The Deal
by Inquisitive1
Summary: AU. Sydney goes to Sark after she gets back needing his help. Sark makes her a deal one that will change everyones lives when its discovered. AN Sept 27 2006
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: THE DEAL

AUTHOR: Inquisitive One

RATING: PG13-R

DISCLAIMER: The only characters that are mine are the ones that have no connection to a show. Which aren't many characters in this story.

DISTRIBUTION: My site http: Yahoogroups: inquisitive1supdates and some others.

SUMMARY: AU. Sydney goes to Sark after she gets back needing his help. Sark makes her a deal one that will change everyones lives when its discovered.

NOTES: FLASHBACKTYPING

NOTE2: Sorry for going with calling Sark Alexander in this fic... its just he seems like an A name personality. Don't ask me how to explain that he just does. Plus I started this fic before I knew Sark's name is Julian.

CHAPTER 1

2007: LA

"We have located Mr. Sark." Michael Vaughn announces

Sydney Bristow starts in surprise hearing her former boyfriend's announcement.

"He's been missing for almost three years. Where has he been?" Weiss wonders

"No one knows." Vaughn shrugs "But apparently he's been busy" he presses a button a picture appearing on the screen of Sark holding the hand of a dark haired toddler with bright blue eyes as they walk in a park.

Sydney stares at the picture her stomach dropping in realization, 'Oh God.'

"Who's the child?" Lauren Reed, Vaughn's wife inquires.

"We have no idea. Apparently he's very protective of the child's privacy. He doesn't leave the child alone for very long. We've found no birth certificate for the child." Vaughn answers

"Any missing children fitting that description?" Marcus Dixon questions

"No."

"Maybe the child's his." Lauren muses thoughtfully as she looks at the picture.

Jack Bristow stares at the picture of the child stunned, 'Oh my god.' He looks at his daughter who is staring at the picture stunned.

"If the child is his who is the mother?" Weiss asks

"And is she still alive." Vaughn muses

"There has been no evidence of a mother?" Dixon questions

"No sir. The only ones living in the house are Sark, the child, a Nanny, a cook, a housekeeper and numerous body guards. If the child goes beyond the grounds Sark goes as well. If the Nanny or any of the other household staff leaves the grounds a body guard goes as well." Vaughn replies

"Sydney?" Dixon questions seeing his former partner's expression. "Any ideas?"

"Sark's been out of the business for three years. Maybe he's done."

"Maybe but we need to be sure." Dixon muses "Keep looking for information on the child and the potential mother."

As everyone leaves the conference Jack grabs his daughter's arm escorting her into his office pressing the security button, "What is going on?" He demands "I saw your expression when you saw that picture."

Sydney remains silent

"And that child bears a striking resemblence to you." Jack states gently when he sees the pained expression on his daughter's face. "Sydney... what happened when you were on the run?"

"Dad please don't." Sydney wraps her arms around herself. "What's done is done. I can't change it and they" she gestures to the outer office "wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?" When Sydney doesn't answer Jack steps up to his daughter resting his hands on her shoulders. "Sydney if that child is who I think we need to at least tell Dixon so he can stop this inquiry."

Sydney shudders nodding

"Well?" Jack asks patiently

Sydney sits on the couch, "I went to him to make a deal"

THREE YEARS EARLIER

Sydney stands in the dimly lit building waiting patiently for her contact.

"What do you want Bristow?" A voice asks coldly.

Sydney turns to find Sark holding a gun on her. "I needed to talk to you."

"About?"

"I need your help."

"Why should I help you? You killed my father and Ali."

"I need to know why I killed Lazarey."

"I thought you were doing that with your father and the others."

"I was but... they can't help me anymore... not without risking their jobs and lives." She takes a deep breath "I need answers and I bet you want them as well. We might as well work together it will make things go faster and we won't have to go up against each other for the truth."

"And how do I know you won't turn me in?"

"How would that benefit me?" Sydney questions "You have the resources I need."

"And how would your father and your friends take to you working with me?"

"I won't tell them... will you?"

Sark regards her "No."

"So do you agree?"

Sark nods "We'll work together."

"Good. Here" Sydney hands him a file "This is all Dad compiled on what I did during my missing time."

Sark holsters his gun then looks at the file. "How do you want to do this?"

"I'm already on the run."

Sark regards her "Come on."

"What? Where are we going?"

"Where I'm currently living. You'll be safe there and we'll be able to figure out how to do this." When he sees her hesitate he sighs "Keep your gun with you if you want. I'm not going to try anything."

Sydney regards him then nods following Sark out of the building.

"We started an uneasy alliance."

"Sydney did he" Jack says uncomfortably.

"No." She says quickly

"What happened after that?" Jack asks softly knowing how hard it is for his daughter to talk about this.

Sydney takes a deep breath "We figured out our plan... which you know the outcome."

"And what happened during that time?"

Sydney shivers "One of our alias's was as a married couple in a house with heavy security. They had security cameras in every room and to pull it off" she swallows "we did what we had to do." Her mind drifts back to the conversation she had with Sark before the mission.

Sark looks at Sydney as they sit at the table "The whole house every room but bathrooms has security cameras. If we're going to pull this off as a married couple we'll have to actually act like it."

Sydney takes a deep breath, "Which means we have to have sex."

Sark lifts his brow "And why does that sound like the end of the world for you?"

Sydney looks away "Nothing."

"I'm not going to force you into having sex but its easier to pull this off."

"I know." She stands moving away from the table.

"No one will know if that's what worries you."

"Its not that." Sydney leans against the window looking out at the night sky. "Its just"

"What?" He asks gently.

"Been a while" she admits not looking at him.

"You slept with Simon." He points out

Sydney flinches "Julia slept with him."

"So bring back Julia to pull it off but we need to pull it off."

Sydney takes a deep breath "Fine."

"We had to get in there but the only way was as a couple." She avoids looking at her Dad "We managed to befriend the couple whose house we needed access to. We managed to get an invite to a weekend long party at their estate." She swallows

Sydney looks around the room well aware of Sark's hand on her lower back as he talks with the man before them. 'Don't think of him. He's not your type.' When she feels his lips brush over her ear she tenses.

"Relax Sydney." He murmurs

Sydney looks at him seeing a flash of concern pass over his face then nods giving him a smile trying to relax. They last through the party Sydney having a few drinks when Sark leans in again she stiffens slightly.

"Stay sober enough to pull this off."

"Why do you care if I'm sober?" She hisses

"Because it would be a little hard for them to understand why my 'wife' screams another man's name."

Sydney glares at him stiffling the urge to punch him "Bastard." She mutters

"Just keep yourself sober enough that you can control your emotions." He says softly as he takes the glass of champagne from her downing it himself then kisses her passionately, "I don't care if you pretend I'm him but don't scream his name... it could get us killed." He says under his breath.

Sydney flinches

"Needlessly we pulled it off that weekend... but we had to have sex to pull it off." Sydney avoids looking at her Dad. "Within two weeks we had everything we needed to find out what happened to Lazarey so I came back." She pulls her knees up to her chest. "We never had sex again" she lies glancing briefly at her Dad then continues "About a month after I came back I had a check up and found out I was pregnant."

Sydney stares at the doctor "What?"

"Your pregnant." The doctor repeats

Sydney swallows heavily.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What and tell you I slept with Sark? You would have had a total freakout."

"You should have told me." Jack says angrily

"I know! I just" Sydney runs her fingers through her hair. "I couldn't."

"What happened?" Jack asks calmly prompting her to talk.

Sydney takes a deep breath and continues "I was seriously thinking of having an abortion but Sark, it turns out, was keeping an eye on me."

Sydney starts in surprise when she sees Sark sitting on her couch, "What are you doing here?" She demands watching him warily sensing his anger.

"Have something to tell me?" He inquires slowly standing.

Sydney enters the kitchen turning on the light she puts the grocery bag on the counter, "Nothing." She avoids looking at him.

Sark removes a file setting it before her on the counter watching her closely.

Sydney stares at the file then looks at Sark her anger rising, "You stole my file from the doctors office!" She snatches the file, "What were you doing spying on me?"

"Your pregnant."

Sydney looks away

"I take it it's mine." He remarks

Sydney's about to protest then stops when she sees his look and nods, "I'm not having it." She turns away from him.

Sark's eyes narrow and he grabs her arm forcing her to look at him, "So what you were just going to have an abortion and not tell me?"

"What am I supposed to do? Have this baby and tell people what? I slept with you?" She pulls her arm out of his grasp. "I still have a lot of questions to answer about where I disappeared to. Do you know what would happen if I had this child and they found out its yours? I'd end up in jail for whatever they could nail me with." She says angrily "And who would raise the baby then? Dad?"

"There is another option." Sark reaches out brushing his knuckle down her cheek.

Sydney flinches stepping back "What?"

"You have this baby and I will raise it on my own."

Sydney stares at him "What!'

"Its my child as well Sydney."

"What makes you think your fit to even raise a child?" Sydney asks coldly. "You kill people for a living."

"If your worried about what I do for a living and affecting a child then don't."

"What are you saying?"

"I'll stop. I'll take on the lesser work if that's what worries you. Hell, if that doesn't work for you I will retire and disappear."

Sydney walks into the living room and sits on the couch pulling her knees up to her chest staring at the wall. When he sits beside her she remains still

"Sydney do you really want to have an abortion?"

"No." She admits reluctantly "But I can't deal with all the trouble that will happen when they find out I'm pregnant."

"They don't have to know." Sark says

Sydney looks at him "Having a baby equals weight... Dad maybe somewhat oblivious to my life but that isn't something he'd overlook."

"Stay for a while then when you feel like its time to leave tell your father and Dixon you need to take a leave of absence... say stress or something. Tell them you need a few months off and you can come stay with me until the baby is born."

"I don't know"

"I know you better than anyone Sydney... I know how important family is to you and that you'd feel guilty for not having this baby. You want to ignore the fact we slept together and I can accept that but its my child your carrying." He reaches out brushing her hair back "I swear if you do have this baby I will keep it safe... I won't let anything happen to it."

"And if I don't... are you going to tell everyone we slept together?"

"I promised you I wouldn't. I may be many things Sydney but I do keep my promises."

"So we made a deal." She takes a deep breath "He would raise the baby. I'd go on with my life."

"Sydney why didn't you tell me?" Jack sits beside her.

"We both agreed never to tell. We knew it would be safer for him if no one knew."

"What's his name?"

"Nikolai... Jonathon," she smiles slightly when she sees her Dad's surprise "Sark wanted me to pick a middle name and Jonathon was the first one that popped into mind. He calls him Niko."

Jack shakes himself out of his surprise "How old is he?"

"Two and a half." Sydney wipes at her eyes, "Dad you have to stop Dixon and Vaughn."

"Sydney do you ever talk to him?"

"He calls on Niko's birthday... some times sends me pictures. I never keep them though."

"Sydney if you tell Dixon it will give him an understanding of why this needs to be stopped."

"I can't." She whispers "Its hard enough telling you."

Jack sighs "I'll see what I can do."

Sydney nods "I'm sorry for not telling you."

"I understand your reasoning. Syd... I might have to tell Dixon why you want this left alone."

Sydney stares at her Dad "No"

"Sydney if he knows he'll be more willing to help. I'll make sure he doesn't tell anyone." Jack assures

"I just want Niko left alone... he's happy with Sark. I don't want to disrupt his life." Sydney stands "I need to get out of here."

"Sydney"

"I need to think." She mutters hurrying out of the office.

THAT NIGHT: SYDNEY'S HOUSE Sydney curls up on her bed trying to keep herself from picking up the phone. 'You can't Syd.' She closes her eyes drifting back to the night of the party.

Sydney gasps as she feels his lips on her neck, 'No don't give in.' She swallows a moan as he bites then laps at the mark. When he looks at her his blue eyes taking her in she bites her lip. 'Pretend he's Michael.' She tells herself then silently groans 'I can't. I know who he is... and I still want him.' She kisses him passionately ignoring her inner protests. 'Its for now.'

Sydney swallows a moan remembering that night of intense passion and what it felt like, the feeling of his hard, warm body over hers.

Brown eyes and blue locked in silence as their bodies move together with fierocity and passion as hands grasp at each other. Feeling like she has no control Sydney shifts shoving Sark onto his back.

Sydney buries her face in the pillow remembering the intense pleasure and the feelings that surged through her that night. How Sark held her as she tried to control the pain that hit her after she realized what she had done... after she betrayed the man she loved by having intense soul breaking sex... soul connecting sex with her enemy.

Sydney buries her face in Sark's shoulder trying to control her tears as Sark in an uncharacteristic show of emotion gently strokes her back. 'What have I done?' She asks herself horrified by the feelings she felt while they were having sex. 'I can't have any type of feelings for this man! He's a criminal. He's... he's Sark.' A little voice pipes up 'He made you scream. Michael never made you scream.'

Sark kisses the top of Sydney's head pulling the blankets up around them.

Sydney blinks back tears remembering how gentle he was the next morning and what he said to her so softly that no one watching or listening could hear.

Sark brushes his lips over Sydney's ear as he nuzzles her cheek, "I'm sorry."

She lets out a shaky sob at the emotions that bombard her at her memories. Slowly she drifts off to sleep.

AFTER MIDNIGHT Sydney awakens with a start her heart pounding as she gasps for breath the dream still vivid

Sydney handing a bundle over to Sark her eyes on the baby bundled up in a blanket as they stand outside. She gently brushes her fingers down the baby's cheek trying to keep from crying. "Its better this way."

"He'll be safe Sydney. I promise he'll be safe and happy." Sark reaches out with his free hand and gently brushes away the few stray tears down her cheek.

Sydney nods her eyes on the dozing baby "I know its just"

"Hard" Sark nods "I know. We both know you can't stay... you've been gone for six months as it is. Your father and the others must be suspicious."

Sydney nods "I know." She leans down kissing the baby's forehead. 'Goodbye my baby. I love you more than anything.' She tears her eyes away from the baby and looks at Sark startled by the flash of pain in his eyes. Slowly she lifts her hand to his face "Take care of him."

"I will." He turns his head kissing her palm. "Thank you"

"For what?"

"Having him." He looks at the baby in his arms. "I know it was hard for you to make the decision to have him and leave him with me... but I promise I will protect him."

Sydney leans in kissing him sweetly, "Tell Nikolai I love him."

"Every day" He promises deepening the kiss until they are forced to break away. "You better go." He says hoarsely.

Sydney nods looking at the baby she swallows a sob slowly she steps away from them slowly walking to the waiting jet. She looks back to see Sark standing there holding the baby close, 'I'm sorry Nikolai. It's for the best.' She takes a deep breath then steps onto the jet.

Sydney swallows heavily blinking back tears she throws off the covers she gets out of bed she moves the nightstand aside and lifts up a floorboard and removes a small box. She takes a deep breath and opens the box where she finds a couple pictures of her son. 'Nikolai... my baby boy.' She closes her eyes taking a deep breath before unfolding the top letter.

'Sydney,

He's doing well. He's growing fast and learning new things every day. I swore that he would grow up safe and happy and he is.

If you want to see him it can be arranged. Its programmed already.'

Sydney refolds the letter and looks at the unused cellphone in the bottom of the box, 'He needs to know.' She takes a deep breath and picks up the phone with shaking hands pressing the speed dial.

After a moment a voice greets "Hello Sydney. I was wondering if you'd ever call."

"I just called to tell you that the CIA knows your alive and that he's with you."

"Do they know...?"

"No but Dad guessed. He said he'd try to talk Dixon out of finding out more."

"There's nothing to find."

"I know. Just... be careful."

"We will." When he hears her shaky sigh he asks, "What's wrong Syd?"

Sydney swallows heavily, "Nothing."

"You miss him."

"Yeah" She whispers "How is he?"

"Good." He's silent then asks "Do you want to see him?"

"I can't." Sydney stammers "I just... its too hard."

"I understand."

"Just... keep him safe."

"I will."

"Thanks." Sydney hangs up.

SAME TIME: SOMEWHERE Sark closes his phone and walks out of the library and up the stairs to a bedroom across from his. He turns on the lamp by the door and enters the child's room going to the bed he carefully sits. He smiles faintly at the sight of the dark haired little boy asleep sucking on his thumb, 'My little boy.' He gently brushes his finger down the boy's cheek, 'Your mother and I love you so much. She's not here with us so we can keep you safe my boy.'

TBC.  
AN: Well here's another Alias fic... this one has different


	2. Chapters 2 and 3

CHAPTER 2 NEXT MORNING: CIA (R rating for a sexual incident)  
"Its been decided that Sark is no longer a threat. He's to be left alone." Dixon announces 

Sydney silently sighs in relief looking at her Dad and Dixon relieved.

"Did the NSC agree?" Lauren questions

"This is through the CIA director."

"He still has a lot of crimes to pay for." Vaughn protests

"And he has given up his seat in running the organization. No one has heard from him in almost three years." Dixon reminds. "According to what Marshall has discovered all Sark does now is take care of his child."

"And what about the child's mother?" Lauren asks "Am I the only one who finds it a little suspicious that there isn't one?"

Sydney inwardly flinches

"It has never been proven that Sark has ever hurt any of his lovers. For now all we'll do is keep an eye on him and if there is any sign of criminal activity we'll make this decision to bring him in."

Sydney takes a deep breath releasing her tension.

HOUR LATER Sydney enters Dixon's office to find her former partner sitting at his desk, "You wanted to see me?"

"Sydney... have you always known where he is?"

"No. He never tells me anything. He calls on his birthday and that's it. We never discuss what we're doing all we discuss is him."

Dixon nods knowing she's telling the truth. "Sydney I am surprised you left your son with him."

Sydney shrugs "He said he'd do anything to keep the baby and I told him the only way is if he stopped working for the Alliance... and he did. I did what I thought was best for everyone. If I hadn't what would have happened? I would have been tried with treason under Lindsey's orders even though what I did really didn't qualify as treason."

"I agree but you should have told at least your father and I."

"I know I just..." She bites her lip nervously, "I've been enough trouble to both of you. I didn't want to cause anymore."

"Syd, you know you can at least be honest with Jack and I."

"I know."

"I want you to take a few days off."

"I'm fine Dixon."

"You've had a long few days. I don't want to see you for three days. That's an order."

Sydney sighs "Fine." She walks out of the office.

THAT NIGHT: VAUGHN'S HOME Lauren Reed enters the bedroom where she finds her husband "I just can't believe that Dixon backed down on getting Sark."

"He has his reasons." Vaughn shrugs

"Am I the only one worried about that child living with him?" Lauren demands

"I've seen the pictures Lauren... he seems very devoted to the boy."

"He's dangerous Michael. A man like him shouldn't be around a child."

"We can't do anything about it." Michael tosses his shirt in the hamper.

Lauren frowns "Can't we?"

Michael looks at his wife "What are you thinking?"

"The CIA won't do anything but the NSC can."

"Lauren"

"I'm sorry maybe it's the motherly instinct in me but I can't leave that child with him."

"Damn it Lauren!"

Lauren stares at her husband, "Can you?"

"I can respect Dixon and the CIA's decision."

"Well I can't."

"So what are you going to do? Lie?"

"No. The NSC still wants him."

Michael sighs "Fine but be warned Dixon and the others won't like you going behind their backs."

"You mean Sydney won't."

"Sydney doesn't care about Sark or what happens to him. She's just loyal to Dixon and her friends."

"And I'm not?"

Michael shakes his head walking out of the room not wanting to fight with his wife. "Do what you want but beware there will be repercussions." He warns

Lauren scowls

SOMEWHERE Sark enters the nursery where he finds the Nanny trying to calm the crying little boy, "How long has he been crying?" He demands

"Not long." She automatically hands the crying boy over to her employer.

"What's wrong my boy?" Sark cuddles Nikolai close.

"Daddy" Niko whimpers clinging to him.

Sark picks up a pacifier that lies on the table offering it to Niko. When he shoves it away he frowns, 'Niko always wants the pacifier when upset.' "Shh" he sits on the rocking chair as he cries. "Its OK Niko." He soothes rubbing his back, 'Just like I did for' He winces at the thought, 'Don't go there, Sark.' After a few minutes, the sobs subside and he looks at the little boy who is sucking on his thumb tears staining his face. He sits there slowly rocking not wanting to move Niko until he's sure the boy's asleep. He stands and carefully sets the boy in the crib covering him with a blanket, 'Sleep well Nikolai.' He kisses Niko's forehead then carefully removes Niko's thumb from his mouth replacing it with the pacifier. After a moment he stands walking out of the nursery, 'I really should get him a bed.' He muses to himself.

SYDNEY'S HOUSE Sydney curls up on her couch staring out the window, 'Nikolai, my baby boy. God, I miss you. At least your Dad will take care of you.' She closes her eyes trying to control her tears. 'At least your safe.'

2 DAYS LATER: CIA "I've just been informed that the NSC wants to bring Sark into custody." Dixon informs Jack. "It seems Reed has gone over my head... again."

"I know she has issues with Sydney but this will ruin Sydney's career. Sydney is finally over Vaughn and now this!" Jack sighs. "When are they doing this?"

"I was told this morning that Reed left yesterday morning to coordinate things. They thought it best if she go in with the team to get the boy."

"I want the child brought here. I don't want any tests run on him."

"Jack"

"They should at least let Sydney have a chance to explain to those who need to know before they do the testing."

"We'll figure that out."

"I need to tell Sydney about this."

Dixon nods watching as his friend hurries out of the room, 'God help you Sydney.'

WHILE LATER: SARK'S HOME "Good to see you Mr. Sark." Lauren greets walking into the room where she finds Sark handcuffed. "Do you want to tell me where your son's mother is so he can stay there?"

"I am Nikolai's only parent." Sark says calmly "His mother couldn't take care of him so I took him after his birth."

"Daddy" Niko cries struggling to get out of the unfamiliar man's arms as they enter the living room.

"Its alright Niko." Sark assures the boy whose cries escalate.

"Hey little guy." Lauren takes the crying boy from the other agent.

"Daddy" Niko squirms reaching for his father.

Sark winces knowing that his son is becoming more distraught by the second. "Reed he's not going to stop crying unless I calm him down."

Lauren looks at the assassin thoughtfully

"What you think I would try something with my son so close?" Sark scowls "Just remove the handcuffs and give him to me."

"Daddy" Niko cries louder

Lauren nods "Uncuff him."

Once the handcuffs are off Sark takes the crying boy from the agent. "Shh Nikolai" Sark soothes the boy. "You're going to want to sedate him for the trip. He doesn't fly well." He walks the floor keeping his son close. "There's a mild sedative in the bathroom cabinet in the nursery."

"You sedate your son!" Reed says aghast

Sark glares at the woman, "You've obviously never traveled with a baby." He looks at Nikolai whose sobs have lessened "Just follow the directions on the container and put it in the already made bottle in the refrigerator."

"And how do I know it won't harm him?" Lauren demands

Sark stops in his tracks his gaze cold, "I gave up everything for my son's safety, and I would never harm him. And if you ever suggest I would" He trails off threatening. "Just get his bottle." He continues to walk the floor gently rubbing Niko's back talking softly to the boy in Russian.

HOUR LATER: SYDNEY'S APARTMENT "Hey Dad." Sydney greets without moving from the chair.

Jack frowns at his daughter's tone, "What's wrong Sydney?"

"Nothing." Sydney pulls the blanket closer, "Why are you here? Its the middle of the day. Shouldn't you be at work?" She asks

Jack sits across from Sydney "Dixon just informed me that Agent Reed went over his head to the NSC on Sark."

Sydney looks at her Dad her eyes wide, "What" she stammers

"She left for London yesterday. I just received word that they captured Sark and they are bringing him and the boy back to Los Angeles." Jack watches as Sydney pales

"No."

"Sydney you need to be prepared to tell the truth."

"I can't"

"Sydney if you don't the boy goes into foster care."

Sydney shakes her head. "No"

"Then you need to tell the truth Sydney. They will run the boy's DNA and they will find out you're his mother. If Reed hadn't gone to the NSC I could have stopped this but she's taking things too far."

"She ruined my life once and almost did a second time now she's going for a third time." Sydney says bitterly.

"Sydney the only way to stop this future train wreck is to tell the truth." Jack says gently

"I made a deal. I can't break it."

"And what if he does Sydney?" Jack demands

"He won't." Sydney pulls her knees to her chest, "He's kept his word this long." She looks away blinking back tears

"They'll find out either way Sydney. He might not say something but the DNA test will. The boy's going to need someone Sydney... might as well be his mother." Jack watches his daughter who curls away from him, "Fine Sydney. Keep in mind they'll find out and it will be better for everyone... even Sark if you admit the truth now."

"What do you mean better for Sark?" Sydney starts in surprise

"You say he loves the boy don't you think he'd be relieved that the boy is with his mother rather than a stranger?" Jack stands "I know if I was in his place I'd be relieved." He starts out of the room "They arrive in the morning."

As the door closes behind her father, Sydney drifts back to the first night at his home after taking her leave from the CIA.

Sydney glances up from cleaning up her snack mess as Sark enters the kitchen and turns away well aware he's assessing her. "What?" She asks annoyed by his scrutiny she pulls her robe tighter feeling uncomfortable and suddenly aroused by his gaze.

"I was just thinking"

"What?"

"You look incredible." He says appreciatively smirking when she blushes. He sets his wine glass on the counter and steps up behind her his hands on either side of her. "You do."

Sydney shivers "Sark don't"

"Don't what?" He asks softly his lips inches from her ear.

Sydney swallows heavily shifting trying to control her body, "I"

"What?" He brushes his lips over her shoulder

Sydney quickly moves away "Don't" She leans against the counter.

"Don't what?" Sark steps up to her, "What don't you want?"

"Don't touch me." She says desperately.

"Why?" He reaches out touching her cheek.

"Because"

"Why?" He presses her against the counter tilting her chin up he brushes his lips over hers lightly. "I know you still want me."

"No I don't." She shoves him away and starts to step out of the kitchen when he grabs her. "Sark let me go!" She struggles to get away then gasps as she feels his hand slide inside her pajama bottoms and her panties. "Sark" she halfheartedly protests

Sark chuckles lightly as she lifts her hips against his hand and moans. "Admit it Sydney you want me."

"No" Sydney says desperately unable to stop herself from reacting to his touch.

"Then why are you reacting?"

Sydney suddenly tenses giving into his touch she leans against him breathing heavily.

Sark rests his hand against the slight bulge of her middle his face buried in her neck. "You want me Sydney. Don't tell me you don't." He murmurs kissing her neck.

"Wanting you and wanting sex is two different things." Sydney says softly.

"You screamed my name more than once. Did you ever scream his name?"

Sydney stiffens trying to pull away only to have him tighten his arms around her.

"Sorry." He apologizes. "Sometimes I say things without thinking."

"I hate you." Sydney whispers tears falling.

Sark turns her around his hand going to her cheek he wipes away her tears. "Don't cry."

"Why do bad things always happen to me?" Sydney whispers. "My whole life has been a lie. My friends are pretty much dead or nonexistent." She shoves him away and hurries out of the room.

"And now giving up your own child." He says softly then quickly follows her out of the room grabbing her arm as she reaches the stairs. "Sydney"

"Don't"

"I'm sorry" he whispers "I know how hard these last few months have been on you... and now this." He pulls her back against him his hand sliding inside her robe.

Sydney slowly turns to look at him "Why did you want me to have the baby?"

Sark looks away briefly, "There's a lot about me you don't know... that the CIA doesn't know."

"Yeah so?"

Sark takes her hand, "I want to show you something." He leads her up the stairs to the second floor to a closed door. He takes a deep breath "I haven't been in here for a long time." Unlocking the door he opens it and turns on the light to reveal a little girl's room.

"Thinking ahead Sark?"

"Unfortunately no." Sark leans against the doorframe watching Sydney enter the room. "One of the things the CIA doesn't know is that at 17 I fell in love with a girl I was protecting, her name was Evangeline. About six months later Evangeline became pregnant so we married and five months later our daughter Alexa was born."

"How old would she be?"

"Twelve." Sark answers after a moment of thought.

"What happened?"

"Eva and Alexa were killed in a car accident when Lexa was five. After they died I stopped coming into this room." He looks around sadly. "I never thought there'd be another child in this house."

Sydney notices a picture of a little girl with dirty blond hair and Sark's bright blue eyes her arms around a woman with blond hair and brown eyes sitting on a dresser. "Your wife and daughter?" She picks up the picture.

Sark nods "The last picture I ever took of them."

Sydney sets the picture down and picks up another picture of a younger Sark holding a little girl with a genuine smile. "You look happy."

Sark joins her "I was. With Alexa and Eva I was happy... happier than I've ever been."

"And what this baby is a make up for what you lost?"

"No... I think this baby will give me a chance to... make things right in my life." He looks at Sydney "You know one of the biggest secrets about me. Despite all I have done Sydney, Alexa and the child you're carrying... despite the circumstances that lead to it being conceived... are probably the best things I have ever done." He walks out of the room leaving Sydney in the middle of the room.

Sydney stands in the middle of the room and looks at the picture of Sark holding his daughter. 'He really loved his daughter.' She blinks back tears her hand going to her middle, 'He'll love this baby.'

Sydney swallows heavily 'I don't know what to do.' She curls up on the chair staring at the wall.

CHAPTER 3 EARLY MORNING: CIA "We have an incoming." Dixon announces as the doors open and in walks Lauren Reed with Sark right behind holding a sleeping child. "Welcome back Mr. Sark."

Sydney turns from her conversation with her Dad to see Sark standing there looking pissed off as he holds the child close. She clenches her fists wanting to go over to her son... see him for the first time in person for two and a half years.

Sark glances at Sydney briefly then back at the other man, "I'd rather be back at home but I couldn't resist Agent Reed's lovely invitation." He says sarcastically.

"Take Mr. Sark back to containment... the boy can stay with him for now." Dixon glances at Lauren

"But sir" Lauren protests

"Agent Reed the boy is asleep. You will traumatize him by waking him up to draw blood... trust me." Dixon nods at the agents on either side of Sark.

Sydney watches as Sark walks away

"Sydney" Jack grabs her elbow and leads her back to his office. "Have you made a decision?" He asks

Sydney stares out the window where she watches Lauren and Vaughn talking. "No." She rubs her arms. "I don't know what to do."

"You should go talk with him."

"What are they going to do to him?"

"Keep him here for information... until he gives everything. Then prison probably."

"And Niko?"

"If you don't tell then he'll be put in foster care probably with a CIA family... just to be safe."

"He's been out for three years. Why do they want him now?"

"They believe he has information on several organizations and crimes."

"Oh."

"You need to make a decision Sydney."

"But if I admit the truth you know Lindsey's protégé will try to throw me in jail just like Lindsey would." Sydney looks at her Dad, "Then Niko would be without anyone. Either way everyone is screwed."

"And the boy is in the middle."

"You think I don't know that Dad!" Sydney exclaims "As weird as it sounds Niko is the only good thing that has happened to me since I got back. When I was gone with Sark it was the only time that my life actually felt normal in a long time. I had a normal life, did normal things during those months. For a while I was able to forget that my whole entire life was royally screwed up!" She sits on the couch heavily, "He asked me to stay." She admits not looking at her Dad. "I couldn't though... there were too many things I needed to finish... and I was scared."

Jack starts at his daughter's admission

"I almost did... I was so tempted but" she shrugs "I knew I had to return to this insane life of mine."

"Sydney"

"I'm sorry Dad."

Jack crouches before Sydney, "Its OK Sydney."

"I messed up and I don't know what to do." She looks at her Dad, "Help me Dad."

Jack pulls Sydney into a hug "I'll make everything better OK."

Sydney nods pulling back a moment later, "I need to get out of here." She wipes at her tears. "I need to think." Sydney stands hurrying out of the office.

Jack stares after Sydney then walks out of the office to the containment area.

Sark looks up from watching his son sleep on the cot to see Jack on the other side of the cell. He slowly stands walking over to the Plexiglas. "Bristow."

"How is the boy?"

"Still sleeping off the sedative I gave him. He should wake in a while."

"You sedated him!" Jack exclaims in surprise.

"Why does everyone sound so horrified by that?" Sark says annoyed. "Nikolai doesn't do well with flying. I would never harm my son." He says glancing at the cot.

Jack presses a button on his watch, "Sydney told me."

"I know." Sark looks at Jack "How is she?"

"She is not taking this well. She's confused... trying to figure this out. She doesn't know what to do. She admits the truth she could lose everything. She lies, he bears the brunt of her lies." Jack nods at the bed.

"I never wanted her to lose anything." Sark runs his fingers through his hair. "We did all of this for Nikolai."

"Did you even think about how this would affect her?"

"Yes!"

"Reed wants to run his DNA. She hopes to find out who his mother is... see if you didn't kidnap him."

"I know."

Jack glances at his watch "They have many questions for you Sark."

"I'm not surprised."

Jack nods turning he walks out of the room.

Sark returns to the bed and sits beside his son, 'Well Niko your Mother is so close... yet not ready to admit everything.' He brushes his finger down Niko's cheek, 'Everything will be OK, my boy.'

OVER AN HOUR LATER Sark looks up as he hears the door open and watches as Sydney stops on the other side of the Plexiglas. He looks at Niko who is sitting beside him on the cot playing with his favorite toy. Assured his son's attention is diverted Sark stands walking closer, "Sydney" he says softly as he looks her over.

"Sark" Sydney looks at the quietly playing boy, "How is he doing?"

"Luckily he is able to easily amuse himself."

"You avoided everyone for three years."

"I had a reason to."

Sydney touches a button on her watch "We have thirty seconds."

"You look good."

"So do you." Sydney returns. "He's grown." She looks at Nikolai.

"Yes he has." Sark smiles at his son.

"I don't know what to do Sark." Sydney says softly as she tucks her hair behind her ears. "They'll keep you here for as long as they want. If I don't tell they'll put him in a foster home."

"Sydney, I'm not going to say anything unless you agree. If you're worried about jail or anything I will make them a deal about all information I give them under the condition you stay out of trouble."

"I can't"

"Syd, there's only you, Jack and Irina. Other than us there is no one."

Sydney looks at the little boy, "He needs you Sark."

"If I'm in jail he'll need you."

"I can't"

"You have to Sydney. Get over your damn issues with what happened. He needs someone."

Sydney swallows "I"

"Daddy come play." Nikolai interrupts in Russian.

Sydney smiles slightly "So he knows Russian."

Sark nods "In a moment Nikolai." He returns in English then looks back at Sydney. "He speaks English and Russian... I thought it best to start him early. Mostly he speaks Russian when he's unsure about things."

"Times up." Sydney says reluctantly as her watch beeps.

Nikolai stands climbing off the cot he goes over to his Daddy and tugs on his Daddy's pant leg, "Daddy?"

Sark picks up the boy "Yes Nikolai?"

"Go home now"

"Not yet." Sark looks at Sydney

Sydney tears her eyes away from the boy meeting Sark's gaze and swallows turning away.

Sark watches Sydney hurry away, 'Make the right choice Sydney.' He looks at Nikolai, "How about a story?"

"Yeah" Niko grins

"All right." Sark sits on the cart with Nikolai on his lap. "Once upon a time..."

COUPLE HOURS LATER Vaughn joins Sydney "You OK Sydney?" He asks concerned by his former lover's silence.

"Yeah." Sydney gives him a faint smile.

"I thought you'd be ecstatic to have Sark in custody." Vaughn says confused

"I'm over my issues with Sark." Sydney shrugs "I'm moving on." She lies. "Where's Lauren?"

Michael shrugs "She's a little upset with me right now."

"She'll get over it."

"Probably. So you spoke with Sark, how is he?"

"Same as always." Sydney shrugs

"So he hasn't changed with a kid."

'He's changed.' "No."

"He obviously loves his son."

"Yeah."

"Lauren is just worried about the boy being with him... with no mother."

"Vaughn I"

"Sydney can I speak with you in my office?" Dixon requests

Sydney nods giving Michael an apologetic look then follows her former partner into his office where she finds her Dad waiting. "What?"

"You've run out of time Sydney. The bosses are on their way." Jack informs her "You need to make a decision."

"Its better for you to tell them then for them to find out in the test." Dixon adds

"Sark has agreed to make a deal for his information that you aren't prosecuted for anything having to do with this and you're able to keep your job." Jack informs Sydney "He obviously cares about you Sydney."

"How long until I need to decide?"

"Ten minutes." Dixon answers

Sydney takes a deep breath "Fine as long as they don't interrogate me about what happened and Sark agrees as well."

"Agreed." Dixon nods as the phone rings on his desk. "Yes" he greets "What? Not right now. Some thing has come up. Thank you." He hangs up and looks at Sydney. "Reed has taken Nikolai to the med ward to draw his blood. I've stalled for now but she's stubborn and she'll call for override authorization."

"Damn it." Sydney jumps up hurrying out of the room.

In the lab Lauren tries to calm the screaming boy down "What do you mean Dixon overrode me?"

"Sorry Agent Reed the boy is going to have to wait."

"I have authorization on the boy." Reed snaps. "Draw the blood." She orders

"Lauren stop" Michael says seeing the boy is completely upset. "Don't push this right now. Let him calm down." At that moment Sydney enters the room, "Sydney what"

Sydney goes over to Lauren taking Nikolai from her

"Sydney what are you doing?" Lauren demands. "I have orders to draw his blood."

"You don't have his parents permission. I know Sark didn't give you permission and his mother sure as hell didn't." Sydney holds the boy close glaring at the blond woman.

"We're trying to find out who his mother is!" Lauren retorts

"You don't need too." Sydney looks at Nikolai who is clinging to her shirt sobbing. "I'm his mother."

"What!" Lauren and Michael exclaim together

"Sydney you've got to be kidding." Vaughn stares at his former girlfriend who is holding the boy protectively.

"I'm not." Sydney looks at Vaughn with an apologetic expression. "Nikolai is my son."

"Please tell me someone else is his father." Vaughn pleads

Sydney shakes her head "Sark's his father."

"Daddy." Nikolai whimpers

"Its OK." Sydney soothes

"If you're his mother we need to confirm it." Lauren protests

"You've terrified Nikolai enough for today Agent Reed." Dixon says from the door

"I'm going to take him to see Sark." Sydney walks out of the room without looking at Vaughn or Lauren. "Its OK Niko" she soothes as she walks with her Dad back to the containment area.

"You did the right thing Sydney." Jack assures

"I hope so." Sydney whispers hugging her son as they enter the room where they find Sark pacing obviously worried.

"Daddy" Nikolai hiccups reaching for his father.

Jack presses the buttons on the cell door and the door opens.

Sydney enters with Nikolai

Sark takes the boy from Sydney, "You told?"

Sydney nods watching as Nikolai burrows into his father's chest, "I had no choice. She'd have kept it up until they found out."

"I'm sorry Sydney. I never wanted it to come out like this... not when you weren't ready."

Sydney shrugs "It would have come out anyway... sooner or later." She frowns at the boy's sobs "They really scared him."

"He'll be fine." Sark rubs Nikolai's back.

"You two are going to have to be ready to answer questions." Jack finally speaks after watching the two talk. "They'll be here soon."

Sydney and Sark nod their attention on Nikolai.

HALF HOUR LATER Sydney and Sark sit a few feet apart before the "Heads" with Jack, Dixon, and Lauren nearby. "It has come to our attention that you had a relationship with Mr. Sark." Mr. Lancaster states as he looks at Sydney disapprovingly.

"It was a one time thing on a cover while we were looking into who had me kill Lazarey." Sydney answers

"Yes you found out the plans behind the Covenant and why you killed Mr. Sark's father." The second man, Mr. Timmons remarks looking at the file.

"Our cover was as a newly married couple." Sark informs them "The only way to pull it off and get the information we needed without casualties, which she made me agree not to kill anyone, which if you check during that time I didn't kill anyone. We had sex once and only once." He lies smoothly. "If anyone is to blame for this whole secrecy it is me... I convinced her to go through with the pregnancy and leave Nikolai with me."

"And you never had contact?" Mr. Lancaster demands

"I called her on his birthday and that's it. I never stayed on the phone long enough to be traced and we never discussed her work or anything but Nikolai."

"Sirs, Agent Bristow interfered with my investigation of Lazarey and the apprehension of Sark." Lauren says indignantly. "If nothing else she should be removed from her position."

"If you remove Agent Bristow from her position or try to remove Nikolai from her care you won't get anything out of me." Sark informs the men. "I may have been out of the organization and life for three years but I still know a lot of what happened before and since."

"You can't blackmail us Mr. Sark." Timmons says angrily.

"You gave Sloane a pardon for all he's done and all Sydney has done is try to find out what happened to her and protect her son." Sark reminds. "I will tell you everything you want to know as long as Sydney is not prosecuted, keeps her job as long as she wants, and Nikolai stays in her care."

"Agreed." Mr. Timmons nods

Sydney looks at Sark briefly.

"Now, Agent Bristow, the second time you disappeared you were with Mr. Sark is that correct?" Mr. Timmons questions

Sydney nods "I knew that if everyone here found out I was pregnant there would be too many questions. It was no ones business but people around here can't seem to stay out of my private life." Sydney pauses "We agreed that I would stay long enough to secure my return and then I asked for a leave... which I probably would have done even if I wasn't pregnant." Sydney and Sark proceed to tell about their time together leaving out the more... intimate details.

LATE EVENING "Daddy?" Nikolai looks between the dark-haired lady and his Daddy confused.

Sark crouches before his son, "Nikolai this is your Mama." Sark informs his son, "Mama's going to take care of you now."

"Stay with Daddy."

"You can't stay with me." Sark says sadly. "Mama will bring you to visit every so often." He zips up the boy's jacket, "I want you to be good for Mama OK?"

Nikolai stares at his Daddy confused, "Daddy come too."

"I can't Nikolai. Now give me a hug."

Nikolai throws his arms around his Daddy's neck hugging tight.

"I love you Niko."

"Love you Daddy."

Sark rests his forehead against Nikolai's "I'll see you soon." He picks Nikolai up and stands handing the boy to Sydney their fingers brushing. "He usually won't fall asleep without his pacifier at night. Naps he's fine without it."

Sydney nods looking at Nikolai, "Anything else?"

"He's pretty calm. He'll tell you want he likes and doesn't. You'll probably want to put him in diapers at night and at nap time... though he's pretty good at getting up and going to the bathroom himself."

"Yeah I big now." Nikolai says proudly.

"Yeah you are." Sydney smiles

"He'll eat anything but prefers to eat what you eat." Sark adds

"OK" Sydney frowns at Sark's thoughtful expression. "What's wrong?"

"I just realized that Niko and I have never been apart for longer than two days." Sark says sadly.

"I'll bring him to visit in a few days. Dixon wants to start your debriefing as soon as possible."

Sark nods "You better go. I don't want to drag this out any longer."

Sydney nods

Sark leans in kissing Niko's head "Be good Nikolai."

"I'm sorry." Sydney says softly.

"I know." He returns softly. He pulls back watching as Sydney and Nikolai walk out of his cell. He rests his palms against the cell and watches as they walk away.

"Daddy" Nikolai sniffles

"You'll see him soon Niko." Sydney assures as she joins her Dad in the hall.

"You two are staying with me for a while." Jack states

"Dad" Sydney protests

"Sydney you have never taken care of a child on your own. You need some help. I maybe somewhat rusty when it comes to children his age but you need the help." Jack says his voice holding no room for argument as he guides Sydney down the hall. "Dixon wants you to continue your time off until you figure out what to do and until things are settled you're staying with me."

Sydney sighs then nods remaining quiet as they head to the parking garage.

"Sydney"

Sydney pauses turning to see Vaughn walking towards her.

"I'll put him in his car seat." Jack carefully takes Nikolai from Sydney continuing to his car knowing Sydney needs to talk to Vaughn.

"What do you want?" Sydney asks coldly

Vaughn flinches "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because it wasn't any of your business. You gave up on me a long time ago Michael."

"So you slept with Sark!" Vaughn says angrily. "He tried to kill all of us!"

"At least he never would have given up on me. Despite everything Sark has done to me he's never lied to me... sure he's withheld things but never lied to me." Sydney crosses her arms over her chest, "The sad thing is that through everything I've gone through he's the only one who's ever been constant. He's always kept his promises." Sydney walks to the car and gets in looking back at Niko who is in his car seat.

"You OK Sydney?"

Sydney nods "Can we just go."

HOUR LATER: JACK'S HOUSE Jack looks up as Sydney enters the kitchen, "Is he asleep?"

Sydney nods sitting at the counter, "He's passed out."

"He's had a long day." Jack remarks setting a plate of rice and beef before her.

"Thanks" Sydney picks up her fork and takes a bite of her food.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Sydney"

"I'm just thinking of Sark."

"Why?"

"Did you know Sark was once married?"

"No, though your mother did hint that he was once in love and that she died."

"He had a daughter."

"You're kidding" Jack says surprised.

Sydney shakes her head "She died in a car accident when she was five... along with his wife."

"How did you find that out?"

"I lived with him for 7 months." Sydney reminds. "We talked." She looks at her food sadly.

"Sydney what happened between you two?"

"Nothing. We put aside our differences for a while." Sydney shrugs 'Screwed the hell out of each other.' "He can be a pain but sometimes he's not so bad." Sydney admits

"Sydney if there isn't anything you haven't told me you might want to tell me before they finish looking through everything at his house."

"There isn't anything to find." Sydney shrugs "He destroyed everything the night before I left."

Jack nods "How long was it after he was born did you come back?"

"Nikolai was three weeks old when I came back. So I could get back here on time I had to have a cesarean."

"When is his birthday?"

"May 3." Sydney answers

Jack nods

SAME TIME: CIA Sark sits up as he sees Vaughn enter "What do you want? Wife let you off your leash?"

"Good thing your on the other side."

"What do you want Vaughn?" Sark asks bored

"What did you do to Sydney while she was gone?"

"Second or third time?"

"Both."

"Nothing."

"She wouldn't have had sex with you unless you forced her."

Sark stands "I never forced her Vaughn. She came to me for help, to protect all of you. We did what we had to do to get what we needed. Despite the fact you broke her heart she still wanted to protect you and your wife as well as her father and all her friends." He leans against the Plexiglas "She wanted help and didn't want to drag you into anything else. You gave up on something great Agent Vaughn."

"You know nothing about losing someone you love." Vaughn snaps

"It rips you apart until you don't feel anything but empty and you don't give a damn about your life." Sark muses. "You gave up on her because you didn't want to deal with those feelings any longer. If you truly loved her you would have dealt with those feelings rather than walk away from them."

Vaughn looks at the former assassin surprised by his words, "What do you know about that?"

"More than you ever could understand." Sark walks over to the bed and lies down flinging his arm over his eyes.

Vaughn glares at the other man then walks away.

TBC...


	3. Chapters 4 and 5

CHAPTER 4

NEXT MORNING

"Daddy" a little voice sniffles

Sydney opens her eyes to find Nikolai rubbing his eyes, "Morning Niko." She greets softly.

"Daddy?"

Sydney sits up "We'll see Daddy in a few days." She looks at the clock, "Hungry?"

Niko nods shyly.

"Let's go see what Grandpa has around here to eat." Sydney throws off the covers then stands picking the boy up. "Did you sleep well?"

"Want Daddy"

"I know." Sydney carries him into the kitchen where she finds a note on the refrigerator from her Dad.

'Sydney,

I will be by this afternoon with some clothes for Nikolai. Call if you need me to pick anything else up.

Love, Dad.'

Sydney sets Nikolai at the kitchen table, "Let's see what there is to eat." She opens the refrigerator "Do you like eggs?" When Niko doesn't reply she looks at him and sighs seeing his lower lip tremble, "Niko I know you miss Daddy but you'll see him again... I promise."

"Daddy make breakfast for me." He sniffles

"Oh Niko" Sydney crouches before the boy "come here."

Niko throws his arms around her neck, "Want Daddy"

"I know baby. I know." Sydney hugs him

SAME TIME: CIA

Sark looks up as Jack walks into the containment area, "How's Niko?"

"They were both asleep when I left." Jack presses in the code for the door, "They're waiting for your debriefing."

Sark stands walking out of his cell with Jack.

MIDAFTERNOON: JACK'S HOUSE

Jack walks into the house carrying bags to find Sydney and Nikolai sitting on the couch, Sydney watching the boy with a look of wonder as Nikolai watches an animal program enraptured. "Sydney"

Sydney looks up and smiles "Hi Dad." She stands "What is all this?"

"Things I thought the boy would like until his things arrive as well as clothes for him." Jack sets the bags down, "Sark gave me a list of toys he'd like as well as his sizes."

"Thanks Dad."

"How is he?"

"Quiet. He keeps switching between English and Russian."

"He speaks Russian?" Jack says surprised

Sydney nods "Sark said he uses Russian when unsure. He's cried a couple times for Sark."

"It's only been a day since his life changed Sydney. Give him some time."

"I know." Sydney looks at Nikolai who is quietly watching a program on monkeys. "It's going to take everyone, even me, a while to get used to this." She takes a deep breath "How is Sark?"

"Still his normal sarcastic self."

Sydney nods "Doesn't surprise me... he's back in the environment where he needs it."

"I'll go get the rest of the bags."

"Dad you don't need to spoil him."

Jack grins slightly then walks out of the house.

"Nikolai, do you want to see what Grandpa got you?" Sydney takes the bags into the living room. She sits beside him on the couch. "Let's see" she opens the bag "Clothes."

Jack enters the living room "I think this is what Nikolai will really like."

Sydney grins seeing the Toys R Us bags "Oooh even I'm interested in those bags."

Jack sets the bags down before Nikolai and watches as the boy looks in the bags and grins pulling out a stuffed elephant.

Nikolai grins hugging the elephant.

"What are you going to call him?" Sydney asks

Nikolai shrugs keeping the elephant close he returns to the bag of toys.

Sydney watches as Nikolai grins, his blue eyes sparkling at the sight of each toy, 'That look is familiar. The same look Sark would get when he felt Niko move.' Sydney smiles at her Dad, "Spoiling him Dad?"

Jack shrugs

"Guess I'm not the only one who feels like they have time to make up for." Sydney says sadly.

"Book" Niko says happily as he pulls out a book from the bag. "Animals" he says happily

"I heard you like animals." Jack remarks

Niko nods opening the book.

Jack sighs as his phone rings "Bristow" he says in greeting as Sydney pulls Niko onto her lap. "Yes I'll be right there." He hangs up "I have to get back. What do you want for dinner?"

"I'll make dinner."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

"Thanks Dad"

Jack nods "Have fun." He walks out of the house.

"Mama, bear."

Sydney smiles "Yeah that's a bear." She listens intently as Niko tells her all the animals in the book.

LATE THAT NIGHT: JACK'S HOUSE

Jack enters the house to find Sydney picking up the toys "I take it he's in bed."

Sydney looks up "Yeah. He went through the toys five times. He really likes the books."

"Sark told me he enjoys books... especially books on animals."

"Yeah, whenever I tried to change the channel from Animal Planet or even turn off the TV he said no." Sydney settles on the couch with her Dad, "How is everyone at work?"

"Trying to figure out what the hell is going on." Jack replies "Sydney we're going to have to figure out what to do with Nikolai once you're back at work."

"I know." Sydney sighs "What about his former Nanny? Sark wouldn't have hired her if he didn't trust her."

"She's being questioned about Sark's dealings."

"Niko trusts her and Sark must have trusted her." Sydney muses. "Once they finish with their questions I want to speak with her."

"Sydney"

"Dad, he's had too many changes in a short time... he's going to need someone he's familiar with."

"I will speak with Dixon."

Sydney nods standing, "Dinner is in the refrigerator if you're hungry. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Night sweetheart." Jack watches as Sydney walks down the hall before standing and heading to his office.

Sydney enters the bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed and looks at Niko who is peacefully asleep. 'He's so incredible.'

/THREE YEARS EARLIER: SOMEWHERE

"I'd forgotten what that feels like." Sark says softly as he feels his son move against his hand.

Sydney looks at him surprised by his remark, "You haven't told me anything about your wife or daughter."

"There's not much to say." Sark shrugs looking away. "One day we were a happy family, Eva was trying to talk me into having another baby. The next day... I lost everything." He rests his head on the couch cushion his hand still on her belly. "After that day I went back to being Sark... haven't really looked back."

"What was your daughter like?"

Sark smiles faintly, "Hard to put into words. Once when she was three, we were at the park and there was this man, who must have been sixty or so, sitting under a tree. Anyway, Lexa just walked over to him and started talking."

Sydney smiles "She wasn't scared of strangers, huh?"

"No, she had a healthy fear of strangers but she also had this... ability to know who to trust." Sark smiles faintly. "She was an incredible little girl. She could get anyone to smile at her antics."

"You were what 18 when she was born?"

Sark nods "Twelve... almost thirteen years ago." He says sadly.

"Your wife wanted to have another baby?"

"Yes, I wasn't ready though." Sark admits. "I mean, I loved Alexa and being a Dad but I wasn't ready for a second child, I had enough to deal with at the time with my father-in-law was constantly trying to get Eva to move back home with Lexa. I was trying to stay good for Eva and Alexa, I still worked for Irina but mostly doing minor jobs. Eva said she'd take Alexa and leave, if I ever killed or harmed another person, so I told Irina that all I would do is retrieval and surveillance. I decided that I needed to try to do... normal things so after Alexa was born I asked Irina to arrange for school papers saying I graduated from a normal school and I enrolled at University."

"You're kidding me" Sydney says surprised

"No." Sark shrugs "I was going to major in philosophy and psychology. I knew I would be good at it, after all look who I dealt with my whole life, and I was." He smiles faintly then shakes his head, "I had a decent life... then I lost them."

"And you went back to this life"

Sark nods "Had nothing else."

"Are you sure about giving this up? What about Mom?"

"I won't tell her everything but I will need to tell her why I'm leaving. Hopefully she'll leave it alone and let me leave that side of my life alone." He lifts his hand to her cheek, "I promise I'll take care of him... I won't let anyone or anything hurt him."

Sydney nods kissing him lightly.

Sark searches her gaze then deepens the kiss/

"Now it's my turn to make sure nothing happens to you." Sydney says softly as she lies down next to her son. "I love you little guy."

HOUR LATER

Jack sits at his laptop and types, We have a situation here

What is it? Is she OK?

No. What do you know about Sark's son?

Nothing, I have only seen him a few times and never up close. Sark always sent him out of the room. Why?

They had a relationship.

WHAT!

The boy is our grandson Jack types

You're kidding

No. One night stand while he was helping her look into her missing time and Lazarey's death.

She never told you anything happened?

No. She was upset to have to tell me.

Is she OK?

To a point.

I was informed that Sark is gone from his home in London. In custody?

Yes. Nikolai is with Sydney.

Her job?

Secure. Sark took care of it. Jack types then pauses Was Sark married? Sydney told me he had another child.

Yes. Wife and child died almost 13 years ago in car accident.

Are you sure its not a lie?

I sent him on the job where he met her. He loved them... gave up this life for them.

Why not on record?

After deaths, I destroyed all evidence. Wanted no weakness to be found on him.

Don't know how to help her. She never wanted the truth out like this. Her friends are not liking the news. Reed and her damn nosiness.

Screw her friends. This was Sydney's decision to keep the boy a secret.

I wish she hadn't kept it from me. I wouldn't have cared.

Yes you would. You hate Sark

But the child is obviously important to her and I would have dealt.

What is he like?

Looks a lot like Sydney did at that age... minus his blue eyes. Jack continues his conversation with Irina for a while longer then ends the conversation. He heads down to the hall to his room then stops outside Sydney's room and sticks his head in the room to find Sydney curled up with Nikolai. He smiles slightly seeing his daughter relaxed 'All will be OK Sydney. You'll see.'

CHAPTER 5

3 DAYS LATER: JACK'S HOUSE

"Daddy now?" Nikolai asks hopefully as his Mama zips up his jacket.

"Yes your going to see Daddy now." Sydney smiles as Niko grins "Ready?"

Nikolai nods enthusiastically. "Daddy. Daddy" He jumps up and down hugging his new elephant stuffed animal.

"All right calm down." Sydney laughs

"See Daddy now" Nikolai demands

"We will." Sydney assures

"Are you two ready?" Jack asks walking into the foyer where he finds his grandson jumping up and down.

"He's excited to go see Sark." Sydney smiles faintly Niko. "Come on." She picks up Nikolai.

"Sydney, are you sure about going home now?" Jack asks

"You said all of his things are here. I might as well get him situated." Sydney shrugs "Besides won't it be good to have your house back? No more stepping on toys."

"Sydney you know I don't mind it. I just want you to be sure your ready to take care of him on your own." Jack says as they reach the car.

"I'm going to have to start sooner or later Dad." Sydney answers as she buckles Nikolai into the car seat. "We'll be fine."

"If you're sure"

"I am." Sydney assures

"Weiss supervised the moving in of his things." Jack informs her as he starts the car. "He had to move the things out of the extra room."

"That's fine. I'll figure out where to put everything." Sydney shrugs

"If you need help" Jack offers

"Thanks Dad." Sydney looks into the back seat where Niko is looking out the window his thumb in his mouth.

45 MINS LATER: CIA

"Syd"

Sydney turns and smiles seeing Weiss hurry over to them. "Hey Eric." She shifts Nikolai in her arms.

"Good to see you." Weiss smiles "So this is Nikolai"

"Yeah this is Nikolai."

"See Daddy" Niko says impatiently.

"Eric, can we talk later?" Sydney asks hopefully.

"We can talk whenever you have the time." Weiss says

"Thanks." Sydney gives him a small smile then looks at Nikolai, "All right we'll go see Daddy."

Sark looks up as he hears the outer door open and Sydney walks up to the Plexiglas with Nikolai is on her hip as she presses in the security code for the door.

"Daddy" Nikolai says happily

Sydney enters "He's been waiting to see you."

Sark takes the grinning boy from her who gives him a big hug, "That's a big hug."

"Daddy, go home now?" Nikolai asks in Russian

Sydney winces at Nikolai's hopeful tone

"No Nikolai." Sark replies looking at Sydney briefly. "I have to stay here... Mama's going to take care of you from now on."

"I'll leave you two alone." Sydney walks out of the cell then looks at Sark sadness filling her at the sight of Father and Son. 'They should be together.' After a moment she walks away leaving the two alone.

Sark sits on the cot with Nikolai on his lap, "I've missed you."

"Miss you Daddy." Nikolai cuddles close

"Miss you too my boy." Sark strokes Niko's hair, "Mama will take care of you though."

Sydney walks into her Dad's office and drops onto the couch.

"I take it Nikolai is with Sark." Jack says pressing the security button.

Sydney nods

"What's wrong?"

Sydney shrugs "Just seeing Sark with Niko made me realize how much he loves Nikolai."

"I think his devotion to Nikolai has surprised us all." Jack admits

"I guess after all the time I've spent with him it doesn't surprise me. He's a confusing guy but he does have his moments."

"I spoke with Dixon. The Nanny's debriefing is done. She's decided to go back to London."

Sydney nods "I guess that doesn't surprise me. I guess I could put him in daycare."

"It wouldn't be too bad. He would make some friends."

"Yeah that's true."

COUPLE HOURS LATER

Sydney steps into the cell where she finds Sark sitting on the bed with Nikolai asleep next to him. "Fell asleep huh"

Sark nods his eyes on Nikolai "He wore himself out talking."

"He misses you. He asks when he's going to see you again more than once a day."

"I miss him too." Sark looks at Sydney "How is he adjusting?"

"We stayed with Dad until his things from your place arrived. We thought he'd adjust better to all the changes if he still had his things from home. We go to my house today." She looks at Nikolai "I know a lot of things have changed for him in less than a week... at least he has things he's familiar with now."

"Good." He looks at Sydney "How are you?"

"I'll be fine. Everyone is on... stunned."

"I bet. After a while they'll get over it."

"I know."

"How is he adjusting?"

"He cries sometimes. He spends a lot of time watching animal programs."

"Its one of the few things I ever let him watch on TV. He has a tendency to over watch. You just have to say no and then distract him with something else; books usually work. He loves being read too."

"I've learned that. Dad brought out my childhood books and we've gone through them more than once."

Sark smiles "Is he sleeping?" He asks concerned.

"Yeah. He asks about you before he goes to sleep and when he wakes up." She tells him looking at Nikolai. "He really misses you."

"I miss him as well." Sark sighs "I got myself into this years ago... it was bound to catch up to me one day. I just wish it hadn't happened like this."

"Same."

"I guess its time for you two to go."

Sydney nods "I wish we could stay longer but"

Sark sighs, "I still have another debriefing today." He picks up the jacket he had removed from Niko when he arrived.

Sydney watches as Sark carefully maneuvers Nikolai into his jacket, 'He's so gentle with Niko. I really hate the fact that I have to separate them like this.'

Sark carefully picks up Nikolai and walks over to Sydney "It's all going to be fine Sydney. You'll see."

Sydney looks at her sleeping son, "I hope so."

"It will. You'll see."

"I'll bring him again as soon as possible."

Sark nods handing Sydney the stuffed elephant, "Thank you for bringing him."

Sydney gives him a small smile. "Not a problem." She walks out of the cell then looks back at Sark as the door closes behind her. When she sees the pain flash in his eyes, she swallows heavily 'This must be ripping him apart.' She tears her eyes away from him and walks out of the containment area. 'I'm sorry Sark.'

Sark rests his palms against the Plexiglas, 'I'm sorry little guy. Mama will take care of you. I lost Alexa... now you.' He closes his eyes taking a deep breath.

HOUR LATER: SYDNEY'S HOUSE

Sydney enters the house with a sleepy Nikolai holding her hand. "How about we go see what they did with your things... after we get you out of your jacket." She crouches before Niko unzipping his jacket she helps him out of it.

"Where are we?" Niko asks rubbing his eyes looking around curiously.

"My house... our house." Sydney corrects straightening up she removes her own jacket, "I'll show you your room." She picks Niko up taking him back to his room.

"My toys!" Nikolai grins looking around his eyes wide.

"Yeah. All of your things are here." Sydney sets the boy down and watches as he looks around going to the toy chest. She notices a picture on the dresser and picks it up smiling at the picture of Sark holding Nikolai just after his birth. She sits on the rocking chair staring at the picture blinking back tears remembering that day.

/THREE YEAR EARLIER: SOMEWHERE

As she lies on the bed Sydney watches as Sark stands at the window with Nikolai in his arms, "Have you picked a middle name yet?"

Sark looks at Sydney "You pick." When he sees her flinch, he sits on the edge of the hospital bed.

"You're raising him you should pick." Sydney looks away.

"I want you to pick Sydney. That way when he's older I'll be able to tell him why his middle name is important."

Sydney looks at the baby and smiles slightly, "You won't like my suggestion."

"As long as it's not after your ex I will be fine with it."

"Jonathon."

Sark smiles looking at the baby in his arms, "Nikolai Jonathon... sounds good. What do you think little guy?" He looks at Sydney, "Good choice."

"Yeah." Sydney smiles at Sark before looking at the baby.

Sark watches her thoughtfully, "You don't have to leave Sydney. We could disappear."

Sydney sighs, "Its better this way."

"Why?"

"If we both disappeared not only would the CIA be after us but my parents. And you know Dad... when he wants something he's like a dog with a bone."

Sark smirks "That he is. The man is relentless." He sobers quickly, "Do you really want to leave?"

"No" Sydney snaps "But it is for the best." She brushes her finger down the baby's cheek.

"You have three weeks to change your mind... the doctor said you'd have your stitches out by then."

"I'm not going to change my mind. I can't stay." She says sadly.

Sark carefully hands the baby over to her./

"Mama?"

Sydney tears her eyes away from the picture and looks at Nikolai, "Come here."

Nikolai climbs on to her lap grinning at the picture, "Niko and Daddy."

"Yes, I took that picture... it was the first picture of you and Daddy. He loves you so much. He was so proud the day you were born."

Niko looks at her hopefully, "Daddy, home soon?"

Sydney sighs, "Daddy has to stay where he is."

"Miss Daddy." He says sadly

"I know you do." Sydney hugs him as they look at the picture.

EVENING

Sydney looks up as she hears the doorbell ring. She wipes her hands off on the towel then looks at Nikolai who is quietly playing with his toys in front of the TV. She smiles walking to the door opening it to find Weiss standing there. "Hey you do have a key."

"Yeah well I didn't want to interrupt your bonding time."

"Oh it's fine. I'm making dinner and Niko is settled in front of the TV quietly playing. Hungry?" She moves away from the door so Weiss can enter.

"Sure." Weiss enters the house following her back to the kitchen. "How is he doing?"

"He misses Sark." Sydney glances at her son who is still playing. "He asks about him every so often. Thanks for helping to move things in."

"Not a problem. Your Dad thought you and Nikolai needed some time alone."

"Yeah. It was good to spend some time with him." Sydney continues to cut the fruit.

"I brought him a present." Weiss sets a bag on the counter.

"Eric you didn't have too."

Weiss shrugs "Felt like it."

"Thanks." Sydney smiles

"So are you and Mike still avoiding each other?"

Sydney stiffens "He started this whole thing. I was perfectly fine until she went over everyone's head."

"Syd, he is a wanted criminal."

"And he's stopped Weiss." Sydney looks at her friend, "It's the only reason I left Niko with him... under the condition he stopped and that he never started again. Sark knew if he went back to work, I wouldn't have hesitated to take Niko from him. He loves Niko, Eric."

"I don't doubt that... I saw him with Nikolai in the security room." Weiss turns to look at the little boy, "I think I saw Sark smile for the first time ever"

"I know normally he smirks." Sydney smiles remembering all the times Sark smirked while they were arguing or he was holding a gun on her. "The only time I've ever seen him smile smile was when he felt Nikolai kick, when he mentioned Alexa... or when he's around Nikolai."

"Alexa?"

Sydney winces "His daughter... she died when she was little in a car accident." She looks at Weiss "You can't tell anyone. Dad knows but no one else. He doesn't talk about it."

Weiss nods "Need help?"

"Sure. Dinner is almost ready. Can you set the table and pour drinks? I'm going to go get him cleaned up." Sydney wipes her hands off then walks out of the kitchen, "Niko, its time to get cleaned up." She picks up the boy who squirms

"No"

"Yes." Sydney picks up the remote and turns the TV off. "Dinner is almost ready." She carries Niko back to the bathroom.

Weiss proceeds to set the table

Sydney sets Nikolai on the chair she put in there so he can reach the sink, "Eric came by to visit and he's joining us for dinner." Sydney tells him as they wash their hands. "Good." She helps him dry his hands then carries him out of the bathroom to the kitchen where they find Weiss pouring drinks.

Weiss smiles at the little boy, "Hey Nikolai."

Niko looks at the man then buries his face in his Mama's shoulder shyly.

Sydney laughs slightly then kisses Niko's head, "Hey no need to be shy. Eric's a friend." She sets Nikolai on the seat strapped to the kitchen chair.

"So are you two having fun?" Weiss asks

"Mama and Niko play." Nikolai announces swings his legs

"Yes we play a lot." Sydney smiles

"That's great. What do you like to play most?" Weiss asks the boy.

Nikolai tilts his head the grins "Color."

"Coloring is fun." Sydney agrees setting a plate of cut up chicken, noodles, apples, and peas before the boy.

Weiss looks at the items and remarks, "Interesting combination, Syd."

Sydney laughs, "Finger foods Weiss. One thing I learned these last few days... he's still working on using a fork. Dad suggested making things that he can just pick up." She grabs a bib snapping it around Niko's neck.

"So how is Jack taking all of this?"

"He's taking this pretty good. He's worried about us being here on our own but we'll be fine." Sydney smiles as Nikolai as he starts to pick at his food.

"And you have me nearby."

Sydney grins, "That's what I told him."

"When are you coming back to work?"

"I have a few meetings with daycares tomorrow."

"What about when you go out of town?"

"Dad said Niko can stay with him. Claire can watch him after school sometimes... I cleared it with Dixon. If things are desperate, Dixon said he would see about clearing it so Niko can stay with Sark."

"Daddy?" Niko perks up

"Not now sweetie. Eat your dinner." Sydney watches as he picks up a piece of chicken.

"So, is Momhood working out for you?"

"It's getting there." Sydney shrugs "It's going to take a while for us to be totally comfortable but we will."

"I'm sure you will."

"Come on let's eat."

7PM

Sydney walks out of the bedroom to see Weiss walk out of the kitchen with two beers, "He's asleep." She takes the offered beer and sits on the couch.

"So can I ask you something?"

Sydney lifts her shoulder, "Sure"

"You and Sark? How'd that come about? As I recall you two hated each other with a passion."

Sydney sighs, "While I was on the run he was helping me look into my missing time and why I killed Lazarey. One thing led to another and..." Sydney shrugs "almost nine months later Niko was born."

"And when you took off on vacation?"

"I was with Sark. I knew none of you, not even Dad, would understand why I even agreed to go through with the pregnancy." She looks at the beer, "Protocol would have required me to not have him... plus it would have been considered treason by some."

"So you hid it."

Sydney nods "I wanted him Weiss. I know that sounds odd considering Sark and I were enemies that I would have his child but it had nothing to do with what we do. Having Nikolai was about me needing some sanity and normalcy." She takes a deep breath "Pregnancy is a normal thing for normal people. I guess Sark wanted some normalcy as well."

"So you two managed to survive living together."

Sydney nods

"Any dirt I can use on him?"

"No. He's a pretty normal guy." Sydney shrugs

Weiss nods "Hard to believe though."

"I guess it could be."

"How'd you survive? You two always bicker and insult each other."

"We just kept our distance. Only time we really spent together was checkups and trying to figure out what to do about everything." 'Unless we were having sex.' "We managed to get along somehow." She shrugs

"I just can't believe you put up with him."

Sydney rests her head against the couch cushion "We both made it through without serious damage."

"Have you ever regretted your decision to leave him with Sark?"

"There are times I have wished I could have brought him home with me but I knew that would bring about a lot of questions so I made my choice." Sydney admits "I knew he'd take care of Nikolai."

"He's a great kid... must be your genes." Weiss grins

Sydney laughs, "That's what Dad says."

"Hey I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks. I think you, Dad, and Dixon are a little more accepting than everyone else."

"Just give Mike time to get used to this."

"It doesn't concern him. We're over. He has no right to be upset with what I do."

"Look, Mike tried talking Lauren out of going after Sark but she's too damn stubborn to listen. You managed to deal with his marriage and Lauren... just give him time to get used to this."

"I'll try."

"Good, I'd hate for my two best friends to hate each other forever."

"I don't hate him Eric. I never have. I just hate that Lauren always causes a problem between us."

"Syd, she did help you when you got back."

"To a point." Sydney begrudgingly agrees

"I wish you and Lauren could get along... it has been five years Sydney."

"I've tried but something always puts us at odds."

"I think the biggest problem is that Michael always takes one of your sides. Maybe if he'd stop you two could find a way to get along and stop fighting."

"Vaughn never takes sides." Sydney protests

"Yes he does Sydney. He is always trying to keep the peace between you two. He is always defending you two to each other. When you screw up he defends you to Lauren. When Lauren screws up he defends her to you. The guy is stuck in the middle Sydney."

"He put himself there." Sydney says bitterly.

"Even so he stays there despite my urgings to stay out of things between you and Lauren. He wants to keep the peace between you two and you both make it hard on him."

Sydney sits there in silence going over the arguments over the last three years then nods, "I guess that's true. I guess I should try to work things out with Vaughn... and Lauren." Sydney says reluctantly.

"Will you try... for me?" Weiss asks hopefully. "You and Mike are my best friends and I like Lauren. I just hate that the three of you can't get a long."

"I'll try to find a way to get a long with Lauren."

"Thank you." Weiss grins

"Don't count on Lauren and I becoming friends." Sydney warns

"I wouldn't expect that but I would like for you two to find a way to get along... for everyone's sake."

"I'll try."

Weiss nods "That's all I ask."

COUPLE DAYS LATER: PARK

"Thanks for meeting me here." Sydney looks at Niko who is playing in the sandbox as she and Lauren sit nearby.

"Why did you call Sydney?" Lauren asks curiously. "We aren't exactly friends."

"No but we both care for Weiss and Michael."

"What about them?"

"The other night Weiss and I were talking and I came to the realization," Sydney glances at the blond next to her, "despite our feelings for each other the guys are important to us." She looks back at Nikolai "And we need to have a truce... particularly for Vaughn's sake."

"We've tried this before Sydney... it never works. Michael always takes one of our sides."

"I have a proposition for you."

"What kind?"

"From now on when we have a problem with each other we make Michael and Weiss stay out of it and we figure out a way to work it out between us. We need to stop bringing them into our arguments. I know how much Michael loves you and though it took me a while I've accepted it."

"And if we need a third party?"

"Well there is one objective party in the CIA."

"Who?" Lauren asks curiously

"Sark and he's definitely not afraid to tell me when I'm wrong."

"Why Sark?" Lauren demands

"Who else would we go to?" Sydney asks. "We'd scare Marshall and he's the only one that's even close to being neutral."

"Only because he runs when there's any hint of an argument." Lauren grins

"Yeah." Sydney smiles faintly at the mention of the techie genius

"Sydney... I am sorry for going after Sark it's just"

"He was still wanted." Sydney finishes

"Yes. A lot of the reason I went over Dixon's head, is that I know Sark's record as well as everyone else. I guess I was worried for his safety." Lauren nods at Niko.

"As you might have realized Sark has been nothing but a doting father."

Lauren looks at the little boy quietly playing in the sandbox nearby. "Yes I have realized that. I saw them on the security cameras."

"So truce?" Sydney asks

"Truce... for the guys sake."

"Good." Sydney nods

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Lauren speaks, "I guess I will see you at work."

Sydney nods standing she goes over to the sandbox and joins Nikolai "Hey Niko"

Lauren watches the mother and son for a moment then stands leaving the park.

EVENING: SYDNEY'S HOUSE

Sydney carries Nikolai to the front door and opens it to find Vaughn standing on the porch, "Here to tell me I screwed up my life?" Sydney asks warily.

"No."

Sydney steps away from the door and allows Vaughn to enter as she sets Niko on the floor, "Niko go play in your bedroom." She says in Russian.

"Yes Mama" Niko returns running out of the foyer.

"He understands Russian?" Vaughn says surprised.

Sydney nods leading Vaughn into the living room, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to apologize." Vaughn says nervously. "You were right. I had no right to tell you that you messed up. I was just upset that you kept something this important from me."

"I kept it because I knew no one would understand. And I was right." She says sadly.

Vaughn asks softly, "How is he doing?"

"Good. He's adjusting fast but he misses Sark. It will take him a while longer to be really comfortable with me."

"He will be Sydney."

"I know."

"How are you doing otherwise?"

"Fine, I'm enjoying my time with him."

"Look Syd, I don't want issues between us... we're friends and we work together. The more tension between us the harder things will be."

"I agree."

"So let's let this go. I'm sorry for what I said to you and any bad feelings I caused to make you keep this from me."

"I'm sorry for not trusting any of you enough and getting mad about everything." Sydney apologizes.

"Friends?" Vaughn sticks out his hand

"Friends." Sydney shakes his hand.

"Good." Vaughn grins then sighs, "I better go."

Sydney nods walking with him to the door.

"See you at work soon?"

Sydney nods closing the door behind him and takes a deep breath feeling relieved to have dealt with Vaughn. She heads back to Niko's room to find the little boy quietly playing with his toys. She sits on the rocking chair her eyes on the boy 'I have my little boy with me now.'


	4. Chapters 6 and 7

CHAPTER 6

MONTH LATER: SOMEWHERE IN LA

"Why call me here Sydney?" Jack asks as he finds his daughter waiting in an empty building. "Is something wrong?" He asks concerned.

"Niko isn't doing well with everything. He's still missing Sark... cries at least once a day... especially after seeing Sark."

"So stop the visits."

"I can't." Sydney runs her hands through her hair, "Despite my differences and everyone's differences with Sark, he is a good Dad. I want to find a way to secure his release."

"Sydney there is no way they'd agree to that"

"Why?"

"Let's see he killed people."

"So did Sloane and he was pardoned." Sydney points out "Why can't Sark? At least Sark stopped killing people and that can be proven, but Sloane has killed people since his pardon. Hell, he was the one who ordered the hit on Lindsey."

"To protect you." Jack points out

"To protect himself." Sydney retorts. "Dad, I know you have issues with Sark and I do as well, but he is Niko's father."

"They'd never agree to a full pardon."

"What about a conditional pardon?" Sydney questions, "What if Sark agrees to continue to supply information and work for the CIA, would they agree to that?"

"I guess it depends on what you bring them to barter with." Jack shrugs "What makes you think Sark won't run if you do manage to get him a pardon conditional or not?"

"Because I don't think he'd go on the run with Niko. Dad, they lived in three places Niko's whole life. All Sark did to stay off the radar was not do what he'd normally do. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't run."

"You'd have to bring something big to barter with." Jack muses

"Like what?"

"Let me see what I can find."

"I know you don't approve Dad but thanks."

"Are you sure about this Sydney?"

Sydney nods "I'm sure."

"I'll see what I can do."

Sydney glances at her watch "I have to go pick up Nikolai from daycare. Are you coming over for dinner tonight?"

"I'll be there."

Sydney nods walking out of the building.

EVENING: SYDNEY'S HOUSE

Sydney smiles seeing her Dad read to Nikolai on the couch and turns back to the dishes, 'I really hope this works out.' She works in silence then is startled out of her thoughts when she feels arms around her leg. She looks down to see Nikolai hugging her leg, "Hey sweetie."

"Grandpa says bed time."

Sydney looks at the clock "Grandpa's right it is bed time."

"I'll put him to bed." Jack offers

Sydney nods and crouches before Niko "Give me a hug." She smiles as Nikolai throws his arms around her neck hugging her tight. "Night little guy."

"Night Mama" Niko kisses his Mama's cheek then holds his arms up to his Grandpa.

Sydney watches as Jack picks up the boy and smiles as the two walk out of the kitchen then turns back to the dishes.

WHILE LATER

Sydney looks up as her Dad walks into the kitchen "Did he go down without a fight?"

"Not really."

"Complained huh"

Jack nods "Just like you used to do."

Sydney laughs

"You've done a good job with him Syd." Jack says approvingly.

"Thanks." Sydney wipes her hands dry, "It helps that he's a calm kid. He only cries when he wants Sark."

"Sydney you could just stop the visits."

"I can't." Sydney sighs, "He loves his visits. Besides if Niko stopped visiting I'm betting Sark would stop giving information."

Jack sighs "Probably. How is Nikolai doing in daycare?"

"He likes it I guess. He's still switching between Russian and English though he's getting better at sticking with English when he's at daycare."

Jack nods

"He's talking a lot more... in both languages so he must be getting comfortable being around me." Sydney leans against the counter, "We're doing good."

"I'm glad. I know how much you must have missed the boy."

"I did. I don't really regret leaving him with Sark because I knew he'd take care of Niko but I do regret having to leave him." She blinks back tears

"I know you do." Jack hugs her "Everything will be fine Sydney."

"I know." Sydney hugs him back. "I just want things to be OK for Niko."

"They will." Jack assures kissing the top of her head.

Sydney nods reveling in her Dad's show of affection... something that doesn't happen often.

FEW DAYS LATER: PARK

Jack joins Sydney at the swing set empty but for them and Niko. "I found out what they are seriously looking for."

"What?"

"About six months ago a man working for a government lab went missing along with a list of names."

"Why does the CIA care about a list of names?"

"The said list of names supposedly names people involved in a top, and I mean top, secret military genetics project. No one really knows who took the list or where the man went. I spoke with your mother and she told me she knows where the list is."

Sydney looks at her Dad surprised "And will she help me get it?"

"She's agreed. All you need to do is retrieve the list and make a deal to the proper people. I will call them in once you retrieve the list. You'll have to do this on your own Sydney... we can't bring anyone else in."

Sydney nods

"I've made all of the arrangements. Your mother will arrange for someone to meet you there and help you out on that end."

"Where am I going?"

"Spain. You leave tonight. Nikolai can stay with me while you're gone. I'll take him to daycare in the morning and pick him up."

"He's supposed to see Sark tomorrow afternoon."

Jack nods "I'll take him." He assures "I already made the cover story for you being gone... meeting a source in Spain who won't meet with anyone else."

Sydney nods, "Thanks Dad. I know you don't approve of this but it's for Niko."

"I know." Jack looks at the little boy sitting on the swing.

"Mama, push" Niko demands

"All right." Sydney laughs pushing the boy on the swing enjoying the sound of the boy's laughter. "Do you think this will work Dad?"

"I don't know. They could turn down the offer and take you in for blackmail. After all you've done this more than once."

Sydney shrugs "I do what I have to do."

"Yes I know."

LATE EVENING: AIRPORT

"Be good for Grandpa. I'll see you in a couple days." Sydney hugs and kisses Niko.

"Don't go Mama"

"I'll be back before you know it." Sydney promises "I'll call."

Niko sniffles, "OK Mama."

Sydney hands him to her Dad, "Thanks Dad."

Jack nods "Everything you need will be on the other side."

Sydney nods running her hand over Niko's hair not wanting to leave her son but knowing she has to in order to find a way to get his father back for him. She takes a deep breath and walks to the chartered plane glancing back to see her Dad still standing there with Nikolai. 'You'll be back, Syd. You are doing this to give Sark a chance to see his son... your son.' She continues onto the plane.

Once the plane door is closed, Jack walks back to the car and sets Niko in his car seat buckling him in. When he sees Niko sniffle he sighs, "It's going to be fine Nikolai. She'll be back."

"Mama" Nikolai sticks his thumb in his mouth as he stares past his Grandpa to see the plane take off.

Jack looks back at the plane, 'Good luck Sydney.'

Sydney closes her eyes taking a deep breath, 'I'm doing this for Nikolai.'

NEXT MORNING: JACK'S HOUSE

"Nikolai, we need to get going." Jack calls

Nikolai runs out of the bedroom with Phant the elephant, "Where we going Granpa?"

"You're going to daycare for a few hours and then you're going to see Daddy for a while."

Niko grins "Yeah." He jumps up and down excitedly, "See Daddy."

"Not until this afternoon." Jack grabs Niko's jacket off the coat rack and crouches before the boy helping him into his jacket.

"Mama back soon?"

"Soon." Jack assures as he zips up Niko's jacket. "Do you have everything?"

Niko nods "Have Phant." He holds up the elephant.

"Then I guess you have everything." Jack ushers the boy out of the house and locks the door behind him.

45 MINS LATER: DAYCARE

"Hi Nikolai." The woman smiles warmly at the little boy, "Ready to play?"

Niko nods excitedly. "I see my Daddy today."

"Someone will be picking him up around 2." Jack informs the woman, "If its not me I will call and let you know who will be picking him up."

"Sydney already gave us a list of who's allowed to pick him up." The woman assures

Jack nods "Nikolai have fun."

"See Daddy soon?"

"Soon." Jack promises walking away.

"Come on Nikolai let's get you settled in."

COUPLE HOURS LATER: SPAIN

Sydney steps off the jet and smiles when she sees who is waiting for her. "Mom"

"Sydney" Irina Derevko smiles when she sees her daughter and the two hug.

"Dad didn't tell me you'd be here."

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Irina says. "How are you?" She looks her daughter over.

"Good."

"How's Nikolai?"

"He's good. Misses Sark a lot which is why I'm doing this."

"Jack told me. Come on we have a drive ahead of us." Irina leads her daughter to the waiting car. "I will check in later." She nods at the man waiting beside the car then they get in the car. "How is Sark doing? He must be bored with being locked up."

"He's still his sarcastic self but yeah he's getting antsy."

"That is only a protective shell for him Sydney."

"I know."

"He does it to protect himself... even more so since Evangeline and Alexa died." Irina says as she drives.

"Mom... what was his wife like?" Sydney asks curiously, "He never really talked about her... or Alexa."

Irina sighs heavily, "He loved Evangeline and Alexa. Since his mother's death Sark hadn't let anyone close... not even Alison but Eva he adored her. Eva was the daughter of a very wealthy man, whose life was being threatened. He was a friend of a former associate of mine. I was called after a threat to Eva was made and they made a request of protection preferably someone close to Eva's age so they could fit in with her every day life. Sark was the first choice... though I never thought he'd fall in love with her. Eva was a lot different from the people he was used to being around; she was a very sheltered girl... innocent... sweet." Irina looks at her daughter, "One day a few months after I sent him there he called for a meeting. I met him and he told me that Evangeline was pregnant and that he wanted to marry her but he needed my help. I objected at first until he told me that he found out Eva's father beat her and he didn't know how Cassadine would react when he found out she was pregnant."

"And Sark didn't just kill the guy?"

"No. Sark knew better and as much as he wanted to kill Cassadine he didn't. I never thought I'd see Sark show an attachment to a person but when I saw him with Eva I realized how much he loved her." Irina thinks back to the conversation she had with Sark that day.

/ALMOST 16 YEARS EARLIER

"I've done something stupid." Sark says in an uncharacteristic show of nervousness.

"How so?" Irina asks curiously as she regards her protégé with interest.

"Eva's pregnant."

Irina sighs "Yours?"

Sark nods

"Damn it Alexander."

"I know." Sark runs his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Irina frowns at his expression, "Do you love her?"

Sark nods

"Why are you here? You know the protocol for this type of situation."

"She refuses... I won't force her."

"Her father?"

"He doesn't know."

"Why call me?"

Sark takes a deep breath, "I want to marry her."

Irina starts "What?"

Sark takes a deep breath, "I want to marry her, but I need your help."

"And what makes you think I would approve this insane idea of yours?" Irina demands. "She's 16 and you're 18! Are you really sure you are ready to be married and have a child?"

"Cassadine beats her." Sark blurts out "I don't know what will happen when he finds out she's pregnant."

"Are you serious about marrying her?" Irina softens slightly when she sees his worried expression.

"Yes." He says firmly, "If you don't help me I'll just run off with her and you know Cassadine will order my death... do you really want to spend more years molding a new protégé?"

Irina regards him "You really are serious." She states

"Irina, I have never asked you for anything and I am grateful for all you have done for me but I love Eva more than I ever thought possible." He runs his fingers through his hair, "Please help me Irina."

After a moment Irina nods, "I will help you."/

"What were they like together?" Sydney asks curiously

"I had never seen him so... relaxed around her." Irina says thoughtfully.

/CASSADINES HOME

Sark, Irina, and two bodyguards enter the house just as they hear a shriek from upstairs. Sark runs up the stairs "Eva" he punches the security guard as he comes at him then reaches Evangeline's bedroom to find Cassadine towering over her.

"You bitch!" Cassadine raises his hand to strike Evangeline only to find himself suddenly pulled away from Eva and on the floor a gun in his face and Sark glaring at him. "Sark" he snarls "You bastard"

"Eva did he hurt you?" Sark demands

Evangeline shivers feeling the fury radiating off her lover, "Alexander don't hurt him." She begs. "He's my father." She goes over to his side her hand on his arm, "Please"

Sark looks at her his anger slowly fading at the pain in her eyes and lowers his gun pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry." He whispers

Irina stands in the doorway watching Sark hug the girl. She nods at the two men gesturing at Cassadine who is glaring at the couple. She watches as they grab the man pulling him out of the room, "Alexander, help her pack some things. We'll be downstairs."

Sark nods as Irina closes the door/

"I convinced Cassadine to sign a paper allowing Eva to get married. I found a justice of the peace who would marry them in secret and less than a week later they were married."

"I still can't believe Sark was married."

"It was an amazing sight between us he wasn't that bad at being a husband and he was a great Dad, he adored Alexa. When they died he went back to work but it changed him all he did was work... he barely slept or ate. Almost a year after the accident he was almost killed on a mission so I pulled him out of the field and he was put on operations for a while. After a while I put him back in the field and that is the Sark you know now."

"Did he really give up his work?"

Irina nods "He killed one person in those five years and that was only because he'd broken into their house to try and kill him. Evangeline forgave him for that one since he was protecting them."

"And you let him go?"

Irina shrugs "I gave him the opportunity to return if he ever wanted to."

Sydney looks out the car window, "How long 'til we get there?"

"We should be there in a few hours." Irina answers

"What do you know about the list?"

"I've heard a few different rumors. One is that it's the list of the donors for a secret military super soldier project. Another rumor I heard is that it's a list of the super soldiers. I've also heard it's a list of the doctors involved in the program. No one really knows for sure."

"Who has it?"

"Not really sure. Some mystery person."

"Oh."

"So tell me about Nikolai."

Sydney smiles slightly, "He's great. Sark said you've seen him."

"I went to check on Sark a few times especially around Evangeline and Alexa's birthdays, their wedding anniversary, and the anniversary of their deaths. I can't believe I didn't pick up on the boy's resemblance to you... and Sark never said a word."

Sydney nods "So are you also disappointed that I slept with him?" She asks hesitantly.

Irina looks at her daughter surprised by her tone, "No. Unlike your father and friends, I know Sark's other side. Despite his cold exterior, he can be a good man. He was just molded to appear a certain way."

"Why did you want him to be like that?"

Irina shrugs, "To protect himself. You know our business requires a certain attitude."

LATER: SPAIN

Sydney sighs

"What's wrong?" Irina asks concerned looking at her daughter concerned by her tone. "You miss your son"

"Yes but" Sydney bites her lip

"But?"

"I lied to Dad and everyone."

"About?" Irina asks gently.

"What happened between Sark and I. . ." She fidgets "I told Dad and everyone that Sark and I only slept together once."

Irina smiles slightly "I kind of figured that."

Sydney looks at her Mom surprised "How?"

"When Sark wants something he is relentless, I knew he wouldn't force anything but I also knew he wouldn't just let things go. I haven't seen Sark react to anyone like he reacts to you since Evangeline. In his own weird way Sark cares about you Sydney." Irina regards her daughter, "And I think you care about him."

"He is Niko's father." Sydney says hesitantly. "That's as far as things go between Sark and I."

"Then why did you tell me more happened between you two?"

Sydney shrugs "I needed to tell someone."

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone... especially not your father. Knowing him he'd go hit Sark or something."

"Probably." Sydney sighs, "I hope Dad and Niko are doing OK."

"I'm sure their fine." Irina assures

"Yeah, you're right. Besides right about now Niko is in daycare."

"How is Jack with the boy?"

"Like he was when I was little."

"What are you going to do if you manage to get Sark out of custody?"

"I'll deal with that when I need to deal with it." Sydney shrugs

AFTER 2PM: CIA

"Daddy, Daddy." Niko says happily as he jumps up and down waiting for his Grandpa to open the door.

As the door opens, Sark picks up Nikolai and looks at Jack curiously. "Where's Sydney?"

"She's out of town. She had to go meet a source. I'll be back in a couple hours." Jack walks away.

"Daddy" Niko throws his arms around his Daddy's neck hugging him tight.

Sark returns the hug, 'My boy.' He takes a deep breath then sits on the cot with Niko on his lap, "Now tell me about what have you been up to?" Sark listens intently as his son describes everything that he's done since his last visit.

EARLY EVENING

Sark watches as his son leaves the containment room and sits on the cot, 'I lost one and I'm losing time with another.' He runs his hands over his face then looks up at the camera in the corner and sighs. 'I'm stuck here for the rest of my life.' He resigns

SAME TIME: SPAIN

"Are you ready Sydney?" Irina asks over the earpiece.

"Yeah clear yet?"

"Yes. You have 10 minutes before the new guard arrives." Irina reminds watching from her spot as Sydney runs through the shadows. 'Good luck.'

MIDNIGHT: LA JACK'S HOUSE

Jack reaches over grabbing the ringing phone, "Yes?"

"Dad"

"Sydney" Jack sits up

"Sorry did I wake you?" Sydney asks worried.

"I fell asleep reading." Jack says sheepishly. "Well?"

"I'm on my way back."

"It went well?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll call everyone who needs to be there."

"Dad... thanks. I know you were reluctant to help me but it was for a good reason."

"I know. When do you land?"

"I'm in the air now so closest guess is 3."

"I will right the pardon agreement first thing. Anything specific you want in it?"

Sydney's silent for a moment then answers "The agreement is that Sark will work for the CIA. All of his most recent assets go straight to Niko; and can't be touched by the CIA or Sark."

"He'll have to be in your custody Sydney... they might be more willing if they know that."

Sydney sighs, "Fine."

"Anything else?"

"I'm sure you'll come up with things that the agreement will need." Sydney hangs up

Jack shakes his head and hangs up.

CHAPTER 7

NEXT AFTERNOON: AIRPORT

Sydney gets into her Dad's car

"Here" Jack hands her a black leather folder, "it's the pardon agreement for both sides. The top is Sark's side the next is the agreement for the NSC, CIA, and FBI to sign."

Sydney opens the folder and reads the top paper

"I also drafted one for the State Department to sign to protect Sark from foreign agencies."

"Do you think they'll sign?"

"They'll still have access to Sark and his information so it will still benefit them."

Sydney nods scanning the paper, "I'm sure he'll agree."

"I also added that the agencies can't prosecute either you or Sark for any past or future situations. It protects you and Nikolai more than it protects Sark."

"I figured you go that way." Sydney looks at her Dad, "Did you tell Sark about this?"

"No. He knows you're gone but no idea where." Jack answers. "Nikolai is at daycare."

Sydney nods

HOUR LATER: CIA

Sydney enters the conference room glancing briefly at Sark then looks at the panel of waiting men and women.

"Agent Bristow, why did you call this meeting?" Mr. Timmons representing the NSC demands "And why is Mr. Sark here?"

"I recently came into possession of something you all want and I'll trade you a conditional release for Sark for what I have."

"You must be kidding." Mr. Lancaster, who is representing the CIA, protests, "Mr. Sark is wanted not only by us but numerous countries. You have to be kidding about allowing him out of custody."

"You let Sloane out and he was the one who gave Sark his orders." Sydney points out. "The item all of you want is a list of names pertaining to a super secret genetics project that if came to light would cause trouble for all of you. I am not asking for Sark to be totally let off the hook. He will continue to give information when it is deemed necessary and he will work for the CIA."

"And who will keep an eye on him?" Timmons demands

"I will." Sydney assures "You have thirty seconds to decide or I send the information to any anti-government people I can find."

"You're blackmailing us." Lancaster says angrily.

"No I am making a deal for something you want versus something my son wants... his father. 20 seconds." Sydney looks at Sark to see him smirk and she shrugs in response as the men talk.

"Fine it's agreed." Lancaster agrees after a moment.

"Here are the terms for Sark's release I am sure everyone will agree that they are fair." Jack sets the papers before the agents and hands one to Sark.

"How do we know Sark won't run?" Timmons inquires

"I have no reason to run." Sark answers "Nikolai is settled here now and I wouldn't take my son from his mother... again." He looks at Sydney and smirks, "Hand me a pen."

Sydney looks at her Dad and smiles as they all sign the paperwork, 'I did it. Sark will be with Niko soon.'

Dixon sighs, "Well Sark I guess you'll be working here from now on."

Sark smirks "Wondering how you ended up stuck with me again aren't you."

"Sark don't piss him off... you have a lot of time to do that." Sydney takes the key from her Dad and unlocks the cuffs.

Dixon shakes his head joining Jack "Why am I thinking we'll dread those two working together?"

"We most likely will." Jack says watching as Sydney and Sark walk out of the conference room.

HOUR LATER: DAYCARE

Sark watches as Sydney steps out of the building holding Niko's hand.

"Look who's here" Sydney nods towards the car where Sark is waiting.

Nikolai slowly grins, "Daddy" he releases his Mama's hand and runs towards his Daddy.

Sark crouches catching the boy in a hug, "Nikolai" He says relieved to feel his son in his arms. He stands looking at Sydney and smiles

"Come on you two its time to go home." Sydney smiles

Sark opens the back passenger door and straps Nikolai in his car seat, 'My boy.' He drops a kiss to Nikolai's forehead then pulls away closing the back door he gets into the front passenger seat.

"Daddy we go home now?"

"We're going home but not home to England... home with Mama."

"Yeah" Nikolai bounces happily in his car seat hugging Phant, "Daddy home."

Sark regards Sydney thoughtfully, "How'd you manage it?"

Sydney shrugs "Just did."

"This means we have to live together again"

"I know. You have two choices either we put the bed back in Nikolai's room or you sleep on the couch."

"There is a third" Sark smirks

Sydney glares at him "That is not going to happen."

"Daddy play?"

"We'll play when we get home." Sark assures looking back at Nikolai. "How was your day Niko?"

"I played."

"I bet." Sark smiles

"What did you play sweetie?" Sydney asks as she drives.

"I played with the blocks. I colored and painted."

Sydney and Sark listen with interest as Nikolai describes his day.

7PM: SYDNEY'S HOUSE

Sydney looks in Nikolai's room to see Sark sitting in the rocking chair his eyes on Nikolai who is obviously asleep. She watches as he carries Niko over to the crib and set him in carefully tucking him in.

Sark looks over at the door to see Sydney watching him then looks back at Niko. "He's out."

"I'm not surprised." Sydney says softly as she joins him at the crib. "He excited himself to sleep." She chuckles looking at the boy who is sprawled on his back. "He's missed you."

"I've missed him as well." Sark reaches in brushing his hand over Niko's hair. "I had resigned myself to the fact I wouldn't be able to see him grow up either." Sark says sadly.

"As long as you stay out of trouble you will." Sydney says softly.

Sark stands there in silence then speaks his voice filled with sadness, "I remember when Alexa was a baby I would watch her sleep for hours. God" he chuckles softly "Eva would always get annoyed with me because she'd wake up to find me gone and she'd drag me back to bed."

"You really miss them."

"Every day."

"What exactly happened Sark? All you've said is that it was a car accident."

Watching his sleeping son Sark slowly begins to tell Sydney about that day, "Eva and I argued that day about having another baby"

/10 YEARS EARLIER

"Damn it Alexander I don't want Alexa to be an only child."

"She won't be Eva. I'm just not ready for another child." Sark snaps "Can't we wait another year or so?"

"Alexander I don't want a huge age difference between the kids. Lexa's almost six and about ready to start first grade. It's a good time to have another baby."

Sark sighs, "Can we finish talking about this when I get back?"

"Where are you going?" Eva demands

"I have a meeting." Sark answers. "I told you last week I was going to be gone for a few days."

"When will you be back?"

"Sunday night."

"Fine." Eva snaps

Sark sighs "Evangeline"

"Just go."

Sark pauses then looks at Alexa who is quietly coloring at the table nearby, "Lexa"

Alexa looks up and grins, "I'm coloring you a picture Daddy."

Sark smiles "When your done put it on my desk OK?"

Alexa nods

Sark walks over to the girl and drops a kiss to her head, "I'll see you in a few days."

Alexa looks at her Dad curiously, "Where you going Daddy?"

"To work."

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart." Sark stands looking at Evangeline who is watching them. "I'll see you in a few days." He walks towards Eva, "We'll talk about it when I get back... I promise."

Eva nods "I love you Alexander."

Sark smiles "I love you too."/

Sark shakes his head, "I left town to meet Irina and as I was halfway there I realized something... I may not have been entirely ready for another child but I wasn't ready for Alexa either and it didn't matter to me because I adjusted. So the next morning I called the house and they weren't there so I just left a message."

/Sark leans against the wall looking out the window as he listens to the phone ring then the answering machine picks up. "All right I give in. Why wait. I have to go... I'll call later."/

"I remember thinking it was a little odd that Eva didn't answer the phone but I thought she was in the shower or something." He shakes his head, "I was wrong, but I didn't know until I went home to find the house empty. At first, I thought Eva might have taken Alexa on an errand until I heard the doorbell ring. The moment I opened that door I knew my life was going to change." He shakes his head not wanting to relive the night he found out his wife and child had died.

"And you went back to this life."

Sark nods "I had no reason to avoid the life I was raised in."

"And now?"

Sark shrugs "I guess we'll have to see where things take us."

Sydney watches as Sark walks out of the room then looks at Niko, "Sleep well little guy."


	5. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

6 MONTHS LATER: HOUSE

"Yeah Dad. We're just unpacking. Uh huh. Yeah." Sydney rolls her eyes at Sark, "No Dad."

Sark snickers

"Daddy" Niko calls "Mama"

Sydney lifts her brow

Sark nods walking away

"I'll see you tomorrow Dad." Sydney says hanging up she shakes her head as Sark returns with Nikolai. "Hey sweetie did you enjoy your nap?"

Niko yawns

"I'll take that as a yes." Sydney smiles

"What did Jack want?" Sark asks

"To make sure we haven't killed each other."

"We've been living together for five months and he still thinks we're going to kill each other." Sark grumbles

"Let me remind you that you have tried to kill me."

"Not in a long time." Sark reminds

Sydney shakes her head taking Niko from Sark, "Come on we still have a lot to do."

"I don't see why we don't just hire someone to unpack."

"Sark" Sydney groans

"I hate unpacking... why do you think I hire people to do things for me?"

Sydney sighs, "Come on let's just do this."

LATE NIGHT

Sark and Sydney flop on the couch, "Now I know why I have my homes already unpacked when I arrive." Sark runs his hands over his face.

"See doing normal things good for you."

"Shut up Bristow." Sark mutters

Sydney laughs, "Come on you enjoyed unpacking."

"No... I hated it as much as I hated packing."

"Well now you have a bedroom rather than have to sleep on the couch."

"Hey you could have shared your room."

Sydney glares at him. "We've had that conversation Sark."

"You don't miss it?"

"No." Sydney stands walking into the kitchen.

Sark follows her "Come on Sydney the truth. And I've already checked the house and it isn't bugged. The truth Sydney... do you miss us?"

Sydney sighs "Fine" she crosses her arms over her chest, "Sometimes I do miss what we had, but we can't start up again."

"Sydney"

"I'm going to bed. We have an early day."

Sark watches as Sydney walks away and smirks 'She still wants me.' He sighs 'I still want her as well.'

WEEK LATER: CIA

"What's going on?" Sydney asks as Dixon, Marshall, and Jack enter the conference room where she, Sark, Vaughn, Weiss, and Lauren are already waiting.

"We've been informed that Kristos Cassadine has been connected to some arms dealing." Dixon informs them. "We've been watching him for a while and have determined that its time to make contact with him."

"What?" Sark looks up startled to hear his former father-in-law's name, "Since when?"

"We received information that he had been doing some shady deals." Dixon answers looking at Sark confused.

"From who?" Sark demands

"We're not sure." Dixon pulls up a picture of Cassadine escorting a teenage girl with blond hair wearing sunglasses. "We don't know anything about who sent the information or how."

"Who's the girl?" Sark questions

"Apparently she's Cassadine's granddaughter. It's one of the few pictures of her in existence. I took it off the satellite." Marshall says with pride.

Sark stares at the picture of the girl "That's not possible."

"What's not?" Sydney questions

"Cassadine's only grandchild is dead. He had one child... a daughter. She was killed in a car accident with her daughter."

Sydney's eyes widen, "You mean..."

"Sark, how do you know that?" Jack demands

Sark rubs his forehead taking a deep breath before answering, "Because I was married to Cassadine's daughter, Evangeline. Eva and our daughter Alexa died when Alexa was five." Sark informs them staring at the picture of the girl who has dirty blond hair.

"You were married to Cassadine's daughter?" Dixon says surprised.

"For five, almost six, years." Sark answers staring at the picture, "I was sent to work as her bodyguard by Irina after some death threats."

"Well then you and Sydney have a way in." Dixon says

"What? How?" Sydney demands

"Cassadine knows what you did before?" Dixon asks Sark

Sark nods "He like everyone else probably believes I'm dead."

"Then you and Sydney are going in as buyers." Dixon informs them.

"And what makes you think I won't kill him?" Sark demands

"If we do manage to get Cassadine then you might be able to find out if the girl is your daughter." Dixon replies

"What do you want to know?" Sydney asks seeing Sark stare at the picture.

"We need to know who he's selling to. How he's getting his weapons." Jack answers "The papers and background for Sydney have already been dealt with." Jack looks at Sark, "Can you handle being near him?" He asks Sark.

Sark nods "I won't kill him... yet." He finishes with a mutter.

"We need the information Sark." Dixon warns.

"You'll get it." Sydney assures

"You leave tomorrow." Dixon informs them.

COUPLE HOURS LATER: HOUSE

Sydney walks into the living room where she finds Sark staring at a picture of Alexa and Eva, "You OK?"

"She could be alive." Sark says softly. "I never even thought of that possibility Sydney. I never even kept an eye on him."

"Do you think it's possible?"

"Unless he adopted someone after Eva's death its highly possible that she's Alexa."

"According to what intell says he calls her Sasha."

"Of course... if she is mine he'd erase all possibility she's mine."

"There's no mention of your wife in the file." Sydney informs him as she sets the file on the coffee table. "Are you going to read it?"

"Don't know if I can." Sark stares at the file, "I know what he did to Eva. I don't know if I can go face to face with him if I know he did the same to Alexa."

"The file doesn't say much about the girl. There's no mention of whether or not she goes to school. It's mostly about his dealings and who he's been in contact with." Sydney regards him, "Are you going to be able to handle this Sark?"

"I will Sydney. I can put aside the fact that this man could have ripped apart my life and taken my child away from me... for now. Once this is over he will pay."

"And what if it turns out the girl is your daughter?"

"Then she's coming back with me."

Sydney nods "Wouldn't expect anything less."

"He's not going to be happy to see me. He'll probably want to kill me."

"Then we'll have to give him something that will keep him from killing you."

"Daddy, Mama" Niko runs into the living room.

Sydney smiles "Done playing?" She asks picking him up.

Niko shakes his head, "Break time." He notices the picture, "Sister." He points at the picture and grins.

"Yes that's your sister." Sark sets the picture on the table and lifts Niko onto his lap. "Did you have fun at school Niko?"

Niko nods "Yeah. I colored and painted."

Sark smiles, "I saw the pictures on the refrigerator."

"You are the little artist kiddo." Sydney grins at the boy.

NEXT MORNING

"We'll see you in a week or so Nikolai." Sark assures the unhappy boy.

"Don't go." Niko whines

"We have to go. We'll call and say goodnight." Sydney promises, "Now give me a hug and kiss."

Niko throws his arms around his Mama's neck hugging tight then kissing her cheek. "Love you Mama."

Sydney smiles "Love you too Niko. Now be good for Samantha while we're gone."

Niko nods "I'll be good."

"Thank you." Sydney stands grabbing her bag

Sark crouches before Niko who hugs him, "I love you Nikolai."

"Love you Daddy." Niko grins

"Dad said if you want some time away from the little terror to just call him and he'll take him for a night." Sydney informs Samantha a former CIA agent. "So did Weiss."

"We'll have fun won't we Niko?" Samantha looks at the little boy.

Niko nods grinning "Me and Sammy always have fun."

"Yeah we do." Samantha grins

"Sydney we need to go." Sark says

"I know."

HOUR LATER: JET

"Are you sure about being ready for this?" Sydney asks Sark as she sees him stare out the window.

"I have no choice do I?" He says dryly.

"Sark if the girl is your daughter she's probably not even going to remember you." Sydney reminds gently.

"I know." He looks at Sydney, "If she is Alexa then are you going to be all right with her living with us?"

"She's your daughter I wouldn't expect anything less from you. If you didn't want to bring her back I would have had to kick your ass."

Sark lifts his brow, "Think you could?"

"I've done it before I can do it again." Sydney sticks out her tongue.

"There are times you are bloody childish Sydney." Sark says annoyed.

Sydney grins turning her attention to the file before her.

15 HOURS LATER: GREECE

Sydney steps out of the car and looks at the mansion before her. 'Nice.' She thinks steeling herself for the inevitable meeting of Sark and his former father-in-law.

Sark looks up at the mansion forcing the memories aside and joins Sydney.

"Keep your temper Sark." Sydney warns

"I can Sydney." Sark snaps glaring at her through his sunglasses. "Let's just get this done."

Sydney follows him up to the house as she watches him clench and unclench his fists. She goes up to his side grabbing his hand squeezing.

Sark looks at her then returns the squeeze just as they reach the front door it opens and a man steps out. "Here to see Cassadine."

"Mr. Cassadine doesn't take visitors." The man returns coldly.

"You replaced Kasikistos." Sark returns

"How would you know?"

"Tell Cassadine Sark is here to discuss business." Sark says coolly. "He'll be interested in seeing me."

The man regards them then walks back into the house. A moment later the man returns, "He'll see you." He gestures into the house.

Sark enters with Sydney, "Study?"

"Yes sir."

Sark leads Sydney to the study down the hall and enters the study where Cassadine is sitting at the desk, "Cassadine."

"How dare you come here Sark!" Cassadine says angrily

"This is business not personal." Sark snaps, "If it was personal I would have killed you the moment I found out you lifted a hand to Evangeline."

"Sark" Sydney warns

"But I am willing to overlook that fact for business." 'And for the possibility of finding out whether or not the girl Sasha is Alexa.' "Now do you want to get down to business or not?" Sark demands

Cassadine looks at the man then nods "Fine. What business would you like to discuss?"

"We need these" Sydney removes a palm top from her pocket pulling up a list and hands it to the man.

"Irina said you could help us find these items." Sark says

"And you can't?"

"We could but we need to find them faster than our current contacts can." Sydney explains, "That is why Irina suggested you. He's along out of force." She nods at Sark.

"When do you need them?"

"By the end of the week." Sydney answers. "Can you do it?"

Cassadine nods "I should be able to find them."

"Good. Call us here." Sydney hands him a card, "You have until the end of the week." She looks at Sark who looks furious, "Ready?"

"Yes." Sark glares at Cassadine then follows Sydney out of the study. Once in the car he speaks, "Prick."

"Sark if you can't put it aside then I will finish this on my own." Sydney says annoyed.

"Later all right." Sark starts the car and they drive in silence.

HOUR LATER: HOTEL

Sydney joins Sark on the balcony. "Niko had a good day." She informs him.

Sark nods staring out at the water, "Good."

"Sark you need to control your anger."

"I'm trying Sydney."

"If you can't we'll scrap this and go home."

"NO!"

"We'd still try to find out who the girl is but we can't continue what they want." She touches his arm.

"Let's take a walk." Sark suggests wanting to clear his head before they talk.

Sydney nods

WHILE LATER: BEACH

"Where are we going?" Sydney asks as they walk.

"Somewhere" Sark leads her to the rocks, "I hope its still here." He says helps her onto the rocks. Carefully they maneuver the rocks to into a cave big enough for them to stand but not move around much. "It's still here." He says pleased.

"What is this place?"

"Where Eva and I would hide from him. We would sneak out and come here. Only place we could actually have a conversation." He says dryly as they climb into the small cave. They settle on the cave floor overlooking the ocean and sit in silence.

"How'd you find this place?"

Sark shrugs "She wanted to go exploring one day and we found this place. He never knew."

"Why'd you bring me here?" Sydney asks

Sark shrugs

"You had that look again." At his expression she explains, "The whole 'I want to kill you now' look."

"I want to kill him." Sark says angrily. "I want to make his death painful for all he did to Eva over the years. Worse if it turns out the girl is Lexa."

"You never told me what he did to Eva." Sydney says gently.

"He beat her. He terrorized her. She also told me not until after we were married, that he almost raped her one night when he was drunk. If it hadn't been for the head of security, he would have. I almost killed him that night... but she begged me not too."

"And you didn't."

"I should have. Especially after she told me what happened the night we left."

/16 YEARS EARLIER (Eva's POV through Sark's POV)

Evangeline stands before her bathroom mirror and smiles looking down at her middle, 'Hi my baby.' She hugs herself, 'Your Daddy and I love you so much baby.' She walks out of the bathroom just as her bedroom door slams open and her Dad enters looking furious, "Hi Papa." She greets warily.

"You slut!" He slaps her

Eva yelps in startled pain her hand going to her cheek. She feels her heart pound at the anger in his eyes, "Papa? What is it?" She asks pained.

"You're pregnant." He accuses

'Alexander' "No Papa I'm not." Eva lies only to find herself thrown against the wall. "Papa, please" She cries 'He's going to kill us.'

"You bitch!" He starts hitting her swearing at her calling her names./

"I came in before he could do worse. If I hadn't shown up then" Sark shudders "he wouldn't have stopped until one or both of them were dead." He runs his fingers through his hair, "Now he might have Alexa."

"Do you really think the girl could be your daughter?"

"It's possible. Eva once told me that her mother told her that her father didn't want another child so for him to adopt one after Eva's death and raise another" Sark shakes his head, "I don't see it happening." He looks at Sydney "How did he get her then? I know Eva would NEVER have handed Alexa over to him, she was terrified of him... no matter how mad she was at me she wouldn't have taken Alexa to him." He says firmly.

"So what are you thinking?"

"I'm not really sure. Maybe his spies saw the accident and took Alexa out of her car seat before the car exploded. Maybe he killed Eva then took Alexa. I don't know but I want to know, I want to know what happened to my family. I want to know how my wife died because I know he'd never have gotten Alexa if Eva was alive." He closes his eyes trying to keep himself under control. "I need to know"

"And you will."

"Knowing won't change anything."

"Not the past but you won't have to feel guilty anymore."

"What makes you think I feel guilty?"

"You say you know me better than anyone else does... I know you just as well. We were adversaries for so long that we started to think a like at times. You said I'd feel guilty for not having Niko... I think you would have felt guilty as well if I hadn't had him. You blame yourself for what happened."

"No I don't."

"Why can't you admit things?" She demands

"And you can?" Sark returns

"More than you can. You feel guilty Sark!"

"Fine" Sark says angrily "I feel guilty! I left them alone knowing he was out there Sydney. I shouldn't have left that day! But that guilt is easier to deal with than the guilt I feel over you."

Sydney stares at him "What?"

"You wouldn't understand. . ." he says bitterly as he stands looking out over the water.

Sydney stands as well and grabs his arm, "How could you feel guilty over me?" Sydney demands, "Answer me!"

"Because I want you Sydney!" He says angrily, "I want you more than I've wanted anyone since Eva. I have never felt guilty about the other women, but with you. . . it's different, I never felt as though I was cheating on Eva until the moment I realized I had feelings for you other than as an adversary. I don't know what it is... lust or love or a combination but it's the only time I've ever felt guilty about being involved with a woman since Eva." When he sees the shock pass over her face he reaches out and hesitantly brushing her hair back behind her ear, "Do you have any idea what its like to watch what you want 24/7 and not be able to act on it? To once have been able to touch what you want only to lose it and not be able to touch again?"

"Sark" Sydney swallows

"The nights are the worst. Remembering what it was like when you were pregnant... how we lived... normal. You wanted me Sydney and it wasn't all hormones but you as well."

"I don't know how I feel about you." Sydney admits

"Then tell me do you miss the passion?" Sark asks "The intensity? How it felt?" He asks his voice lowering his thumb brushing across her lower lip, "I remember everything from the moment we kissed at that party to the last time we were together."

"It was just before Niko was born." Sydney whispers shivering at the memories yet not wanting to delve into them she shakes them off, "Don't Sark... don't bring that into the topic."

"Why?"

"Just" she's stopped mid-sentence when he kisses her. She gives into the kiss her arms going around his neck her fingers tangling in his hair. 'NO' she suddenly pulls away looking at him. "We can't." She hurries out of the cave carefully making her way over the rocks and down the beach with Sark watching her. 'I want him but I shouldn't. I can't want him.'

COUPLE HOURS LATER: HOTEL

Sydney looks up from her book as Sark walks into the hotel, "Cassadine called. He wants to see us tomorrow."

"Fine. What time?"

"Brunch at 11."

Sark nods heading back to his room.

LATE THAT NIGHT: HOTEL

Sydney scowls as the hotel door opens and Sark enters with a woman hanging on him. "Sark" she says annoyed. When he looks at her she sighs, "Damn it your drunk."

"Just slightly." Sark smirks

"Who the hell are you?" The blond woman demands

"Someone you don't want to piss off right now so get out." Sydney snaps crossing her arms over her chest her gaze deadly.

"You're not my boss Sydney."

"Fine I'll call Mom and Dad and tell them both your being an ass." Sydney challenges

"I should go." The woman says reluctantly.

As the blond woman leaves Sark scowls at Sydney, "Must you interrupt my fun?"

"We're here for work Sark not so you can get laid." Sydney says angrily.

"Are you mad or jealous?" Sark asks with a smirk.

"I am NOT jealous." Sydney retorts. "You can screw who you want when we're not working." She turns to walk away when he grabs her arm. "Sark don't"

Still sober enough to know what he's doing Sark steps up behind her one hand on her arm the other on her hip, "You know who I want." He says softly his lips inches from her ear, "I don't want anyone else but you."

Sydney shivers as his lips caress her neck, "Sark please don't"

"How long has it been for you Sydney?" He asks huskily. "Do you really want me to stop?" He pulls her close his hand sliding under her top gently stroking her stomach. "Do you not want me?" He demands

"I" Sydney protests then groans giving into the feeling his touch is invoking.

"You want me Sydney... why can't you admit it?"

Sydney suddenly turns her eyes going to his then pulls him in kissing him passionately stifling the battling thoughts. 'Shut up thoughts. I want him.' She gasps as he breaks the kiss his lips trailing over her jaw, "How drunk are you?"

"Not drunk enough for you to blame me for this in the morning so you better say no now because I won't take any blame."

"Just shut up Sark." She hisses tangling her fingers in his hair.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

NEXT MORNING: HOTEL

"Having second thoughts?" Sark asks kissing Sydney's shoulder as he hears her sigh heavily.

"Third... fourth... fifth." Sydney admits

"Regrets?" He asks softly.

Sydney shrugs "There are issues that will come up with us sleeping together again." She moves to her back looking at him.

"So is this a one time thing or what?" Sark asks brushing her hair back.

"I don't know." She admits. "This complicates things between us Sark."

"How so?"

Sydney sighs, "Besides the fact we have to deal with them."

Sark shrugs, "So what? Why must you bring this into the conversation?"

"Because they are an every day part of our lives." Sydney sighs then looks at the clock. "We need to get ready." She throws off the covers and sits up grabbing his discarded dress shirt she pulls it on.

"You know you never answered me"

"About what?" Sydney asks

"How long has it been for you?"

Sydney sighs "Once since you. Weiss dragged me to a party with some old friends of his, I got a little too drunk and slept with his cousin. If you ever tell anyone that. . ." She warns

"No worries from me." Sark smirks

"Just get ready." Sydney shakes her head walking out of his bedroom.

11AM: CASSADINE'S HOME

Sydney looks at Sark who is staring at the house with a look of disgust, anger, and curiosity, "Sark?"

"I'm fine." Sark assures "I promise I won't kill him... yet."

"And if she's here? Can you keep calm?"

"I won't try anything stupid Sydney."

"Good. Let's go see why he wanted us for brunch."

"Yes lets" Sark says glumly as he follows Sydney up to the house.

Cassadine looks up as his guests join him on the back patio, "Ahh you made it."

"You wanted to talk so we came." Sydney says coolly.

"Please sit" Cassadine invites gesturing to the chairs.

"What did you want to discuss?" Sark asks coldly as they sit.

"I found at least a third of what you want and can have it to you by Wednesday. The rest should be here by Friday. Now I wanted to discuss how to get the items here"

HOUR LATER

"Ahh Sasha" Cassadine smiles seeing someone walk up the steps.

Sark turns slightly to see the blond teen from the picture walk up the steps wearing a long sleeved shirt over a tank top with a pair of slacks. As the teen walks closer to the table it hits him hard, 'My god she is Alexa.' He controls his expression.

"Sasha these are some people here doing business." Cassadine introduces "Sasha is my granddaughter." He informs them watching Sark for any sign of recognition.

'And my daughter.' Sark thinks keeping his expression impassive. He nods at the girl in greeting trying to keep from grabbing the girl.

"Nice to meet you." Sasha nods at the man and woman, "Enjoy business." She walks into the house.

"I thought Evangeline was your only child." Sark says calmly.

"I found out after their deaths that I had a son from a previous relationship. Sasha is the same age Alexa would have been."

'I bet.' Sark thinks with a sneer.

"Let's get back to business gentlemen." Sydney suggests knowing Sark is on the verge of wanting to kill Cassadine.

Sasha closes her bedroom door and takes a deep breath, "Bastard." She mutters "One of these days you'll get yours."

WHILE LATER

Sydney looks at Sark as he drives in silence, "You OK?"

Sark pulls off the road and turns off the car getting out.

Sydney sighs following him to where he's standing on the bluff overlooking the beach. "Sark?"

"Sasha is Alexa."

"Are you sure?"

Sark nods running his fingers through his hair, "He didn't erase all evidence of her being Lexa."

"What do you mean?"

"Lexa had a birthmark here" he lifts his hand pointing to just below his collarbone. "Sasha had the same mark." He looks at Sydney, "She's alive Sydney... my daughter's alive." He says pained.

Sydney steps up to Sark and hugs him, "We'll find a way to get her out." Sydney promises

"I want my daughter back." He whispers

"And you will." Sydney pulls back "Come on let's get back to the hotel. Do you want me to drive?"

"No I'm fine." Sark assures

"Good." Sydney nods

2PM: HOTEL

Sydney leans back from the laptop, "Done."

"Place has been checked. No one broke in. No cameras or bugs." Sark sits on the couch.

"Do you realize that this will be the longest mission we've been on together?"

"This is the longest we've both been away from Niko at the same time."

"Yeah... I miss the little guy. It seems too quiet around here." Sydney joins Sark on the couch.

Smirking Sark replies, "Well there is a way we can make up for the silence."

Sydney rolls her eyes "Not now. We need to talk."

"About?" Sark questions

"If this is Alexa she might not want to come with us." Sydney says gently.

"I know."

"And if she doesn't?"

"I'll figure that out when I need too." Sark rests his head against the couch cushion. "I just have to make things right Sydney."

"Sark, have you thought of the possibility that she also believes your dead?"

"I have." He admits. "I need to do this. I can't leave her with him Sydney."

"I know."

"I remember the day Eva told me she was pregnant."

/16 YEARS EARLIER

Sark presses his lips to Eva's hair as she cuddles into his chest as they sit hidden in a cavern on the beach. "What's wrong Eva?" He asks softly. When he feels her shudder he frowns then gently urging her to look at him, "What's wrong?" He asks again.

Eva stares at him ignoring the tears that are falling. "I uh..."

"What? You've never been at a loss for words with me."

"I'm" Eva takes a shaky breath, "I'm pregnant Sark."

Sark stares at her then swallows heavily, "Are you sure?"

Eva nods "I checked the calendar this morning and I realized I missed my period twice... I was so busy last month I didn't realize I'd missed it."

Sark pulls her close "Been to the doctor yet?"

"I can't... you know what will happen if he finds out." She buries her face in his chest. "He'll kill me" she whispers pained. "What am I going to do Sark?"

"We'll figure something out."

Eva looks at him, "You're not going to leave me?" She asks shakily.

"No... never. I love you Eva... I won't leave you."

"Even if I decide to keep it?"

Steeling his fear Sark asks, "Are you?"

Eva shrugs "I'm not sure. I think I want too but... I'm scared." She finishes in a whisper as she returns her head to his chest. "He'll kill me"

"I won't let him hurt you." Sark strokes her hair. "I will figure something out."

"I'm sixteen and pregnant by a guy whose first name I don't even know." Eva sniffles

"My name is Alexander." Sark says after a moment.

Eva lifts her head and slowly smiles, "Alexander... I like it." She kisses him lightly.

Sark deepens the kiss

WHILE LATER

Eva looks at Sark who is watching her thoughtfully, "What are you thinking about?"

Sark shakes his head

"Alexander... what are we going to do when your job is done? Sooner or later the threats could end."

"I'll figure something out." He assures "Nothing will keep us apart... I promise." He kisses her nose.

Eva smiles slightly, "I love you."

"I love you." He echoes

"So will you be OK with me keeping the baby?" Eva asks nervously.

Sark nods "If that's what you want then I'll support you."

"I think I want to keep it but I know what he'll do once he finds out. He'll force me to have an abortion." She shivers as she sees his eyes grow colder

"That won't happen unless you make that choice. If he tries..." He trails off a faint smirk appearing.

Eva winces feeling the unsaid threat. "We should get back. Father is having guests over and he won't be happy if I'm not ready on time." She reaches for her clothing.

THAT NIGHT

Sark watches Evangeline move about the group of people and stops to politely talk to each person as her father stands nearby. When he sees a man look her over with a faint smirk Sark inwardly scowls 'She's mine you little' he stops the silent mid anger threat when she looks towards the security camera as though she knows he's watching her. He instantly calms, 'She's mine... she carries my child. Now I just have to find a way to secure their safety from him.' He looks at Cassadine who is watching Eva close. 'Soon... who knows what he'll do once he finds out she's pregnant.'/

Sark smiles faintly "A few weeks later I came up with a possible way to protect them." He looks at Sydney, "I asked her to marry me. She was hesitant until she realized that it was the best option to keep them both alive."

/16 YEARS EARLIER

"I think there is one way to insure your safety." Sark says softly.

"What?"

"We could get married."

Eva starts "We can't... he'd never let us." She says quickly. "He'd kill us both before he'd allow that."

"If I can find a way around him will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Eva says quickly.

"Then I'll find a way." Sark assures

"I think he's starting to suspect something." Eva says softly. "He's acting weirder than normal."

"I'll figure this out soon... I promise." He kisses her sweetly.

"You better... I'm three months pregnant... it won't be long until I'm showing."

"I promise it will be soon."

Eva nods sprawling across his body her head under his chin, "If he finds out Alexander..." She shudders "He'll hurt the baby."

"I won't let him hurt either you." Sark strokes her back.

"OK"/

"I knew the best way to do this was to go to Irina and ask for her help. She was of course reluctant but she agreed."

/2 WEEKS LATER

Sark stops before Irina

"Why did you call me for a meeting?" Irina demands

"I've done something stupid." Sark says nervously not sure how to tell Irina.

"How so?" Irina asks curiously.

"Eva's pregnant."

Irina sighs, "Yours?"

Sark nods

Irina stands "Damn it Alexander."

"I know." Sark runs his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Irina frowns at his expression, "Do you love her?"

Sark nods

"Why are you here? You know the protocol for this type of situation."

"She refuses... I won't force her."

"Her father?"

"He doesn't know."

"Why call me?"

Sark takes a deep breath, "I want to marry her."

Irina starts "What?"

Sark takes a deep breath, "I want to marry her but I need your help."

"And what makes you think I would approve this insane idea of yours?" Irina demands. "She's 16 and you are 18! Are you really sure you are ready to be married and have a child?"

"Cassadine beats her." Sark blurts out "I don't know what will happen when he finds out she's pregnant."

"Are you serious about marrying her?" Irina softens slightly when she sees his worried expression.

"Yes." He says firmly, "If you don't help me I'll just run off with her and you know Cassadine will order my death... do you really want to spend more years molding a new protégé?"

Irina regards him "You really are serious." She states

"Irina I have never asked you for anything and I am grateful for all you have done for me but I love Eva more than I ever thought possible." He runs his fingers through his hair, "Please help me Irina." He says desperately

After a moment Irina nods, "I'll help you."

"I think he knows Eva's pregnant. He hasn't said anything to me but..."

"You still think he suspects."

"The way he looks at her Irina... disturbs even me and you know things don't disturb me." He shakes his head.

"I will go back to the house with you." Irina stands "How far along is she?"

"About four months."

"Has she been to a doctor?"

"No, she's terrified of her father finding out and trying to hurt her."

"We will head back to England and I will make the arrangements for her to see a doctor when we get there."

Sark nods

"Does she know what you do Alexander?"

"Not all of it... I haven't had the courage to tell her."

"If you marry her you need to decide whether or not to tell her."

"I will."

"Let's go then." Irina stands/

"If Irina hadn't helped me I really would have taken Eva and run and Cassadine would most likely have had me killed. I think Irina knew the only way to keep me alive was to help me... even though she didn't really approve."

/CASSADINES HOME

Sark, Irina, and two bodyguards enter the house just as they hear a shriek from upstairs. Sark runs up the stairs "Eva" he punches the security guard as he comes at him then reaches Evangeline's bedroom to find Cassadine towering over Eva who is staring up at her father terrified.

"You bitch!" Cassadine raises his hand to strike Evangeline only to find himself suddenly pulled away from his daughter and on the floor a gun in his face and Sark glaring at him. "Sark" he snarls "You bastard"

"Eva did he hurt you?" Sark demands his eyes on Cassadine

Evangeline shivers feeling the fury radiating off her lover, "Alexander don't hurt him." She begs. "He's my father." She goes over to his side her hand on his arm, "Please"

Sark looks at her his anger slowly fading at the pain in her eyes and lowers his gun pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry." He whispers looking at Irina who is standing in the doorway of the room watching them.

"Alexander, help her pack some things. We'll be downstairs." Irina pulls the door closed.

Once the door is closed Eva speaks, "Alexander what is going on?" She asks worried

Sark sets his gun down on the nightstand, "I'm taking you away from here." He brushes her hair back, "Irina agreed to help us."

Eva grins, "We can get married?"

"Yes." Sark kisses her, "We'll be a family Eva. I'll protect you and our baby." He slips his hand under her shirt, "I promise."

"I know. I love you."

Sark smiles "I love you." He returns. "Let's get you packed up." He pauses "Eva there's something you need to know about me."

"What?"

"I'm not a normal person... I do things that aren't entirely... good." He looks down

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes I steal things... hurt people... kill people."

"Why?" She asks curiously

Sark shrugs "I was trained to be this... ever since I was a child. This is all I know how to do. I love you Eva and I'd do anything to be with you."

Eva stares at him stunned by his news, "You kill people."

Sark nods staring at the floor, "I have."

"Why?"

"I follow orders."

"Her orders?"

"Yes."

Eva hugs herself as she sits on the edge of the bed.

"Eva I'd do anything for you"

Eva looks at him, "I don't care if you still work for her but will you stop killing? I don't want a baby raised around killing."

"I'll try... I can't promise it won't happen because people can and will come after me and if I have to kill them I will."

"I just want my baby happy."

"That's what I want as well... and I will make sure it happens."

Eva nods

"So do you still want to marry me?" He asks nervously.

Eva stares at him thoughtfully then grins "Yes!" She stands throwing her arms around his neck. "Yes I'll marry you." She kisses him passionately./

"So she knew what you do for a living and didn't care?"

"She knew before but not all. I told her a lot after we left Greece. She made me promise never to keep things from her. We made it to London."

/2 DAYS LATER: LONDON

Evangeline opens her eyes and smiles when she sees Sark sitting on the edge of the bed, "Hi.

"Hi." Sark smiles back "How are you feeling?"

"Comfy." Eva yawns stretching

"Good." Sark rubs his hand against her middle. "Irina arranged a doctor's appointment for you this afternoon."

"OK." Eva looks him over frowning at his suit, "Why are you dressed?"

"I had a meeting earlier. Irina prefers it when I wear a suit." Sark shrugs

"Well if you're done come back to bed."

"Eva"

"Please?"

"Damn that look." Sark grumbles when she pouts

Eva grins as he strips down to his boxers and joins her in bed. "Good."

AFTERNOON

Sark runs his fingers through Eva's hair as they curl up on the large chair in his room. He smiles seeing the picture in her hands

"Our baby" Eva smiles looking at the picture, "I wonder what he or she will be like." She muses

"Happy and loved." Sark answers

"Yeah." Eva looks at him and smiles, "And tomorrow we'll be married."

Sark kisses her forehead

"Alexander?"

"Hmm?"

"What about my father?"

"Irina took care of him. He won't want to cross her. You won't have to go back to him."

"Good... I want to be with you."

"Forever." Sark promises

"Forever." Eva blinks back tears/

Sark smiles faintly, "She was so excited after her first check up. We lucked out that she didn't have any problems considering she didn't see a doctor for the first few months. She amazed me" Sark looks at Sydney briefly then continues "despite what had happened and the danger that being around me could bring she still wanted to be with me. The next day we married with Irina and the Judge's wife as witnesses."

"No Alison?"

"God, no. Ali and I weren't speaking at the time. She probably would have tried to kill Eva. Irina said she'd keep Ali away from us and she did. I was happy the day we married... happier than I'd been since my mother died."

/NEXT DAY

Sark smiles resting his forehead against Eva's "We're married." He says softly.

Eva smiles "I love you."

"I love you too." Sark kisses her then hugs her looking at Irina. "Thank you." He says silently.

Irina nods/

"Then five months later Alexa was born. She was a little smaller than Nikolai."

"And let me guess she was a Daddy's Girl from birth." Sydney smiles

"Pretty much. Eva once said that if she didn't know better I loved Alexa more than her."

/5 MONTHS LATER

Sark looks at the newborn baby girl in Eva's arms, "She's incredible."

"Yeah" Eva agrees grinning at him, "I know exactly what to name her"

"What's that?"

"Alexa."

"Are you sure about that?"

Eva nods "If it wasn't for you coming into my life I'd still be there... or dead."

"Well then Alexa she is."

"What should her middle name be?"

"Alexa... Grace?"

"Alexa Grace" Eva looks at the baby, "What do you think about that? Want to be Alexa Grace?"

Sark watches the two, 'My family, I have a family.'

"What are you thinking?" Eva asks

"I have a family."

"Weird, huh?"

"You have no idea." Sark says dryly. 'No one is going to hurt my family. I'll kill anyone who hurts them.'/

Sark looks at Sydney "I was completely... 100 happy and content. As weird as it sounds... I actually liked being married and being a Dad."

"That's what Mom told me. She said that it was the first time you ever relaxed."

"I guess it was." Sark muses

"I'm still out on the idea of you being married but you are a good Dad."

"Am I Syd? I didn't even think of the possibility of either of them surviving the accident."

"You never told me what happened." Sydney says gently

"They found Eva's car at the bottom of an embankment... it had blown up from the impact of the accident. They couldn't find any remains since the explosion was so hot."

"It was understandable that you believed they were dead then." Sydney says gently

"I didn't even keep an eye on him Sydney. I knew he was unscrupulous yet I didn't keep an eye on him. If I had then I would have found out that she was alive." He rubs his forehead, "I just... I couldn't. Everything about Greece and Cassadine reminded me of Eva... and Alexa. Because of him I have missed everything in her life."

"Sark you are a good Dad. Look at Niko... you did a good job with him. He adores you. And hopefully he'll turn out to be a normal kid."

"Hopefully?"

"You do realize that what we do that means he could turn out to be one strange kid?"

"Good point." Sark chuckles

"But he's doing good so far. I mean he's smart, creative, independent, adorable, and affectionate. He's an incredible little guy."

"Yes he is." Sark agrees "I just want to make things right for Alexa." He shrugs slightly, "She's still my baby girl."

"Not long after I got back Dad once told me that no matter how old I get I'm always his little girl." She smiles faintly, "I guess for Dads their little girl is always a little girl no matter what happens."

Sark reaches out trailing his fingers across her jaw, "Are you OK with Alexa living with us?"

"Yes. It's going to take time for all of us to get used to it but she's your daughter and Niko's sister." She leans in kissing him lightly. She pulls back resting her head on the couch cushion so their facing each other.

"We never finished the conversation from this morning." Sark remarks

"About?"

"Was last night a one time thing or what?"

Sydney sighs, "I don't know Sark. You know none of them would deal with it."

"Leave them out of it Sydney. This isn't about them... its about us." He runs his fingers through her hair, "Do you remember the night I asked you to stay?"

Sydney nods "I wanted to stay" She admits

"I know"

"I couldn't though. I knew that if I did they'd come looking for me... they would have found out." She searches his eyes "I didn't want them to lock you up for life. I knew that would have happened if they found out about us. You would have been in jail and I would have been tried for treason."

"For what? Sleeping with me? Having my son?"

"Yes, for not telling anyone I was with you, for not turning you in, for numerous reasons. I knew if I did stay that would have happened because Dad wouldn't have stopped looking for me until he found me. He probably wouldn't have turned us in but he wouldn't have understood. I couldn't have put Dad in the middle of this... I'd already caused him enough trouble."

"And now?"

"We've both worked to get them to trust us working together... to trust you. But if we do get involved what will happen?"

"Maybe you'll realize you actually want to be with me." He says dryly

"Or it could ruin how things are now. We could lose their trust and end up hating each other again. Can we risk ruining things between us when we have Niko to take care of?"

"We might ruin things between us without us being involved." Sark returns "Its not like I'm saying, 'Oh lets lock ourselves in Jack's office and screw on his desk.'" He says sarcastically.

"Sark"

Sark grins, "Though that is an interesting idea. I wonder if Ol' Jack would have a heart attack?" He muses with a thoughtful yet amused tone.

"Sark no trying to induce my Dad to have a heart attack or stroke." Sydney laughs

"This is our private business Sydney. Why must you always figure them into things?"

"Weiss and Dixon are my best friends. Then you have Lauren who would probably have your pardon revoked if we got involved."

"And Vaughn wouldn't approve" Sark says coldly.

"Don't bring him into this" Sydney warns

Sark shakes his head and stands "Figure out what you want Sydney because I can't seem to get you to listen to what you want... you always want what they want for you." He walks out of the living room to the kitchenette.

Sydney sits there 'He is right. I've gotten into the habit of wanting what Dad and everyone else wants for me. When did that start to happen? When did I stop wanting things for myself? I need to live for myself... not everyone else. Why should I be the unhappy one? Why should I be without someone when everyone else has someone?' Sydney closes her eyes trying to calm the battling thoughts.

EVENING

Sydney walks out of her bedroom to find Sark sitting on the couch drink in hand. She sits on the couch "You were right." She announces

Sark looks at her "About?"

"The past few years I've been just letting everyone tell me how to live. I guess in a way I'm trying to make up for all the trouble I've caused."

"And?" He prompts, "What is it you want?" He asks setting his glass on the coffee table.

Sydney sits astride his lap, "I want to give us a chance."

"For what reason?" Sark asks resting his hands on her hips.

Sydney sighs, "When we were gone I actually felt normal, I never had that with Danny, Noah, or Vaughn. I don't know why or how but I did feel normal with you. Maybe that was just because we were away from everything... or maybe its because you tried to make things normal for me."

"Like you said we don't lead normal lives." He reminds gently.

"No but why can't we try to have something normal?"

"What about Jack, Irina and your friends?"

"Mom actually approves of you. I guess its because she's known you longer than anyone. I will deal with Dad and the others."

"How do you think Jack will take it?"

"He wants me happy." Sydney shrugs "I think if its even you I'm happy with I'd like to think he'd understand."

"And the others?"

"Screw 'em. I'm sick and tired of having to deal with their problems with me. I'm sick of dealing with Lauren who thinks I still want Vaughn. I'm sick of Vaughn being disappointed in me. I'm sick of the bull they put me through by thinking I need them to invade in my personal life. Weiss and Dixon are the only ones who even try to understand. Marshall's always too scared." She kisses him

Sark deepens the kiss

LATER

"So when do you want to tell them?" Sark asks stroking Sydney's hair.

Sydney looks at him, "I'll talk to Dad when we get back. The others... I don't owe them an explanation. I want personal and professional separate."

"Agreed, it causes too much trouble when people bring personal and professional together."

"And if long term us doesn't work?"

"Then things will go back to the way they were." He promises

Sydney nods returning her head to his chest.

"What is running through your mind Syd?" He asks softly.

Sydney lifts her shoulders then sighs her fingers absently tracing patterns on his stomach, "Do you ever think about that weekend?"

"Yes. You?"

Sydney nods, "I lied to Dad and everyone. I said we only slept together that first night."

"I figured."

"Mom knows though."

"You told her?"

"It's not like she'd tell Dad or anyone else." She shifts on top of him and tucks her head under his chin.

"This brings back memories." He chuckles wrapping his arms around her threading his fingers in her hair.

"Why didn't you make any remarks about the fact we slept together?"

Sark lifts his shoulder, "Because it wasn't necessary."

Sydney lifts her head "Why?"

"I knew it bothered you enough." Sark strokes her cheek with his thumb, "We had a small truce and I didn't want to break it when we were in the middle of a mission. It would have been disastrous to us both."

Brushing her lips down his jaw Sydney speaks, "Do you know what I remember most?"

"What?" He swallows a groan as he feels her lips move ever so gently across his lips.

"You made me scream." Sydney's lips move inches from his ear "Make me scream again Sark." Sydney suddenly finds herself on her back looking up at Sark then pulling his head down she kisses him passionately.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

FEW DAYS LATER: HOTEL

Sydney joins Sark at the kitchen table as he looks at the pictures he'd had taken of Sasha, "I just got off the phone with Dad. Someone just emailed them a list of names Cassadines contacts."

"When was it sent?" Sark asks distractedly.

"Late last night. Who in his home is betraying him?" Sydney wonders aloud

"I have no idea." Sark admits. "Are we taking him now or later?"

"They're sending a team tonight. They say tomorrow night we'll do this."

Sark nods

"We're supposed to meet them at the airstrip."

"Sure."

"What have you learned?"

"According to some people in town she's rarely seen anywhere but at the beach... and every so often she comes into town to go to a bookstore. She has no friends. If he beats her he most likely has his own doctor attend to her wounds."

"So she's been living in Greece since he brought her here?"

"He takes her on trips every so often but she rarely leaves the island."

"What about school?"

"A tutor." Sark answers. "How's Niko doing?"

"He's getting grumpy and stubborn. Dad took him last night to give Samantha a break." Sydney replies

"Good" Sark says absently.

"You'll get all the answers you want soon Sark."

"I know." He looks at Sydney, "She's Lexa, Syd."

"She might not believe it Sark."

"I'll deal with that when I know." He leans back in his seat running his hands over his face. "I have to make things right Syd."

Sydney moves onto his lap her arms going around his neck, "You might not be able to Sark. She might not let you."

"I have to try." He says desperately his eyes meeting Sydney's "I have to."

"I know."

LOS ANGELES: CIA

"Jack" Dixon calls

Jack walks into the office "What is it Marcus?"

"I just received a weird email from someone. It's about the girl who might be Sark's daughter." Dixon hands Jack the email.

Sasha's in trouble. I haven't heard from her today. I hear from her every day so that I know she's all right. If you're going to do anything, do it soon

"Do you think it's reliable?" Jack asks

"It came the same way all the other information came."

"Telling Sark this will make him jump ahead of schedule before they have enough back up. We'll wait until just before they strike to tell him."

"And risk him killing Cassadine?"

"A grandfather hurting his own grandchild is unforgivable but hurting Sark's child... deadly despite everything. Hopefully Sydney will be able to keep him from killing Cassadine." Jack frowns. "Wait you said this came the same way everything else arrived."

Dixon nods then looks at Jack with understanding. "You can't mean..."

"Like father, like daughter." Jack says dryly. "She's our source. She managed to find out everything."

"But why?"

"If what Sydney has told me about Cassadine's treatment of his daughter is true, then it's understandable that his granddaughter would do something like this."

"So do you think she knows who her father is? Sark did say he hasn't seen her since she was five."

"We'll have to see what happens." Jack muses. "I will inform Sydney of this tomorrow."

SAME TIME: CASSADINE'S HOUSE

Sasha winces at the handcuffs digging into her wrists.

"Think about what you've done." Cassadine sneers walking out of the bedroom

Sasha closes her eyes 'I've got to get out of here.' She looks around the room hoping to see something that will help her jimmy the locks. After a few minutes she sighs, "I'm stuck." She mutters resting her head against the wall. 'I screwed up.'

THAT NIGHT: HOTEL

Sydney gasps as she feels Sark's lips trail down her neck, "Sark we're supposed to be" she groans as she feels him slowly slide his hands under her shirt, "working."

"We could use a little break." He murmurs turning her around he kisses her.

LATE NIGHT

Sydney rolls over and looks at the empty spot beside her. She sits up and looks around the dimly lit bedroom to find it empty. She stands grabbing Sark's discarded dress shirt she pulls it on walking out of the room. She notices Sark standing out on the balcony a cigarette in hand. She leans against the doorframe, "Since when did you smoke?"

Sark looks towards Sydney then at the cigarette in his hand, "I stopped a long time ago. Just suddenly felt the urge to light up again."

"Don't make it a habit though huh?"

"I won't." Sark promises. "Besides it wasn't an every day issue with me... just a few times a week." He stubs out the cigarette then walks back into the hotel room picking up the glass of wine he downs it.

"Come on let's go back to bed... we have a long day tomorrow." She holds her hand out to him.

Sark looks Sydney over from head to toe, "What if I don't want to get any sleep?" He asks with a smirk.

Sydney shivers at his expression then smirks, "Who said we'd go to sleep right away?" She grabs his hand pulling him back to the bedroom shoving him onto the bed.

MORNING

Sydney smiles when she feels Sark brush his lips over her shoulder, "Morning."

"Morning." Sark murmurs sleepily.

Sydney turns her head and smiles at his sleepy expression. 'He's cute first thing in the morning.' She reaches up running her fingers through his tousled hair with a faint smile.

"What?" Sark questions when he sees her faint smile.

"I was just thinking about when I saw you after I got back."

Sark smiles faintly, "You accused me of knowing where you were, of being behind your disappearance."

Sydney winces, "Yeah, sorry about that. It's just"

"I did try to kill you numerous times. But think of it this way... if I had wanted to kill you, you wouldn't be here." He points out.

Sydney rolls her eyes "Not if I hadn't killed you first." She sticks out her tongue

"Must you be so bloody childish?"

"Hey a person needs to act childish from time to time... otherwise life would suck." She rests her head on her hand, "Anyway I was thinking about when I saw how short your hair was."

Sark scowls "Wasn't my choice."

"I know."

"So what did you think of my short hair then?"

"I didn't think much of it. It's not like I liked it or didn't... it just didn't seem to fit you." She grins "Besides" she tangles her fingers in his hair pulling him in for a kiss then ends it leaving them both breathing heavily, "wasn't able to do that when you had short hair." She looks at the clock, "It's getting late. We have a long day... we should get moving."

"We have something more pressing first."

"Oh really?" Sydney grins

"Really." Sark pulls Sydney close kissing her lightly then deepening the kiss.

NEXT NIGHT: CASSADINES HOME

Sydney looks at Sark as they overlook the home, "You ready for this Sark?"

"I just want to end this. I want to get her and go home." Sark looks at Sydney.

Sydney nods "What about the Police here? Are they on his side?"

"Not right now. I contacted Irina and she took care of the police with no connection to us." Sark looks around seeing the men's attention on surveying the plans of the home.

"Sydney" Jack says over his daughter's earpiece.

"Yeah?"

"We have a slight problem occur last night. The person who sent us the information informed us they haven't heard from the person who sent them the information in the first place."

"Do you know who sent the information?"

"Apparently the girl."

Sydney looks at Sark who is looking at the house, "Why didn't you say anything last night?"

"Because I know that he would have jumped ahead."

"I'll tell him."

"Be careful Syd." Jack warns

Sydney joins Sark "Dad thinks he knows who the source is."

"Who?" Sark asks looking at Sydney.

"Sasha."

Sark starts "What?"

"It seems the person who sent the information received it from Sasha. They keep in contact every day and yesterday this person sent an email saying they hadn't heard from her." When she sees Sark's eyes ice over she grabs his arm, "I know you want to go get her but we can't right now." When he looks back at the house Sydney sighs "We just need to wait a while longer."

Sark nods

"You can't kill him Sark. If you do you won't get all of the answers you want."

"I know." He snaps

"Good."

HOUSE

Sasha sits in the corner of her room looking at the bloody marks on her wrists where the handcuffs were. 'Damn him.' She looks at the closed door then closes her eyes trying to relax.

HOUR LATER: HOUSE

Cassadine looks up as men burst into his office, "Who the hell are you?"

Sark enters "Where's Alexa?"

"Oh come now Mr. Sark we both know she's dead."

"You underestimated how well I know my own child Cassadine." Sark says coldly. "Unlike you when Eva was a baby, I did help care for Alexa. I dressed, bathed her and changed diapers, if you had realized that you would have had the birthmark removed."

Cassadine stares at the man hatefully. "She's my granddaughter and you shoved me out of her life."

"You were beating her mother." Sark retorts. "You almost killed them both. You had no right to either of them. Where's my daughter?"

"She doesn't remember you Sark. I made sure of it."

Sark shrugs "It will take time but I will deal with it. Now where is she?"

"She's upstairs in the room next to Evangeline's old room." Cassadine answers when he sees the look in Sark's eyes.

"You are never going near her again Cassadine." Sark warns walking out of the room and hurrying up the stairs while the other men round up the guards.

Sydney looks at Cassadine with disgust, "You should be glad he didn't hurt you."

Sark stops in front of the closed door next to Eva's old room. He checks the door only to find it locked, reaches above the door he finds the key and unlocks the door opening it to find Sasha... Alexa sitting in the corner her knees pulled to her chest, "Alexa?" He crouches before her wincing at the pained expression that crosses her face, "Lexa?" He frowns when he sees the marks on her wrists, "Oh Lexa." He reaches out to touch her wrists only to have her pull away from him and look at him wide eyed. "I'm not going to hurt you." He says gently. "No one will hurt you ever again." He gently pulls her fingers off her forearms frowning when he sees needle marks on her arm. 'What the hell did he do to her?'

Sydney stops at the top of the stairs when she sees Sark walk out of the bedroom with Alexa in his arms, "Is she OK?"

"I think he drugged her. She has a few marks that need to be checked out." Sark answers passing Sydney on the stairs he heads downstairs.

"Sark you can't take her" Cassadine says desperately as he sees Sark walk towards the front door with the girl in his arms.

When Alexa shudders in his arms at the sound of Cassadine's voice, Sark glares at his former father in law, "I am her father Cassadine. I can take her." He walks out of the house with Sydney a few feet behind.

HOUR LATER: JET

Sydney watches as Sark gently cleans the marks on Alexa's arms as the girl sits there watching him warily as though she expects him to hurt her.

Sark wraps Alexa's wrists then takes a look at the track marks on her arm, 'He'd done this more than once.' He takes a deep breath trying to control the rage that is building. "There. Better?"

Alexa looks at her bandaged wrists then nods slightly.

"Good. Why don't you get some sleep?"

Alexa nods curling up on the seat she closes her eyes.

Sark sits beside Sydney his eyes on Alexa as she drifts off to sleep.

"You OK?" Sydney asks after a few minutes.

Sark shakes his head "I want to kill him for whatever he did to her."

"You can't but you will get revenge. He's going to be stuck in jail for a long time." Sydney assures

"He better be because if he ever gets out I'm going to kill him."

Sydney shivers at Sark's tone.

17 HOURS LATER: NAVAL HOSPITAL

"How is she doing?" Jack questions Sydney as she waits for Sark.

"She slept the whole trip. They questioned the housekeeper and she admitted that Cassadine drugged Alexa from time to time. She still isn't talking." Sydney replies

"Cassadine should arrive soon. Dixon wants to question Alexa when she's ready."

"I'll tell him."

"Sydney is something going on?" Jack asks curiously.

"No. Everything is fine." Sydney gives her Dad a small smile.

"Alright." Jack nods unconvinced. "Dixon wants to debrief you two when you're ready."

Sydney nods "Sure."

"I should get back."

"Thanks Dad." Sydney hugs her Dad then watches as he walks away.

HOUR LATER

Sydney smiles at Sark as he sits beside her, "How is she?"

"She's still sleeping." Sark answers. "The doctor drew some blood and did a quick check. Why don't you go home? I'm going to stay."

"Are you sure?"

Sark nods "Besides Jack left security to make sure I don't take off." He looks over at the agents outside Alexa's hospital rooms.

"It's not because of that Sark." Sydney protests

"Believe what you want but it is. Look, go home get some sleep and give Niko a hug for me."

"Sure." Sydney gives him a small smile, "I'll be by in the morning."

Sark nods

"Oh Dixon wants to question Alexa when she's ready to talk."

Sark looks at the bed, "When she's ready."

"I'll tell him." Sydney nods

Sark watches as Sydney walks away then stands walking back into the hospital room he sits in the chair beside the bed his eyes on Alexa, 'I have her back Eva... but not you.' He closes his eyes taking a deep breath.

MIDNIGHT

Sark looks over at the bed as Alexa starts to toss and turn mumbling in her sleep. He watches as Alexa bolts upright, "Alexa?" He moves over to the bed, "Sweetheart?" He reaches out to brush her damp hair back only to have her flinch and drops his hand. "You OK?"

Alexa sits there in silence then slowly looks at the man watching her with concern memories from years before flashing through her mind.

/"Daddy" Alexa giggles uncontrollably as she's pushed higher on the swing.

Father and daughter forehead to forehead, "How's my Lexa?"

Alexa sitting on a floor playing with her toys when she looks up she sees her Mommy and Daddy sitting on the couch talking. "Daddy come play."

Alexa looks at her Grandfather, "Where's Mommy and Daddy?"

Grandfather crouching before her "Mommy and Daddy are dead. You are no longer Alexa... you are now Sasha."/

Alexa looks at the man, "He said you were dead."

Sark regards the teen, "Do you remember?"

Alexa nods, "Some. I remember the swings."

"You loved those swings. You'd go for hours if we'd let you." Sark reaches out to smooth her hair back only to have her flinch and drops his hand, 'Reflexive reaction to abuse.'

Alexa pulls her knees to her chest, "She's dead."

"Yes." Sark nods watching Alexa sit there. "I was told you were dead as well. I didn't know he had you Lexa. If I had, I never would have let him keep you."

"Why did he say you were dead?"

"He never approved of the fact your mother married me."

"Oh" Alexa starts rocking back and forth digging her nails into her arms.

"You're going to hurt yourself Lexa." Sark says gently.

The door opens and a nurse enters, "Oh she's awake. Hello sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

Alexa remains silent lost in her thoughts rocking back in forth.

Sark sighs as he watches Alexa shut everything out, "She just woke up." He explains

The nurse nods "I'll let the doctor know she's awake." She moves to check the girl's pulse only to have her quickly pull away.

"She doesn't like to be touched." Sark says coldly when he sees Alexa flinch.

The nurse nods then walks out of the room.

Sark turns his attention back to Alexa who is sitting on the bed staring at nothing, "We have a lot to talk about when you're ready."

MORNING

Sydney joins Sark as he stands at the window in Alexa's room, "Hey."

Sark looks at Sydney clenching his fists wanting to touch Sydney knowing he shouldn't. "How is Niko?"

"He wants you to come home soon." Sydney looks at the bed where Alexa is sleeping, "How is she?"

"She's sleeping on and off."

"What did the doctor say?"

"She'll be fine. He wants to keep her until tomorrow just to make sure the drugs are out of her system." Sark looks at the bed, "We talked some."

"And?"

"She remembers little before him. He didn't destroy all memories of me like he'd hoped."

"Have you told her about Niko?"

"Not yet. I'll tell her today."

"I talked to Dad. What she found and what we found could keep him for a long time."

"Good." Sark grinds out. "If he ever gets out" he trails off.

"He shouldn't" Sydney soothes. "Sark there is something else we need to figure out"

"What?"

Sydney looks at the bed, "Alexa's legally dead" she pauses as she sees Sark flinch, "do you want me to talk to Dixon about it or do you want to do it?"

"I'll do it later."

Sydney nods "I should get to work. I'm supposed to be in for a debriefing. Dixon wants you to come in as well."

"Not yet."

"Do you want me to stay with her this afternoon so you can get it done?"

Sark shrugs "If he wants me in today then I'll come in."

"All right. I'll try to put him off until she's out of the hospital."

Sark nods

"I'll see you later." Sydney gives him a small smile then walks out of the room.

HOUR LATER: HOSPITAL

"Alexa" Sark says relieved "how are you feeling?"

Alexa shrugs "Fine. How long do I have to stay here?"

"Until tomorrow. The doctor wants to make sure the drugs haven't affected you." Sark sits on the edge of the bed, "Lexa... how long has he been drugging you?"

Alexa lifts her shoulders

"The marks are pretty old." Sark nods at her arms "I'm guessing he's been doing that since he took you."

"Who was that lady yesterday?" Alexa asks changing the subject.

Sark lifts his brow at her change in topic, 'She's good.' "That was Sydney."

"Girlfriend?"

Sark regards Alexa thoughtfully, 'What is Sydney exactly? Semi-lover? Semi-girlfriend? Partner?' He mentally shakes his head, "Sydney is your brother Nikolai's mother."

Alexa stares at him, "I have a brother?"

Sark nods "He's almost three. Sorry no pictures... never carry them on missions. When Sydney comes by she's bound to have a couple."

"What's he like?"

"He's a lot like you were at that age. Funny, smart, inquisitive, curious, bossy... he's going to love having someone else to play with. He knows about you."

"He does?"

Sark nods "Couldn't exactly hide it. We lived in the house you grew up in, your bedroom stayed the same. I couldn't get myself to change anything in your room... but I bet it has changed since then."

"How so?"

Sark sighs, "After they found out where Niko and I were they confiscated everything. Everything of yours and what was left of your Mom's was put in storage. All I have of your things right now is a box that I haven't opened it in a long time."

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure why. Sometimes I could open it, other times I couldn't. It's been a while since I've been able to get myself to open it."

"Oh."

"Lexa... how did you find out what your grandfather was doing?"

Alexa looks at her hands, "He talks too much when he's drunk. He always assumes I don't pay attention. Learned a long time ago that the less noise you make the more you learn. I overheard him one night talking about what he was doing for a sideline business. I knew it was the only chance for me to get away from him." She shrugs

"And who helped you send the CIA the information?"

"A guy I met online. He's a hacker with extensive connections. I sent him the information I found on the computer and gave him ways to find out more. He did."

"When did this start?"

"Almost a year ago."

"The CIA wants to talk to you."

"Do you work for them?"

"Not by choice." Sark says dryly. "And they don't want me working for them but I am."

"Why?"

"I have no choice. If I didn't agree I'd still be in custody."

"Oh."

"It's not so bad. I still do the same things when I was freelance... just don't have as much freedom or get paid as much."

"So what do you do?"

"Provide information. Help Sydney on missions... though this was the first long-term mission we've done. Normally we don't leave Niko for more than a day or two."

MIDAFTERNOON

"Hey." Sydney greets walking into the hospital room to find Sark sitting on the chair in the watching Alexa sleep.

"How was work?"

"Dixon wants you in today. He doesn't want to put it off." Sydney says apologetically.

Sark sighs looking at the bed.

"I'll stay with her." Sydney assures

Sark nods "I have to do this sooner or later." He stands his eyes on the bed. "Call me when she wakes."

"Sure." Sydney hands him his jacket their fingers brushing causing them both to shudder slightly. "Niko is at daycare. Samantha said that she would pick him up." Sydney informs him as he pulls on his jacket. "Why don't you go home shower and grab some clothes after you meet with Dixon." She suggests

Sark shrugs "If there's time."

"All right." Sydney watches as he walks out of the hospital room then settles on the chair he vacated.

WHILE LATER

Alexa opens her eyes and yawns seeing the lady from the day before using a laptop, "Where's Dad?"

Sydney looks up from the screen and smiles, "He had to go into work for a while. He shouldn't be gone long." She closes the laptop setting it aside. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Alexa answers curling up her arms around her knees. "How did you meet my Dad?" She asks curiously.

"What exactly has he told you?"

"A lot." Alexa admits. "He said he did some questionable things."

Sydney regards the girl "We worked together before he joined the CIA."

"When he was still doing questionable things?"

Sydney nods, "We hated each other with a passion. We fought constantly."

"And now?"

"We still fight and argue but not as bad. He still drives me nuts from time to time." Sydney shrugs, "We managed to survive living together when I was pregnant... and now."

"Oh"

"When he told me about you he was so proud. Never heard him sound so proud of anything until the night he showed me your room and told me about you and your Mom. He really loves you both. It was the first time I ever really heard him show any type of emotion." Sydney smiles faintly. "It made me realize for the first time... ever that he was human."

"So you like each other now?"

Sydney frowns then lifts her shoulders, "We put up with each other. We try hard for Nikolai's sake to not fight." She smiles, "He's a great Dad. He adores Niko... Niko adores him. I never thought I'd see that side of him."

"So you've been living together for over three years?"

"No... I um" Sydney looks at her hands, "I left Niko with Sark a few weeks after he was born. I wasn't ready to tell anyone about Nikolai. No one not even my parents knew about Niko until about seven months ago." She looks at the girl who is watching her with the same expression Sark gets when he's thinking, 'My god she is his daughter. That's a Sark expression.' "Niko is a good little guy. He's going to love having some else to pay attention to him."

SAME TIME: CIA

"We'll make this fast." Dixon assures as Sark sits down.

"Good."

"What happened when you arrived?"

"We made contact with Cassadine... needless to say my former father-in-law wasn't happy to see me. We managed to persuade him to work with us." Sark proceeds to relay their mission outline.

HOUR LATER

"Sydney said you had something you wanted to discuss." Dixon regards the former assassin.

Sark looks at Dixon in the empty conference room, "As you know I've believed that Alexa was dead for ten years."

Dixon nods

"Because of that... she's legally dead. She no longer exists."

"And you want papers."

"I would go through my old contacts for papers but unfortunately that is no longer as easy as it was." Sark scowls, "She needs to go to school but she needs papers."

"Well we managed to... resurrect Sydney when she returned. I suppose we could try that again. The only issue is do you want her to go by your current alias?"

"I'd prefer not too but it is safer especially once it's known that Cassadine has been arrested. Once that is known she could become a target to keep whatever he has done. I would like to keep as much of the truth of her past as possible."

"Sark... what exactly is your daughter's citizenship?"

"Alexa was born outside London. She has... had dual citizenship for England and Greece. Eva wanted it that way... just in case she'd ever have the chance to go back to Greece."

"We'll pull her original birth certificate... is it still on file?"

"Yes."

"What name is it under?"

"Lennox... an alias I used back then. Irina wouldn't allow me to use my surname. It would be under Alexa Grace Lennox."

"Date of birth?"

"June 4, 1992."

"I will see about keeping enough of the information so there isn't much for her to memorize."

"Who knows what she's believed all these years. He tried to remove a lot of her past."

"Yes, Sydney informed us that he claimed Alexa was the daughter of an unknown son."

Sark grimaces remembering that moment and nods.

"What does she remember?"

"We're still working on it but she does remember a little. It will take a while... if ever." Sark rubs the back of his neck, "We'll figure things out."

"Good." Dixon nods "Good luck Sark." He says as the man walks out of the room. 'He's going to have a journey ahead of him.'

COUPLE HOURS LATER: HOUSE

"Daddy" Niko runs to the door throwing his arms around his Daddy's legs.

Sark smiles as he picks up the little boy who hugs him tight "How's my boy?"

"Where you been Daddy?" Niko demands

"I was at the hospital with your sister."

"Daddy home now?"

Sark continues into the living room with Niko in his arms, "Not for long Nikolai. I just came home to get cleaned up." He nods at Samantha "But tomorrow Alexa will be home with us."

"Will she play with me?"

"I bet she will. But you'll need to give Alexa time to get used to you."

Niko nods solemnly "OK Daddy"

"Good. Now I have to get cleaned up." Sark sets Nikolai on the floor then walks out of the room then walks up the stairs to his room. As Sark walks into his bedroom his phone rings, removing it from his pocket he flips it open "Yes?" He says in greeting

"How'd it go?"

Sark smiles faintly hearing Sydney's voice, "Same as any other debriefing. I spoke with Dixon."

"And?"

"He'd see about paperwork." Sark answers as he unbuttons his shirt. "How are things there?"

"Good. She's asleep again."

"She's still working off the drugs."

"And the jet lag and the time difference." Sydney adds

"Yes that is true."

"So where are you?"

"I'm at the house. I was just about to take a shower." Sark replies

"Is Niko there?"

"Downstairs." Sark answers

"All right."

"I should be there in an hour."

"OK." Sydney hangs up

HOUR LATER: HOSPITAL

Sydney smiles when she sees Sark walk into the room, "Hey"

"Hi" He looks at the bed, "You two talk?"

Sydney nods "She's a bright girl... must get that from her mother." She teases

"That she does." Sark smiles slightly.

"I should get back to the house. It's almost time for his bath." Sydney pulls on her jacket, "Call before bed time?"

"I will." He promises

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Sydney tears her eyes away from his.

"We still need to finish that conversation Sydney."

"We will." Sydney promises "Just when things have settled down."

Sark watches as she leaves the hospital room then sits on the chair his eyes on Alexa. 'All is going to be all right my little girl.'

TBC…


	8. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

NEXT MORNING: HOSPITAL

Alexa looks up from the newspaper she is reading as her Dad reenters the hospital room. "So am I out of here?"

"You are officially checked out."

"Good."

"The doctor wants to see you in a few days to check out your wrists."

Alexa looks at her bandaged wrists "They don't hurt."

"Good." Sark says relieved. "Let's get you home."

Once in the car Alexa stares out the window her mind running over everything, "What happens to me now?" She asks looking at her Dad.

"Well there are some things that need to be worked out but in time you'll be in school."

Alexa looks at her Dad wide-eyed, "An actual school?"

"Yes. Will you be OK with that? Or would you rather continue with a tutor?"

"I've never really thought about actually going to school. He wouldn't let me... I asked but he always said no."

"Now you can go."

"I never thought about going to school. I mean it always seemed like something that would never happen. I just... accepted it." She shrugs "Besides even if I went to school with kids my age I wouldn't fit in."

"You will."

Alexa rubs her wrist absently, "We'll see."

WHILE LATER: HOUSE

"Daddy"

Sark quickly catches the running boy, "Nikolai."

"Daddy's home Mommy." Niko calls then grins seeing the other person. "Hi" he chirps happily. "Want to play?"

"Hi." Alexa smiles at her brother.

"You two can play later."

Sydney walks into the foyer and smiles seeing Alexa, "Morning Alexa. How are you feeling?"

"Awake." Alexa says dryly.

"You did sleep most of yesterday." Sark reminds shifting Niko in his arms.

"Down Daddy." Nikolai demands

"Such a demanding child." Sark sets Niko on his feet.

Niko looks at his sister then tugs on her hand, "Come play."

Sark sees Alexa flinch slightly then nod

"Sure." Alexa allows the boy to pull her into the house.

"That went well." Sydney smiles at Sark.

Sark grins "So we're finally alone... no cameras... no security. Oh what should we do?"

Sydney pulls him into the hall away from the windows, "This." She pulls his head down kissing him passionately.

Sark breaks the kiss leaving them both breathless, "Bloody hell I've wanted to do that since we left the hotel room." He rests his forehead against Sydney's grinning.

"Same." Sydney swallows heavily, "So how are things with you and Alexa going?"

"She took the news about going to school well. She's hesitant though."

"She's had little contact with people her own age... not a surprise she'd be a little hesitant about going to school." Sydney pulls away, "I'm sure she'll adjust... she's your daughter after all." She heads back to the living room where they find Alexa sitting on the floor with Nikolai who is introducing her to all of his toys.

Sark looks at Alexa, "That she is."

"What's next Sark?"

"We'll have to wait and see. Alexa will need time."

"And a lot of therapy." Sydney looks at him, "You know it Sark. She's not going to immediately adjust to this life. She's going to have problems from what he did to her... if she ever tells."

"I know." Sark watches as the two kids play, "She's not flinching as bad as she does when people touch her or try." He muses

Sydney looks over to where Alexa is patiently allowing Niko climb over her, "She probably doesn't see him as a threat since he's so little."

Sark nods "Probably." Sark steps up to Sydney his hands on either side of her on the counter. "So we're home... are things going to change?"

Sydney sighs resting her hands on his shoulders, "In what way?"

"Are you going to change your mind about giving us a chance?"

"No."

"So does that mean I get to sleep in your bed now?" He asks their lips inches apart.

"From time to time."

"Why not all the time?"

"Besides the fact we have a teenager living with us now? The fact that we need actual sleep... and you tend to try and start things."

"And if I behave?"

"You never behave." Sydney rolls her eyes

"That's what you like about me."

"Oh shut up." Sydney kisses him

LATE EVENING

"Come on you its bath time." Sydney picks up Niko.

"No Mama. I wanna play."

"You have tomorrow to play." Sydney answers carrying Niko out of the kitchen.

Alexa pulls herself up onto the counter as her Dad does the dishes. "Grandfather doesn't do dishes."

"I'm not surprised." Sark says dryly. "Sydney wants Niko raised around normal things and doing dishes is normal. We do have a housekeeper that comes twice a week and does grocery shopping from time to time. Up until about seven months ago, I had a full time Nanny, housekeeper... then they found me and brought me back here. Sydney had to take care of Nikolai on her own. Sydney found a way to bargain my release and I moved in, then we moved here about three weeks ago." Sark wipes his hands off. "There's something I want to show you." He heads into the laundry room and grabs the box he had brought out of his bedroom. He steps out of the laundry room.

"What's that?"

"I'll show you." He tilts his head towards the living room.

Alexa follows him into the living room and sits on the couch watching as he opens the box removing a stuffed bear.

"Do you remember him?" Sark hands Alexa the bear.

Alexa regards the bear thoughtfully then nods "I called him Teddy."

Sark nods "You two were inseparable."

/12 YEARS EARLIER

Alexa stands in the middle of the living room crying hysterically. "Teddy"

"Alexa sweetie we don't have time for this." Eva says picking up the little girl who squirms.

"I want Teddy." Alexa cries

"Alexander, have you found Teddy?" Eva calls trying to calm her daughter down.

"He's not in her room"

"Check under our bed and in the closet." Eva returns/

"You hated not knowing where he was." Sark smiles faintly.

"He wouldn't let me take him." Alexa says sadly as she stares at the bear, "I said I wanted Teddy but he didn't care." She hugs the bear brief memories of the bear hitting her, "SuperBear." She looks at her Dad "I used to pretend he was able to fly."

Sark nods "Drove your mother nuts. She used to say that you would give her gray hairs before thirty with all the things you did. Especially the time you gathered all the pillows underneath the dining room table and almost jumped."

"You stopped me before I could"

"You were furious. You hated when anyone said no to you." Sark smiles faintly.

"You want to know what happened that night."

"When you are ready to talk about it we will."

Alexa bites her lip hugging the bear, "I dream about it... sometimes."

"When you want to talk about it we'll talk about it."

Alexa nods "What else is in there?"

"Not much. Everything else is in storage. Your baby clothes, your stuffed animals, your bed and dresser, your bookcase... these are just the things I didn't want to keep in storage."

"Oh."

Sark removes a blanket, "Here is your blanket. You used to carry this everywhere. We used to have to take it away at night so we could wash it without you fussing. One time we had to take it from you when you were asleep because it was covered in mud. When awake you would cry the whole time your blanket was in the wash, it was the same with Teddy. We had to take him at night as well."

"Good thing I slept through it or you would have traumatized me." Alexa teases

"Probably." Sark agrees with a small smile.

"What else is in there?"

"Your first pair of shoes... which you never kept on." Sark removes a pair of black patent shoes, "Your Mom got these when you were six months old and you would kick whenever she put them on. You always found a way to get them off, even as you got older you would kick them off wherever we were. We lost a lot of shoes over the years because you kicked them off at the worst times." He shakes his head amused then removes a photo album. "And this" he leans back against the couch cushions and opens the photo album to the first picture.

Alexa smiles looking at the first picture of her parents; "When was this?"

"The day we were married." Sark answers. "She was incredible."

"What was she like? I don't remember much... and he never talked about her... unless it involved alcohol and four letter words." Alexa looks at the picture.

"She was a lot of things. She was somewhat shy... but incredibly stubborn. She was terrified when she told me she was pregnant."

"Why?"

"Partially because she didn't know how I'd take it... mostly because she knew how he'd take it."

"How did you take it?"

"I was surprised at first but I accepted it. She was happy... and I wanted her happy. She was four months pregnant by that time."

"How old were you guys when you met?"

"Eva was two weeks shy of her sixteenth... I was 17."

"You loved her."

"More than anything; she was the first person since my mother died that I allowed close. She made me happy... so did you." He turns the page and laughs at the first picture of Alexa taken not long after her birth, "You were one loud newborn. You were five pounds and six ounces. Just a pound smaller than Niko."

"I was little."

"And a squirmer. You loved being carried around and cried when we'd put you down for too long but you squirmed."

"Dad?"

Sark inwardly smiles hearing her call him Dad, "Yes?"

"How'd you know it was me? I mean it has been ten years."

"He assumed I would have been a hands off Dad but I wasn't. I know were all of your birthmarks and chicken pox scars are." Sark shrugs "That and you look just like Eva." The two continue to talk and look through the photo album.

8PM

Sark sees Alexa yawn, "You've had a long day. Why don't you get some sleep? We'll talk tomorrow."

"OK" Alexa yawns again and stands. "Night Dad."

"Night Lexa." Sark watches as Alexa walks up the stairs. He takes a sip of his wine and looks back at the photo album at the picture of Eva getting a hug from Lexa. 'She's back Eva. Our little girl is back where she belongs... yet you aren't here.'

Sydney walks down the stairs to find Sark sitting on the couch staring at the photo album. She joins him on the couch "You OK?"

"Looking through this brings back a lot of memories."

"I bet."

"She's so much like Eva."

"Well her ability to do what she did to Cassadine shows she's definitely your daughter."

"Yes she is."

"Hard to believe a teenager managed to pull that off."

"She's a smart girl." Sark says proudly. "Always has been. She started reading at three and writing at four." He looks at the picture of Eva laughing as Lexa runs around the yard, "I miss her."

"I still miss Danny." Sydney admits.

"You were going to marry him weren't you?"

Sydney nods "I found him dead in the bathtub. Sloane had bugged my phone and heard his drunken rambling about not caring about what I did for a living."

Sark tilts his head thoughtfully, "Why tell him?"

Sydney stares at him, "I wasn't going to marry him without coming clean. Besides you told Eva."

"Yes but she didn't go off and get drunk and say anything over the phone."

"OK I screwed up. I should have gone another way in telling him I guess. But he deserved to know."

"Do you think if you had married him it would have lasted?"

"I don't know... sometimes I think it would but most of the time when I wonder I think I wouldn't have lasted. Danny wouldn't have been able to handle knowing what I do."

"And Vaughn? Do you think that would have lasted?"

"I'm not sure... he never gave it a chance."

"Still bitter?"

"Not really. Just disgusted with the fact he accepted it when Dad didn't." She looks at Sark "What about you? Do you think you and Eva would have lasted?"

"I think so. I would have done anything to make sure we would have."

"So you would have totally stopped working for Mom?"

"Yes."

"Devoted huh?"

Sark shrugs "I loved her. I would have done anything for her."

'I wish I could find some as devoted as Sark was to his wife.' She tilts her head, 'Perhaps I have... I am with Sark. Who knows how things are going to go between us.' She takes the wine glass taking a sip of his wine.

"When are you going to tell Jack?" Sark questions

"Give me a while."

"You can't keep it from him forever."

"I know. I will tell him." Sydney promises handing the glass back to Sark. "I just need to figure out how to tell him. Its not something I can just blurt out to Dad."

"Tell him when you are ready."

"I'm going to tell him."

"Just make sure he doesn't try to kill me."

"I'll try. But you know Dad..."

"He hates me."

"Besides that he's always looking after me. He just wants me safe and happy."

"And if I'm what makes you happy?" Sark asks setting his wine glass down and reaches up running his fingers through her hair.

"Then he'll have to deal." Sydney leans in kissing him.

MIDNIGHT

Resting her hands on either side of Sark's head as he runs his hands down her back and sides Sydney stares at him, 'God he's something else. Hard to believe we once despised each other. Six years ago I never would have thought I'd sleep with him.' She kisses him lightly then tucks her head under his chin, "Stay?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Sark pulls up the covers up, "Night Syd"

"Night Sark." Sydney yawns. "Hey Sark?"

"Hmm?"

"How come you don't use your first name?"

Sark flinches "Weird as it sounds hearing my name sometimes hurts. The few people who ever called me by name died." He swallows heavily "After I started back I told Irina that I'd only go by Sark. She only calls me by my first name when she's angry."

"Oh. How long have you gone by Sark?"

Sark shrugs, "Since I was 14."

"Do you ever think you'll use it again?"

"Perhaps one day." He looks at Sydney, "So do you know what my name is?"

"Yes."

"It's not on CIA records."

"No its not... Mom told me." Sydney lifts her head giving him a small smile, "Both suit you." She trails her fingers across his jaw, "Don't worry I haven't told anyone I know."

Sark nods "Thank you."

Sydney returns her head to his chest. "So she was named after you."

"Mmm. I once asked Eva why... she said that it was because if it wasn't for us meeting she'd still be with him... dead or married to some rich old friend of his."

"Oh."

"Get some sleep Sydney."

TBC…


	9. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

NEXT MORNING: CIA

"Let's keep this short, huh?" Sark says as they enter the conference room and sit down

"We will." Dixon assures looking at the girl "How did you find out about your Grandfather's dealings?"

Alexa pulls her knees to her chest and takes a deep breath, "About two years ago when he was drunk he admitted a lot of things to his head of security."

"And what exactly did he admit?" Dixon inquires

"He admitted a lot of different things." Alexa goes through all she learned over the years leaving out her Grandfather's admittance behind her Mom's death wanting to tell her Dad on her own.

HOUR LATER

"Is that all you found out over the years?" Dixon asks

"Business wise, yes."

"Who helped you by sending us that information?" Jack asks

"I have no idea. I never met the person. I just sent him the information and he sent it to you." Alexa shrugs "No way for him to find out I took the information."

"Pretty good for a teenager." Dixon states

"He deserved it."

"We're done here." Dixon announces "But there will be more questions once we're done talking to him."

Alexa nods

Once the three are out of the conference room Dixon looks at the others. "Lauren, Vaughn I want you two to debrief Cassadine. I do not want Sark near him with out security being nearby... I have a feeling once he talks with Alexa things are going to happen."

"What about Cassadines contacts?" Weiss questions

"Track all of them down as soon as possible. Once they realize he is in custody, I fear they will go into hiding. I want to get as many as we can before that happens." Dixon says

LATE EVENING: HOUSE

"What's wrong Sark?" Sydney asks as the two are left alone downstairs while Niko sleeps and Alexa sits alone in her room.

Sark sighs running his fingers through his hair, "There's a lot I want to ask her Sydney"

"So go ask her."

"I don't know if I should... or can."

"Are you afraid of the answers?"

"A little." Sark admits

"I never thought you'd be scared of anything." Sydney remarks

"Normally I'm not but this involves Alexa. I know all that has happened over the years has traumatized her but what if asking makes it worse?"

"What if not asking makes it worse?" Sydney challenges. "She can't hold all of it in and you can't keep wondering and blaming yourself. Getting her to talk about that night and since will benefit you both. Just get it over with Sark... don't torture both of you. I know it may be hard for you to ask her about it, but what is it like for her? She's a kid who has never had anyone to talk to."

"I know." Sark closes his eyes "I guess I shouldn't put it off."

Sydney watches him walk away, "Good luck." She whispers 'I hope whatever it is Alexa knows won't hurt him more than not knowing does.'

Sark stops before the door and takes a deep breath before knocking on the closed door

"Come in." Alexa calls.

Sark enters the bedroom to find Alexa sitting on the bed staring out the window. "Are you OK?" He questions sitting beside her.

"Just feels weird."

"What does?"

Alexa glances at him then out the window, "To not be on the island."

"It will take you a while to adjust."

"I know." She rests her chin on her knees.

Sark regards his daughter then asks the foremost question, "What happened Alexa? What happened after I left that day?"

Alexa stares out the window hugging her knees. "I don't remember."

"What do you remember?" Sark demands

"I can't go there." Alexa mutters blinking back tears. "Don't ask me to remember it. It took me years to deal with it." She wipes at the tears

"I need to know Alexa." Sark says gently. "Whatever your Grandfather did I need to know about it." He pauses "What happened after I left Alexa?"

Alexa closes her eyes knowing she needs to tell him, "I took my nap" she drifts back to that night.

/TEN YEARS EARLIER: LONDON

Eva crouches before her daughter "We have an errand to run."

"Where Mama?" Alexa asks rubbing her eyes still groggy from her nap.

Eva smiles "Mama has a surprise to tell Daddy when he gets home. And you are going to help me." She taps her daughter's nose.

"What surprise Mama?" Alexa asks happily liking the idea of helping her Mama.

Eva picks up her daughter "You are going to be a big sister soon."

Alexa grins "Yeah" She bounces up and down happily.

"Now all we have to do is find a way to tell Daddy."/

Sark closes his eyes, "She was pregnant."

"She was going to tell you when you got back. We went shopping that afternoon and we came home." Alexa bites her lip, "I was playing when I heard the doorbell."

/Alexa looks up from her playing to see her Mama walk to the foyer then looks back at her toys. She frowns when she hears her Mama's voice rise.

"What are you doing here?" Eva demands "Alexander won't like you being here."

"Get the girl and let's go."

"No! I am staying with my husband."/

Alexa shivers remembering the raised voices "She was angry."

/"We're not going anywhere! We belong here." Eva says angrily, "This is my family now... Alexander and our children."/

"Then everything went quiet. I thought he had left and I went back to playing until he came in."

/Alexa looks up at the unfamiliar man warily, "Where's Mama?"

"Come on its time to go." He picks her up.

"Teddy" she squirms reaching for her bear./

"We left."

Sark closes his eyes running his hands over his face, "So she didn't die in a car accident."

Alexa bites her lip then continues, "I overheard him talking with his head of security once when he was drunk. He was saying that killing her was useless that I was a disappointment and that he should have killed me and taken her." Blinking back tears Alexa hugs herself tight.

Seeing her shake Sark gently pulls her into his arms ignoring her brief moment struggle, "I'm not going to hurt you. You know that." He says softly as he strokes her hair. "I'm sorry sweetheart... I never should have left you and your Mom. If I hadn't left he wouldn't have done this... he wouldn't have tried." He closes his eyes as he hears her sobs, "I'm sorry."

HOUR LATER: HOUSE

Sydney looks up as Sark walks into the kitchen looking pained, "Hey what's wrong?"

Sark leans against the counter taking a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Sark?" Sydney steps up to him her hand on his arm, "What's wrong?"

"Lexa and I talked."

"About?"

"That son of a bitch killed them."

"Who?" Sydney looks at him confused.

"Cassadine. He killed Eva and staged her death as a car accident." Sark says calmly his voice holding a hint of rage. "He destroyed my family. He beat my child." He slowly lifts his head looking at Sydney. "Eva was pregnant... she was going to tell me when I returned."

Sydney winces at the pain and anger raging in his eyes, "She remembered that?"

Sark rubs the back of his neck and nods "Didn't really want to tell me but it came out. Eva had told her so they could both surprise me."

"How is she?"

"Fell asleep after crying about 10 minutes. I have just been sitting there trying to keep from going over there and killing him for what he did. He killed her in the house while Lexa was there. She doesn't remember everything about that night or isn't ready to face it. She overheard him admit he killed Eva one night when he was drunk." He turns and walks out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see him."

"No you aren't." Sydney grabs his arm

"Yes I am! You are NOT my bloody mother so don't tell me what I can or can't do!" Sark strides out of the house to the car.

Sydney stands between Sark and the car door, "Just don't do anything stupid Sark."

"I should kill him for what he did."

"And if you do you won't get anymore answers. If you do, you will end up in lock up again. If you're locked up how will that affect them?" 'And me'

"I won't kill him."

Sydney nods stepping away from the car, "Fine."

"I'll be back in a while." Sark promises getting into the car.

Sydney stands there watching as he backs the car out of the driveway, 'Don't do anything stupid... you have two kids now.' She rubs her arms then slowly walks back to the house heading straight to the phone she dials her Dad's number.

"Bristow"

"Dad"

"Sydney what's wrong?" Jack asks concerned at his daughter's tone.

"Sark's on his way in to see Cassadine."

"For what reason?"

"He talked to Alexa and he's really angry. I don't want him left alone with Cassadine."

"Do you think he'd kill him?"

"After what he just found out it wouldn't surprise me if he'd do it. He said he wouldn't but..."

"You don't know"

"Dad I've never seen him this angry. You know how calm he usually is."

"All right I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thanks."

30 MINS LATER: CIA

Sark silently groans as he sees Jack outside the door of lockdown, "She called you?"

"She's worried you will do something stupid."

"As much as I would love to kill him I can't... despite all he's done to me and Lexa I did promise Eva I wouldn't kill her father. Regardless of the fact he murdered my wife and took my daughter from me I'm not going to kill him because I promised her I wouldn't." Sark removes his gun handing it to Jack, "Make you feel better?" He enters the lockdown ward going over to the Plexiglas cell where Cassadine is sitting at the table, "Just were you belong."

Cassadine scowls, "Where's Sasha?"

"She is somewhere where you will never hurt her again."

"I never hurt her."

"You killed her mother! You thought she would forget... you thought that years of lying would prevent her from ever remembering." Sark says angrily.

"You took Eva from me."

"You could have killed them both that day. I should have killed you then."

"All I had was Eva until you came into our lives. You caused all of this!"

"I wasn't the one who tormented Eva. I wasn't the one who tormented Alexa. You did." Sark retorts. "You killed your own daughter Cassadine... your pregnant daughter, you not me." When he sees Cassadine's expression he nods, "Eva told Alexa... she was going to tell me when I returned." Sark shakes his head, "She was safe with me because I kept you away from her. I loved her and she loved me... you couldn't accept that could you? You couldn't accept that I had what you wanted." Sark rests his hands against the Plexiglas, "You are never getting out. If there is ever a chance they let you out, I will kill you. I will go against my promise to Eva... and I will make your death very painful. You are never going near my daughter again Cassadine." He warns his voice cold and deadly.

Cassadine scowls watching as the man walks away, 'Bastard.'

COUPLE HOURS LATER: HOUSE

Sydney looks up from her reading as Sark walks straight to the kitchen, "What happened?"

"He's unfortunately still alive." Sark grabs a glass and reaches above the refrigerator grabbing a bottle of vodka. He pours himself a drink then downs it carrying the bottle into the living room he sits on the couch pouring himself another drink.

"Where have you been?"

"Driving around... thinking." Sark downs the drink

Sydney watches him down two in a row as she sets her book aside, "On your way to getting drunk?"

"Don't Sydney" he warns

"Don't what? Your trying to get drunk Sark. Do you really want Alexa to wake up and see you drinking?"

Sark glares at her "I'm not like him when drunk."

"No you aren't." Sydney acknowledges.

"I'm just"

"Feeling guilty." Sydney states

Sark closes his eyes not wanting to admit that feeling that is tearing at him. "So what if I am?"

"Why are you?"

"She's dead. If I had kept my distance like I was supposed to none of this would have happened... she'd probably be alive." He rubs his forehead. "Why didn't she just tell me... I wouldn't have left that day if she had just told me."

Sydney carefully removes the glass from his hand setting it on the coffee table, "She obviously was going to tell you."

"I just..." Sark sighs. "I miss her"

"I know but getting drunk isn't really something you need to deal with right now. You have Alexa to worry about, she needs you sober Sark. As much as you want to wallow in your own pain... she needs you." She laces their fingers.

"When I was told about the accident the first thing I thought was that I was alone again. The other thing I thought about was why did I argue with her about another baby?" He takes a deep breath, "I shouldn't have left."

"You can't change it... as much as you want too you can't."

"I know."

MIDNIGHT

"NO"

Sydney and Sark bolt awake on the couch at the scream. Sark jumps off the couch and runs up the stairs while Sydney follows to check on Niko. Sark enters the dark bedroom to see Alexa sitting up on her bed. Sark turns on the lamp "Lexa?" He frowns when he sees her rocking back and forth tears falling. He sits on the edge of the bed, "Nightmare?"

Alexa glances at her Dad then rests her head on her arms closing her eyes.

Sark reaches out gently brushing Alexa's hair behind her ear pleased when she doesn't flinch and pull away. "Its OK Alexa, I'm not going to hurt you... no one is ever going to hurt you again." He moves closer and gently pulls her into his arms.

Alexa stiffens slightly then relaxes finally feeling safe. "Daddy"

Sark closes his eyes inwardly smiling at her whisper, "You're safe now. No one is going to take you from me again." He strokes her hair.

Sydney sticks her head in Niko's bedroom to find the boy still asleep, 'Thank God.' She closes the door then passes the guest room that is now Alexa's to find Sark comforting Alexa. 'He loves his kids so much.' She takes a deep breath then walks to her own bedroom.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

WEEK LATER

Sydney joins Sark outside as he watches Alexa and Niko play. "Those two are getting along well."

Sark nods, "How is everything there?"

"Dixon said the paperwork should be ready soon. Have you decided about school?"

"I've gone over all of the schools... managed to get reports from the tutor he hired."

"And?"

"I spoke with a few schools and they all said since she was tutored for so long she's going to need to take some tests to determine which grade she should be in. It would be some much easier to just forge the damn tests."

"Well you can't... you need to behave if you want to stay out of jail. I'm sure she can handle the tests... she's obviously above normal intelligence." Sydney glances at him, "So have you decided where she's going to go to school?"

"No. I'm leaning towards the Catholic Girls School."

"Why? You're not religious."

"No but I was raised Catholic. Besides Catholic schools are a lot more structured than private schools in general."

"And the whole all girls school issue... has to do with Dad not wanting his little girl around boys?"

"I think until she's settled in that might be a wise choice."

"Sure Sark." Sydney rolls her eyes

"I have no problem with coed school but she needs time to adjust."

"Well I have the rest of the day off so why don't I take her shopping for some clothes." Sydney suggests. "She's running out of clothes and she hasn't shown any interest in accessing her clothes in storage."

"If she wants to go then go." Sark shrugs as Alexa and Niko run up the steps.

"Daddy" Niko holds his arms up

Sark picks the boy up "Nikolai"

"Alexa I was thinking how about you and I go shopping for some clothes... and things for your room." Sydney suggests

Alexa glances at her Dad then at Sydney, "Yeah sure."

Sydney looks at Sark, "Well then we'll be back when we feel like it."

HOUR LATER: MALL

Sydney smiles at Alexa who is looking around curiously. "You like shopping?"

"I don't get to go very often." Alexa admits. "Sometimes my tutor would convince him to let me go into the village to shop so I could write papers on my surroundings for English. Or go to the historical areas for history research." Alexa shrugs "I rarely ever went shopping for my own clothes. There were times he would let me go shopping in the village or the rare times we ever left Greece he'd let the Nanny take me."

"Shopping is fun... but can be a pain. Francie and I used to spend hours shopping."

"Who is Francie?"

"She was my best friend." Sydney pauses "She was killed a long time ago."

"Oh."

"Come on we have lots to do... and your Dad's money to burn."

WHILE LATER

Alexa stares into her drink

"You OK Alexa?"

Alexa shrugs "Can I ask you something?"

Sydney smiles at the girl, "You can ask me anything."

"When did Dad tell you about me?"

"Well" Sydney tucks her hair behind her ears, "a few days after I took my leave from work. I decided to leave my job when I was almost four months pregnant. We'd got into an argument over something and he took me up and showed me why he was so intent on me having Niko."

"You didn't want to have him?"

"I probably would have had him anyway once things had settled down but there would have been a lot of questions to be answered, especially once he was born... Niko looks a lot like me but he does have traits everyone would have picked out as Sark's." Sydney shrugs "After he told me about you I knew Niko would be fine with him."

"Regret it?"

"Yes and no. Yes since he is my baby. Yes, because I missed almost three years of his life. No because I knew Sark would protect him and love him." Sydney takes a sip of her coffee, "He adores you Alexa... I could always hear it in his voice. He still loves your Mom."

"Do you love him?"

Sydney looks at Alexa surprised, "The whole relationship between your father and I is... complicated." She hedges

"Relationships can't always be complicated... friendship wise or otherwise."

"No they shouldn't but with the way our lives are relationships always are complicated." Sydney looks around "So where do you want to go next?"

"I'm not sure."

8PM: HOUSE

Sark looks up from his book to see Sydney and Alexa walk into the living room carrying bags. "How was shopping?" He asks closing his book.

"There are still more bags in the car." Sydney tells him.

"I'll go get them." Sark stands walking out of the living room.

"Thanks Sydney."

Sydney nods "Your welcome kiddo." Sydney watches as Alexa carries some of the bags upstairs. She sets the bags in her hands by the stairs then heads out to the garage to find Sark unloading the bags.

"What did you two do hit every bloody store?" Sark grumbles looking at Sydney.

"Pretty much." Sydney shrugs. "She needed everything Sark. We got some things for her room. While we were at the mall I picked up some shoes for Niko. He is growing way too fast."

Sark chuckles "Yes that is something Eva always complained about. Lexa was always outgrowing her clothes. One day she'd fit in her shoes the next Eva would have to buy a new pair of shoes." He shakes his head "How did shopping go?"

"Good. She handled the people pretty well. I think its one on one she has a problem with. Have you called the CIA psychiatrist?"

"Yes. She has an appointment tomorrow. Do you really think she needs it Syd? She's adjusted pretty well considering."

"She's not sleeping through the night Sark. She goes hours without saying a word. There is a lot she still hasn't said. If she doesn't work those problems out she'll end up one screwed up kid... then a screwed up adult."

"All right all right." Sark relents "But if she doesn't want to go after this appointment I'm not going to force her." He closes the car door looking at Sydney, "She needs to learn how to make her own decisions."

Sydney nods "Just keep in mind she's still a kid Sark. She can't make all the decisions herself... and the fact she needs help she might not be able to realize. I understand that you want her to make decisions but this might not be something she should make on her own." She picks up the bags at the bottom of the stairs then walks back into the house while Sark continues to unload the car.

10PM

Sark closes Alexa's door and walks downstairs where he finds Sydney picking up Niko's toys from the living room. "She's asleep." He picks up a couple toys near the stairs and puts them in the laundry basket. "Hopefully she'll sleep through the night."

"She hasn't since she got here." Sydney sets the laundry basket on the coffee table.

"I know." Sark rubs his forehead. "So what did you two talk about while you were out?"

"Not much. She asked me what schools like." Sydney reaches behind the recliner "Little things." She shrugs 'If I loved you.'

Sark smirks appreciatively when Sydney bends over to look behind the recliner. "Nice view."

Sydney glares at him over her shoulder, "Stop looking at my ass Sark."

"I can't help it. It is such a nice ass."

Sydney throws the plastic toy at Sark and it hits him on the chest causing her to giggle at his annoyed expression. "How was Niko?"

"Fell asleep in the middle of his story."

"He's had a big few days." Sydney shrugs. "He's loving this attention though."

"Mmm he is." Sark rests his head on the couch cushion. "I think Alexa is as well."

"She's getting more comfortable with being touched." Sydney muses. "She's allowing Niko to climb on her more without flinching as much."

"The only time she lets me hug her is when she's upset and even then she cringes."

"It's probably because you're an adult that she has a problem."

"I know. I wish things hadn't gone this far for her. I've done a lot of things Sydney... but I have always drawn the line at causing pain to a child first hand." When he sees her expression he hastily adds, "I know that I have hurt a lot of children by killing their parent but I have never once gone after a child." He closes his eyes. "I may not be the most... moral person in the world but harming kids goes against my beliefs."

"Good to know." Sydney rests her head on his shoulder and yawns.

BEFORE DAWN

Sark starts in surprise when he awakens to find himself leaning against the headboard of Alexa's bed as she sleeps curled up under the covers. He stretches running his hands over his face then looks at the clock, '4:30.' He carefully stands so not to wake Alexa then walks out of the bedroom returning to Sydney's room.

Sydney stirs feeling the bed shift, "What time is it?" She asks sleepily.

"Half after 4." Sark answers slinging his arm around her waist, "I fell asleep."

"Oh." Sydney yawns

"Go back to sleep." Sark kisses her shoulder then closes his eyes.

8AM

"Daddy, Daddy" Niko runs into the kitchen

Sark picks him up "Morning Nikolai."

Niko hugs him "Mama" he shifts holding his arms out to his Mama.

Sydney takes the boy "Hey baby." She smiles getting a hug. "Nice big hug this morning."

Niko grins. "Mama going to work?"

Sydney nods "Daddy's going to take you to daycare later."

"Me and Lexa play?"

"You'll be able to play with Alexa today." Sark assures "You won't be staying in daycare for long."

"OK" Niko nods solemnly.

Sydney sets Niko on his chair just as Alexa walks into the kitchen, "Morning Alexa."

"Morning" Alexa mumbles sitting at the table.

"Hi Lexa" Niko chirps

"Hi." Alexa smiles faintly at her brother.

"Breakfast is ready." Sark announces

10AM: DAYCARE

Sark glances at Alexa as he pulls out of the parking spot, "Are you OK with going to see the doctor?"

Alexa shrugs hugging herself as she stares out the window.

"Alexa I know that there's a lot we haven't talked about so this might be good for you."

"There's not much to say." Alexa glances at him briefly then back out the window.

"I'm not asking you to do this every day but occasionally it might be good for you."

"Has anyone ever made you go to a shrink?"

"Yes. Irina made me see one for a while after what happened."

"You didn't want to go did you?"

"No... I wasn't ready to talk about that. Never was until the day I told Sydney."

"So you didn't tell your shrink anything?"

Sark shrugs, "Some but only enough to get Irina off my back."

"Then why do you want me to go?"

Sark looks at Alexa and smiles sadly, "Because you are still a child who doesn't need to end up a screwed up adult like me. I promised Eva you'd be happy and I might be ten years behind but I'm going to keep my promise."

"Do you miss her?"

Sark flinches, "Every day." He says sadly.

"I wish I could remember more about her."

"Maybe this will help you to remember more."

45 MINS LATER: PSYCHIATRIST'S OFFICE

Alexa sits on the couch her knees to her chest as she regards Dr. Tyson.

"So Alexa do you want to tell me why your father brought you here?" Dr. Tyson asks softly not wanting to startle the girl.

"He took me from my Dad after he killed my Mom."

"Who?" The doctor asks gently.

"My Grandfather. He told me they were dead."

"But he lied about your Dad?"

Alexa nods

"How long have you known your Dad was alive?"

"I don't really know if I ever believed he was dead. I think I let Grandfather talk me into believing it for his sake."

"How long have you been back with your Dad?"

"Little over a week."

"How are things going?"

"He really tries to make things right. I know it hurts him though"

"What hurts him?"

"The fact I don't remember everything." Alexa closes her eyes hugging her knees. "Or what he did to me."

"Who's he?"

"My Grandfather."

"What did he do to you?"

"I don't want to talk anymore." Alexa whispers blinking back tears.

"Talking does help."

Alexa shrugs

"What do you like to do for fun Alexa?" The doctor watches as the girl shuts down staring at the wall. "Whatever you tell me I won't repeat to anyone... not even your Dad. Though I would like to give him updates on how you're doing."

Alexa nods

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Alexa shakes her head staring at the floor the rest of the session.

WHILE LATER

Sark looks up as the door opens and Alexa walks out with the psychiatrist right behind her. When he sees Alexa's closed off expression he frowns standing. "Lexa?"

Alexa glances at her Dad briefly then looks at the floor.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Dr. Tyson questions

Sark nods "Sure." He follows the doctor into her office. "Well?"

"She's going to need a lot of counseling. She shuts down at the mention of her Grandfather."

"Yes I've realized that. He's done a lot of damage to her."

"I won't tell you what we do discuss and as I was requested by Mr. Dixon my files go automatically to him for storage. He assured me that no one would look at her files."

"Yes I have already spoken to Dixon about that."

"Your daughter needs a lot of help. I would like to see her at least twice a week."

Sark rubs his neck "Originally I said I would leave the decision to have these meetings with you up to her. Right now perhaps Sydney was right... as much as I want Alexa to be independent this might not be a decision she should make." He nods "I'll bring her back."

"Good."

Sark walks out of the office where he finds Alexa sitting on a chair staring at the wall, "Come on Lexa."

Alexa stands walking out of the office with her Dad.

Once in the car Sark speaks, "What did you think of Dr. Tyson?"

Alexa shrugs

"Lex I know I said this decision would be yours to continue the visits but right now I am making that decision." Sark looks at his daughter, "You're going back... she wants to see you twice a week."

"For how long?"

Sark shrugs, "Until Dr. Tyson thinks you are ready to cut down."

Alexa rests her head against the car window as her Dad drives.

EVENING: CIA

"Sydney"

Sydney smiles at Dixon, "Hey Dixon."

"Heading home?"

"I better. Niko is probably driving Alexa nuts."

"How are those two getting along?"

"Fine." Sydney shrugs "Sometimes we have to bribe him away from Alexa so she can have some peace."

"I bet Sark is ready to come back to work." Dixon chuckles

"Yeah, probably."

"Here are all the papers Sark will need for Alexa: birth certificate, her back doctors files, social security card, Passport, and immunization records. We went through Cassadines files to make sure she's had all of her needed vaccinations."

Sydney nods taking the packet, "Thanks. This will give Sark the chance to get her into school."

"Where is she going to go?"

"He's heading towards a Catholic all-girls school." Sydney rolls her eyes

"Why didn't I ever think of doing that for Claire?" Dixon mutters

"Somehow I doubt Claire would have put up with that." Sydney grins

Dixon grins in agreement, "Why an all girls school? Sark isn't the overprotective type is he?"

"No. He's just not sure Alexa is going to be able to handle being around guys. She flinches whenever she's around men... even flinches when Niko climbs on her. She's getting better but..." She shrugs

Dixon nods "How are you and Alexa getting along?"

"Fine. She is a great girl. We're still getting used to each other but we're making progress."

"Good."

"Thanks for helping him Dixon." Sydney holds up the packet.

Dixon tilts his head, "I'll see you tomorrow."

HOUR LATER: HOUSE

Sydney smiles when she walks into the kitchen where Sark is leaning against the counter watching the news while Alexa and Niko play in the living room. "Hey"

Sark tears his eyes away from the TV and smiles faintly. "How was work?"

"Fine. How'd it go?"

Sark lifts his shoulder

"Well this might cheer you up" Sydney grins handing him the packet.

Sark opens the packet and removes the papers reading the first paper a birth certificate, "Alexa Grace Thompson. Kept her original birthdate and everything else." He looks at the listed parents and swallows heavily seeing the name for the mother, 'Evangeline Marie Vacivic Thompson.'

When she sees his expression Sydney lifts her brow "What's wrong?"

"Vacivic was Eva's mother's maiden name."

"Are you going to have Dixon change it?"

"No."

"So what about you?" She looks at the birth certificate "Julian Alexander Thompson? Is Julian your first name?"

Sark grimaces "Unfortunately it is. I always wished I could change it. After my mother's death, I stopped going by Julian and I started going by Alexander. Irina is the only person who has ever called me Julian but I have to make her seriously angry for that… mostly she just calls me Alexander." He looks at Alexa who is patiently listening to Niko, "You were right."

"About what?"

"She's not old enough to make the decision about seeing the doctor."

"So you're going to make her continue to see the Doctor?" Sydney asks

Sark nods, "As much as I hate the idea she needs to work things out."

"Good for you. If Dad had ever made me talk about things... I might not have ended up with such screwed up and unhealthy relationships."

"So is our relationship on the screwed up and unhealthy list?" Sark asks

"I'm still trying to figure out what list it belongs on." Sydney admits then stops when Nikolai looks at her. "Can we talk about this later?"

Niko jumps up and runs into the kitchen "Mama"

Sydney picks Niko up "Hey little guy. How was your day?"

"I painted a new picture." Niko points at the refrigerator.

Sydney smiles seeing the new painting "Wow. That's nice. I think we're running out of room on the refrigerator with all your masterpieces." She kisses Niko's cheek, "Now go play." She sets him the floor watching as Niko runs back to Alexa.

"Now that I have this I'm going to call the school and set up a meeting." Sark sets the papers aside.

"I take it your going with the girls school."

"She needs structure Syd. I'm definitely not sending her to a public school."

"Hey public school 12 years straight." Sydney reminds. "I turned out fine."

"Yes but you went to public school during times when education was actually somewhat valued and not as rushed. I don't think she could handle public school right now. Maybe with time yes she'd be able to handle public school or even a coed private school."

Sydney nods "Your decision Sark." She walks out of the kitchen heading upstairs

Sark stands there thoughtfully then glances at the kids before following Sydney upstairs.

Sydney looks at Sark as he joins her in his room, "What?"

"Sydney I..." He pauses

"What?" she asks gently

"I know this is a lot to ask but I need your help. I need you to tell me when I'm making a mistake with her."

"You know I will." Sydney steps up to Sark her arms going around his shoulders as she lightly scratches at his neck. "Who else do you know would enjoy telling you you're screwing something up? You know me... I can't keep my mouth shut."

"No you can't." Sark chuckles "I just... I don't want to screw her up anymore than she might end being."

Sydney rests her forehead against his "And you won't. What happened, happened Sark and I know you want what is best for her. If I do see you make a decision that could screw either of them up I'll tell you."

"Good."

"You know... you haven't kissed me since this morning."

"Well I haven't seen you since this morning." Sark says teasingly.

"Then make it up already." Sydney pulls his head down kissing him.

"Mama. Daddy"

Sark groans at the interruption, "We need a bloody Nanny." He mutters

"No we don't." Sydney laughs tearing her eyes away from his "Daddy will be right down Niko." She calls then looks back at Sark, "What?"

"If we had a Nanny I'd have you naked in that bed by now."

"We'd still be interrupted Sark." Sydney steps away from him "Now go." She pushes him out the door and closes it.

Sark scowls as she closes the door then heads downstairs.

Sydney shakes her head then heads to the closet stopping in her tracks when she sees a picture of her and her Dad on her dresser. She smiles faintly as she picks up the picture. After a moment of thought she takes a deep breath, "I have to tell him. He could be happy for me." She muses. "What am I thinking... he hates Sark." She sets the picture down "I'm telling him. He's my Dad I need to tell him... the others screw 'em." She takes her phone out of her pocket pressing the speed dial for her Dad's number.

"Bristow" Jack says gruffly.

"Dad"

"Sydney everything all right?"

Sydney smiles at his concern "Yeah. I um there's something I need to talk to you about. Are you at home?"

"I'm almost there now. Why?"

"Nothing I just need to talk to you about something. I'll be there in about an hour."

"All right I'll see you then."

Sydney hangs up and rushes to change out of her work clothes going over how to tell her Dad she is once again sleeping with her former enemy.

Sark looks up as Sydney hurries down the stairs "Dinner is almost" he stops when Sydney kisses him. As she breaks the kiss he stares at her. "OK what have you done to Sydney Bristow?"

"Nothing. I have something I have to go do." Sydney grabs her keys off the counter. "I'll be at Dad's. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Should I start wearing a bullet proof vest if you are doing what I think?"

"Don't worry. I'll make Dad swear not to hurt you."

"Syd" Sark follows her "What are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not sure but I do need to tell him. He's my Dad he needs to know." Sydney walks out the front door leaving Sark standing there.

"God help us all once Jack finds this out." Sark mutters before heading back to the kitchen.

45 MINS LATER: JACK'S HOUSE

Jack opens the front door "Sydney what's so urgent?" He asks worried. "Have you and Sark been arguing again?" He demands as they walk into the living room.

"No things are fine. But I do need to talk to you about that."

"Have you been arguing with Sark?"

"No, Sark in general. You have to promise you won't get mad though"

Jack sighs, "Sydney"

"No you have to promise."

"Fine I promise I won't get mad." Jack says annoyed

Sydney nods "You want me happy don't you?"

Jack's eyes narrow "You know I do."

"I lied."

"About?"

"What happened between Sark and I." Sydney says nervously.

"How so?" Jack demands trying to control his anger.

Sydney tucks her hair behind her ears, "We slept together more than once when we were looking for the information."

"Damn it Sydney."

"We were there for the weekend pretending to be a married couple. It was the only way we could keep our cover." Sydney shrugs "He didn't force me into it."

"And when you were gone?" Jack demands. "Did you two sleep together then?"

"Yes."

Jack rubs his forehead, "Are you two involved now?" When she doesn't answer Jack sighs, "Sydney"

"Dad as much as Sark has annoyed me"

"And tried to kill you"

Sydney shrugs "He's still the only guy other than you who gets why I do things."

"He's still a criminal!"

"He's not like he was before Niko Dad. He's changed a lot since we first met him."

"He's Sark"

"Mom likes him."

"Do I have to remind you he used to work for her?"

"No but she's known him longer than anyone. I'm not saying I'm in love with the guy or going to marry him but we're involved. I know Sark has his issues and I have mine but I'm going to give this a chance."

"Why?" Jack demands. "He tried to kill you!"

"Yet he understands why I do what I do and who I am. At least with being involved with Sark I don't have to hide what I do or lie when I leave." Sydney bites her lip. "I know you don't approve but I'm going to give this a chance anyway. Sark has been there when I needed to rant about stuff. He puts up with me yelling at him over stupid things. He gets me a lot better than Danny, Noah, or Vaughn ever did."

"So you're involved with him!"

"What if being with Sark is my chance at being happy?" Sydney demands. "Even if it's only for a while I think it is worth it."

Jack regards his daughter "Why are you telling me?"

"Because you're my Dad. I thought that despite how you feel about Sark you might get why I want to give this a chance. He is Niko's father and despite everything he's done to me he's still kept his promises." Sydney runs her fingers through her hair, "You once said Vaughn wasn't good enough for me... what if Sark is? At least I do know that Sark has the ability to be loyal to whoever he gets involved with."

Jack sighs, "Sydney, are you sure?"

"Why shouldn't I give it a chance?" Sydney demands. "I'm not asking for your permission or understanding Dad... I'm just asking for you to try to understand even a little why I want to give this a chance."

"I want to try Sydney because I trust your judgment about people but this is Sark." Jack reminds. "He tried to kill you and made your life hell for years."

"And I killed his father and he still wanted to help me... sure it benefited him as well but he could have left me to find out everything on my own." Sydney runs her fingers through her hair, "Sark isn't always a hardass or arrogant jerk. You've seen how he is when he's around Niko and Alexa. Sure he's different and has flexible morals when it comes to himself but not when it comes to Niko or Alexa."

"And you want me to approve of this?"

"No but I would like a small amount of understanding. I didn't have to tell you Dad but I thought you deserved to know because you are my Dad."

"I would like to understand Sydney but this is Sark."

"It's hard to explain and I don't fully understand it but I do know that this is something I need to try... for not just my sake but Niko's as well." Sydney bites her lip "I don't know what I feel for him but to figure that out I need to try this out."

"And what if it falls apart Sydney?" Jack demands. "That will change things for all of you. Are you willing the change things?"

"If I don't try to figure this out then I'll always wonder if it would have worked out." Sydney takes a deep breath "I need to try."

Jack regards his daughter, 'Hard to belief as it is he does seem to make her somewhat happy. But can I give her my OK to go through with pursuing something with Sark? What if she's right? What if Sark is her chance at happiness? Can I really say no to my little girl finding some sort of happiness even if it is only for a little while?' Jack sighs. "Fine but if he hurts you..."

Sydney slowly grins, "Come on Dad I can handle Sark."

"What about the others?"

"This is none of their business. I can't keep doing what everyone else wants Dad. I've been doing that for too long. I need to do things for me now."

Jack nods "I can get that."

"So you're going to try and understand why I made this choice?" Sydney asks hopefully.

"I'll try... I can't promise anything other than I'll try."

Sydney smiles "Thanks Dad." She hugs her Dad. 'At least he's going to try.'

OVER AN HOUR LATER: HOUSE

Sydney smiles seeing Sark picking up Niko's toys in the living room, "Hey"

Sark looks up "Did you tell him?" He asks warily.

Sydney nods stepping up to him, "He said he'd try to understand. I think he wants too but I know it will take him a while." She shrugs

"I know how much his approval means to you." Sark runs his fingers through her hair. "But we both know he'll never approve of me. To Jack no one is good enough for you."

"Maybe not but he's still my Dad." Sydney shrugs her arms going around his neck. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For not pushing me to tell him."

"You needed to tell him in your own time. I know you Sydney... more you are pushed; the more you pull away. At least in your personal life that's true." He kisses her forehead.

"So did he go to bed without complaining?"

"Mmm" Sark nods "Alexa is in her room."

"You've been falling asleep in her room a lot lately." Sydney remarks

"I know. It takes a while to get her to go back to sleep." Sark sits on the couch pulling Sydney close. "When she was little she would protest whenever I'd leave the room after putting her to bed. She always wanted me to stay until she was asleep. It used to be she hated when I was too far away, now she doesn't like when I get too close."

"She'll get better about it with time."

"I know." Sark closes his eyes "I just..."

"Wish things were different."

"Mmm"

"So what's now for Alexa?"

"We have an appointment tomorrow at the school. See if she likes it. Then we'll see where we'll go from there."

"When does Dixon want you back?"

"I told him I would be back once she's in school." Sark answers

"When will that be?"

"It should be soon."

"Good... work is kind of boring without you."

"Oh really? So you admit life is more... interesting with me around." Sark smirks

Sydney rolls her eyes. "You still have an ego." She hits him on the chest.

10PM

Sark knocks on Alexa's bedroom door then enters just as the girl crawls under the covers, "Ready for bed?"

Alexa nods

Sark sits on the edge of the bed, "Tomorrow we're going to the school."

"OK."

"Before that we'll need to go over the background you'll need to know in case people ask questions."

"Like what?"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." Sark pulls the blankets up to her chin. "Just get some sleep. We'll go over enough to get you by for tomorrow." Sark reaches out to brush Alexa's hair back only to stop inches away suddenly dropping his hand, "I'll see you in the morning." He starts to move off the bed when Alexa speaks hesitantly.

"Dad"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'll ever remember more about before?"

"I hope so but I don't know. We'll have see."

Alexa nods and rolls to her side her back to her Dad as she curls up in a ball.

Sark walks to the door, "Night Lexa." He turns off the light and walks out of the room pulling the door closed behind her.

"Night Daddy" She whispers as she closes her eyes hugging herself.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

NEXT AFTERNOON: MARYMOUNT HIGH SCHOOL

(Note: I've never been to a Catholic school. I didn't attend a normal high school. So I'm going to avoid much of the school crap. Though this is an actual school.)

Sark sits in the chair as he waits impatiently for the Head of the School, Ms. James, to speak as she looks over Alexa's fake file.

"She still needs to take the placement test Mr. Thompson." Ms. James says looking up from the file. "I don't doubt that your daughter is highly intelligent because her IQ test says she is. But she needs to take the placement test."

"Not a problem." Sark assures "Alexa can take it whenever."

"Now Mr. Thompson, why do you want to enroll Alexa here? You freely admitted that neither you nor your daughter are not practicing Catholics."

"I was raised Catholic until my mother died. Before Alexa was born, my wife and I decided that Alexa would choose how she would want to go in life. My wife was raised Greek Orthodox yet hadn't stepped foot in a church since her own mother's death."

"So why send your daughter here?"

"My reason is not like most parents have." Sark admits standing he walks over to the window looking out at the courtyard. "I hope you can keep this between us."

"I am a teacher as long as it isn't illegal..."

Sark nods glancing at Ms. James, "My daughter has problems... not behavior or anything but emotional. Alexa and my wife had both been was terrorized by her Grandfather. I don't know all that he did to her but I do know that the end result is the Alexa you saw. She doesn't like to be touched and retreats into herself whenever people get too close. She shuts down and refuses to talk for hours. She needs structure in an area where she doesn't have to deal with too much outside pressure. Private school at this time is the best option for her."

"I take it she doesn't respond well to men."

Sark looks at the woman and nods, "Unfortunately that is so."

"We have very few men on campus so that wouldn't be an issue." Ms. James assures

Sark nods

Ms. James regards the man then nods "Once she takes the placement test we'll see where we'll go from there. She can take it today or tomorrow."

"I'll see what she thinks." Sark nods walking out of the office he goes to where Alexa is sitting waiting patiently. "Alexa" he sits beside her "do you think you can take the test now? Or would you rather do it tomorrow?"

Alexa shrugs "I can do it now."

Sark stands looking at Ms. James, "How long will it take?"

"Most students use up the full three hours."

"Do you think you can handle that?" Sark asks Alexa

Alexa nods

"Do you want me to stay while you take it?"

Alexa shrugs "I'll be fine."

"All right. I'm going to go to work for a while. Call me when you are done. Do you remember the number?"

Alexa nods

"The test is in the counseling office just across the hall. You can pick her up there when she's ready, Mr. Thompson." Ms. James says

Sark nods giving Alexa an encouraging smile, "Good luck my girl."

Alexa nods watching her Dad leave the office then stands

"Are you ready to do this?"

"Sure."

45 MINS LATER: CIA

Sydney shakes her head seeing Sark sitting at her desk, "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting. I have a kid break. Niko is still in daycare. Lexa is taking the placement exam so I thought why not visit my favorite person."

"Your favorite person is yourself." Sydney retorts

"Good point." Sark smirks "So what is going on around here?" He asks looking around.

"Nothing much." Sydney shrugs

"Sark" Jack says annoyed

Sark smirks, "Jack still mad?"

Jack scowls

"Sark, don't bait Dad please."

"I wasn't."

"Sure" Sydney rolls her eyes

"Where are the kids?" Jack asks

"Alexa is at the school taking the placement test. Nikolai is at daycare. I thought I'd come by for a while." Sark shrugs

"OK you two behave." Sydney says quickly when she sees her Dad's annoyed expression and Sark's smirk. "Now get out of my chair." She lightly smacks Sark upside the head with the file in her hand. "I've got work to finish otherwise I will be late tonight."

Sark sighs as he stands, "Fine ruin my fun."

"If you're here to annoy everyone go home." Jack says annoyed as he walks away.

Sark leans against the desk, "Not taking this well."

"He'll deal. How'd the meeting go?"

"I gave the Mother Superior enough so she could understand why I'd prefer Alexa at the school... despite my own... lacking beliefs."

"Do you think that it is a good school?"

"If it keeps her occupied and away from over thinking everything that's happened." Sark shrugs.

Sydney nods "Now go away... I need to work."

Across the room Lauren joins her husband who is watching Sydney and Sark talk, "They seem to be getting a long better. If I didn't know better I'd say they might have feelings for each other." She muses

"This is Sark, Lauren. Sydney can barely stand him." Vaughn says quickly.

"They have a child together Michael... I'm pretty sure that creates feelings." Lauren walks away, leaving her husband staring at Sark and Sydney.

Vaughn remains standing there for a moment then walks away.

HOUR LATER

"Going to pick up Alexa?" Sydney asks as Sark stops at her desk

"She's done with the exam." Sark answers. "I'll see you at home." 'God I want to kiss her.'

Sydney nods "Are you picking Niko up or do you want me to pick him up?"

"Its 3 so I will pick him up. Are you going to be home for dinner?"

"Well it is my turn to cook so I should be home around six."

Sark nods "I'll see you at home then." He gives her a faint smile and walks away.

30 MINS LATER: SCHOOL

Sark walks through the building ignoring the girls whispering around him. He enters the counseling office where he finds Alexa sitting and waiting patiently, "Alexa?"

Alexa looks up

"Ready?"

Alexa nods standing

"Mr. Thompson."

Sark turns to look at Ms. James

"The results of the placement exam should be in tomorrow. She can start on Monday."

Sark nods "Thank you."

"You'll need to fill out the paperwork." She hands him an envelope "Bring it by before Monday. She can come in for her uniform, books and schedule on Friday."

Sark takes the envelope "Thank you." He looks at Alexa, "Let's go get your brother."

5PM: CIA

"Yes Nikolai I am on my way home." Sydney smiles at her son's chattering voice as she walks to her car. "I'll see you when I get there." She hangs up.

"Syd"

Sydney stops when she hears Vaughn's voice and turns to see him, "Hey Vaughn." She unlocks the car door "What is it?"

"You and Sark were chummy."

"Yeah so?"

"What is going on between you two?"

Sydney looks at him "My life is no longer your concern Michael. If I am involved with Sark or anyone... it is none of your business. I am done doing things for you and the others... I'm doing what's best for me now... as well as my son."

"So are you involved with him?"

"I don't think that is any of your business Michael. Any business you have with my personal life, ended the day you chose to believe I was dead." Sydney shakes her head, "Go home to your wife Michael" she gets into the car.

OVER AN HOUR LATER: HOUSE

Sark leans against the counter watching as Sydney cuts up the vegetables roughly, "Want to tell me why you are taking your anger out on our dinner?"

Sydney pauses "Vaughn and I got into another argument."

"About?"

"He still thinks he can get involved in my life." Sydney says bitterly.

"How so?"

Sydney shrugs, "Asked me what was going on between us."

"What did you say?"

"That it wasn't any of his business. That anything having to do with me stopped being his business the day he chose to believe I was dead."

"Sydney everyone believed you were dead... I did as well."

"Dad didn't. Mom didn't. If you were on the outside actually being able to know the information they had would you have believed it?"

"I'm not sure." Sark admits

"He should have at least tried to believe Dad. But no he decided six months after my supposed death to date." Sydney slams the knife into the cutting board.

"Remind me never to make you angry." Sark says dryly

"You already knew that." Sydney snaps then rubs her forehead. "Sorry." She gives Sark a sheepish smile. "I always seem to get mad at you when I'm mad at him."

"I'm used to you getting mad at me."

"I really need to stop taking it out on you when I'm mad at Michael." Sydney sighs as she turns back to dinner.

"Like that's going to stop." Sark retorts

"Still I know I shouldn't take it out on you."

Sark steps up behind her, "I'm fine with it. At least you don't hide how you feel." He kisses her neck, "Dinner almost ready?"

"Almost. Pour drinks and get those two to wash up?" Sydney turns her head.

"Sure." Sark kisses her briefly then steps away. "Alexa, Niko go get cleaned up... dinner will be ready soon." He calls heading to the refrigerator stopping to make sure the two kids leave the living room.

10PM

"What did you think of the school?" Sark asks Alexa as he sits on the edge of the bed.

"It seemed OK."

"Do you think you'd be comfortable being there? Or should we look at the other schools?"

"I think I could handle it." Alexa shrugs "I won't know until I try."

"Nervous?"

"A little." Alexa picks at the blanket, "I mean... I know I'm not the most normal kid." When she sees him about to protest she shrugs "I'm not."

"No I suppose you aren't." Sark acknowledges reluctantly. "You'll do fine." He assures. "If you ever feel like you can't handle what's going on Sydney or I will come and get you. If we can't then Samantha or Jack will. I promise that everything is going to work out."

Alexa nods

"The next few days we'll have to go over everything until you get it."

"I don't ever have to tell anyone about him?"

"No. He's out of our lives now sweetheart." Sark assures.

"OK."

"You need to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Sark starts to stand only to have Alexa's soft plea stop him.

"Stay until I fall asleep?"

Sark gives her a small smile, "Sure." He sits back down on the bed watching as Alexa drifts off to sleep. Once he is sure that Alexa is asleep, Sark leans down brushing a very brief, light kiss across her forehead. "Sleep well my little girl." He says softly then stands walking out of the room.

MONDAY MORNING: SCHOOL

(Reminder: I'm not Catholic. Never stepped foot in a Catholic school. So I'm going to keep the school parts short.)

Sark looks at Alexa who is staring at the school, "Ready?"

Alexa nods "I think so."

"If things get to be too much just go see Ms. James and tell her then she'll call me. If she can't reach me she'll call Sydney."

"I know."

"Otherwise I will see you at 3:30."

Alexa opens the door grabbing her backpack, "Bye."

Sark watches as Alexa slowly walks into the building. 'She'll be fine.' Once Alexa is in the school he pulls away from the curb just as his phone rings, removing his phone from his pocket he flips it open, "Hello Sydney"

"How'd it go?"

"I think she'll be fine. I doubt she'll say much to people."

"First day of school does that." Sydney muses. "It must be a lot harder for her... never having been to school. You never did tell me why you decided to put her in 9th grade rather than 12th like she tested."

"She has a lot of US history to catch up on. I know she would do well in 12th but this is her first time in school... I thought she'd adjust better with kids her own age."

"Even if she doesn't relate to them?" Sydney asks

"If that is the next problem to deal with then I'll figure something out. She could always spend time with Marshall. They would get a long great."

"Yes well Marshall is terrified of most the opposite sex."

"Good point. If she needs someone to relate to on an intellectual level we have a long list of people she can spend time with."

"Another ego boost, Sark?"

"Funny Sydney."

"We have a meeting in half an hour." Sydney reminds

"I will be there on time."

"And don't be an ass."

"Am I ever?"

"Always." Sydney laughs hanging up.

Sark scowls "Never says goodbye." He closes his phone returning it to his pocket. As he stops at a red light he removes a pack of cigarettes from the arm rest, "Might as well finish off the pack." He removes a cigarette sticking it between his lips he lights it with his lighter.

9:30AM: CIA

Sydney looks at Sark as he leans against her desk, "So you are just in time." She frowns when she smells the cigarette smoke "Either you've been smoking or you have taken up the habit of getting nicotine hits from being around other smokers."

"I was just finishing off the pack." Sark shrugs. "Besides its not like I was smoking around either of them."

"You better not... I still have the knife I used the last time you pissed me off."

"And which time are we talking about?"

"Not sure... I've tried to injure you numerous times... and succeeded numerous times." Sydney reminds

"I let you." Sark protests

"Sure you did. You really liked getting your head slammed into a wall." Sydney lifts her brow. "Because last count I slammed your head into a wall three times, threw you into a wall more than ten times. Shot at you god knows how many times. Slammed doors on you... threw things at you."

Dixon and Jack both groan when they step out of the conference room to find Sark and Sydney toe-to-toe bickering. "Great he's not even back an hour and they're already bickering." Jack says annoyed.

"You have to admit those two do keep things interesting around here." Dixon says amused. "Sydney. Mr. Sark"

Suddenly Sydney and Sark stop arguing, "WHAT!" they both yell

Dixon lifts his brow, "If you two are done arguing..." He gestures at the conference.

"We'll be right there." Sydney calls tearing her eyes away from Sark who is smirking. She picks up the file from her desk and smacks Sark upside the back of his head. "Jerk."

Sark shakes his head following Sydney his eyes on her ass, 'God she drives me nuts.'

3:30PM: SCHOOL

"How was your first day?" He asks as Alexa gets into the car.

Alexa shrugs

"Good? Bad? Decent?"

"Decent."

"A lot of homework?"

Alexa nods

"I have to go back to work. Samantha already picked Niko up from daycare." He glances at Alexa, "Will you be OK with that?"

Alexa nods

"Sydney and I should be home around six. Samantha is going to start dinner." Sark stops at the light, "What were your classes like?"

"They seem like they'll be a little easy."

"I knew it would but for now it is better if you're with kids your own age."

"I know. I'll just have to find something more... challenging to do."

"You could work with Niko on his French." Sark suggests. "I haven't had time to work with him."

"Maybe."

"I meant to ask you... how is your Russian?"

"Speaking it is a little harder... reading and understanding it is easier. He didn't like that I could so I stopped using it around him. The only time I ever do use it is reading it or when I had online conversations."

"Good thing we taught you how to read Russian and Greek at the same time as English." Sark says as he drives. "Your tutor informed me that you also know Italian, Spanish, Latin, and French."

Alexa nods twisting at the hem of her skirt. "I liked keeping busy." 'Kept me from thinking about what he'd do to me next.'

"You were such an inquisitive child. You were always asking questions... never taking the short answer." Sark smiles faintly "You've always had an interest in learning."

6PM: HOUSE

Sark enters the house to find Sydney hugging a happy Nikolai. He stands there watching them, 'God that is incredible.'

Niko grins seeing his Dad, "Daddy."

Sydney turns her head and smiles at Sark who is watching them with a thoughtful expression, "What?"

"Nothing." Sark walks over dropping a kiss to Niko's head "Where's Alexa?" He asks Samantha when he sees her.

"She's been in her room all afternoon." Samantha answers

"She's been doing homework this whole time?" Sydney says in disbelief.

"Lexa not play." Niko says unhappily.

"Alexa's just had a big day." Sydney tells her son. "Do you remember your first day of daycare?"

Niko nods "I had fun."

"Yes you did but daycare is a lot different from school." Sydney says gently.

Niko chews on his lip thoughtfully and nods

Alexa sits curled up in the corner staring at the photo album next to her not looking up when she hears a knock at her door.

Sark opens the door and sighs when he sees Alexa sitting in the corner arms around her knees the photo album open next to her. "Alexa?" When she doesn't reply he walks over and crouches beside her looking at the picture of Eva and three year old Alexa, "That picture was taken on a trip to France. I was supposed to leave for a couple weeks for work but I didn't want to leave you two alone... even with security. You stayed with Irina during that time. You loved traveling. We went somewhere whenever I wasn't working or in school. By the time you were four we'd been to France, Germany, Switzerland, Ireland, Scotland, Russia, Italy, Denmark... and so many other places. We'd planned to come to the States once I had my degree finished."

"You were in college?" Alexa looks at him surprised.

Sark nods

"For what?"

"Philosophy and psychology. I was just about done with my degree when it happened."

"I don't remember any of that." Alexa says sadly. "I don't remember a lot of things." She hugs her knees her eyes on the picture.

Sark looks at the picture, "Anything you want to know I'll tell you."

"I know. I just want to remember though."

Sark reaches out and gently brushes Alexa's hair back ignoring her flinch, "Memories are better than hearing second hand." He acknowledges

"I hate him." She rests her head on the wall.

"So do I. But we don't have to worry about him anymore. You're safe from him."

Alexa bites her lip blinking back tears.

"Did you do your homework?"

Alexa nods

"Good." Sark drops a kiss to Alexa's hair, "I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Sark stands walking to the door. He stops in the doorway looking back at his daughter who is sitting on the floor with her eyes closed. He walks out of the room closing the door behind him taking a deep breath then heads to his room removing his suit jacket tossing it on the chair in the corner. He starts to remove his tie when he sees Sydney in the doorway, "She's shut down again. I think it is quite possible the reason she shuts down is the stimulation from the day. Not being used to being around people makes it hard to be around people." He sits on his bed as Sydney walks into the room closing the door behind her. "Was sending her to school a good idea?"

"She needs to be around people... especially people her own age." Sydney stops before him. "She's a tough kid."

"I know. I know how hard this is for her. She's shutting down because she's scared Syd." Sark runs his fingers through his hair.

"She's scared because she's unsure and not used to things. Don't you remember your first day of school?"

"Not really." Sark admits

"Look" Sydney sits facing him, "she just needs to adjust. I'm sure once she's settled in with school she'll make some friends and stop shutting down every day. I'm sure in a few weeks she'll be fine."

Sark nods "You're right. She's tough. She'll be fine... with some time." He runs his hands down Sydney's side, "How long is Samantha staying?"

"We have a while." Sydney gasps as he kisses her neck.

"Well then having his attention occupied I guess ours can be... elsewhere." Sark murmurs as he slides his hands under her shirt caressing her lower back.

LATE EVENING

Sydney knocks on the closed bedroom door then enters to find Alexa sitting on her bed staring at the photo album. "I thought you might be hungry." She enters setting a plate on the nightstand. She turns to walk out of the room then pauses. "Alexa... I know what it is like to lose memories; how it feels knowing you have a large gap in your life." She looks at the girl. "Its hard."

Alexa looks at Sydney "What don't you remember?"

"I don't remember a lot about my Mom... I was raised to believe she was dead... so did my Dad. I didn't know she was alive until around the time I met your Dad." Sydney answers "But I also lost two years of my life."

"How?"

"Some things happened and I ended up with some people who almost killed me. Traumatic things happened and I did things then had my memories removed."

"Why?"

"I still don't know why I did that. Once I came back I wanted to remember so I fought to remember. I begged Sark to help me."

"Did you ever remember?"

"Not every thing. I remember some... I dream of my missing time. I know a lot of what happened but I don't remember it."

"I just want to remember my Mom." Alexa says her lower lip trembling. "I want to remember being with my parents. What I want to forget is him."

"I'm sure you'll remember things."

Alexa nods her eyes going back to the photo album.

"Will you try to eat something OK?"

Alexa glances at the plate and nods before looking back at the photo album. As the door closes, she picks up the photo album looking closer at the picture of her Mom.

11PM

Sark quietly opens the bedroom door to find Alexa asleep on her bed the photo album next to her. He smiles slightly then notices the empty plate on the nightstand. He picks up the plate and gently brushes Alexa's hair back, "Sleep well little girl." He says softly before turning off the lamp.

TBC…

If you give me enough reviews today maybe I'll post more today… or tomorrow. http/inquisitive1swork. 


	12. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

MONTH LATER: HOUSE

Sark stops at Alexa's open bedroom door to see the girl sitting at the desk doing her homework. He smiles faintly, 'My little girl has made great progress.' He knocks on the door

Alexa looks up "Hi"

Sark enters the bedroom, "How is your homework coming?"

"Good."

"Any harder?"

"No. It keeps me occupied though."

"Well that is a good thing." Sark picks up the framed picture he had recently given Alexa of he and Eva. "How was your appointment with Dr. Tyson?"

"Fine." Alexa shrugs watching her Dad thoughtfully.

"I received a phone call from Ms. James today"

Alexa frowns "About what?"

"I asked her to call me and let me know how you're doing."

"I'm doing fine." Alexa shrugs

"That's what she said... except you aren't socializing with the other students."

Alexa shrugs

"Lexa, will you at least work on dealing with the other students?"

Alexa nods "I'll try."

"That's all I ask." Sark drops a kiss to Alexa's head, "Now finish your homework."

"I will." Alexa returns to her homework as her Dad leaves her room.

MIDNIGHT

Sydney breaks the kiss and reaches over grabbing the ringing phone from the nightstand, "Sydney" she says in greeting "Oh hey Eric. What's up?" She looks down at Sark smiling faintly at the feeling of his fingers running through her hair.

"Syd I uh just finished drinks with Vaughn... I thought I should give you a heads up."

Sydney frowns sitting up. "For what?"

"Well he was slightly drunk when he told me. He told me that Lauren ordered him to tell you tomorrow. Look you can't tell him I told you... but I thought you should know ahead of time so you two don't get into a fight."

"Weiss out with it!" Sydney growls

Sark watches as Sydney pales while she listens to Eric on the phone. He frowns when he sees her expression.

Sydney bites her lip, "Yeah I'm fine Eric. It was going to happen sooner or later. I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner. Thanks for telling me. Yeah I promise I won't tell him you told me." She hangs up taking a deep breath. She runs a shaky hand through her hair.

"Syd?"

Sydney glances at Sark then lies down curling up on her side her back to him

"Sydney what did Weiss want?" Sark questions trailing his fingers down her arm.

Sydney closes her eyes, "He um... he wanted to warn me of a conversation I'm supposed to have with Vaughn tomorrow." She says softly.

"About?"

Sydney takes a deep breath, "Lauren's pregnant." She says shakily.

"And that bothers you?" He asks softly

"No. Michael and I are done... I've accepted it." Sydney says stiffly.

"Have you Sydney?"

"Yes!" Sydney snaps turning to glare at Sark. "I'm as over him as I can be." She sits up hugging her knees.

"You still love him." Sark says coldly.

"You still love your wife."

"That is different Sydney and you know it!" Sark hisses angrily.

"Is it really Sark?" Sydney demands. "A person just doesn't stop loving who they once loved. We both know how complicated love is. You still love your wife and Alison. I still love Danny and Vaughn. No matter what happens in life and where we go we still love who we love. I love Vaughn yes but not like I did." She hugs herself "We're done and I've accepted that."

Seeing her pained expression Sark touches her shoulder, "Then why do you look like you're about to break down?" He asks softly.

Sydney lifts her shoulder, "I don't know."

Sark pulls her back against his chest, "I'm sorry Syd."

"I'll be fine." Sydney says softly. "I knew this would happen sooner or later. I never thought it would surprise me."

"Or hurt." Sark murmurs

"A little." Sydney admits after a moment of thought. "Maybe now he'll know how hard it was for me to tell him about Niko." She says with slight bitterness.

Sark kisses her shoulder

Sydney rolls to her back and stares at the ceiling.

"What's on your mind?" Sark asks after a moment of silence.

"That's what you asked me the day after we had sex."

"Yes and I recall you didn't answer me then."

"You want to really know what I was thinking that day?"

Sark nods "I remember how scared and confused you looked when we were alone."

Sydney sighs, "You've always been able to cause my world to go from semi sane to upside down in moments."

"Good to know." Sark smirks

"Its just... that night confused me."

"It confused me as well. No one has ever confused me as much as you have." Sark sighs. "One moment I hated you... the next I wanted you." He trails his fingers down her cheek, "It was the first time since Eva that a woman has ever confused me. With Eva I wanted to be good and do nothing to ruin things. With you... you know everything and don't scare when you learn more."

"The reason I loved Danny was because he didn't know about what I did."

"And you loved Vaughn because he knew."

Sydney shrugs "In a way... he didn't know everything though. He knew what I allowed him to know. Despite what he does he's still on the outside, you know?"

"Mmm" Sark nods

"He never fully understood me... and I never really let him." Sydney sighs "You knew me better than he did back then and we were enemies."

"We studied each other... we know how each other thinks... to a point. You and Vaughn... wouldn't have lasted."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's... weak. He couldn't handle you."

"Oh really? And you can?"

"I have this long." Sark smirks

Sydney smiles faintly "Yeah you have."

"What are you going to do tomorrow when he tells you?"

Sydney shrugs "I'll deal."

"Yes you will." Sark leans in kissing Sydney's forehead, "Its late... get some sleep."

EARLY NEXT MORNING

Sydney smiles sleepily as she feels a very light yet familiar touch on her abdomen. She opens her eyes to find Sark watching her his fingers brushing over her scar. "Morning" she murmurs sleepily.

"Morning."

After a few moments of silence Sydney speaks, "OK what are you thinking about?"

"Not much."

"You're thinking about something because you're doing that again."

"What?"

"When you're worried or trying to figure something out you have this habit of tracing my scar." Sydney says amused lifting her head to look at his hand. "You did that a lot when I was pregnant."

"I had a lot on my mind then."

"So what is on your mind now?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Sark leans in kissing her briefly.

"What is with you and my scar?"

"I like it."

Sydney snorts, "You're weird Sark."

"So I am." Sark moves down brushing his lips over the prominent scar and the very faint one just below the other. "The doctor did a good job stitching you up after Niko."

"Yeah he did. Too bad the Covenant didn't find a decent doctor for the other one." She says bitterly.

Sark brushes his lips over the prominent scar, "If they had done a better job with this then I wonder where we'd be? Would Niko be here?"

"Good point. I hate the scar though... it makes me remember... wonder."

"Wonder what?"

Sydney touches the scar, "What they had planned..."

"And?" He prompts

"If we destroyed everything in the lab."

"I'm sure we did. If we hadn't we would have had some clue about it by now. Irina still has people keeping an eye on the remainder of the Covenant the CIA doesn't have evidence on. If there was anything she would have said something by now."

"You're right. Its just that prophecy... I really don't want to find out one day that some unknown kid of mine is going to do what the Covenant had planned."

"I highly doubt that will happen. If by chance they managed to do that we'll figure something out."

Sydney nods "Come on we need to get a move on. We'll be late if we don't get up." She rolls out of bed walking across the room to her bathroom, "Going to join me or just stare at my ass?"

"I'm doing both." Sark retorts

SAME TIME: VAUGHNS HOME

"Are you going to tell her Michael?" Lauren Reed demands as she walks out of the bathroom into the bedroom.

"I said I'd tell her Lauren. I'd rather have her hear it from me than through the rumor mill." Vaughn says glancing at his wife.

"Look I know you don't want to hurt Sydney but I think she's over you now. I think she's really starting to like Sark."

"Like she keeps telling me... it's none of my business what's going on between the two." Vaughn grinds out.

"If she's happy with Sark despite what he's done in the past I think you should be happy for her. I know she's moving on and I know it's hard on her." Lauren says softly

"Yeah I know." Vaughn mutters. "I promise I will tell her today."

"Good." Lauren walks out of the bedroom.

Vaughn sighs rubbing his forehead.

9AM: CIA

As Sark pulls into the parking spot Sydney notices Vaughn waiting, "Great, just how I wanted to start my day."

"Do you want me to stay?"

Sydney shakes her head, "No." She gives him a faint smile "I'll be fine."

Sark reaches over squeezing her hand, "Know where to find me if you want me to beat the daylights out of him." He offers

Sydney laughs, "I think you'll have to join the line behind Dad."

"I get second beat down rights." Sark smirks

Sydney shakes her head, "You really don't like him."

Sark lifts his shoulder "He broke your heart." He says as he turns off the ignition.

"I'll be fine." Sydney says again as she removes her seatbelt. "I'll see you inside." She opens the car door and steps out. "Hey Vaughn"

"Sydney" Vaughn smiles faintly then nods at Sark. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Sydney nods joining him "So what do you want to talk to me about?" She asks once Sark is out of sight.

"I wanted you to know first" Vaughn pauses "Lauren's pregnant."

Sydney remains calm, "Congratulations." She gives him a small smile. "When's the first Vaughn-Reed going to be here?"

"Six months."

Sydney nods "You'll be a great Dad."

Vaughn looks at her cautiously, "Thanks."

"I better get in. I have a report to finish for Dixon." Sydney walks away leaving Vaughn staring after her surprised by her lack of response.

EVENING: HOUSE

Sydney sits on the porch watching as the sun goes down.

"Sydney"

Sydney turns "Hey Dad. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you're doing with Vaughn's news." Jack joins her at the table.

"I'm fine." Sydney assures "For the first time in a long time I don't feel like running away." Sydney says awed. "As odd as it sounds I think this is what I needed to hear." She turns looking back into the house where Alexa is playing with Niko while Sark picks up a few toys. "For the first time in a long time I think my life is better. Its not perfect but its... decent. I know Sark isn't the type of guy you'd approve of but at least with him there is no worry about keeping secrets."

"True." Jack agrees. "How are things going around here?"

"Good. Alexa is adjusting."

"And how are her memories coming along?"

"She still has trouble with that. Its frustrating to both of them. She's still a little skittish about being touched. She'll carry Niko around but still won't let Sark close enough to hug her unless she's upset."

"Are you two getting along?"

Sydney nods "She's a good kid. She and Niko get along great."

"That's good."

"Yeah." Sydney looks at her Dad, "Staying for dinner?"

"No. I just wanted to check in on you before I leave."

"Where are you going?"

"Mission to Prague. I should be back in a few days."

"Be careful." Sydney hugs her Dad. "Thanks Dad."

Jack nods walking into the house.

Sydney takes a deep breath, 'I'm really OK.' She smiles closing her eyes.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

5 MONTHS LATER: HOUSE

"Stop it." Sydney slaps Sark's reaching hand. "Dinner is almost ready. Go make sure your son has his hands washed."

Sark kisses her cheek "Nikolai" he calls

The three year old looks up from looking through his book. "Yes Daddy?"

"Come on let's get you cleaned up for dinner." Sark walks into the living room picking up the boy. "How was your day?"

"Good Daddy." Niko grins

"Good. How about we go tell Lexa dinner is almost ready and then we'll get you washed up. Now what did you do today?"

Sydney shakes her head just as the phone rings, "I got it." She wipes her hands off grabbing the phone. "Hello? Oh hey Eric. What's going on? Uh huh... yeah. Thanks. Tell them congrats. Yeah I'll talk to you later." She hangs up and turns back to dinner.

A few minutes later Sark returns to the kitchen, "I delegated hand washing to Alexa." He smirks.

"Smart." Sydney smiles

"What did Weiss want?"

"Uh to tell me Lauren had the baby." Sydney says softly avoiding his gaze as she grabs a couple plates from the cupboard. "They named her Chloe Elizabeth."

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. Does everyone have to ask me if I'm fine when it comes to the fact Vaughn now has a kid? I'm fine. I am over him. We're done and I know it."

"The only reason I ask is because I know how hard this has been for you."

"And I'm dealing." Sydney shrugs "Now no more about this." She says as she sees the kids enter the kitchen. "Let's eat dinner."

LATE NIGHT

"So, Vaughn's a Dad." Sark muses as he joins Sydney on the bed with a glass of wine.

"That's what everyone said when they saw the picture of you and Niko... except there was a little more awe and puzzlement in their voices." Sydney laughs

"Why does everyone seem so surprised when they find out about Niko and Alexa?"

"Uh maybe its because you spent years being a sadistic bastard." Sydney smiles "To normal people they'd see you as a threat to children."

Sark lifts his brow. "And what do you see me as?"

"Well" Sydney takes the wine glass from his hand and sets it on the side table moving onto his lap. "I've seen how you are away from everyone. I see the side you have spent years burying behind the hard ass facade. And I learned something"

Sark brushes her hair back, "What's that?"

"You are one big softie when it comes to your kids." She kisses him lightly. "If I hadn't seen it I wouldn't have believed it."

"I knew I'd get to you one day." Sark smirks as he presses light kisses to her neck.

"Funny." She mutters pulling his head up she kisses him passionately.

NEXT MORNING

Sydney groans as Sark nuzzles her neck, "She slept through the night."

"Mmm. She's gone from nightmares every night to a few a week." Sark takes the offered cup of coffee. "She's doing a lot better than she was."

Sydney nods

"So how long is Vaughn going to be gone?"

"A couple of weeks. Lauren's Mom flew in last week."

"Is she going to return to work or not?"

Sydney shrugs "Weiss said she's still deciding."

"She'll be back... she's ambitious."

"Can you go get Niko? He's in his room playing." Sydney grabs a plate, "Breakfast is almost ready."

"Sure." Sark sets his mug down and walks out of the kitchen. Once upstairs he knocks on Alexa's door.

"Its open." Alexa calls

Sark opens the door sticking his head into the room to find Alexa wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tank top as she tosses her uniform on the bed, "Morning sweetheart."

"Morning."

"Breakfast is almost ready."

"I'll be right down."

"All right." Sark closes the door and heads to the open bedroom door where he finds Niko sitting on his bed dressed and looking through a book. "Nikolai"

Niko looks up "Daddy"

"Breakfast is almost ready, time to come downstairs."

"OK" Niko sets his book aside then holds his arms up.

Sark smiles at the boy as he picks him up. "Nice dreams?"

Nikolai nods resting his head on his Daddy's shoulder. "Lexie up?"

"She's getting dressed." Sark replies carrying his son downstairs.

A few minutes later Alexa walks into the kitchen going to pick up a glass of orange juice when her attention is diverted to the television. She stares at the TV stunned her hand tightening around the glass.

Sark looks up about to remind Alexa to sit down and eat when he sees her hand tightening. He follows her gaze to the TV and the man on screen, "Alexa" he says just as the glass breaks in her hand and she doesn't react. He jumps up going to her side avoiding the broken glass at his feet, "Alexa"

Alexa startles out of her thought when she hears her Dad say her name worried. She looks down at her clenched fingers around a large piece of glass.

"Christ Lexa." He gently unclenches her fist to see blood. "Lets get this washed up then we'll see if you need stitches." He gently urges her over to the sink. "You look like you saw a ghost. Who was that man?"

Alexa shrugs staring at the blood that goes down the drain, "He came to the house a few times." She says softly. "I never knew his name."

"What happened when he was there?" When he sees Alexa's expression he continues, "He wouldn't have elicited a response if he was there briefly."

"I can't" she says softly tears blurring her vision.

Sark frowns 'She's not telling me something.' "All right." He inspects the wound, "Not bad. It doesn't look too deep. Let's get this bandaged."

Alexa remains still allowing her Dad to bandage her hand, 'I should tell him.'

"There." Sark says after a moment. "Eat your breakfast. We need to leave soon."

"I'm not hungry anymore." Alexa says quietly. "I'm going to go get my books." She slowly walks out of the room.

Once she's upstairs Sark sighs, "She's not telling me something Sydney."

"There's a lot she hasn't told you." Sydney reminds

"I know but that look she had." Sark shakes his head, "Who was that man and how did she know him?"

"Ask Marshall to find out." Sydney suggests

"Perhaps I will."

"Just allow her to tell you why she reacted that way."

Sark nods

Alexa takes a deep breath, "Its the past. I'm here with Dad now."

9AM: CIA

"Marshall." Sark says walking into the techies office

"Sark... uh hi. What are you doing here?" Marshall asks nervously looking at the former assassin warily.

"I need to find something out."

"What?"

"This morning on channel five they had a segment at 7:50. A man... I didn't get a name. I need you to find out who he is and how he has a connection to my daughter."

Marshall frowns "Um why me?"

"Because Sydney suggested you."

"All right. I'll uh see what I can find." Marshall says shakily. "What do you want to know about this guy?"

"Everything. Rumours... truth... anything."

Marshall nods "I'll call my Mom. She watches channel five every morning. Has every morning since I was in high school. She'll be able to tell me who the guy is."

"Good." Sark walks out of the office.

Marshall releases his held breath then picks up the phone dialing his Mom's number. "Hi Mom. Oh yes their fine. Yes, Mom I'm at work. Uh huh. No. Look Mom I'm calling because I need to find something out. Yes from you. No, it isn't about me. Yes its related to work... OK somewhat. Who was on channel five at 7:50? A guy. No, I have no idea what he looks like. Can you just give me the names?" Marshall grabs a pad of paper and writes the names down. "OK, OK. Yeah. Thanks Mom. I'll call you later. Yes I promise. Bye." Marshall hangs up then turns his attention to his computer. "Let's see who these guys are."

2PM: CIA

Sark looks up from his report as Marshall nervously approaches his desk, "Well?"

"I uh found out what you were looking for." Marshall says hesitantly.

"And?"

"Only one man has a connection to your daughter... or more precisely Cassadine."

"How so?"

"I found mention of a business deal gone wrong. And some rumors."

"About?"

"A trade supposedly." Marshall hands Sark a file. "His name is Richard Evanston. He's a rich businessman from Quebec. He was supposed to buy into a business deal of Cassadines but it fell apart. He demanded a trade."

"What kind?"

"Um this is all rumors that I've found."

"Well?" Sark says annoyed.

"Its been rumored for years... way below, that Evanston had been making trips to the Philippines and other places for some... unusual vacations. Those vacations put him into the light of some children's organizations that he later paid off."

'Children... unusual vacations.' Sark takes a deep breath "And?"

"No one has been able to confirm his... unusual taste."

"Has he been to Greece?"

"Yes. Numerous times. His last trip was about... three months before you found your daughter. I went a little further." Marshall hands Sark a piece of paper, "Cassadine kept records on her doctor's visits."

Sark reads over the paper his eyes narrowing. "Can you find anything that Evanston can be nailed with... other than this?"

Marshall shakes his head, "As of now only rumors of things."

Sark nods "Is this everything you compiled?"

"The only copies."

"Forget what you found. If you mention it to anyone..." Sark trails of in a warning.

"I forgot already." Marshall assures hastily. He starts to walk away then stops "What are you going to do to your former father-in-law?"

"I would love to tear him into pieces but I can't."

"Well if I was a violently motivated person I would as well." Marshall walks away.

Sark stares at the papers in his hands. 'Alexa.' He takes a deep breath. 'My little girl… my sweet baby.'

LATE EVENING: HOUSE

"You've been quiet." Sydney remarks as she joins Sark at the bedroom window. "What's wrong? Did Marshall find something out?"

Sark nods "I just don't know if I should tell Alexa I know... or that I suspect I know."

"Know what?"

"The man's name is Richard Evanston. Evanston and Cassadine had a deal that went dead. Evanston demanded a trade."

"What kind?"

Sark looks at Sydney "Evanston has a like for children. He's been making trips all over the world for what he wants." He looks out the window, "Cassadine apparently allowed Evanston access to my daughter."

Sydney stares at him, "Are you sure?"

"The only way I'd know for sure is to ask Alexa. I don't know if I can ask her Sydney. I don't know if I want to ask her." He rubs the back of his neck.

"How sure is it?"

"I read the file. He's been making very discreet trips to countries that haven't entirely outlawed child prostitution." Sark sits on the bed "Marshall checked Evanston's trips to Greece against Alexa's doctor's visits... they correspond." He rubs his forehead, "I should kill them both." He looks at Sydney "He hurt my daughter... Cassadine allowed it."

Sydney joins him on the bed, "What are you going to do?"

"I want to kill them."

"You can't."

"Why? I'm sure everyone would understand."

"Even if they understand we lose you."

"What am I supposed to do Sydney? Ignore the fact I know Cassadine allowed someone to abuse my child?"

"No but you can't go after Evanston or Cassadine. You can't keep the fact you know from Alexa. She needs you Sark. The fact you know hurts yes but imagine what it must be like for her. She hasn't told you and I'm betting she hasn't because she's scared."

"I just... I don't know what to do Sydney. For the first time in so long I don't have a way to fix things. It used to be to make myself feel better I'd hunt someone down and kill them." He runs his hands through his hair, "When Eva left with me I swore I wouldn't let Cassadine hurt either one of them."

"You didn't know any of this would happen."

"I don't know what to do Sydney."

"Talk to her Sark. That's all you can do." Sydney rubs his neck. "Look Niko is in bed for the night. I'm going to go to the grocery store. Why don't you talk to her now."

"Sydney"

"You can't put it off Sark. It will eat at both of you." Sydney kisses his cheek, "She's scared Sark. All she needs is her Dad."

Sark nods "Thanks Syd."

Sydney nods standing, "Just try not to wake Niko."

Sark sits on the bed trying to think about how to bring the topic up, 'My little girl. He hurt my little girl.' He takes a deep breath, 'Sydney's right, this can't be ignored. She needs to know I know.' He stands walking out of the bedroom to Alexa's down the hall. He knocks on the door.

"Its open."

Sark enters the bedroom to find Alexa sitting on her bed reading, "Done with your homework?"

Alexa closes her book, "Yeah."

"How's your hand?"

Alexa looks at her bandaged hand, "Fine. It doesn't hurt."

"Good." Sark nods "We need to talk."

"About what?"

Sark sits across from her on the bed, "Evanston." He watches Alexa pale.

"I don't know him." Alexa lies

"I did some checking on him. You aren't the only one he's hurt Alexa." Sark says gently.

"Don't." Alexa whispers as she pulls her knees to her chest.

"Alexa we need to talk about this."

Alexa shakes her head rocking back and forth. "No" she grips her arms digging her nails into her forearms.

Sark reaches out gently prying her fingers off her arms, "I know this is hard. I know that you don't want to talk about it." He carefully brushes her hair back. "I know he hurt you and that is something that won't happen again." He kisses her forehead, "We're back together, and I won't let anyone hurt you again." He says softly.

"I don't remember a lot." Alexa admits. "He drugged me." She whispers

Seeing her haunted expression Sark gently pulls Alexa into his arms surprised and relieved when she doesn't struggle. "No one will hurt you again." He strokes her hair gently, "I'm sorry he hurt you baby. I'm sorry they both hurt you." He presses his lips to her hair.

Alexa burrows close tears slowly fall, "Daddy."

"It's going to be OK baby." Sark murmurs pressing his lips to her hair, "No one is going to separate us again... I promise."

9PM

Sydney walks into the kitchen where she notices Sark standing on the back porch. She sets the grocery bags on the counter then steps out onto the porch, "Hey what are you doing?"

"Thinking." Sark downs the rest of his wine setting the glass on the table.

"About?"

"Cassadine almost raped Eva. He turned around and basically sold my daughter to a man like Evanston."

"She told you?" Sydney asks

"She didn't say the words but yes." He leans against the railing. "He drugged Alexa and allowed Evanston to do what he wanted to her."

"Does she remember?"

"I don't think she wants to remember that... or maybe she doesn't want to talk about it." He lifts his shoulders, "Whatever reason she has behind not remembering or not wanting too I'm not going to force it."

"You can't let her stay in denial Sark."

"I know." Sark runs his fingers through his hair. "I just can't push it Sydney. She's hurting enough and pushing this could destroy her."

"What now?"

"Not really sure. I can't do what I want to either of them." He grabs his wine glass walking into the house. "What I should do"

"I know you want to but you can't." Sydney follows him into the kitchen closing the door behind her. "If you do, you will spend the rest of your life in jail. Do you think either of them could handle that? Especially Alexa?"

Sark starts to remove the food from the grocery bags then pauses "She's my daughter Sydney. They hurt her." He puts the milk and eggs in the refrigerator.

"And if you do what you want she'll lose you." 'I'll lose you.' "Do you really think she could handle loosing you again? You are all she has."

"I can't ignore this Sydney. What if Evanston somehow manages to find out where she is?" He questions switching to Russian. "I am not going to let him hurt her again!"

"Then find some other way to deal with him. If you do what you want to do, you are back in jail and they won't let you out this time. Keep that in mind Sark." Sydney takes over unloading the bags.

"He's going to find someone else Sydney." Sark says softly as he watches her put the groceries away.

"Then find a way to stop him without harming him. Talk to Dad and Dixon and tell them what you found out. Evanston has connections to Cassadine... that might be a way to nail his sorry ass to the wall." She puts the final groceries away then looks at Sark, "Don't do anything stupid." She walks out of the kitchen.

MIDNIGHT

Alexa walks into the living room where she finds her Dad sitting on the couch looking through a photo album. "Daddy"

Sark looks up hearing Alexa's sleepily voice, "Alexa did you have a bad dream?"

Alexa lifts her shoulder then joins her Dad on the couch.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier." Sark gently puts his arm around Alexa's shoulders pulling her against him. "You know I didn't want to upset you." He murmurs

Alexa nods "I know." She whispers. "I know I should have told you but... I don't like thinking about living with him."

"I know he did a lot of bad things to you but you can tell me anything. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Look there's a lot we've kept from each other. My reasons are that you are too young to know everything I have done. I know your reasons for not telling me are because you're scared and you just want to forget."

"I can forget to a point but I know it happened and I know I can't change the past."

"No we can't change the past but we can make things better. I made a promise a long time ago that you would grow up happy and safe... I failed that for these last years. I'm going to make things the way they should have been... how your Mom would want things." Sark looks at the picture of Eva who is holding baby Alexa. "I wish she was here."

"Why did he let him hurt me Daddy" She curls against him.

Hearing her pained tone Sark winces, "Alexa," he strokes her hair. "It's going to be OK."

7:30AM

Sark opens his eyes when he feels a soft kiss to his forehead. He opens his eyes and smiles sleepily at Sydney then looks at Alexa who is still asleep against his chest. "What time is it?" He asks softly.

"7:30. Are you going to work or are you two going to stay home and talk?"

Sark sighs rubbing his forehead, "She didn't fall asleep until a few hours ago."

"What do you want me to tell Dixon?"

Sark shrugs "Tell him whatever you want. I'm going to take her up to bed."

"I'll call the school and tell them she won't be in."

"Thanks Syd."

"Can you get Niko up and dressed before you crawl back into bed?" Sydney requests

"Sure." Sark stands picking Alexa up he carries the sleeping teen upstairs.

9AM: CIA

"Sydney where is Sark?" Dixon inquires as Sydney walks into his office where he and Jack are talking.

"At home." Sydney answers. "Something happened last night with Alexa."

"Is she OK?" Jack asks concerned about the girl who like Niko managed to worm her way into his heart.

"No. Sark found out Cassadine did more than what he thought." Sydney sighs rubbing her forehead. "Cassadine basically traded Alexa for a business deal gone bad... to a guy who has been going around the world having sex with children."

Dixon starts "What is he going to do about this?"

"He wants to kill them both but I think I've talked him out of doing anything." Sydney replies. "I think he'll be able to control himself as long as he remembers he'll lose everything if he gives into his urge to kill Evanston."

"We all know how Sark gets when he wants something Sydney. Are you sure you can control him?" Jack questions

"It's not about controlling him Dad. It's about making him realize he'll lose everything."

"What about the man Evanston?" Jack asks. "Who exactly is he?"

"Some sort of businessman. He was on TV yesterday morning. Alexa freaked out when she saw him. She wouldn't say who he was."

"How did Sark find out who he was?" Dixon asks

Sydney squirms "Um I kind of made that suggestion."

"Sydney" Jack warns

"I told him to ask Marshall. You know how Marshall's rambling habit about what his Mom does." When they both nod amused she continues, "I suggested he ask Marshall. He did. Marshall did all the checking on Evanston and he found the connection between Cassadine and Evanston."

"There was no mention about anyone named Evanston in the files." Dixon remarks

"He didn't tell me much but it was a deal that went wrong." Sydney shrugs "I have a report to finish so excuse me." She walks out of the office.

11AM: HOUSE

Alexa walks into the kitchen where she finds her Dad sitting at the table drinking coffee as he reads the newspaper. "Why aren't you at work?" She asks

"Because Samantha is out of town for a few days and I wasn't going to leave you home alone. Besides I thought we should talk."

"You know what happened... why talk about it." Alexa shrugs sitting at the table she pulls her knee to her chest. "I'm fine."

"That's what your Mom said." Sark sets the newspaper aside looking at the mug thoughtfully, 'Should I tell her? Does she need to know?' He takes a deep breath. "After your Mom and I left Greece she admitted something to me. It was something I kind of expected but never knew for sure. I saw how he looked at her but I never thought he'd done anything."

"What happened?"

"One night a few months before I showed up in Greece your Grandfather became drunk." He pauses "He attacked your Mom... almost raped her. His head of security stopped him before he could." Sark looks at Alexa, "I suspected that his thoughts were going that way... but I didn't know for sure until she told me. I almost killed him when she told me."

"Why didn't you?"

"Eva begged me not too. She hated him but didn't want me to kill him, as much as I wanted too I respected her wishes." He shrugs "I still will... as long as he stays in jail I'll let him live. Evanston... I have no choice over him. If I do go after him I'll spend the rest of my life locked up." When he sees Alexa's expression he adds, "I'm not going to do that to you or Niko."

"I guess I luck out"

"How so?"

Alexa shrugs "I can't remember it. I guess I should be glad he pumped so many drugs into me during those times."

"Is that what you dream about at night?"

"No, I dream about the times he locked me in my room. When he'd yell at me..." She pauses "When he'd hit me."

"You know you won't have to deal with that ever again."

Alexa nods

EARLY AFTERNOON: BEACH

Alexa stares out at the water as she and her Dad sit on the rocks. "I kind of miss Greece. I miss escaping the house and going to the beach. It was the only time I was left alone... as long as I didn't go far."

"He kept you on a short leash."

"I had no friends. My only access out of the house was the internet."

"And it's how you met the guy who helped you"

Alexa nods "I haven't emailed him since. I know they want to know who he is... I'd like to know."

"You don't know who he is?"

"Not his real name. I know enough about him to know I can trust him."

"You're like your Mom that way. Me... I trust so few people and still not fully." Sark smiles faintly "I once asked her why she trusted me"

"What did she say?"

"She said she just knew. She said I had yet to prove she couldn't trust me. She's the only person who really trusted me."

"What about Sydney?"

"We have a very... tentative trust. She trusts me not to hurt Nikolai and to not run from my promised duties to her and the others. She doesn't fully trust me... and that is my fault."

"Why?"

"I hurt her many times. She has the right to be wary of me after I killed a lot of people. Its my fault her best friend is dead and she can't see her other best friend."

"You love her, don't you?"

Sark looks at his daughter startled, "No." He says quickly. "Your mother is the only person I've ever loved... or ever could love. Sydney and I... we're just confusing." He looks out at the water.

'He loves her... he's just in denial.' "Why?"

"We just are Lex. Sydney and I have a long history of problems. I did things to her... she did things to me. I think as much as we both want to let go of the past we can't. I love your Mom and she loves someone else." Sark shrugs "Its how things are."

"Are you ever going to get married again?"

Sark looks at his daughter startled, "I doubt it. I loved your Mom more than anything, and losing her and you, destroyed me. I can't go through that again." He closes his eyes remembering the pain he felt during those years.

Sensing her Dad's pain Alexa rests her head on her Dad's shoulder. "I love you Daddy." She says softly.

Sark opens his eyes looking at his daughter, "I love you Alexa." He hugs her.

5PM: HOUSE

"Daddy. Daddy" Nikolai runs into the kitchen where he finds his Daddy and his sister making dinner. He hugs his Daddy's leg tight. "Hi Daddy"

Sark sets the knife down and picks up his son, "Nikolai. How was your day?"

"Fun" Nikolai grins hugging his Dad.

Sark looks at Sydney as she enters the kitchen, "How was work?"

"Fine." Sydney sets her keys on the counter. "Dixon wants your report."

Sark nods "Its done. Can you email it to him?" He nods at the kitchen table where his laptop is sitting.

"Sure." Sydney walks over to the kitchen table and sits.

"Go play." Sark sets Niko on his feet.

"Lexa come play." Niko tugs on his sister's pant leg.

"Go ahead." Sark nods at his daughter. "Sydney can help me finish up."

"OK." Alexa allows her brother to pull her out of the kitchen.

"There." Sydney joins Sark at the counter. "How'd it go?"

"She's fine." Sark shrugs looking over at Alexa who is playing with Nikolai. "She's a strong girl." He shakes his head "What did you tell Dixon and Jack?"

"The truth." She glances at Sark who nods, "Dad's coming over for dinner." Sydney reminds. "He should be here within half an hour."

"Dinner should be ready at six." Sark informs her.

Sydney kisses his cheek, "I'm going to go change." She walks out of the kitchen heading upstairs.

45 MINS LATER

Jack steps out onto the porch joining Sark, "I thought you might be interested in this." He hands Sark a file.

Sark looks at Jack then takes the file "What is it?"

Jack leans against the railing, "Dixon and I called in some favors from old sources. This is just the beginning of what we found. They're still looking for more."

Sark opens the file to find a picture of Evanston walking out of a building where a bunch of children are standing around dressed in little clothing. "How'd you find these?"

"The children's organization that was investigating him still had them. The only reason they haven't done anything is because they risk being sued." Jack answers. "They handed them over under the condition they're protected from any repercussions. They later reported a burglary. I contacted Irina and she is checking with sources of her own. Apparently from Evanston's recent travels he was just recently in Thailand."

"Why'd you do this?" Sark demands. "You and Dixon both hate me."

"Yes that is true but Alexa has managed to charm everyone." Jack answers. "That and you going after Evanston could possibly lead to trouble. Sydney... despite all of our protests cares for you. I'd hate for her to have to raise two kids on her own... because I know that she wouldn't send Alexa to a foster home if something happened to you."

"Why give this to me? It just makes me want to go after him again."

"Perhaps but once we have enough evidence that he can't deny what he's done. This will ruin his career and send him to jail for a long time." Jack says

"I don't want this connected to Alexa. Its too dangerous for anyone to find out she's here."

"No one will know."

Sark nods staring at the file. "Thank you Jack." He looks back into the house where Alexa is setting the table with Niko's help. "I want to kill him for what he did to her."

"You do and you end up back in custody."

"I know. I will stay away from him."

"Good." Jack nods "Now you know how I felt the times you hurt Sydney."

Sark looks at Jack, "I never would have done to Sydney what Cassadine allowed Evanston to do. To me that even goes below my own sense of decency."

"Good because if you ever hurt Syd again I will kill you." Jack walks into the house leaving Sark standing there.

Sark looks back at the file then takes a deep breath then walks back into the house.

10PM

Sark knocks on Alexa's closed door

"Its open"

Sark enters the bedroom to find Alexa sitting on the middle of the bed flipping through a magazine. "How are you feeling?"

Alexa shrugs "OK I guess."

"I know talking about this is hard but it will make things better."

"Yeah maybe."

"It will." Sark assures looking at the clock, "Its time for you to get to bed. You have school tomorrow."

"OK." Alexa climbs under the covers tossing her magazine on the chair next to the bed.

Sark reaches to turn off the lamp, "Night Lex."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Love you"

"I love you too." Sark leans down kissing her forehead. "Sleep well my girl."

"Night Dad."

Sark turns off the lamp then walks to the door turning off the second light he closes the door behind him. 'She's going to be fine... with some time.'

WEEK LATER: CIA

Sark enters Jack's office "Wanted to see me?"

"All of the sources have been bled dry." Jack picks up a folder "This is the last of the information." He hands it to Sark.

Sark opens the folder and flips through everything. "Every visit he's had and every contact he's had with a child."

"We've gone back as far as we could. The only information left out is on Alexa. Irina uncovered some shady deals of Evanston's so that is also in the file. There's enough to destroy his career." Jack informs him "Now is your decision. Do you want this... all of this... leaked to the press? All the people our sources have talked to have agreed to talk if need be."

Sark looks at the file then nods "He has to be stopped. Granted I can't stop him the way I want but this way is even better. Everyone will know and he won't be able to this again."

"I'll make the calls. I know some people who would be interested in this."

"I want him gone Jack. I've done a lot of twisted things but what he did... is worse." Sark tosses the file on Jack's desk, "Go for it."

Jack nods "How is she doing?"

"Good. She's dealing with everything." Sark shrugs "She'll be fine." He walks out of the office.

Jack leans back in his chair then picks up the phone.

EVENING: HOUSE

"What did Dad want to talk to you about?" Sydney asks as she and Sark pick up Niko's toys.

"They finished with their research on Evanston. He just wanted to check with me again on what I wanted."

"And what is he going to do with the information?"

"The press is going to get all of it... soon."

"Then what?"

"We'll have to see where things go from there." Sark answers

"Have you told her?"

"No, I wanted to wait until things are for sure. I don't want to get her hopes up." Sark explains

"She's going to find out sooner or later."

"I know. I just want to be sure things happen."

Sydney nods "You're choice."

2 MORNINGS LATER

Sark smiles reading the front-page headline, 'Entrepreneur linked to child sex.'

"What's on the newspaper now?" Sydney asks joining Sark in the kitchen

Sark hands her the newspaper

Sydney grins, "That's great. Now are you going to tell her?"

"I might as well." Sark takes the newspaper from Sydney kissing her in return before walking out of the kitchen. Sark knocks on the door then enters to find his daughter still asleep, "Lex" he calls

Alexa lifts her head looking at the clock "Dad I still have ten minutes" she groans

"I know but there is something you need to see." Sark turns on the light then tosses the newspaper on the bed.

Alexa picks up the newspaper reading the headline she frowns then continues reading. Slowly she looks at her Dad "How?"

"Jack, Dixon and Irina called some of their sources... they tracked his movements. They found out everything... and then some."

"What now?"

"Hopefully he'll be investigated by numerous countries for his little trips."

"And what about me?"

"You're left out of it. Its too dangerous for people to find out where you are. We found other kids he hurt and they all agreed to talk. He's gone baby... he can't hurt you or anyone else ever again." He sits beside her on the bed.

Alexa looks at the paper then slowly takes a deep breath, "Promise?"

"I promise."

Alexa slowly smiles "Thanks Daddy." She hugs her Dad

Sark smiles slightly surprised then returns the hug, "Your welcome." He kisses her head. "Now get a move on you have school."

"I still have ten minutes"

"That you do." Sark chuckles standing he walks out of the room.

Alexa stares at the newspaper, 'I'm safe. He'll never find me.' "Time to move on." She says firmly. "That's really in the past now." She throws off the covers getting out of bed. 'No one will ever know about him and what he did to me... unless I want them to know.'

Sydney smiles as Sark returns to the kitchen, "How'd she take it?"

"She hugged me."

"She's doing that a lot more." Sydney remarks

"I've missed it Syd." Sark confides. "It used to be she wouldn't let me out of her sight without a hug first. If I left without giving her a hug when I returned she would be waiting impatiently. The first thing she would say would be, 'Daddy you didn't hug me. Hug now!' Then she'd make me give her two hugs to make up for the missing hug."

Sydney smiles "You love it."

"Of course. I just want her happy Syd."

"It looks like she's on her way to being happy." Sydney strokes his cheek, "You've done all you can Sark... its her decision as to where she's going to go in life."

"I know."

"It's always going to be there though." Sydney reminds. "She's not going to be able to totally shove it aside... as much as she wants too."

Sark nods "I know."

TBC…


	14. Chapters 17 & 18

CHAPTER 17

2 MONTHS LATER

Alexa sits on the back porch watching as the sun goes down.

"You're sixteen now." Sark remarks joining Alexa on the steps. "How does it feel?"

"Weird." Alexa admits "I just... with him I never knew if I'd make it to another birthday." She rubs her arms. "He was always angry around my birthday."

"You don't have to worry about him OK." Sark slips his arm around Alexa's shoulder. "He's in jail and won't be getting out."

"Yeah" Alexa rests her head on her Dad's arm.

"We could have thrown you a birthday party." Sark muses

"Nah. Besides I'm not the party type."

"You get that from me." Sark laughs. "I bloody hate parties. I can survive clubs and business meetings but parties..." He shakes his head. "Your Mom on the other hand... as much as she hated his get-togethers she loved having people around." He kisses Alexa's head, "I still have one more present for you Lex."

"Dad"

"No protesting. This is something I think we both need." He reaches into his back pocket and removes an envelope handing it to Alexa.

Alexa opens it to reveal a plane ticket to England. She looks at her Dad surprised. "When?"

"This summer, after school is out. I have cleared it with Dixon and he agreed I can leave as long as Sydney goes as well. His way of keeping me from running I guess." He says annoyed. "If you're ready that is... they're open tickets so we can go when you're ready."

"Can I think about it?"

"It is your decision on when and if you want to do this. I'm not going to push it."

Alexa nods "Thanks Dad." She hugs her Dad.

"Happy birthday, baby." Sark returns the hug. 'God I miss you Eva.'

"Lexie come play." Niko demands as he runs out onto the porch.

Sark laughs, "You heard the impatient one... go play. Don't wind him up though... its almost his bed time."

"I won't." Alexa promises standing she follows her brother into the house.

Sark sits there his mind going over all that has happened since he found out Alexa was alive. 'Our girl has made it to sixteen Eva. Let's just see if she'll survive to seventeen.'

LATER THAT NIGHT

Sydney smiles at Sark as he joins her in the kitchen, "So how'd she take it?"

"Pretty good. I don't think she's ready to face that though."

"She will... in time. It could be now or in a few months." Sydney shrugs

"I know." Sark leans against the counter. "All day I've been wondering" He trails off thoughtfully.

"What have you been wondering?"

"If he hadn't taken Lexa, would she have survived my lifestyle all these years? Would she have ended up worse being with me... or with him? Would Eva have been better off if we hadn't married?" Sark sighs, "So many things I've been wondering since I found out she was alive."

"When I found out Mom was alive I always wondered what life would have been like had I known. We always wonder Sark... we'll never know."

"I can't help it Sydney."

"I know." Sydney wipes her hands off and slides her arms around his neck, "For what its worth... I think you would have done everything possible to keep her safe if things had gone another way. Despite all that's happened Alexa is a great kid."

Sark smiles faintly "That she is." He rests his forehead against Sydney's, "Thanks Syd."

"For what?"

"Everything, because of you she might not end up becoming a screwed up adult. God knows how she could have turned out if you weren't around."

"Ehh" She shrugs "She would have turned out fine. I mean there is one thing she does have on her side"

"What's that?"

"A weird... yet good Dad."

"Oh I'm weird?" Sark tilts his head

"Very."

"But you adore me anyway." Sark smirks

"No I don't." Sydney denies trying to hide the faint smile that is threatening to appear.

"Yes you do... and one day you'll admit it."

"Then you'll have to admit you adore me as well." Sydney retorts

"Perhaps." He looks at Sydney thoughtfully, "Thanks though Sydney"

Sydney nods

CHAPTER 18

2 MONTHS LATER: SOMEWHERE

Sydney closes her phone and takes a deep breath.

"Sydney?"

Sydney looks at Sark, "Hmm?"

"Are you ready to go?"

Sydney nods absently. "Yeah." She grabs her coat.

"You OK Sydney?" Sark asks concerned

"Yeah." She hedges "Let's just get this done." She walks out of the room ahead of him.

Sark frowns 'Something is going on with her.'

DAWN

Sydney and Sark run through the words. Sark stops "I think we lost them." He announces looking at Sydney. "What the hell happened back there, Syd? You froze... you never freeze."

Sydney looks at Sark wincing at the blood trickling down his forehead, "You're bleeding."

"We need to get out of sight. You're bloody exhausted and I need to think about how to get us out of here."

"Where are we?" Sydney asks looking around

"I don't know but we need to find a cave or empty cabin to stay in." Sark muses. "Then you will tell me what the hell happened back there." He says angrily starting to walk away. When he realizes Sydney isn't following he looks back at her to see her standing still looking lost, "Sydney"

"I'm done" Sydney announces

"Syd we can't stay here"

"When we get home I'm resigning."

Sark looks at her startled "WHAT! You love your work. You love the action. What would make you leave?"

Sydney bites her lip then blurts out "I'm pregnant"

Sark stares at her "How long have you known?" He demands after a moment of stunned silence.

"That's what that call was before we left the hotel." She hugs herself

Sark runs his fingers through his hair, "We'll finish this once we're somewhere safe."

Sydney nods knowing he needs to think and process what she just told him. They walk in silence until they reach an obviously deserted cabin. They enter the dusty and dank cabin.

"We'll have to stay here for a while."

Sydney sits on the cot in the corner, "I'm sorry. I know I should have told you."

Sark sits next to her "How long have you suspected?"

"A week or so."

"Even if you hadn't told me you should have told Jack. You shouldn't have come on this mission."

"I know." Sydney whispers as she hugs herself.

"How far along are you?"

"I don't know. All the doctor did was confirm what I suspected." She nervously tucks her hair behind her ears, "I know I should have told you but it never seemed like a good time... something was always coming up."

"Damn it Sydney" Sark stands walking the floor "this is the second time you declined to tell me you are pregnant." He runs his fingers through his hair.

"This isn't like with Niko." Sydney says hurriedly. "The reason I didn't tell you was because we've been busy. There hasn't been a good time... hell a decent time." She looks at Sark worriedly. "I'm sorry" She blinks back tears

Sark takes a deep breath then crouches before her taking her hands between his kissing her knuckles, "You OK?" He asks concerned.

"I'm tired and ready to go home." Sydney sniffles

Sark nods "I bet." He kisses her forehead, "Why don't you get some rest I'll go see if I can figure out where we are. We can't be more than a few miles from a road. I won't be gone long." He promises

"Just hurry. I have a bad feeling." Sydney whispers her voice filled with worry.

"How so?"

"Kind of like the one I had the moment I realized Francie wasn't Francie." Sydney whispers

"I promise I won't be long. Nothing bad is going to happen." Sark kisses her sweetly. "We have a lot to talk about Syd."

"I know." She gives him a sad smile watching as he walks out of the cabin. 'He'll be back.' She curls up on the cot her head on her arm as she watches the door her gun close.

Sark walks out of the cabin closing the door behind him he takes a deep breath settling his nerves, 'Another baby.' He starts down the road setting his mind on his task at hand not wanting to dwell and continues his search for a way to get Sydney somewhere safe.

WHILE LATER

Sydney opens her eyes to see Sark enter the cabin. "Well?"

"We're about three miles from a road. It seems we're at the dead end of the road." Sark informs her. "Get some sleep and then we'll head for the road. If there's a road then there's a town somewhere down the road." He sits on the edge of the bed "How are you feeling?" He questions smoothing her hair out of her face.

Sydney shrugs "I just want to go home."

"We'll be home soon." He assures "Just get some rest." He leans down kissing her forehead.

"God I need a shower."

Sark smiles warily "Same."

Sydney smiles "Yeah you do." She tugs him down beside her, "Still mad at me?"

"I wasn't mad Sydney." Sark pulls her into his arms.

"Yes you were. You had that 'you pissed me off' look."

"All right fine I was pissed off." Sark admits. "Can you blame me?"

"No." Sydney admits. "I'm sorry for not telling you."

"I know." He kisses her head. "Get some sleep Sydney." He hears Sydney's breathing even out, "Everything is going to be OK." He murmurs

HOUR LATER

"Sydney"

Sydney slowly opens her eyes to see Sark watching her. "Mmm?"

"We need to get a move on. How are you feeling?"

Sydney sits up closing her eyes at the sudden wave of dizziness, "Lets just go."

"Are you OK?"

Sydney nods "I'm fine."

"When we get to town I'm going to get you to a doctor."

"Shower and food first then doctor." Sydney returns

"Fine but you are going to be checked out before we leave." Sark says firmly as he helps her stand.

8AM

"Finally." Sark says relieved as they reach the nearest town miles away from the cabin. He looks at Sydney "How are you feeling?" He asks concerned.

"My feet are killing me." Sydney scowls

"At least you'll get your shower." Sark brushes her hair back gently kissing her forehead, "Lets find us a place to stay."

20 MINS LATER: HOTEL

Sydney sighs in relief as they enter the hotel room, "God I need a shower... and clean clothes." She grimaces

"I'll order up the food you go get your shower. After we shower you get some rest and I'll go find us some clean clothes and call Jack."

Sydney nods

"We might not get a pick up until tomorrow." Sark warns

"I know." Sydney kicks off her shoes heading into the bathroom removing her clothes and guns as she walks, "Going to wash my back?"

"I'll be right in."

"All I want is my back washed."

"Fine with me... I need mine washed as well."

"You aren't getting anything else... I'm too tired." Sydney returns as she turns on the shower.

HOUR LATER

"Foods here." Sark calls as he opens the door to find the bell boy standing there with a cart of food. He tilts his head allowing the young man to enter just as Sydney steps out of the bathroom wearing a robe. He tips the young man he closes the door behind him as he exits, "Feel better?" He asks Sydney once the door is closed.

"I'm clean." Sydney shrugs drying her hair with a towel. "Ugh how can you put your dirty clothes on?"

"Have no choice. Nothing else to wear." Sark shrugs "Besides I have to go find us some clean clothes."

Sydney steps up to him and gently touches the scrape on his forehead, "Hurt?"

"Nah, you have done much worse to me." Sark smirks "Come on eat. I called a doctor and he can see you at 4."

Sydney nods sitting on the couch she takes the offered plate and digs in. "God I'm starved."

"I bet. You haven't eaten since yesterday." Sark joins her on the couch and starts to eat.

"True." Sydney agrees when she sees his expression she sighs, "I'm fine Sark. Just need food and a nap."

"All right." Sark says reluctantly then continues to eat.

HALF HOUR LATER

"I won't be gone long." Sark promises "I'm going to call Jack then get us some clothes." He sits on the edge of the bed, "Get a nap all right?"

Sydney nods "Be careful. We don't know if they are still looking for us."

"I'll be careful." Sark assures "Just get some rest."

"I'll try."

"Don't try... do." He kisses her lightly.

"Sure." Sydney watches him leave the bedroom. Slowly she drifts off to sleep after struggling for a while.

Sark walks out of the hotel heading for the nearest payphone

SAME TIME: CIA

"Yes?" Jack greets hurried.

"We ran into a problem."

"Everything OK?" Jack demands

"To a point. We were captured and managed to escape."

"Where are you?"

"We're in a town about 50-60 miles outside of Quebec."

"We can arrange a pick up by tomorrow morning."

"Good."

"How are you managing to hide out?"

"An old alias of mine, Irina is the only one who knows the name. It's one that hasn't been used in a long time. I will call tonight for the meeting coordinates."

"Why did you call in and not Sydney?"

"She's resting." Sark answers not wanting to tell Jack too much for the sake of taped conversations.

"Was she injured?"

"Few scrapes and bruises but she is fine." Sark assures "I will call back." He hangs up

"Sark! Damn it." Jack mutters hanging up.

11AM: HOTEL

Sydney steps out of the bathroom and smiles finding Sark lying on the couch staring at the ceiling. "So feel better being in clean clothes?"

Sark turns and smiles at Sydney "Definitely. How about you?"

"Oh yeah." Sydney heads to the mini-fridge

Sark frowns when he sees Sydney lean against the wall, "Sydney you OK?"

"Just a little dizzy." Sydney replies "God I'd almost forgotten about the dizziness." She gives him a weak smile "I'm fine." She assures continuing to the fridge.

Sark closes his eyes and drifts off to a light sleep.

"Sar" Sydney trails off when she sees his eyes closed. 'Poor guy must be exhausted.' She opens the fridge removing a bottle of water. Opening the bottle she takes a drink then returns to the bedroom.

HOUR LATER

Sydney leans against the bathroom counter taking a deep breath trying to stay her dizziness. She starts to walk out of the bathroom when she doubles over in blinding pain, "Oh God." She gasps "Sark" she calls panicked.

Hearing Sydney's panicked voice Sark hurries into the bathroom where he finds Sydney doubled over looking pained. "Sydney?"

"Sark" Sydney whispers seconds before passing out.

"Sydney" Sark catches Sydney picking her up he carries her to the bed grabbing the phone.

COUPLE HOURS LATER: HOSPITAL

Sydney slowly opens her eyes startled to find herself in a room she bolts upright.

"Sydney" Sark sits on the edge of the bed

"Where am I?" Sydney demands as she looks around.

"The hospital in town." Sark replies

Sydney stares at him "What happened?" She demands hoarsely.

"You passed out." Sark replies

Remembering what she felt before passing out Sydney bites her lip, "I lost the baby didn't I?" She questioningly states.

Sark nods

Sydney lies back down closing her eyes, 'My baby.' She ignores the tears that fall remaining still as she feels Sark gently brush the tears away.

WHILE LATER

Sydney finally speaks, "Did the doctor say how far along I was?"

"He said that you were approximately two and a half months." Sark answers after a few seconds of silence.

Sydney looks at him "What about records?"

"I'll take them before we leave."

Sydney nods closing her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"If I'd told you this wouldn't have happened." She whispers tears falling.

"You didn't know this would have happened. It was supposed to be an easy mission. The mission went wrong. Whoever gave us the information screwed up." He brushes her hair back. "Don't blame yourself."

Sydney closes her eyes "I can't help it."

Sark kisses her forehead, "It's going to be OK Sydney." He murmurs

Sydney wraps her arms around his neck burying her face in his shoulder she allows the tears to fall.

8PM: HOTEL

Sark looks at Sydney who is lying on the bed staring at the wall. "Syd"

Sydney looks at him "Yeah?"

"I'm going to go call Jack and give him the coordinates for pick up."

"Don't tell him."

"I won't. Its your decision to tell him."

"He can't know Sark." Sydney says softly.

Sark scowls "We'll discuss this when I get back. I'll be a few minutes." He walks out of the room.

Sydney closes her eyes 'He's angry with me.' She swallows heavily.

WHILE LATER

Sydney looks over as Sark enters the hotel, "What did he say?"

"A retrieval team will pick us up around seven tomorrow outside town." Sark answers tossing his jacket on the couch, "I didn't tell him." He says gruffly.

"Sark, its not that I care he knows I was pregnant... I just don't want to cause another fight between you two." Sydney whispers. "I know Dad would probably blame you for this... even though you didn't know. I'd rather not have that fight again."

"Sydney, I don't care if Jack blames me... its how we are. Things happen I get blamed." Sark shrugs sitting beside her on the couch, "Its the way things are. He is your Dad Sydney and he loves you. He'd want to know."

"I can't Sark." Sydney whispers, "Maybe one day I can but not now."

Sark nods "Your decision."

Sydney shifts leaning against him her head on his chest. "You OK Sark?"

"I'll be fine." Sark strokes her hair.

"I just want to go home and see Niko." Sydney whispers

"We'll be home soon." Sark assures pressing his lips to her hair. Slowly the two fall asleep on the couch.

9AM: JET

Jack looks at Sydney who is curled up on a seat staring out the window, "What happened Sark?"

"Information was wrong. We were captured and taken out of Quebec, we ended up in a shoot out so we ran. We found an abandoned cabin and hid there for a few hours then headed for town." 'Meanwhile found out Sydney was pregnant... lost our baby.' He inwardly flinches. "That's about it."

"Did you two get into another fight?" Jack demands

"No. We're just ready to get home and see the kids." Sark shrugs

Jack nods unconvinced by Sark's words. 'Something happened.'

10 HOURS LATER: LA

"Mama. Mama" Niko runs into the foyer as his parents walk into the house.

Sydney smiles "Niko" she picks him up getting a big hug and kiss. "How's my little guy?"

"Miss Mama and Daddy." Niko pouts

'That is such a Sark pout.' Sydney kisses her baby's forehead, 'He would have been a great big brother. I guess it wasn't meant to happen now.' She meets Sark's gaze over Niko's head. "Missed you too buddy."

"Hi Daddy"

"Hello Nikolai. Where's your sister?"

Nikolai points to the stairs

Sark nods as Samantha joins them. "How were they?"

"Same as always." Samantha answers

"Were you good for Samantha?" Sydney smiles at her son who nods enthusiastically. "Good." She carries him into the living room, "Did you draw any new pictures?"

"Uh huh." Niko nods happily.

"Good." Sydney sits on the couch with Niko on her lap, "What did you do while we were gone?"

Sark leaves Sydney to talk with Niko and heads upstairs to Alexa's room knocking on the door.

"Its open." Alexa calls

Sark enters the bedroom to find Alexa sitting on her bed, "Anything interesting happen while we were gone?"

Alexa tilts her head thoughtfully, "No. What about with you?"

"No." Sark lies "How was school?" He asks joining her on the bed.

"It's the same as always." Alexa shrugs

Sark nods

Alexa regards her Dad, "Is something wrong Dad?"

Sark looks at his daughter startled "Everything is fine." He says quickly, "Is your homework done?" He asks changing the subject.

"Of course."

"Good." Sark nods "Anything you want to talk about?"

"No. You?" Alexa smirks

"I'm the adult here." Sark says amused

"And your point is...?" Alexa trails off.

"Funny."

"How long are you going to be home?"

"We should be here for a while... unless it's to go look for some bloody moron who screwed up the information we received. And for that we wouldn't be gone long."

Alexa nods

EARLY EVENING

Sark enters the bedroom where he finds Sydney lying in bed, "Dinners ready. Are you coming down?"

"I'm not hungry." Sydney says shortly.

"Fine. I'll give Niko his bath and put him to bed." Sark walks out of the bedroom closing the door behind him.

Sydney closes her eyes hugging her pillow.

Sark returns to the kitchen where he finds Alexa lifting Niko into his booster seat. "Alexa can you pour drinks?"

"Sure."

"Where is Mama?" Niko demands

"She's resting." Sark replies

"No dinner?"

"Not right now." Sark turns to the stove preparing Niko's plate.

"Is Mama sick?" Niko asks worried.

"She's just tired." Sark hedges "She just needs some rest."

Niko nods "OK Daddy."

Sark sets the plate before Niko "Here you go."

"Thank you." Niko grins as he picks up a piece of chicken.

LATE EVENING

"Mama, Mama." Niko yells bounding into the bedroom and climbs onto the bed.

Sydney smiles faintly "Hey sweetie."

"I'm all clean." Niko announces burrowing into his Mama's arms.

"Yes you are. You even smell all clean." Sydney kisses his nose. "All ready for bed?"

Niko nods

"Did Daddy read you your story?"

"Uh huh" Niko yawns.

Sark enters the bedroom and smiles seeing Niko curled up against Sydney, "Nikolai its time for bed." He announces. "Give Mama a hug and kiss and say goodnight."

Niko throws his arms around his Mama "Night Mama." He kisses her cheek.

"Night Niko. I love you."

"Love you Mama."

Sark walks over to the bed "Come on Nikolai." He picks the boy up.

"Night Mama." Nikolai waves at his Mama.

"Sleep well little guy." Sydney smiles faintly watching as Sark carries the boy out of the room.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Sydney looks towards the door as it opens and Sark enters

Sark leans against the doorframe, "Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Dinner is in the refrigerator if you're hungry." He walks out of the bedroom.

Sydney closes her eyes 'Sark.' She silently pleads.

NEXT MORNING: CIA

"Where is Sydney?" Jack questions when he sees Sark.

"At home. She's not feeling well." Sark answers

"She didn't look well yesterday." Jack remarks

"She was tired." Sark shrugs

"What aren't you telling me Sark?" Jack demands

"Take it up with Sydney." Sark says annoyed as he walks away.

Jack's eyes narrow then he walks away.

AFTERNOON: HOUSE

"Sydney"

Sydney tears her eyes away from the window as she hears her Dad's voice, "In here."

Jack enters the living room where he finds Sydney sitting on the couch with a mug in her hands a blanket wrapped around her. "Sark said you weren't feeling well."

"Just need a day of sleep after what happened." Sydney shrugs giving her Dad a weak smile. "Don't worry Dad."

Jack sits across from her, "Well I do."

"I know." Sydney takes a sip of her tea, "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Sydney did something happen while you were gone?" Jack asks concerned.

"No." Sydney lies "Nothing happened." She looks into her mug.

"Is everything OK with you and Sark?"

Sydney nods "Same as always."

"All right. Well I'm leaving for a few days. I just wanted to check in before I left." Jack stands leaning down he kisses Sydney's head. "Feel better."

Sydney nods "Thanks for coming by Dad." She watches as her Dad walks out of the room. She closes her eyes taking a deep breath. 'I should tell him... but I can't. Things between Dad and Sark are strained enough. He would probably blame Sark for the miscarriage. Maybe I'll tell him one day... maybe.'

TBC…


	15. Chapter 19

NOTE3: Rath is Rath, Michael's dupe from Roswell but instead of being an Alien he's an X5 from Dark Angel... I liked Rath. But my version of Rath isn't a punk type of guy. Yes he has the Tattoos and such but he looks more like Michael… I just wanted him called Rath since there is already a Michael in the fic.

CHAPTER 19

WEEK LATER: HOUSE

"How was your appointment yesterday?" Sark questions as he and Sydney pick up the living room after the kids are in bed.

Sydney shrugs "She said there wasn't any permanent damage."

"Are we going to discuss what happened or is this another one of Sydney Bristow's never discuss issues?" He shakes his head "You know what... I'm not going to try." He drops the toy in his hand in the laundry basket, "You know where to find me if you want to discuss this." He starts to walk towards the back door leading to the porch.

"Why do you want to discuss this?"

"It was my child as well Sydney." He reminds looking at her sadly. "You aren't the only one this affects." He walks out onto the porch leaving Sydney standing there.

Sydney stares after him surprised. 'He's right. I haven't thought about how this affected him.' She sits on the couch, 'Only two out of his four children have survived... and he lost Alexa for so long... and Niko for a while as well.' She bites her lip hugging herself. 'Suck it up Sydney and go talk to him. He's comforted you as much as you have allowed him and yet you haven't taken into account his feelings.' She looks out to the porch to see Sark sitting on the back steps with a cigarette in a hand. After a few moments of thought Sydney takes a deep breath standing she walks to the door. "Why do you even smoke? Its a disgusting habit." She demands when she sees Sark standing on the back porch smoking.

Sark shrugs looking at the cigarette, "I have no idea why I smoke... just do. Its not like I smoke all the time." He stubs out the cigarette in the ashtray as she sits next to him handing him his glass of wine. "Thanks." He takes a sip of his wine setting the glass next to him.

"You were right. I haven't really thought about your feelings over this. Sorry."

Sark nods "I know how hard this has been for you Sydney." He laces their fingers bringing her hand to his lips then releasing her hand.

"Its just... the chance of it happening would have been less if I had told you before we left. Besides finding a good time to tell you it was hard to figure out how."

"Why?" Sark asks softly.

Sydney shrugs "We never discuss how things are going to go for us." She nervously tucks her hair behind her ears. "We never discussed having another child."

"No we didn't." Sark acknowledges reluctantly. "Maybe we should have that discussion... when you're ready." He adds

"Sark... despite the fact I didn't know how to tell you I did want the baby."

"I know you did." He pulls her close kissing her temple.

Sydney closes her eyes, "Where are we going Sark?"

"I don't know Sydney. I wish I knew."

Sydney looks at Sark, "Before we discuss another child... we need to figure out where we're going because I don't know if having another child is a good idea if we don't know how we feel about each other."

"Sydney I" Sark pauses 'Do I love her? Can I love her? Can I risk losing her like I lost my Mother and Eva?'

"I'm not saying we need to discuss this now but we need to discuss it... one day." She kisses him lightly then stands, "I'm going to bed... you coming?"

"I'll be up in a while."

"All right." Sydney pauses in the doorway wanting to say something but changes her mind and walks into the house.

Sark picks up his wine and takes a sip, 'Well that was progress.' He thinks dryly. 'But she's right... we can't just have another child without knowing where we're going.' He runs his fingers through his hair. 'I feel something for her... is it love... or something else?' He downs the rest of his wine then stands walking into the house.

MIDNIGHT

Sark immediately opens his eyes when he feels Sydney awaken with a startled gasp. "Are you OK?" He asks softly. When she doesn't reply he sits up and gently brushes her hair back, "What was it about?"

Sydney shakes her head as she lies down she shifts to her side her back to him. As she feels him lie next to her she reaches back for his hand lacing their fingers, "Why does everything with us have to be confusing?" She asks softly.

"We live confusing lives." Sark replies kissing her shoulder.

"Do you ever wish we had normal lives?"

"Not really." Sark admits

"Why not?"

"I tried to avoid wishing things. Wishing failed me as a boy so I avoid it."

"OK so do you wonder how things would have been if we had normal lives?"

"It is still a form of wishing." Sark remarks

"So you don't?"

"I can't. I did the whole 'I wish' 'I wonder' issue when my Mother died. I did it again when I lost them. I stopped wishing and wondering after a while... it hurt too much."

Sydney nods squeezing his hand, "I always wonder things. I can't help it."

"Dwelling causes pain Sydney. Pain equals weakness."

"You or Mom talking?"

"Both. Irina taught me that... drilled it into me after what happened. She told me that by allowing my pain to stay on the surface and to dwell on it it would cause weakness leading to death." He kisses her shoulder "Get some sleep Syd. We have work in the morning." He listens as her breathing evens out and he follows her into sleep.

DAWN: BEACH

Sark sits on the rocks watching the water as the sun comes up. 'Do I love Sydney? Can I love her?' He sighs as his phone rings reaching into his pocket he pulls out his phone flipping it open, "Yes?"

"I woke up and you weren't here."

Sark smiles faintly, "Couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you."

"I woke up anyway."

"So go back to sleep."

"What's the sun look like on the beach?"

"Beautiful." Sark answers

"Are you still mad?"

"I wasn't mad Sydney. You'd know if I was."

"Sark"

"Go back to sleep Syd. We'll talk about this later." Sark hangs up.

On the other end Sydney stares at the phone and scowls, 'Damn him. He is not getting away from this conversation.' She throws off the covers pulling on her clothes and shoes she walks out of the bedroom going to Alexa's, "Alexa"

Alexa groans, "What time is it?"

"Dawn. Look your Dad's out and I need to go take care of something. If your brother wakes can you deal with him?" Sydney asks. "I shouldn't be long."

"Yeah sure." Alexa says groggily rolling over she closes her eyes.

"We have our phones so call if he wakes." Sydney hurries out of the bedroom leaving Alexa's door open so she can hear Niko.

FEW MINS LATER: BEACH

"Why do you always hang up on me in the middle of conversations?" Sydney demands

Sark turns his head to see Sydney standing there her arms crossed over her chest glaring at him. "Because we both know there is a very high probability our phones are tapped." Sark stands "Where are the kids?"

"Still in bed. I woke Alexa and told her I was leaving and you were gone." Sydney walks the remaining few steps to Sark. "We are going to finish last night's conversation." Sydney says firmly

"Sydney"

Sydney glares at him "Just let me say this"

"Fine."

"I know I didn't take into account how what happened would affect you... at least not verbally but I did know Sark. We are so much alike Sark that some times I just forget that maybe we actually need to talk about things. I mean look at us... since we have met we have been able to almost guess what each other would do." She sits on the rocks and looks out at the water as Sark sits next to her. "Its a week today."

Sark nods "I know." He slides his arm around her shoulders, "I know" he kisses her temple.

Sydney rests her head on his shoulder, "After Niko I shoved aside the idea of anymore kids."

"Why? You are an incredible Mom."

"I didn't want to deal with the same lies I had to deal with when Danny was alive. I couldn't get involved with or marry some guy and not tell him about Niko." She sighs "I had enough to deal with than deal with some guy having issues with finding out and keeping my secret."

Sark runs his fingers through her hair, "I'm sorry keeping him a secret hurt you."

Sydney looks at Sark, "I had no choice." She says sadly. "We could have lost him if people knew. We had to do it."

"And why won't you tell Jack about the miscarriage?"

"Because I know he'll blame you... no matter what I'd say to him he'd blame you. You two have enough issues to deal with." Sydney shrugs "Maybe I will tell him one day... just not now."

Sark reaches up gently brushing her hair back, "It is your decision Sydney. I won't force you to tell him but I think he needs to know."

Sydney nods "One day maybe."

Sark kisses her forehead "Your decision." He looks back at the water. "Syd"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking about what you said last night"

"About?" Sydney looks at him puzzled.

"Figuring out how we feel about each other."

"That"

"Yes that"

"What about it?" Sydney asks looking at him. "Did you figure everything out?"

"No, I'm still... conflicted."

"Then what?"

Sark stands walking a few steps he speaks after a moment of thought, "Eva was the first woman I truly loved. When I lost her and Lex I swore I wouldn't let myself get that attached again." He turns to look at Sydney "Then you came into my life... threw everything out the window. What I said in Greece is true Sydney... what I feel for you, whatever it is, makes me feel, for the only time ever, that I'm cheating on Eva, I don't like that feeling Sydney. When we married, I never once thought about cheating on her. Figuring out how I feel about you is... hard for me Sydney."

Sydney steps up to him, "You think this isn't hard for me either? We were enemies Sark. You tried to kill me, I tried to kill you."

"Yeah we didn't have a good start in life." Sark says dryly.

"No ya think." Sydney says sarcastically. "Look we both have a lot to figure out in terms of where this relationship is going. Unlike normal people, we can't take a break and not see each other for a few weeks. We just have to take the time to figure this all out."

"Then we'll figure this out." Sark runs his fingers through Sydney's hair.

Sydney nods giving him a faint smile, "We should get back to the house."

"Agreed." Sark nods "So one day you'll admit you like me huh?"

"We'll see." Sydney retorts "God you are such an arrogant ass."

"You like my ass."

Sydney rolls her eyes "You are the one who likes my ass."

"What's not to like?" Sark shrugs

"Oh shut up. You have such an ego"

Sark smirks, "Come on you like my ego... and my ass."

"Pig." 'We'll figure this all out.'

TBC…

Now posted on my site http/inquisitive1swork. 


	16. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

MONTH LATER: BOOKSTORE

Alexa looks at the book in her hand as she walks when suddenly she bumps into a larger body as she walks into the person causing her to drop her books, "Sorry" she mutters kneeling to pick up her books.

"My fault."

Alexa looks up to see a man not much older than her with shaggy brown hair with brown eyes wearing worn blue jeans, a white tank top under a short-sleeved dress shirt "Mine... I wasn't paying attention." She says nervously as she starts to pick up the books.

"Here." He picks up the book nearest him holding it out to her.

"Thanks." Alexa takes the book giving him a shy smile.

"Names Rath." He holds out his hand.

Alexa searches the man's eyes seeing the kindness yet something undefined, "Alexa" she says softly as she shakes his hand.

"A lot of books there."

Alexa shrugs "I like to read."

"Alexa" a voice says worried.

Alexa turns to see Weiss standing behind her holding Niko's hand.

"I was looking for you." Weiss looks at the young man standing beside Alexa, "Did you get everything you wanted?" He asks

Alexa nods

Niko looks at the man "Who you?" He demands

"Niko" Weiss chastises gently "you know your mother wouldn't like you being rude."

Rath chuckles "Its fine." He crouches before the little boy, "The name's Rath. We cool?"

Niko regards the man thoughtfully seizing him up "Don't know you. Daddy said no talking to strangers."

Rath nods "Smart thinking." He smiles at the boy then stands looking at Alexa, "Enjoy your books." He walks away.

"You know your Dad is going to have a fit about you talking to some strange guy." Weiss says picking Niko up.

"Then don't tell him."

"I won't tell him... unless he asks." Weiss assures "Now lets pay for those books and get you two home. I promised Sam I would have you both home in time. Jack is coming over to keep an eye on you two for a few hours."

"Mama and Daddy call soon?" Niko asks hopefully.

"They are supposed to call before you go to bed." Weiss answers as he smiles at the boy.

Rath watches from the shadows as the girl walks away with the dark haired man with the little boy. He removes his phone pressing a button, "Its me. Yeah I found her. What now?" He listens for a moment then nods, "You'll owe me for this... big time." He hangs up reaching up he fingers the tattoo on the back of his neck.

LATER THAT NIGHT: HOUSE

Alexa sits on the bed phone in hand.

"Niko said you spoke with a stranger." Sark remarks

Alexa sighs, "We didn't really talk much. I bumped into him when we were at the bookstore. I dropped my books and he helped me out. That was it... Weiss and Niko showed up before we said much."

"All right."

"Niko didn't have to tell you."

"He's three Alexa. He just rambles and says things"

"I know."

"How was school?"

"It was fine. A typical day at school."

"Good."

"When are you going to be back?" Alexa asks

"Not really sure. Hopefully soon." Sark answers. "Is your homework done?"

"It's always done." Alexa reminds

"True." Sark agrees. "I better go. We'll check in tomorrow."

"OK."

"Sleep well."

"Night Dad." Alexa hangs up setting the phone on the nightstand.

SAME TIME: PRAGUE

"How is she?" Sydney asks

"Good." Sark answers. "Let's get this done." He joins Sydney at the table.

"Who was the guy?"

"Didn't say and I didn't ask."

"Why not?"

"I didn't see the point." Sark shrugs "It was just some guy at a bookstore. It is doubtful she'll ever see him again."

Sydney nods

LATER THAT NIGHT: BUILDING

Sydney lugs an unconscious Sark into an empty rundown building. She looks at Sark's dirt and blood streaked face as he lies on the floor. "Sark... baby wake up." She says softly. She bites her lower lip looking around the empty building. 'I can't leave him here alone.' She sits down her back against the wall as she gently lifts his head onto her lap gently stroking his cheek relieved to see him breathing. 'I need you Sark. Don't leave me.'

SAME TIME: LA

"Jack we have a problem." Vaughn sticks his head in Jack's office.

Jack looks up "What is it?"

"Sydney and Sark haven't checked in. An explosion has been reported but nothing on Sydney or Sark."

Jack frowns standing he follows Vaughn out of his office, "What do you mean they haven't checked in?"

"They were supposed to call after the party but they haven't. Marshall checked the footage of the area and we saw them leave the party but after that... nothing." Vaughn answers

"Their trackers aren't even working." Marshall says nervously.

"How can they not be working?"

"Well they could have removed them" Marshall muses "or someone could be blocking them." He shrugs "It could be anything."

"Find them." Jack orders. "Check all sources in Prague and see if anyone knows anything."

"Yes sir." Vaughn nods

NEXT MORNING: PRAGUE

Sark groans opening his eyes, "What the bloody hell happened?"

Sydney looks at Sark relieved to hear him, "Sark"

"Syd um as much as I like this position why am I like this?"

"You hit your head in the explosion and passed out. I've been waiting for you to wake up." Sydney answers

"What time is it?" Sark asks

Sydney looks at her watch, "5."

"How long have I been out?"

"Since after one."

Sark slowly sits up a wave of dizziness hitting him, "Oh hell"

"Dizzy?" Sydney asks sympathetically.

Sark grimaces "Did you check in?"

"No. I wasn't going to leave you unconscious here."

"Jack is going to bloody kill me."

"I'll handle Dad." Sydney assures "Let me see your head." She moves closer and inspects the gash on the back of his head. "Not too bad."

"I never pass out" Sark mutters

"You hit your head hard Sark. For all I know you could have fractured your skull." She shivers "I couldn't take you to a hospital without being suspicious." She bites her lip blinking back tears.

"I'm fine Sydney." Sark assures wiping away the tear that slides down her cheek. "Don't cry." He gently kisses her forehead.

"Sark" she says her voice trembling.

"Really I'm fine." He kisses her lightly then pulls back searching Sydney's gaze, "Really." He assures

Sydney kisses him back pouring all her emotions into the passionate kiss. 'I almost lost him.' She pulls back looking at him seeing the understanding in his gaze and it hits her, 'I love him. I'm in love with Sark.'

Sark kisses her in return, 'I love her. I love her.'

WHILE LATER

Sark runs his fingers through Sydney's hair, "I can't say it Sydney."

"I know. I don't know if I can either." Sydney lifts her head looking at Sark.

"My reasons are different than yours." Sark gently tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

Sydney kisses his palm, "I know you still love your wife."

"Its not just about Eva." Sark admits. "Its just... saying those words... everyone I've ever said it to I've lost." He brushes his fingers down her cheek "I said it to my Mother, Eva, Alexa... Niko... and I lost them all. I may have Niko and Alexa back but I've lost so much with Alexa. I can't say those words."

"I'm not ready to say them either... doesn't mean they aren't there." She kisses his chest "We'll say them when we're ready." She sits up reaching for her clothes, "We should get moving. Dad is probably on the verge of having a heart attack." She pulls on her panties and bra as Sark grabs his clothes.

"You know he's going to blame me for the fact we missed check in."

"I'll deal with him." Sydney assures as she finishes dressing. "God this is weird"

"What is?"

"I'm now defending the man who used to try to kill me on a weekly basis." Sydney looks at Sark to see him looking at her amused. "How'd we get this way?"

"Who knows" Sark shrugs

"I still think you're an arrogant ass."

"I still think you're a pain in the ass."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are. You always found a way to ruin my well planned plots."

"Because I'm good." Sydney smirks

"That you are." Sark agrees kissing her lightly. "Come on. Let's get this done." He finishes tying his combat boots.

COUPLE HOURS LATER: LA

"Dad"

Jack sighs in relief "Sydney are you OK? What happened?"

"We'll explain when we get back. We just need to change our clothes and we'll catch a flight out. It'll be a few switch flights."

"All right. Just be careful."

"Any evidence of us being the ones who did it?"

"No. The explosion destroyed everything."

"Good."

"See you when you get back." Jack sighs relieved to hear his daughter's voice.

NEXT AFTERNOON: CIA

"How'd it go?" Dixon asks as Sydney and Sark as the group sits in the conference room.

"Fine. Only problem was dealing with the explosion." Sydney answers. "Good think he's so damn hardheaded." She glares at Sark.

"Shut it Bristow." Sark scowls "Head still hurts."

"Wuss." Sydney retorts

"Hey getting knocked out in an explosion isn't like you slamming my head into walls."

"I should slam your head into a wall again." Sydney threatens

"Enough you two." Jack says annoyed. "We're not here to listen to you two pick on each other... like always."

"He started it."

"I did not you bloody started it!" Sark argues

"Stop acting like your five years old." Jack grinds out.

"Sorry." Sydney says sheepishly

"Sorry." Sark echoes

"All right what happened after the explosion?" Dixon asks

"We managed to get away. He was unconscious and I knew dragging him to the hospital wouldn't be a good idea." Sydney explains

SAME TIME: COMMUNITY CENTER

Alexa looks up startled to find the man from the bookstore enter carrying a backpack and a bike helmet. 'What's he doing here?'

"Alexa?"

Alexa tears her eyes away from the man and looks back at the sixth grader she's tutoring, "Yes?"

"Is this right?"

Alexa scans the girl's writing and nods "Yes." She looks up to see the man talking with the coordinator then turns back to the students she's tutoring.

COUPLE HOURS LATER

"So I run into you here as well."

Alexa turns abruptly startled at the voice and looks at Rath, "I was here first so what are you doing here?"

"Working. I'm the new art and mechanics teacher." Rath answers with a shrug. "What about you?"

"My Dad thought I needed something to do with my free time." Alexa shrugs "So here I am." She turns back to her packing her books. "It helps my mind... keeps me from thinking too much."

"Know how that goes." Rath says dryly.

Alexa looks at him thoughtfully, "I suppose you do."

"Alexa"

Hearing her Dad's voice Alexa grins looking up to see him walking towards her, "Dad"

Sark looks at the young man coolly, "Who are you?"

"Names Rath. I met your daughter and son at the bookstore the other day sir." Rath answers

"Rath works here now." Alexa says trying to placate her Dad sensing his protective streak threatening to appear.

Sark nods his eyes going to Alexa, "Are you ready to go?"

Alexa nods looking at Rath, "I guess I'll see you around."

"I guess so." Rath smirks faintly as he walks away.

Sark takes Alexa's backpack "So that's the guy you ran into." He says once in the car.

Alexa shrugs buckling her seatbelt. "You're back early."

"We finished early." Sark shrugs starting the car. "How was your day?"

"Good."

"You like working here don't you?" Sark asks

"It gives me something to do. Keeps me from thinking."

"I know... which is a good thing."

"Yeah."

"How did you sleep while we were gone?"

"OK I guess. I woke up that I know."

Sark smiles wryly, "I remember the first night you slept straight through without waking. We were so happy to finally sleep after two months of you waking every three hours. That only lasted until we got you your first bed."

"How so?"

"Most nights you'd wake up you'd end up sleeping with us. So many mornings I'd wake up to find you curled up between us sucking on your fingers or sprawled across us fast asleep. Sometimes you'd wake me up by hitting, kicking or rolling in your sleep." Sark chuckles "You were an active sleeper at times." He muses thoughtfully. "Your Mom loved it. She loved waking up to find you curled up between us."

Alexa looks out the car window

"You and I haven't had a chance to talk in a while. How about we go to the beach for a while?"

"Sure."

10 MINS LATER: BEACH

As they sit on the rocks Sark looks out at the water, "I remember the first time we took you to the beach. It was a few months after your first birthday and we had decided to go France for the weekend. You went to the edge of the water and just sat down laughing whenever the water came up to you. You loved it. You started crying when we left the beach."

Alexa rests her chin on her hands staring out at the water.

Sark glances at Alexa and chuckles, "God there are times that you are so much like your mother."

Alexa looks at her Dad surprised, "I am?"

Sark nods "She was an incredible woman. She'd be proud of you." He says sadly. "I wish she was here."

"You still love her."

"I always will. She was the first woman I ever loved. I never stopped loving her... never will." He slides his arm around Alexa's shoulder and kisses her temple. "She loved you Lex. You were everything to her."

Alexa's silent for a moment then asks, "You love Sydney don't you?"

Sark meets his daughter's gaze seeing the understanding and acceptance he nods "Yes I do. Are you OK with that?"

Alexa nods "I like Sydney. Does she know?"

"Yes." He searches Alexa's gaze, "Just because I love Sydney it doesn't mean I don't love your Mom."

"I know."

"I'm always going to love Eva and Sydney understands and accepts it."

Alexa nods

"Sydney and I have been through a lot together whether as enemies or anything else. I never thought we'd end up this way." He says thoughtfully. "At least you like Sydney. God knows you wouldn't have liked Ali... and she would have hated you."

"Who's Ali?"

"Alison... before and after your mother. She was a little... insane. She killed Sydney's best friend... tried to kill Sydney. Alison was killed in a fight by Sydney's other best friend. She was the closest I had to a best friend as a teenager... before I met your Mom."

"Did you love her?"

"No. Alison wasn't really capable of emotions other than anger, hate, and jealousy." Sark shrugs "The whole thing with Ali was complicated."

"Oh."

"We should get back."

"OK" Alexa stands with her Dad.

"So Rath looks... interesting."

"Dad" Alexa groans, "he is a guy I bumped into at a bookstore, that's it."

"And now he's working at the community center."

"The world isn't all conspiracy Dad." Alexa says amused.

"Just worry when people suddenly appear in my daughter's life."

"Don't... he's just a guy."

"I can't promise anything... you're my little girl and I have to worry."

"I know." Alexa grins "But I'm actually glad you worry."

"That's what Dad's do."

"I'm glad you aren't the stifling type of worrier." Alexa muses

"Not my style." Sark assures "Though if I see something that I need to worry about then you'll know."

"I know."

11PM: HOUSE

"Well that guy Alexa bumped into at the bookstore works at the community center." Sark informs Sydney as they pick up toys.

"What's he like?"

"I didn't stick around to find out much."

"How old is he?"

"He has to be at least 22." Sark muses

"Are you going to run a background check?"

"No, I think Alexa was right about the world not being a conspiracy. If I need to find out more about him I will. Right now he's just some guy."

Sydney nods "So you told her?"

"Yes. She took it well." Sark stops beside Sydney and reaches out brushing his finger down her jaw. "She knows that even though I still have feelings with you it doesn't mean I don't love her mother. I'm always going to love Eva... like you're always going to love Danny and Vaughn."

Sydney nods "We always love who we love."

"So I take it this is going to stay in the house." Sark states

"For now. I don't think everyone else is ready to accept things have changed between us... again."

"I agree." Sark nods

"Maybe when we're ready to say the words to each other perhaps then we'll be ready to tell everyone how we feel." Sydney kisses him lightly. "Thanks"

"For what?"

"For not pushing the subject of telling everyone."

"We'll tell them when they need to know." Sark shrugs pulling her close.

"How's your head?" Sydney asks reaching up to touch the bump on his head.

Sark winces "Not too bad."

Sydney looks at her fingers, "At least you didn't fracture your skull." She muses. "You know when I heard that sound of your head hitting the floor" she shivers "actually scared me."

"I'm fine Sydney." He kisses her forehead.

"I know. Just don't scare me like that again."

"I can't promise anything."

"I know." Sydney rests her head on his shoulder.

TBC…

AN: Well if you read Sometimes I Wonder then you know I'm having writers block with later chapters of my Alias fics. So updates will be limited while I try to figure out some things for all my Alias fics. I'm currently on a Firefly obsession so who knows how much Alias writing I'm going to be doing. Hopefully I will be able to figure out future chapters and update my Alias works in the near future.


	17. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

WEEK LATER: COMMUNITY CENTER

Alexa stops in her tracks as she passes the empty office to see Rath painting a mural on the wall. She quietly enters the room and looks around.

Rath tilts his head then turns to see Alexa standing there, "So what do you think?"

Alexa smiles faintly "I like it."

"Haven't seen you in a while." Rath states, "Almost thought you stopped coming."

"I was here. I've just been in and out." Alexa shrugs "Sorry about my Dad... he's a little overprotective when it comes to me being around guys he doesn't know."

"Its fine." Rath shrugs

"So do you like working here?"

Rath nods "Its fun. The kids are great."

"Yeah they are."

"You don't seem like the type who would normally do community service." Rath remarks

"I need to sleep at night. The more I stay busy during the day the easier it is for me to sleep besides I like what I do. I like helping a child learn how to read or help another finish their homework." Alexa admits shyly.

"Its a good thing to do."

"It helps me." Alexa shrugs "What about you? Why'd you take this job?"

"I like fixing things and I like painting."

"Never thought you'd find a job where you could do both huh?"

"No."

Alexa regards the mural, "Its beautiful. You're a great artist."

"Thanks."

"I better get going." Alexa says quickly, "I'm supposed to be meeting Yvonne to go over her reading."

"I guess I'll see you around then."

"I guess you will." Alexa smiles shyly then hurries out of the room.

Rath stares at the girl shaking his head, 'She's an interesting girl.' He turns back to his painting.

COUPLE AFTERNOONS LATER: CENTER

Alexa steps into the room where Rath is painting and regards his work.

"So what do you think Alexa?" Rath asks without turning.

Alexa jumps in surprise "How'd you...?"

Rath glances at the girl, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He wipes the back of his hand across his forehead then turns around facing the girl. "So what do you think?"

Alexa walks around looking at the mural thoughtfully, "Its great. I like the colors."

"Normally I stick with abstract when it comes to painting but they wanted this to be... something."

"Did they give you a theme?"

"Not really. They just said make it colorful and appropriate."

"So what do you do other than painting?"

"Draw."

Alexa nods

"So what do you do for hobbies?" Rath asks curiously.

"Play with my brother. Read. Learn new things. Do this" Alexa shrugs

"Well from what I've heard you're good with the kids here. They all like you."

"I like them."

"How long have you been here?"

"Four months. My Dad wanted me to start socializing some more and the clubs at school didn't interest me, so here I am. It's close to his work so if something comes up he can come get me without any problems."

"So you close with your Dad?" Rath asks

Alexa nods "We're getting closer."

"What are you doing now?"

"Nothing. I tutored my last kid. I usually wait until someone picks me up."

"I could give you a ride home." Rath offers

"No thanks. Dad would have a heart attack. I only have to wait another hour."

"Well I could use some help." Rath says looking at the mural "What do you say?"

"Sure."

"Pick up a paintbrush." Rath nods at the paintbrushes on the floor. "And choose a color."

HOUR LATER: COMMUNITY CENTER

"Alexa"

Alexa stops painting and turns to see her Dad standing in the doorway, "Hi Dad. What time is it?"

"Five." Sark answers

"Oh sorry. I lost track of time." She sets the paintbrush down.

"I kind of figured." Sark says dryly as he looks the mural over, "Your work?" He asks Rath

Rath nods "Its not my greatest work but its pretty good. They wanted kid friendly and colorful." He shrugs

"What do you normally do?" Sark questions

"Abstract."

Sark nods looking at Alexa, "Ready to go?"

"Just need to go get my backpack."

"Go get it than."

"All right I'll get it." Alexa smiles shyly at Rath, "Thanks."

"I should thank you... I should be done before midnight." Rath looks at the mural.

"I guess I'll see you around." Alexa walks out of the room with her Dad.

"What did you two talk about?" Sark asks as they walk down the hall.

"Nothing really. We just painted. How was work?"

Sark lifts his shoulder, "Same as always."

"You and Sydney bickered again."

"What makes you think that?"

Alexa snickers, "Because you two always bicker at work."

"We do not." Sark protests

"Sure Dad." Alexa opens the staff door. "You two know what pisses the other off."

"OK so it's amusing to make her mad." Sark admits

Alexa shakes her head opening her locker she grabs her backpack and jacket. "You two have a really twisted relationship, you do realize that don't you?"

"We had a weird beginning." Sark shrugs taking Alexa's backpack. "How was your day?"

"It was pretty good."

"Good."

LATE EVENING: HOUSE

"What's wrong?" Sydney asks. "You've been quiet since Alexa went upstairs."

"Nothing."

"Sark" She says warningly.

Sark sighs leaning against the counter he looks at Sydney, "When I went to pick Alexa up she was alone with that guy Rath."

"So?"

"A guy she's only spoken to twice since she saw him?"

"And that bothers you?"

"Not really. Its just... weird."

"How so?"

"I know she's 16 but she's had a sheltered life."

"And you are worried some guy is going to break her heart?"

"After what she's been through I don't know if heart break is something she needs... especially right now."

"I don't think you need to worry about that now. She just spent time with a guy without panicking or shutting down. That's good."

Sark tilts his head, "Yeah I guess it is."

"She doesn't need you freaking out because she talked to a guy."

"I know." He sighs. "I'm trying here Syd"

"Yeah you are." She kisses him lightly. "But heart break is going to happen... one day."

"Great" Sark groans, "Just what I need to hear."

"It is a part of growing up." Sydney reminds "Don't you remember the first girl who broke your heart?" She asks curiously.

"No, though I do remember the first girl who hit me."

"Wasn't me huh?" Sydney asks with a pout.

"Unfortunately no but you did inflict the most amount of pain." Sark wraps his arms around her waist.

"So who was the first girl who hit you?"

"I think her name was Katya."

"Don't remember?"

"I was 7." Sark shrugs "We were playing at the park and she punched me. That's it."

"Aah, elementary school love. Punch a guy and run."

"You did that?"

"I once tripped Tyler Patterson into a mud puddle." She sighs at the memory, "He was so cute. I had a crush on him for years."

"So all the times you slammed my head into walls, shot at me, punched me, and pointed very sharp knives at me means you've liked me for... five, six years?"

"If we were still in elementary school yes. But we're adults... hell no."

"Oh come now... you weren't even the tiniest bit attracted to me back then?"

"No."

"Sure Sydney" Sark kisses her briefly.

"Come on let's get back to cleaning up." Sydney steps out of his arms. "Don't worry about Alexa. She's a smart girl."

"Yeah she is."

"So try not to worry about something that hasn't happened."

"I'll try."

Sydney kisses him lightly "Good."

FEW WEEKS LATER: COMMUNITY CENTER

Sark stops in his tracks when he sees Alexa talking with Rath. When he frowns when he hears her laugh, 'He made my daughter laugh.' He walks over to them, "Alexa"

Alexa smiles "Hi Dad."

"Are you ready to go?"

"I'll go get my things. Bye Rath." Alexa walks away.

Once the two are alone Sark speaks, "You've been spending a lot of time with my daughter."

"We're always here at the same time." Rath shrugs knowing the man is watching him as though looking for a weakness.

"If you hurt her, I will hurt you." Sark warns

"What makes you think I'm going to hurt her?"

"I don't. I'm just warning you not too. My daughter has been hurt enough over the years and its my job to protect her from being hurt again. Just keep in mind she's only sixteen." Sark requests just as Alexa walks down the hall. He takes her backpack, "We have to pick up your brother."

"Where's Sydney?"

"She's out of town with Jack. She'll be back late tonight."

"Bye Rath. See you tomorrow."

Rath nods "Later" He walks away.

Once in the car Sark speaks, "You and Rath have been talking a lot." He says casually as he starts the car.

"He's interesting. He's nice."

"I agree he's interesting." Sark says reluctantly. "What do you know about him?"

"Not much. He doesn't talk about his past."

"What have you told him?"

"Nothing really. Only little things." Alexa shrugs "He likes to fix stuff and paint.

Sark nods "Be careful Lexa. You don't know anything about him."

"I know."

LATE THAT NIGHT: HOUSE

Rath stands in the shadows watching the house, 'What is with this girl? Why do I find myself watching over her night after night? He better pay me good.'

NEXT DAY: CENTER

Rath stares at his mural thoughtfully then speaks, "What do you think?"

"It looks good." Alexa says cautiously as she steps into the room. "Were you here all night?"

"Pretty much... I don't really sleep." Rath says calmly. "How was school?"

"School was school." Alexa shrugs "I go where Dad sends me."

"Your Dad is... interesting."

Alexa smiles, "Dad said the same thing about you." She shrugs, "Dad's just protective... he worries about me."

"Its good that he does."

"Mmm after having no one worry for so long its nice." Alexa sits on the edge of the table regarding the mural, "So what about your family?"

"My family is all over the place. Its kind of hard to keep track of them." Rath says vaguely.

"What about your parents?"

"I don't have any." Rath says gruffly.

Hearing his tone Alexa frowns, "I'm sorry for prying."

"Its fine."

"I'm not used to talking to people."

"Its fine"

"I think your mural is perfect." Alexa says shyly. "I better go I have a student to meet with soon."

Rath nods as Alexa moves towards the door he speaks, "Alexa"

"Yes?" Alexa turns to look at him.

"If you have time later want to grab a cup of coffee or something?"

"Um sure. I'd like that." Alexa smiles shyly before walking out of the room.

'Damn what was I thinking? She's just a kid.' He shakes his head turning his attention back to the mural, 'Easier to protect her if I befriend her.' He rationalizes

COUPLE HOURS LATER: PARK

"Did you tell your father you were meeting with me?" Rath asks as they sit on the park bench with their coffee.

"Um no. Dad would have gone overboard." Alexa admits. "I told Sydney. She said that she'd tell him that I was staying later."

"Sydney is your Dad's girlfriend?"

Alexa nods, "She's great." She takes a sip of her coffee.

"Where are you from?" Rath questions

"I was raised in Greece but born in England. My Mom was Greek and French and my Dad is... not exactly sure. He doesn't really talk about his family."

"And your brother?"

Alexa smiles, "He's great. Do you have siblings?"

Rath nods, "I have three sisters and two brothers... and numerous cousins."

"Wow that's a lot of family."

"We don't see each other much." Rath admits "Their all over the country."

"What are your siblings like?"

"Different."

Alexa takes a sip of her coffee, "You don't like talking about yourself do you?"

"I'm not used to it." Rath admits

"Sorry if it seems like I'm prying."

"Your not." Rath assures

"If I am just tell me"

Rath nods "So what's Greece like?"

"Peaceful. It wasn't really home though."

"Do you miss it?"

"I miss some parts but mostly no. I'm with my Dad now."

"Do you like school here?"

"To a point." Alexa admits. "The girls leave me alone."

"Oh yeah you go to a girls school."

"Dad's decision... he's worried about my interaction with guys."

"So I take it he'd be worried about you being here alone with me."

"Yes."

"Are you?" Rath asks curiously. "Worried about being here alone with me" he adds

Alexa tilts her head thoughtfully, "No. There's something about you that makes me think you won't hurt me." She says blushing faintly. "I know that sounds weird considering we barely know each other."

"I get it." Rath assures

"Its a beautiful day." Alexa muses

"That it is." Rath agrees

HOUR LATER: CENTER

"Thanks for the coffee." Alexa says as they walk towards the community center.

"No problem"

Alexa swallows when she sees her Dad waiting in his car, "I better go."

"I guess I'll see you around."

"Bye." Alexa walks over to her Dad's car opening the door she tosses her backpack on the floor and gets in. "Hi Dad"

"Where were you?" Sark asks gruffly.

"I'm having coffee with Rath." Alexa answers with a shrug "I told Sydney."

"Alexa"

"I'm fine Dad."

"I just worry"

"I know but I'm fine."

Sark sighs "All right." 'Just have to keep an eye on them.'

THAT NIGHT: HOUSE

"You should have informed me." Sark says as he and Sydney clean up the kitchen after dinner.

"I didn't want you to go have a freak out." Sydney sighs. "Besides it was just coffee... and they didn't go far."

"She went out with some guy."

"Sark she's not scared of him. I have seen them together. She doesn't flinch or wince when he's around. She didn't even flinch when he touched her."

"He touched her" Sark says his voice hard.

"Not the way you think." Sydney rolls her eyes, "He was helping her clean up some books and they bumped into each other. She normally would have flinched... she didn't. She was startled but she wasn't scared. He's good for her."

"She's a kid"

"She's a teenage girl. Look she needs friends... she's not comfortable around most people... but she seems comfortable around the kids at the center... and this guy."

"I don't trust him."

"Not like their dating or anything... but she needs friends."

"Fine." Sark sighs

"Good." Sydney kisses him lightly.

TBC…

AN: Sorry its been so long. I've been so obsessed with my Firefly fic that I haven't even been able to think about my Alias fics. But since I did have chapters finished I thought I would post them. Hope you like it.


	18. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

MONTH LATER: CENTER

Alexa giggles seeing paint streaks on Rath's face and in his hair.

"What?"

"You got paint in your hair."

Rath grins, "You have some on your face."

"No I don't" Alexa protests

"Now you do" Rath brushes the paintbrush across her cheek.

"Ugh you" Alexa retaliates dabbing his nose with the paint brush

"Hey lets not start a paint fight here." Rath laughs setting the paintbrush aside he grabs a clean cloth and wipes at the streak of paint on her cheek. "There got to send you back with your Dad in pristine condition."

Alexa laughs, "Dad isn't someone who likes messes."

"I bet." Rath chuckles

"Thanks" she says shyly. Their eyes lock and the two stare at each other

Rath leans in kissing Alexa lightly before quickly stepping back and running his fingers through his hair, "Its late." He says gruffly as he turns back to his mural.

Alexa swallows nervously then looks at the clock, "Dad should be here soon." She quickly gathers her stuff. "Bye" she hurries out of the room.

Rath stares after her then groans running his fingers through his hair. 'What the hell did I just do? She's Sark's kid. After all she has been through she doesn't need a freak kissing her. Besides she's 16... Max would kill me. Stupid, Man.'

"Hi" Alexa gets into the car

"Good day?" Sark inquires as he pulls away from the curb.

"Pretty good." Alexa shrugs 'So better not mention Rath kissed me. Dad would have a fit.'

"You have paint on your jeans." He states

Alexa looks down "Oh I was helping Rath paint a new mural."

"You have been spending a lot of time with him." Sark remarks

Alexa squirms "He's nice."

"What do you two talk about?"

"Not much. He's not talkative."

"Where is he from?"

"Never asked him."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. He doesn't like talking about himself."

Sark nods "Good day my girl?"

"Yes. How was work?"

LATE THAT NIGHT: HOUSE

Sark closes the door to Alexa's room and walks into the master bedroom where Sydney is reading in bed. "She hasn't had a nightmare all week." He says relieved.

"She is sleeping better." Sydney agrees looking up to see Sark looking amused. "What?"

"You are quite adorable with the glasses."

Sydney rolls her eyes "Glad you think so." She closes her book setting it on the nightstand. "She's relaxed now. She doesn't have to think about the past anymore."

"I'm glad she's adjusting."

"So am I." Sydney removes her glasses setting them on the nightstand. "You know... she's more relaxed after she spends time with Rath." She smiles seeing Sark's expression, "You have to admit after she spends time with him... she's not tense."

"I guess."

"What has she said about him?"

"Not much. Apparently he's not much for talking about himself."

"I think there might be a crush on the way."

Sark groans, "Don't say that."

"Say what? The truth?" She smiles at his expression. "One day she's going to have a boyfriend."

"No she isn't." Sark denies

"Sark denial isn't going to help you."

"I know." Sark drops on the bed with a groan. "I just"

"Don't want her hurt." Sydney finishes

"I know its going to happen... I just don't think she needs it right now."

"Its going to happen sooner or later."

Sark grimaces "And if some prick hurts her I'll rip his head off."

Sydney rolls her eyes "Sure you will."

"I will."

"That's familiar." Sydney laughs. "Dad used that same threat to the few high school boyfriends he met." She frowns "The only difference is... you would probably do it."

"Damn straight I would."

"Please tell me you aren't going to have a completely different take on Niko dating?"

"He's still a baby. I don't need to think about that until he's at least... well over the whole girls are gross phase. And all guys go through that."

"Oh come on."

"I went through that phase. Ask Irina."

"Oh come on the constantly flirting Mr. Sark once hated girls."

Sark shrugs "Ask any guy."

"Fine." Sydney grabs the phone dialing Weiss's number.

"What?" Weiss mumbles

"Weiss I got a question for you"

"Shoot... wait wrong word"

"Funny. OK settle a bet for me. Did you ever go through a 'girls are gross' phase?"

"Ahh you mean the cootie shot phase." Weiss yawns. "Yeah I did why?"

Sydney glares at Sark who is smirking. "No reason. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah" Weiss hangs up

"See told you." Sark says smugly. "You won't find one guy who didn't once think girls were gross."

"Hah. Gay guys."

"That does NOT count."

"Yes it does." Sydney says smugly.

"No it doesn't. How many five year olds know that their gay?"

Sydney frowns

"See" Sark says smugly. "I win."

Sydney smacks him with the pillow. "Ass"

Sark laughs

"So when Niko starts dating you won't protest who he dates"

"I doubt it."

"Why because he's a boy?"

"No because he's going to be raised a lot differently than Lex was. If the situation was the same I would be protesting his dating as well."

"Right." Sydney rolls her eyes

"I would."

"No you wouldn't."

"Yes I would."

"Sure."

Sark pulls Sydney close kissing her head. "Just tell me when I'm being obsessively overprotective."

"Not a problem." Sydney kisses his neck, "You can count on me to tell you when you're being an ass"

Sark laughs, "That I can."

"Look she's going to want to date one day. You need to realize that."

"I do... I just"

"Dread it."

Sark nods

"Its going to be fine. I'm sure when she does decide to date she'll pick a great guy."

"I know"

MIDNIGHT

Rath stares at the house as he stands among the shadows, 'I kissed her. What the hell was I thinking? She's a kid.'

'She's smart, funny, gorgeous... nice.'

Rath grimaces at the thoughts, 'She's a kid. I can't get involved with her.'

NEXT AFTERNOON: PARK

"Hi"

Rath looks up from his drawing to see Alexa standing beside him, "Hey" he says gruffly.

"So new work?" Alexa asks sitting next to him on the grass.

Rath shrugs "Just keeping busy. How was school?"

"Same as always." She shrugs.

Rath pauses in his drawing, "About yesterday..."

"Its fine."

"Good." He nods

"I should go"

"You can stay... if you want." He says quickly. "Its a nice day out and I know you don't have any students today."

"I'd like that." Alexa says opening her back pack she removes a textbook.

"Learn anything interesting in school?" Rath asks as he returns to his sketching.

"About the same. I just go and do what I always do... learn."

"Makin' friends?"

Alexa shakes her head, "No"

"Why not?"

"I don't have anything in common with them. I'm not mean to them... I just don't socialize with them outside of school." She shrugs as she flips through her book. "Besides they think I'm weird."

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't talk much. I don't date. My Dad or Sydney always drop me off or pick me up. I finish my work and read." She sighs. "When you keep to yourself you learn what people think of you."

"Don't let those prissy rich bitches get you down."

"I don't. I ignore them."

"Good." Rath nods and the two sit in silence one reading the other sketching.

After a few minutes Alexa's phone rings and she digs it out of her pocket flipping it open. "Hi Daddy. Uh huh. No I don't have any kids to tutor. No, I'm fine. I'm at the park just down the street from the center. No I'm not here alone. Uh huh. Rath's here. I'm fine. I'm reading he's sketching. I will. Love you too." She hangs up with a sigh.

"Overprotective huh?"

"He worries too much." She returns her phone to her pocket. "I know why he does but I wish he wouldn't. But I know he's just trying to make up for" she winces shuddering at the memories. "Its annoying but... I admit I do like it." She admits "I know he's there when I need him... or don't."

"How long were you apart?" He asks casually.

"My Grandfather took me after he..." she swallows "killed my Mom. He made it look like Mom and I died in a car accident. Since he found me he's been obsessive about keeping me safe... especially after" she shudders

"So you happy livin' with your Pop?" Rath asks changing the subject.

"Yes."

"All that matters."

"Yeah"

SAME TIME: CIA

"What's wrong?" Sydney asks seeing Sark's thoughtful expression as he closes his phone.

"Nothing." Sark rubs his forehead, "She's at the park with Rath."

"Well then she's fine."

"And why are you so sure about that?" Sark demands

"Because Alexa trusts him. She seems to be a good judge of character."

"I guess."

"So relax." She tosses Sark a file "And get to work."

"Is that all I'm good for now?" Sark grumbles

"Pretty much." Sydney grins

HOUR LATER

Rath and Alexa sit at an outdoor cafe talking and enjoying a snack when Rath's phone rings. Rath glances at the CallerID "Be right back." He walks away flipping his phone open. "What?"

Alexa takes a sip of her drink as she watches the people around her.

"Well you are new" a voice states

Alexa looks at teenage boy who is looking her over and tenses.

"Cute too. Names Tyler. What's yours?"

"None of your business."

"Wow you are a spitfire. So want to go out?"

Rath looks over to see a teenage boy talking to Alexa, "I'll call you back sis." He hangs up striding over to the table. "You mind?" He says gruffly.

"No"

Rath notices Alexa looking at the teen warily, "Ready to go?"

"Sure" Alexa hands him his bag then grabs her own. She stands about to walk around the boy when he grabs her arm.

Seeing the fear flash in Alexa's eyes Rath grabs the boy's wrist, "Let go." He says coldly.

"I don't think this has anything to do with you." The boy says smartly then winces as the man tightens his grip on his wrist.

"Let go"

Alexa steps back her anxiety level rising as Rath releases the boy.

"Don't touch unless invited kid." Rath steps away from the boy his hand going to Alexa's lower back he guides her away. He glares at the boy hearing him swear. Once they are away from the cafe he speaks. "You OK kid?"

"I don't like when people touch me."

Rath immediately removes his hand "Sorry."

Alexa stops and looks at him, "I don't mind when you do." She admits shyly.

Rath looks at her surprised

"You don't scare me. I don't feel fear when I'm around you." She hesitantly kisses his cheek "Thank you"

Rath nods "Come on kid lets get back." He says gruffly.

EARLY EVENING: CENTER

Alexa enters the studio to find Rath painting. She stands there watching him as he paints debating whether or not to speak.

"When's your Pop pickin' you up?" Rath asks without turning around.

"How did you know I was here?"

Rath shrugs "Just did." 'I can smell you.'

"He's on his way." Alexa answers as she leans against the table. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Stop him?"

"Because I could tell you didn't like it." Rath answers not looking at her.

"Well thank you."

"Not a problem." He says gruffly.

"I guess I'll see you later." Alexa walks out of the room.

EVENING: HOUSE

Sark knocks on Alexa's door

"Yeah"

Sark enters and smiles seeing his daughter sitting on her bed crosslegged as she has a book open on her lap. "What are you reading?"

Alexa holds up the book.

"Crime and Punishment... in Russian. I'm glad to see you are still keeping up with your Russian."

"I have to read it for English so I thought why not kill two birds with one book." She grins

"Not a bad idea." Sark leans against the wall and looks outside, "So how was your afternoon?"

"Good."

"What did you do?"

"We went to a gallery for a while then went back to the center." Alexa answers. "We saw some paintings and photographs."

"What did you talk about?"

"Not much. Mostly what we saw."

"He doesn't make you nervous does he?"

Alexa looks at her Dad thoughtfully then shakes her head, "No." She looks at her book, "He's nice." She shrugs

Sark nods "Good." Sark walks over to the bed kissing her head. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"OK" Alexa nods returning to her book.

Sydney looks up as Sark enters the kitchen, "So get that whole 'my daughter was out with a boy' out of your mind."

"They went to a gallery." Sark picks up his glass of wine. "She's comfortable with him... so I guess I'm fine with their friendship."

"She needs a friend." Sydney states. "I know she spends time with the kids at the center but she doesn't spend time with people her age; and definitely not with the girls at school."

"I think the girls at school make her unsure."

"She doesn't have much in common with them." Sydney points out "She may have been raised as a rich kid... but she isn't like them."

"I know." Sark takes a sip of his wine.

"What are you going to do if she does find some boy to date?" Sydney asks

"Dig as deep as I can into his background... his families. Interrogate the hell out of him. And if he breaks her heart torture him."

Shaking her head Sydney sighs, "Sark"

"What?"

"Good plan if you want to land your ass in prison."

"That's if I get caught."

"Sark any missing teenage boys who know Alexa go missing... who would they look at?"

"Um... Jack" Sark says helpfully.

"Yes if Dad was known for his... homicidal behavior."

"Darling... he has on occasion"

Sydney glares at him. "Unless you want to sleep in your room don't go there." She warns

Sark sighs "Fine."

"Look she's going to want to date one day. You can't keep it from happening."

"I know."

NEXT DAY

"Rath have you seen Alexa?" The Center Director asks. "She's late for tutoring Elana."

Rath sets his paintbrush down, "No" he answers wiping his hands. "Why?"

"She must have spaced again. I should call her Dad." The Director sighs. "He said if she acted weird to let him know."

"Let me find her first. I'm sure she just became distracted." Rath assures

"Alright." The director nods "If you don't find her I'm calling her father."

Rath nods then looks at the students "Continuing working. I will be back soon." He walks out of the room allowing his senses to expand search for the familiar scent. 'Ahh' he catches the scent following it through the building. He opens the door that leads up to the roof to find Alexa sitting on the landing her knees up to her chest. "Mary's looking for you. You're late for your session with Elana."

Alexa remains silent.

Rath crouches beside her, "Bad day?"

Alexa lifts her shoulder

"Mary wanted to call your Dad. Do you want her too?"

"I just needed silence. Too much noise."

Rath nods "It does get loud around here."

Alexa nods

"So are you ready to go back in?" Rath asks

Alexa takes a deep breath and nods

Rath stands holding his hand out to Alexa.

Alexa takes his hand allowing him to pull her to her feet only to loose her balance and stumble into him.

Rath catches her "You OK?"

Alexa nods a strand of hair falls across her eyes.

Rath reaches out gently brushing her hair out of her eyes. He leans in kissing her lightly before pulling back looking at Alexa seeing her surprise before he kisses her again. He abruptly breaks the kiss and walks away leaving Alexa standing there. 'What the fuck was I thinking! She's a kid! Her father would tear out my heart and dance on it.'

Alexa stares after him stunned by the kiss. She takes a deep breath before following him down the stairs. 'He kissed me... again.' she smiles briefly then continues to the library where she finds her waiting student. "Sorry Elana. I was... distracted."

"Its OK" the little girl smiles

"Ready to get to work?"

Elana nods opening her book.

Rath enters the art studio relieved to find his students still working and no messes. He walks around the room checking every ones work. 'I kissed her. What was I doing? I shouldn't have... but I did. She's just so... sweet... innocent. When I'm near her I just... I want to protect her. I want to kiss her... fuck I've become so weak for her.' He thinks frustrated. 'Don't think about this now man... got work to do.'

LATER

Alexa enters the machine shop where she finds Rath working on a car. 'Should I? Shouldn't I?'

"Done tutoring?"

Alexa starts in surprise and nods "Yes. Done for the day?"

"Yes. I told Andrea I would see what is wrong with her car. You done?"

Alexa nods, "Unless someone wants something."

"When's your Pop pickin' you up?"

"Not for a while. He's in a meeting... as is everyone else. Sam's in class. Niko's at daycare... so" she shrugs "I'm waiting."

Rath nods

Alexa sits on the stool near the car watching him work.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Rath nods "Not a problem." He says gruffly. "So what happened?"

"Sometimes with a lot of noise and distractions... I start to panic. To avoid a meltdown I have to get away. Sometimes I have flashbacks."

"To what?" Rath asks absently.

"Everything. Its a long story." She fidgets with a tool.

"Can you hand me the screw driver?" Rath requests

Alexa picks up the screw driver and walks over to the car "Here"

"Thanks"

Alexa watches as he works

"Hold that."

"What?"

Rath nods at the item he is holding, "Hold it."

Alexa pushes her shirt sleeve up her hand taking his place.

Rath moves away for a moment then returns catching a glimpse of scars on Alexa's wrist and her inner arms.

Alexa notices that he glanced at her scars and once he takes her place she pulls her sleeve down, "I"

"Don't have to explain" Rath says gently.

"I know the girls at school wonder why I always wear long sleeves. They never outright ask me... I've heard them talking... saying I tried to kill myself." She looks at her scars "I didn't."

"I didn't think you did."

Alexa touches the scar left by the handcuffs, "When he was angry... he'd handcuff me... to pretty much anything in my room. I pulled at them until my wrists would be bleeding. When Dad found me I was handcuffed to a rod... I had pulled on them so bad that I had to get stitches."

"Your Pop must have been pissed when he saw that"

Alexa nods tears blurring her vision, "He was." She looks at the track scars, "He used to drug me to keep me quiet and out of his way."

"Hope he paid."

"He's in prison. Dad said if he ever gets out... he won't live long. Between Dad, Jack, Sydney, and the rest... he wouldn't survive long."

"Scares you doesn't it? The idea he could get out?"

Alexa nods "I have nightmares about it."

"Scars are scars kid... who cares what others think when they see them." Rath wipes his hand across his forehead leaving a smudge of oil.

"I know. I just... I guess covered up I don't think about them." She shrugs as they sit on the bumper of the car. "Sometimes I wish I could be like everyone else. Or somewhat close to what everyone else is like. Everyone at that school thinks being rich is great."

"Its not?"

Alexa shakes her head, "Rich people can hide secrets. After all he hid me from Dad and kept everyone from finding out how he was treating me."

"The rich don't see the world outside their own." Rath shrugs

"Why did you kiss me?" Alexa asks suddenly.

Rath shrugs grabbing a clean cloth he hands it to Alexa, "I don't know why." He grabs another cloth wiping his own hands clean. "I just... felt like it."

"So are you going to say it shouldn't have happened?"

Rath leans against the table crossing his arms over his chest, "Part of me knows it shouldn't have... but it did."

"Why shouldn't it have?"

"I'm older than you." Rath points out

Alexa shrugs "So?"

"You're still in high school. Your Dad would not be happy about it."

"He wants me to make friends"

"Friends your own age probably."

Alexa tilts her head, "I know he wishes I could... but he knows I'm not comfortable around people my age."

"I'm not the type of guy you want to get involved with." Rath remarks "I'm not... boyfriend material."

"And I'm not girlfriend material... that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"And why do you say you're not girlfriend material?"

Alexa looks at her feet, "Who wants to even attempt to date someone like me? First time some boy tried touching me I would probably panic."

"You don't when I have."

Alexa shrugs "Because I know you wouldn't hurt me." She looks at him shyly "You may look like a big tough guy and act like one but for some reason you don't scare me." She looks at the floor, "We can be friends."

Rath nods "Friends then. So friend... want to help me out on the car?"

"I don't know anything about cars."

"Well then its time I teach you."

HOUR LATER

Sark looks at Alexa as she gets into the car and frowns seeing the dirt on her face and hands. "Lex what..."

"I helped Rath work on a car." She explains

"Why?"

Alexa shrugs, "Because I wanted too."

"Is your homework done?"

"Done last week."

"That's my girl." Sark says as he pulls away from the curb. "So did anything interesting happen today?" Sark listens with interest as Alexa talks about her day.

TBC…


	19. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

MONTH LATER

"Jack" Sark says calmly as he enters the elder Bristow's office.

"They accountants have been going over Cassadines finances. They found a trust fund... well two. One was set up for your wife by her grandparents. The other was set up by her parents for any grandchildren."

"I know about the accounts. I never had access to them. Why?"

"They discovered the account for your wife has been accessed. I ran the account..." Jack hands Sark a file.

Sark frowns reading the file, "Why would a hospital be accessing Eva's account?"

"I have no idea. I didn't check into it. I thought you would want to handle this one because according the your wife's grandparent's will the money would automatically go to Alexa in the event of your wife's death... and vice versa. And if both died... they accounts would go to charity."

"So then why would anyone else be accessing Eva's account." Sark finishes

Jack nods

"And why give this to me?" Sark inquires. "Normally you just deal with this yourself."

"I have more important issues to deal with right now."

Sark nods walking out of the office.

LATE AFTERNOON: HOUSE

"Hey what are you doing home?" Sydney asks when she finds Sark sitting on the couch staring at a file before him. "Sark?"

"He lied. Why doesn't it surprise me?" He asks bitterly as he rubs his forehead.

"Sark? What is going on? Dad said you just left abruptly."

"I needed to get out of there." Sark mutters

Sydney sits beside him, "What's wrong?"

"Jack asked me to look into something from Cassadine's records."

"I thought you were off it."

"It had to do with Eva's trust fund... and Alexa's."

"And?" She prompts

"A hospital has been accessing Eva's trust fund." Sark grabs his glass of wine taking a drink. "Eva's grandparents set up when Eva was a child... for Eva and any children she had."

"OK"

"According to their wills if Eva and Alexa died the money from the trust funds would go to charity."

"So the hospital was a charity?"

Sark shakes his head, "No"

"Then what?"

"I called the hospital. The trust fund is being used to pay hospital bills." Sark leans his head back against the couch cushion closing his eyes, "She's alive… my wife is alive Sydney."

"Oh" 'I'm going to lose him.' Sydney thinks panicked. 'If his wife is alive... he'll go back to her.' Sydney stares into space stunned by his announcement, 'Oh God. I'm going to lose him.' She is startled out of her thoughts when he speaks.

"I spoke with the doctor. Apparently my bastard of a father in law told the hospital I beat her into a coma." Sark says his voice pained. "That I found out she was pregnant and I beat her." He winces "The doctor wouldn't say much over the phone."

"She's in a coma?"

"Cassadine refused to pull her off life support." Sark downs his wine then stands.

"What did the doctor say?"

"He said life support is the only thing keeping her alive." He runs his fingers through his hair.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I just... I don't know." He says frustrated.

"Are you going to tell Alexa?"

"I don't think I can."

"Why not? Don't you think she deserves to know?" Sydney demands

"I just... I need to think about this." Sark grabs his car keys.

"Where are you going?" Sydney asks

"I don't know."

Sydney watches as he walks out of the house. She looks at the file before her then picks it up opening it to reveal a picture of Eva.

MIDNIGHT

Sydney walks into the kitchen where she finds Sark sitting at the table his gun in pieces as he cleans it. "Can't sleep?"

"No."

Sydney sits at the table, "Have you thought any more about telling Alexa?"

"What good would it do her Sydney? She has been through enough. She has believed her mother was dead for the last ten years. What good is it going to do to her to tell her she is alive... but not? I can't put her through this again Sydney."

"So what you won't tell her that her grandfather lied to her?"

"She knows he lied about things."

"Sark"

"I can't tell her."

"And what if she finds out you kept this from her?"

"Then I will have to explain."

"Sark"

"Just when I thought he couldn't do anything worse to us he does." Sark says bitterly. "He told them I beat her." He says his voice angry. "I never even yelled at her. We argued... who doesn't. But I never hurt her. And I never would hurt her while she was pregnant."

"I know"

Sark looks at her, "How do you know? After all I have injured you numerous times."

Sydney shrugs "I know but I also know you wouldn't have done it if you knew I wouldn't fight back... or couldn't."

"What makes you think that? Apparently I'm an abusive husband." He says bitterly

"Do you remember the time when I fell through the ice?"

"Same time you stabbed me with the ice pick."

"You could have killed me then... but you didn't. Hell, there have been numerous times I have been injured by you or others and you never did pull the trigger. I remember asking you why... and you said you didn't see the point in killing me when I couldn't or wouldn't fight back." Sydney watches him work, "And I do know that the people you care about... you wouldn't hurt. We have had many fights since we started living together... and every time they have come close to becoming physical, you have always been the one to walk away. Even when I know you want to hit me you've always walked away." She shrugs "Even when I picked fights while I was pregnant you probably yelled at me twice... but you never hit me."

"You were pregnant." Sark shrugs

"That's not the point Sark. Look, I know you and yes I admit my opinion of you at first was... bad but after everything that's happened I realized something, you weren't as bad as I thought."

Sark closes his eyes his gun abandoned, "I couldn't hurt her Sydney."

"I know."

Sark takes a deep breath then opens his eyes reassembling his gun. "I'm heading to Switzerland tomorrow. I don't know when I'm going to be back... it could be a few days."

"Sark"

Sark stands cleaning up his mess, "Lexa has her doctor's appointment at 3:30 tomorrow."

"Alright." Sydney watches him "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Right now... I just... I need to see her." He leans against the counter.

Sydney nods

Sark rubs his forehead, "I'll figure it out." He mutters

Sydney stands walking over to Sark she reaches up stroking his cheek, "I'm here if you need me."

"I know." He kisses her palm. "Go on back to bed. I'm going to finish cleaning up." He watches as Sydney walks out of the kitchen.

NEXT MORNING

Hearing a knock at her door Alexa buttons her shirt "Come in."

Sark enters "Morning Lex"

"Morning Daddy." Alexa smiles as she sits on the bed, "What's the plan for today?"

"Well" Sark sits on the window seat as he watches Alexa pull her socks on. "I have to leave for a while."

"Where are you going?"

"Switzerland."

"Why?"

"Jack asked me to check into some of Cassadine's dealings there." Sark lies

Alexa flinches at the mention of her grandfather. "Oh." She takes a deep breath, "When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure. A few days probably."

"OK"

"You have your appointment with the psychiatrist at 3:30. Sydney will pick you up from school and take you."

"OK" Alexa slips her shoes on tying them. "When do you leave?"

"In a few hours. I have to go do some paperwork then I'm leaving."

"Oh"

"You can call me at any time."

Alexa nods

"Finish getting ready we need to leave soon."

"OK"

Sark stands stopping he kisses Alexa's forehead, "I love you Lex."

Alexa smiles "I love you Dad."

"Now get a move on." Sark says sternly.

20 MINS LATER: SCHOOL

"Alright I will see you when I get back. If something comes up at school"

"I know call Sydney... Dad I know this stuff."

"I know you do sweets. I just worry. Be good."

"I'm always good."

Sark chuckles "You get that from your Mother."

Alexa grins

"I will call and check in tonight."

"OK"

"Have a good day at school."

"I will."

Sark watches as Alexa gets out of the car and walks up to the school. 'She's growing up.' He smiles faintly. 'Eva would be proud of her.' He winces pulling away from the curb.

HOUR LATER: CIA

"When do you leave?" Sydney asks Sark as she leans against his desk.

"Two hours."

"Given any thought to telling Alexa?"

"I'm not going to put her through this again Sydney." Sark says as he scans the papers before him.

"You told me to tell you when you are making stupid decisions. This is one."

"Well it is my decision." Sark says stiffly.

"Fine." Sydney sighs walking away. She storms down the hall

"Sydney"

Sydney sighs, "Yeah Dad?" She looks at her Father.

"Is everything alright?" Jack inquires

"He's being an ass." Sydney says annoyed as she glares at Sark who is working at his desk. "He refuses to tell Alexa that Eva's alive."

"Sydney she's brain dead. If there was any chance of Evangeline coming out of her coma, I am sure he would tell Alexa. He's doing what he thinks is best."

"Well you'd know. He's pulling the same crap you have pulled on me over the years."

Jack inwardly flinches at his daughter's words, "He's doing what he has to do to protect Alexa. And considering Alexa's emotional state what good would it do for her to know this?"

"She deserves to know Dad."

"Its his decision Sydney."

"And you think he's doing the right thing." Sydney states

"He's doing what he thinks is right." Jack remarks. "He's protecting her above anything else... even at the risk of her being angry at him in the future."

Sydney shakes her head, "Go figure you would take his side in this." She walks away.

3PM

"Hey sweetie." Sydney smiles as Alexa gets into her car. "How was school?"

"Same as always. Long and boring with such interesting conversations." Alexa says sarcastically.

"You definitely have your father's sarcastic streak."

"When did Dad leave?"

"Noon. He said he would check in tonight."

"I know."

"He'll be fine. He's just doing some research."

Alexa nods

10 HOURS LATER: SWITZERLAND

"Your father in law..."

"My father in law was an abusive bastard who sold his own granddaughter for sex." Sark snaps. "He no longer has a say in the care of my wife." Sark hands the doctor some papers. "The Swiss courts and the United States courts have granted me custody."

"Where is Mr. Cassadine?" The doctor demands. "I need to speak to him about this."

"He is currently in the custody of the US government for arms dealing, trading, and numerous other acts." Sark says coldly. "Where is my wife?"

The doctor sighs "Right this way."

Sark follows the doctor down the hall.

"She is brain dead. Mr. Cassadine refused to take her off the ventilators. Its the only thing keeping her alive. We keep her drugged up just in case. There is no chance your wife will ever come out of this. You can discuss it with the doctors if you wish... that is your choice. But the fact is unlike how Mr. Cassadine hoped... she won't wake."

Sark winces

"Here is her room." The doctor says as they stop outside a room. "We keep her comfortable... a nurse or a volunteer comes in every day to talk to her. We still don't know much about comas... but we believe they do hear things... understanding is another issue."

Sark nods walking into the room he finds Eva lying in a bed hooked up by monitors.

"Mr. Cassadine came to see her a few times a year. He called once a month to see how she was doing. He gave us access to the account to pay her hospital bills."

"I want to see her files."

"Sir"

"Just do it." Sark snaps

"If you want to speak with the doctors about the file... and her care let the nurses know." The doctor starts towards the door.

"She was pregnant."

"You knew that." The doctor states

"I didn't know until my daughter told me. Did she miscarry?"

"No... her father thought it was best given the situation that the pregnancy be terminated."

Sark winces not wanting to argue yet he nods walking over to the bed looking Eva over. He pulls a chair up to the bed, "Eva" he picks up her hand wincing at its stillness. "God I have missed you. I'm so sorry this happened. I never should have left that day." He sighs, "I'm so sorry for everything."

EVENING: LA

"Hey baby girl."

"Hi Dad." Alexa grins

"How was school?"

"It was the same as always."

"Long and boring?" Sark chuckles

"Uh huh. I have to write a paper for English"

"On what?"

HOUR LATER

"You OK?" Sydney asks

"No."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Sark"

"I have some files to look through." Sark says abruptly. "I'll call tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Night"

"Night." Sydney hangs up then walks into the living room where she fnds Alexa and Niko playing. "Alexa is your homework done?"

"Its done for the week."

Sydney smiles "Good."

"Mama, when is Daddy coming home?" Niko asks

"He's not sure baby. It could be a few days."

"Where is he?"

"In Switzerland."

"Why?"

Sydney smiles "You are full of questions."

"Daddy says its how I learn."

Sydney picks Nikolai up settling him on her lap, "He's right. Questions help people learn."

SAME TIME: SWITZERLAND

Sark takes a deep breath as he sits on the couch opening the file given to him by the doctor.

LATER: HOSPITAL

Sark stares at the still form of his wife, 'Eva why didn't you ever tell me?' He asks himself. 'I never would have left that day if I knew.' He smiles faintly remembering one of the times they discussed another child.

/16 YEARS EARLIER

"Alexander"

"Hmm" Sark says without looking up from his work.

Eva smiles dropping onto his lap.

"Eva" Sark laughs

"I was thinking"

"About?"

"The baby is going to need a brother or sister to pick on."

"The baby is six months old." Sark laughs looking at Alexa who is lying on the floor sucking on her toes. "Only thing she's interested in is sucking on her toes."

Eva laughs looking at her daughter, "Come on you know I'm right."

Sark chuckles "That you are. How about when we both are done with school we have this conversation?" Sark suggests. "By then she would probably appreciate having a sibling."

"Oh alright" Eva huffs/

Sark rubs his forehead.

MIDNIGHT: LA

Sydney grabs the ringing phone, "Sydney" she greets sleepily.

"I don't know what to do."

Sydney frowns at Sark's absent tone and reaches over turning on the lamp. "What do you mean?"

"I know she's never coming out of this. I know the machines are what is keeping her alive."

"What do you think she would want?"

"I know that if she knew her father was the reason she's like this she wouldn't want to stay like this." Sark sighs. "I don't know if I can."

"What did the doctors say?"

"That Cassadine refused to take her off the machines."

"Sark... I doubt he kept her on them out of love. You need to make the decision because you love her."

"I just..." Sark sighs heavily. "Go back to sleep." He hangs up

Sydney sighs closing her phone.

TBC…


	20. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

NEXT MORNING: CIA

"So where is your partner in crime?" Vaughn asks Sydney as he walks into her and Sark's office.

Sydney winces looking at the empty desk, "He's taking care of something."

"Right" Vaughn says scornfully. "He's probably off doing something stupid."

"He's not." Sydney says angrily.

"Well he's off by himself. Who knows what the hell he's up too, after all this is Sark we're talking about."

Sydney glares at her ex, "Leave it alone Vaughn."

"I can't believe your trusting him. How can you not think he's off planning something?"

Sydney sighs, "Because he's taking care of some personal business."

Vaughn snorts, "Yeah like getting money to form his own organization."

Sydney winces "Not that it is any of your business but he's with his wife."

Vaughn stares at Sydney "His wife? I thought she was dead."

Sydney looks at her ex, "He just found out Cassadine lied. She's in a coma at a hospital in Switzerland... and if you even mention this to anyone especially Alexa I won't stop him when he beats the crap out of you." Sydney says angrily.

"How do you know that he's not lying?"

"Because he doesn't lie to me." Sydney answers as she looks through some papers. "He's going through a lot right now... so just get off his back and mine."

"Sydney"

"Just leave it alone Vaughn." Sydney says coldly. "So stay out of it." She stands storming out of the office, 'Stupid Vaughn.'

"Sydney"

Sydney stops in her tracks when she hears her Dad's voice, "Yeah Dad?"

Jack frowns seeing his daughter's expression, "What's wrong?"

"Just Vaughn being an ass. He started in on Sark being gone. I really don't want to deal with him right now." Sydney sighs

"When will Sark be returning?"

"I have no idea. He's having a hard time deciding what to do." Sydney shrugs

"How is he?"

"He sounded stressed… confused… angry. Its a good thing Cassadine is locked up because if he wasn't..." Sydney shakes her head.

"Dixon told me you are going to Switzerland. Does he know?"

"You know Sark wouldn't ask me to do this."

Jack nods

"I already called Sam. She's got everything taken care of with the kids."

Jack nods

"I just need to finish up some work then I'm leaving." Sydney walks away from her Dad.

12 HOURS LATER: SWITZERLAND

Sark starts in surprise when he sees Sydney in the doorway of the hospital room. "What are you doing here?"

"Besides the fact I'm about to drag you back to your hotel room so you can sleep... just here for you."

"I'm fine."

"Sark when was the last time you slept? Or shaved for that matter?"

Sark runs his hands over his face wincing at the stubble, "I can't sleep." He looks at the bed.

"You need too Sark. Now come on. Lets get you back to the hotel." At his expression she sighs, "I will knock you out and drag you out of here." She threatens

Sark stands "Sam with the kids?"

"Yes." Sydney looks away feeling a sharp pain of sadness when Sark kisses Eva's forehead. She takes a deep breath, 'Don't go all jealous on him. She is his wife. You are...' Sydney winces at the realization, 'the other woman.' She shoves aside her pain 'Don't think about it.'

HALF HOUR LATER: HOTEL

Sydney sits on the bathroom counter as Sark begins to shave. When she notices the exhaustion in his eyes she takes the razor from him at his annoyed expression she responds, "Don't want you cutting yourself." She slowly begins to shave his face. "Nikolai drew you a new picture at school yesterday. I promised him I would give it to you. I put it on the night stand." She rinses the razor.

"How is he?"

"He misses you... like he always does when you leave." Sydney smiles "Alexa slept through the night."

"Good."

Sydney continues to shave him in silence then when she is done she strokes his cheek, "I ordered up some food."

"I'm not hungry."

"Sark you need to eat something."

Sark sighs knowing he can't out argue her, "Fine. I will be right there."

"Good." Sydney kisses his cheek before hopping off the counter and walking out of the bathroom. She heads to the living room where their food is waiting. She pours a glass of wine for Sark and a cup of tea for herself before settling on the couch. She looks up as Sark walks into the living room stopping to grab his glass of wine before sitting on the couch.

Sark takes a drink of his wine before speaking, "Why are you here?" He asks

"I'm here because I wanted to be." Sydney answers as she watches him.

"Why?"

"I was worried about you." Sydney shrugs "I know this is hard for you."

Sark downs the wine setting the glass on the table then leans back "Hard!" He laughs scornfully. He runs his hands over his face. "It was hard enough when I found out about the accident... but now I have to decide if she should live or not."

"Sark"

Sark abruptly stands and walks to the window, "This happened because of me!" He says angrily. "If I hadn't" he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Hadn't what?" Sydney asks softly.

"I let my guard down... I fell for her." Sark grabs a lamp throwing it at the wall.

Sydney winces as he starts throwing things, 'He's letting his anger out.' Once his anger has abated Sydney watches as he stares vacantly at the mess around him. "Sark"

"Its my fault." Sark says hoarsely.

Sydney watches as he slides to the floor and winces at the pain in his eyes and in his voice.

"I caused this." Sark says sadly not reacting when Sydney sits beside him. "She would be living her life if it wasn't for me." He whispers flinching when he feels Sydney take his hand.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I left that day. If I had done what Eva wanted... none of this would have happened." He says sadly. "I caused this... I caused my wife's death." He drops his head on Sydney's shoulder as he silently begins to cry.

"You didn't." Sydney says gently as she strokes his cheek with her free hand. "It wasn't your fault."

LATER

As the two lie in bed facing each other Sydney speaks, "Why won't you tell Alexa about this?"

"It would confuse her." Sark answers after a moment of thought, "She's mourned her mother once... I can't put her through it again."

"Even if one day she finds out you kept this from her? Let me remind you the disastrous history between Dad and me. We didn't speak for years because of secrets."

"I can't." Sark closes his eyes envisioning how his daughter would react to finding out the fact her mother is alive... yet never going to be in her life. "If there was ever a chance she would come out of the coma... I wouldn't even think of taking her off the machines and I would tell Alexa but she's never coming out of it. I can't tell Alexa that... I can't watch her break down. We both know her emotions are too unstable to handle this. I just can't put her through this Sydney. Why can't you understand that?" He asks meeting her gaze.

"Because I know what it felt like when I found out my whole life was a lie. Mom's death... Dad's life." Sydney reaches out stroking his cheek. "I am trying to understand it... but after everything you know I went through with my parents lying... I just don't know how you can."

"I have no choice Sydney. I know Alexa is a tough kid but this... she couldn't handle this." He sighs. "Maybe one day I can tell her."

"I just hope she can be more forgiving and understanding than I was to my parents."

Sark searches Sydney's eyes seeing the pain and worry... sadness, "Sydney... I am sorry. I know finding out Eva is alive bothers you."

"It doesn't bother me." Sydney protests

"Sydney"

"She's your wife Sark. I know how much you love her." She takes a deep breath, "And I know you always will. If you suddenly stopped... I'd be worried."

Sark shifts to his back looking at the ceiling, "She always told me that if we hadn't met she'd probably be married to some rich old man and seriously unhappy." He sighs heavily. "Though she probably wouldn't have married me if she knew all I would do would cause her pain." He flinches

"She loved you Sark." When he doesn't reply she reaches out stroking his cheek, "I could see it in the pictures."

"I never meant to fall in love with her. She wasn't part of our world."

"Maybe that's what you needed at that time. We can't plan who we love or when we love them."

Sark sighs, "Its just... after my own parents relationship and Dear Old Dad's affairs... I never wanted to fall in love. I always thought I would fuck it up. And I was right." He says bitterly. "I fucked up Sydney. I should have kept my distance... I never should have allowed things to go that far." He says sadly.

"You wouldn't have Alexa." Sydney points out knowing how much he loves his daughter.

Sark winces "She never would have gone through any of this."

"You don't mean that."

"Overall no... but part of me knows she would have been spared a lot of pain if I had stayed away from Eva." He sighs heavily, "She just wormed her way past my emotions."

"Sark what happened wasn't your fault."

"I caused this... he did this to her because of me."

"Sark he did it for himself... nothing else. He had selfish and cruel reasons to take your wife and children from you."

"He told the doctor that I beat her because she was pregnant. He told the doctor it would be best if the pregnancy was terminated so I couldn't do anymore harm."

Sydney flinches at his vacant tone. "Sark"

"I didn't know Sydney."

"I believe you."

The two lie there in silence until they both fall asleep.

COUPLE HOURS LATER

Sydney stirs when she feels the bed shift and opens her eyes to see Sark reach for his phone that is on the nightstand.

"Dr. Anvenk. I made my decision." Sark takes a deep breath, "When can you turn the machines off? Yes I'm sure. I will be there in an hour." He hangs up staring at the phone. He doesn't react when he feels Sydney touch his shoulder.

"Are you sure about this?"

"No but she wouldn't want this." He takes a deep breath, "I should go get dressed."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I have to do this by myself." Sark stands walking into the bathroom.

Sydney stares at him then pulls her knees to her chest, 'He has to mourn his wife again... fully this time.'

HOUR LATER: HOSPITAL

"Are you sure about this Mr. Sark?" Dr. Anvenk asks as he hands Sark some papers

Sark nods signing the papers "She wouldn't want to be like this." He hands the papers to the doctor his attention going to the bed. "She'd hate me for allowing it to go this long."

"We will give you some time with her."

Once the doctor walks out of the room Sark moves to the bed and takes Eva's hand. "There are so many things I wish I could change. I never wanted you to be hurt. Meeting you made me want a life... a family. You gave me that... with Alexa." He smiles "She's so much like you. She has been through so much but she keeps going. You would be proud of her. She has growing up so fast since I found her. Syd keeps telling me that one day Lexa is going to want more freedom... a normal teenage life. I know that Sydney is right... Syd's usually right when it comes to Alexa... and has no problem with telling me I'm being an ass." He winces feeling a sense of guilt at mentioning his lover to his comatose wife. He looks down "I love her Eva. God I never planned to fall in love again. Hell we both know I never planned to fall in love ever. She keeps me out of trouble... as much as anyone can I guess. Syd and I have been through a lot... and we still manage to get along." He smiles faintly. "I think you two would like each other... God knows you would have fun making fun of me. Telling stories of all the stupid things I have done." He takes a deep breath, "Alexa will be fine... after all she's more you than me." He blinks back tears, "I won't let anything happen to her again. No matter how old she gets she's still our baby girl."

SAME TIME: HOTEL

"Hey Mom"

"Sydney" Irina says surprised "Is everything alright?" She asks worried knowing her daughter would never use her emergency number without reason.

"I'm worried about Sark."

"Is something wrong with Alexander?"

"Yes." Sydney pulls her knees to her chest, "Cassadine lied."

Irina sighs, "What did he do this time?"

"Eva... she didn't die that night."

"I guess that shouldn't surprise me."

"She's in a coma. Sark went to have her removed from the machines."

"Sydney... he never really mourned her. He grieved somewhat but he never really closed that part of his life. I guess never finding any bodies made it hard for him to really mourn."

"I've seen him upset... angry... sad... but this... Mom it scares me. His tone was just... not Sark. Even though he can be a cold hearted bastard he has always shown emotions when it comes to Alexa and Eva. But this time... its different."

"Sydney, Evangeline was his first love... and I mean that literally. He barely knew his mother... so there wasn't much love from her. And his father... you know that story. Eva gave him emotions... she made him happy... sometimes I think she made him human. When he found out about the accident you could see him revert back to how he was before Eva and Alexa... I could even see him become worse."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"If you push him... he will push you away. Its one of the reasons things between he and I are so strained. After the accident, I pushed him too hard... and he pushed me away. You know Sark and I were close."

"Yes he did say you trained him."

"I knew everything about him Sydney. I knew his emotions as well as you do now. I could predict his behavior like you can but after the accident... he shut me out. I think he blamed me for what happened. After that he stopped trusting me... and more so after he found out about you and Jack. Sydney, you are the only one he has let this close to him since Eva. Not even Alison would be allowed this close to him when he's upset."

"So what I'm just supposed to let him shut himself off?"

"No... just don't push him Sydney. That's all I can tell you."

"Alright. Thanks Mom."

"Any time. I love you sweetheart."

"Love you too Mom." Sydney hangs up sighing. 'Hope Mom's right.'

HOUR LATER: HOSPITAL

"Mr. Sark?"

With a final look at the bed where his now deceased wife is, Sark takes a deep breath before standing. "The arrangements have been made to transport her body back to England."

"Yes sir." The doctor nods "We will have her ready."

Sark walks out of the hospital room. 'Good bye my love.'

HOUR LATER: HOTEL

Hearing the door open Sydney looks up from reading to see Sark enter the hotel room and as the door closes he leans against it heavily, "Sark?" When he doesn't answer she stands walking over to him, "Sark?" She reaches out stroking his cheek.

"She's gone." He says hoarsely. He looks at Sydney his eyes filled with pain, "Sydney"

Sydney wraps her arms around his neck as he hugs her back with desperation she has never felt from him. As she feels his body shake with tears and pain she strokes his neck, "I'm sorry." She whispers

HOUR LATER

Sark and Sydney sit on the couch each silent. "Her body is being buried where she was supposed to be buried." Sark finally speaks after an hour of silence. "The paperwork stating her date of death is the day I was told. I'm not changing it... because for all purposes it is the day she" he flinches "died."

Sydney reaches out stroking his cheek.

"I just realized something"

"What?"

"I'm officially widowed."

Sydney winces at his tone.

"Sydney... why did you come here?" Sark asks curiously

"I didn't want you here dealing with this alone." Sydney shrugs as she trails her fingers across his jaw. "Besides I know that if I needed you... you would be there."

Sark looks down "I miss her Syd."

"I know."

"But I know this was for the best. It wasn't fair to Eva to leave her like that." He takes a deep breath. "At least there's nothing else he can do to us." When he feels Sydney squeeze his hand he looks at her his gaze cold and hard. "I swear Sydney if he ever does get out... I will kill him."

"You know Dad and Dixon will do what they have to do to make sure he never gets out."

"I know."

Sydney stands walking over to the liquor cabinet grabbing a bottle of tequila and two glasses. She returns to the couch opening the bottle she pours them both a drink. "It stops the thinking."

"Works for me." Sark downs his glass pouring another.

TBC…


	21. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

MORNING

Sydney winces groaning as she stirs awake, "My head"

"What the bloody fuck did we do? Drink the whole liquor cabinet?" Sark groans pulling the pillow over his head.

"I think we did." Sydney answers "Uh how did we end up in bed?"

"I have no idea." Sark mumbles "But keep your voice down."

"Ugh" Sydney pulls her own pillow over her head.

Sark's mind drifts back over the nights events "Bristow?"

"Shh voice down... head hurts." Sydney mumbles

"Is it my drunken imagination or did you say you want to have another child last night?"

"Uh"

"Sydney" Sark reaches for her pillow trying to pull it away.

"Head hurts" Sydney grumbles

"Sydney"

"Sark I talk a lot when I'm drunk... ask Weiss. God knows what I confessed to him during our drinking nights. Hell I fucked his cousin once."

"Sydney" Sark pulls the pillow off her head then asks again. "Did you?"

Sydney frowns "I could have. I think we drank too much for me to trust my memory, though my memory says you sang the theme to SpongeBob SquarePants. Who knows if that was true?" She shrugs

"Do you Sydney?"

"After everything that has happened these last two days do you really want to talk about this?"

"When is there a better time? Once we get home and have to deal with the kids, work, your Dad and your ex?"

Sydney stares at him "Sark do you really want to talk about this?"

"Why not?" Sark shrugs at he brushes her hair out of her face.

"Sark"

"I just... I want to think about something else for a while Syd."

Sydney inwardly flinches at the slight desperation in his voice. She sighs rolling to her back "Like I said I say things when I'm drunk. Hell for all I know I could have told Weiss about Niko while drunk. Which he was drunk too so he probably wouldn't remember." She says thoughtfully. "Or he could and just never said anything." She muses

"You are avoiding the question Sydney." Sark remarks

"I'm not avoiding." Sydney argues. "I just don't get why you are bringing this up now Sark. After all that has happened..." She trails off taking a deep breath she looks at him. "You can't avoid yesterday Sark. And you can't just go back to how things were."

"Fine." Sark growls rolling out of bed he grabs a pair of pajama bottoms out of his bag sitting on a chair in the corner. He walks out of the room heading straight to the liquor cabinet grabbing the first bottle he finds taking a drink.

Sydney lies there surprised by his behavior knowing her Sark doesn't let her avoid things that easily. She gets out of bed wincing at the pain in her head as she grabs one of his dress shirts pulling it on. She walks to the doorway of the room and watches as Sark stands at the window drinking whiskey straight from the bottle. "Sark"

"Ten years didn't make losing her any easier Syd... so why would time make it easier this time?"

"Because this time you know for sure she's gone." Sydney answers "I just don't get how you can go from finding out your wife didn't die... to knowing for sure... then asking me, the woman you've technically been having an affair with for two years, about having another child?"

Sark flinches at the realization she is right... that he did the one thing he never wanted to do... cheat on his wife. "Legally she's been dead for ten years. Death certificate says it... so technically we didn't have an affair."

"Sark you know what I mean."

"Fine forget I asked... but you were the one who said it."

"Sark I don't even remember saying it... and you were pretty drunk as well."

"Fine whatever you say Bristow."

Sydney winces at his cold tone then turns to walk away then pauses, "Do you?" She asks

"Do I what?" Sark asks absently.

Sydney walks over to him stopping him before he takes another drink of whiskey. One hand on his wrist the other going to his cheek Sydney asks, "Do you want to have another baby?"

"I realized something the night I found out Eva had been pregnant... I have lousy odds with children." He says dryly. "After all I have been responsible for five pregnancies with three different women and have only two children. That I know about. Then lets not get into the fact I lost Lexa for so long... and Niko." He pulls his hand out of Sydney's grip and takes another drink.

"Fine let me point out something. First, one made the choice not to have the baby... she was an idiot because you make adorable and incredible babies. Second, Cassadine made a cruel and selfish decision that he had no right to make. Third, like you said the miscarriage wasn't my fault or yours." She strokes his cheek.

"Maybe its better if we don't... or at least I don't." He says bitterly. "After all look how well that has gone." He walks out of the living room heading back to the bedroom.

Sydney stands there stunned by his self-pitying behavior. She walks into the bedroom to find Sark sitting on the bed leaning forward the bottle dangling. "Sark" when he doesn't reply or look at her Sydney kneels before him taking the bottle out of his hands. "This isn't like you... you never avoid a conversation with me... or a fight for that matter." She strokes his cheek, "I lied." Seeing his startled expression she bites her lip, "The day you came to my apartment... when I told you I wasn't going to have the baby."

"Then why did you say you weren't?"

Sydney shrugs "I wanted you gone... I didn't want to deal with you." She sighs "But when I said it I regretted it... I saw the look in your eyes... you covered it fast but it was there." She winces at the memory of the brief pain and desperation in his eyes she saw. "Truth is I was looking for a way to leave... I knew I couldn't stay and have the baby... especially when I didn't know if I was going to keep it. I didn't want to stay and deal with everyone hassling me about who the father was... that's why when you offered to help me disappear... I took it."

"So you never seriously..."

Sydney looks down "I thought about it..." she admits "but I couldn't do it. After everything that had happened... I couldn't do it. But I also knew I just couldn't give the baby up for adoption... I knew someone could find out. I was seriously thinking of disappearing for good."

"Why didn't you stay?" Sark asks

"Because I knew one day Dad would find me. I knew he wouldn't have stopped looking... and I knew that if everyone found out what had happened between us..." she sighs "I did want to stay Sark... you have no idea how I regretted leaving."

"Why did you then?"

"I was scared." She says softly as she looks at him. "I was scared that by staying I would ruin every ones lives... even yours."

"I wouldn't have asked you to stay if I didn't want you too."

"I know." She stands "I wasn't just scared of ruining lives... I think I was scared I would fall for you even more than I had. And after everything I had been through with Danny, Noah, and Vaughn... I couldn't do it again... or at least I couldn't admit it again." She sighs, "I was confused about everything... and I could tell you were as well. I thought I was doing what was best for all of us in leaving... yes it hurt but I did it. I knew you would protect Nikolai... that you loved him... even though you were scared."

"I swore after what happened to Alexa I would never have another child. Yet when I found out you were pregnant" he runs his fingers through his hair. "Yes I was scared... Alexa and Eva meant everything to me... I lost them."

"So why are you hesitant in having another?"

"I remember how upset you were after the miscarriage... I can't put you through that again."

"Sark" Sydney looks at him, "I know the risks of me being pregnant. Last time we weren't even thinking of me being pregnant... if we had known earlier... it might not have happened... or it still could have." She watches as he stands walking to the window.

"When you were pregnant with Nikolai... it was the happiest I have ever seen you. Even with everything that was going on you were happy. I want to see you like that again."

"You were happy too. As long as I have known you... I have never seen you like that."

"Like what?"

Sydney walks over to him her hand going to his cheek, "You weren't the Sark I had grown to know... and hate. You smiled... for the first time since I had known you... I saw you actually smile... not that smart ass smirk that drove me nuts." She brushes her thumb across his lower lip. "I saw who you could be... had been. I saw how much you love Eva and Alexa. I saw you weren't who we believed for so long."

"I thought you didn't want to have this conversation now."

Sydney shrugs "I didn't want too but you pushed it. I don't like when you avoid conversations... its not like you to avoid."

"I'm not avoiding. I just... I can't dwell on it Sydney. Irina once told me that I never mourned... I just shoved it aside... but I didn't shove it aside. I just couldn't dwell. I loved her Sydney. More than I should have..." He sighs

"I know. And trust me I understand." She strokes his cheek.

Sark pulls away returning to the bed he sits.

Sydney walks over to him kissing his head, "I'll order breakfast." She starts to walk away when he grabs her wrist. "What?"

"You didn't answer my question."

Sydney looks at him "I didn't?"

"No."

"Well you didn't really answer mine." Sydney returns

Sark pulls her on his lap. He brushes her hair back, "The thought has crossed my mind. You?"

"I missed out on everything with Niko... I have thought about another baby... especially lately." She admits. "I know its not a good time for this conversation."

"We never seem to have a good time for conversations lately."

"You know what I mean."

"Because of Eva"

"She is your wife."

"Was Sydney. The only difference in this situation is that I know for sure she's gone." He looks away "I mourned her once Sydney... I can't do it like that again. I was destructive and out of control. Its not just me anymore..." He brings her hand to his lips, "I have a family again."

Sydney smiles "Yeah you do."

"I just don't want to see you hurt again like you were after the miscarriage. And I don't want you hurt if it doesn't happen again."

"So lets just see if it happens" Sydney shrugs

Sark watches her thoughtfully, "So you are thinking about the whole 'nature decides'"

Sydney shrugs "Nature decided Nikolai... after science said that me conceiving would be... difficult." Sydney reminds "But twice it happened." She strokes his cheek, "What's to say it can't happen again?"

"Syd..."

"Just think about it." She kisses him lightly before standing.

Sark stares after her, 'Should we? Can we? I do love her... she does love me.' He runs his hands over his face, 'Can I watch her heart break again? But the happiest I have ever seen her was when she was pregnant with Nikolai.' He closes his eyes going back to Sydney's pregnancy.

/3 YEARS EARLIER

Sark looks up from reading the newspaper to find Sydney sitting on the couch reading her hand absently rubbing her middle./

'She was so content... calm.' Sark muses 'Can I risk it? Can I risk the pain that I saw in her eyes that night at the hospital? But do I have the right to say no to what she wants? I know she wouldn't go off and fuck some guy just to get pregnant... would she?' He shakes his head, "Bloody ridiculous." He notices the picture Sydney had put on the nightstand and picks it up. He smiles at the childish drawing. 'She would have the chance she didn't have with Nikolai... to be there... see everything.' Sark smiles faintly. 'And she is incredible while pregnant. She happy.'

In the living room Sydney picks up the phone pressing for room service.

Hearing Sydney's voice Sark stands walking to the doorway he watches as she talks on the phone. He looks her over shuddering at the memory of her being pregnant. How it felt to hold her... the feel of Nikolai inside her. The nights they made love... how it felt to hold her in his arms.

"Thank you" Sydney hangs up turning to find Sark looking her over. "What?" She watches swallowing heavily at the look in his eyes as he walks towards her. 'He's gorgeous.' "Sark?" She says nervously. "Breakfast will be here soon."

"I think we have something more important to do."

"And that is?" Sydney asks curiously.

"We have a hotel room... no kids to disturb us..." he says seductively as he looks her over.

Sydney swallows heavily at his expression, "Sark what are you saying?"

Sark pulls her close, "No interruptions Sydney."

Sydney grins jumping into his arms kissing him.

Sark breaks the kiss "Syd?"

"Yeah?" She kisses his jaw.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you fall in love with me? I mean after all I had done to you..."

"You understand me." Sydney answers "Plus I saw the real you... the you that you avoided showing anyone." She lowers her legs and stands before him.

Sark groans as she unbuttons the dress shirt allowing it to fall at her feet. "You do realize your father is going to kill us for this."

"Not his decision... besides he does adore Nikolai." She smiles "Besides didn't you hear... I'm trying to live my life for me... and my life includes you." She grabs his hand pulling him to the bedroom.

LATER

Sydney sits up smiling as Sark walks into the bedroom carrying a tray of food. "Mmm, food."

"Hungry?"

"Starved." Sydney accepts a kiss as he hands her a plate. "I wonder how the kids are doing"

"I'm sure their fine. Alexa has obviously been sleeping these last few nights... after all she hasn't called me."

"I think Rath has been some help in keeping her nightmares away."

Sark scowls

Sydney smiles "Come on he's good for her... admit it."

"Fine... he is." Sark says reluctantly. "At least she does have a friend. Though I do wish it was someone her own age."

"I don't think that will happen."

"I can still wish can't I?"

"Yes... but we both know Alexa will never see herself as a normal kid. And there is something about Rath she connects too."

"I guess." Sark sighs heavily. He looks away a faint smile appearing.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about when she was a baby. She was beautiful."

"Well you do tend have beautiful children."

"Well they do tend to look like their mothers."

Sydney smiles "You know when Dad saw the first picture of Niko... he was surprised. He was the only one who figured out I was his mother."

"He does look like you." Sark muses

"How is your head?"

Sark shrugs "Hurts. Yours?"

"Its now down to a pulse rather than a searing."

Sark nods "Mine felt like a jackhammer."

"I can't believe we drank that much." Sydney sighs as she takes a bite of a piece of toast. "Sark?"

"Yes?"

"Part of me does understand why you don't want to tell Alexa. But the part of me that had to deal with my own parents lies and secrets doesn't agree with this."

"I know. And I do want to tell her Sydney... I just... I'm scared that if I do it will do more damage to her." Sark looks down at his food. "I can't watch her break down again." He shivers remembering how lost his daughter was when he got her back. "She's been through enough because of him... I can't put her through anything because of him."

"I get it." Sydney assures

COUPLE HOURS LATER

"Yes thank you." Sark hangs up staring at the phone.

"Is everything OK?" Sydney asks from the doorway of the bathroom.

Sark nods, "The funeral home wanted to let me know they picked up her body at the airport. They are going to bury her tonight... avoid questions." He rubs his forehead. When he feels her arms go around his waist he turns his head to see Sydney looking worried. "I'm fine."

"Sark, you don't need to lie to me. I get it... she was your first love... your wife. I'm never going to fault you for missing her... after all you have a child together."

"How did I get you?" Sark asks stroking her cheek.

Sydney smiles "Lucky I guess... plus you did stop being an ass."

"I'm still an ass... just not as much with you." He kisses her forehead.

"If you want we could go there first then go home."

"I said my goodbyes... as much as I could of course."

"Are you sure?" Sydney asks stroking his cheek.

Sark turns his head kissing her palm, "I'm sure. Go finish getting ready."

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine."

Sydney kisses him lightly then walks back into the bathroom.

20 MINS LATER

Sark grimaces "What do you want Agent Vaughn?"

"What are you doing answering Sydney's phone?" Vaughn demands

"Let me see she's with me... I also live with her. Occasionally I answer her phone and she answers mine. Just a minute." He covers the phone and walks into the bathroom to find Sydney standing at the mirror putting on her makeup. "Vaughn"

Sydney sighs taking the phone she cradles it against her shoulder as she continues with her makeup. "What Vaughn?" She asks coldly. "Not that it is any of your business but yes he does answer my phone. What do you want?"

Sark walks out of the bathroom to finish dressing. "Is everything alright darling?" He asks as Sydney joins him looking annoyed.

"He just pissed me off the other day. And as always he pisses me off again in his half assed attempt to apologize."

"Let me guess he made some sort of remark about me being here alone."

Sydney shrugs "I really don't want to talk about him. Every time we do I end up yelling at you."

"Then we won't talk about him." Sark steps up behind her, "Ready to go home?" He asks kissing her head.

Sydney leans back against him, "I miss the kids."

"As do I." 'I need to see my little girl.'

Sydney turns kissing him lightly, "I love you Sark."

Sark smiles, "I love you too."

LATE AFTERNOON: JET

Sark drops a kiss to Sydney's head as she leans against his side her legs on the couch as they both read their own books. He squeezes her hand. He smiles as she looks at him.

"What?" Sydney asks

"You are quite adorable in your glasses."

Sydney rolls her eyes "Trying to charm me again Sark?"

"Of course. It is what I do."

"Smart ass."

"I try."

Sydney kisses his jaw then turns her attention back to her book.

MIDNIGHT: HOUSE

"Hey Sam." Sydney greets as they enter the living room.

"Hey how was the trip?" Sam asks turning the TV off.

"Fine. Are the kids in bed?" Sydney asks

"Niko went to bed on time. I think Alexa is in bed. Hey Sark."

"Sam." Sark says absently. He walks out of the living room heading up the stairs.

"He OK?" Sam asks

"Yeah... just a long few days." Sydney waves off. "How were the kids?"

"Good." Sam answers

Sark enters Alexa's room and smiles faintly seeing the form of his sleeping daughter. He carefully sits on the edge of the bed gently brushing a strand of hair back. 'You would be so proud of her Eva.'

Alexa stirs awake feeling the familiar touch, "Dad?"

"Hey Lexa. Didn't want to wake you"

"Its OK." Alexa yawns "When did you get back?"

"Just now." Sark answers. "I am proud of you you know."

"I know."

"And I know your Mum would be too."

"She would?"

"Definitely. Everything you did she was proud of." He kisses her head.

LATER

Sydney walks out of the bathroom to find Sark sitting on the bed a box open beside him holding a chain. "You OK?"

"She never wore both of her rings. She would wear both of them when we were out together... but mostly she only wore the smaller ring. She said she didn't feel old enough for the ring I gave her when we married."

Sydney sits beside him resting her head on his shoulder as she looks at the two platinum wedding bands on the chain. "You actually wore a wedding band?" She says surprised when she realizes one is a man's ring.

"Not while I was working. I didn't want anyone to know I was married. About two years after... I stopped wearing it all together... unless I knew no one was around."

"Why?"

"I didn't want anyone to go searching... my marriage was no ones business."

Sydney notices a couple pictures lying on the bed. "What about those?"

Sark picks up the pictures and smiles at the first picture, "Irina took that one." He chuckles at the picture of he and Eva dozing on the couch. "She said she took it because it was one of the few times she ever saw me as completely happy being anyone."

"Mom? That surprises me."

"She does have pictures of you growing up."

"She does?"

"She once sent me to take a few." Sark admits

"You never told me that!"

"Its not like I knew who you were exactly. I had an idea but I never really asked her. Besides she knew I was the only one who wouldn't say anything about my suspicions. Plus its a little easier to hide amongst teenagers when you are one."

"What pictures did you take of me?"

"I was there at your high school graduation. And a few other times over the years. I think you saw me a few times." He laughs. "Once Eva came about the pictures... she was furious with me."

"Why?"

"She was seven months pregnant"

Sydney laughs "And let me guess hormonal as hell."

"She would get mad at me over anything. Anyway she briefly thought I had an affair with you or at least was interested in you."

"What did you say?"

"I told her I wasn't having an affair. And that the pictures were a favor for Irina. She stayed mad at me for a few days... but Irina came to visit and after that" Sark shrugs "She was fine. Sometimes I wonder if Irina actually told Eva who you were. I asked Eva but she said what she and Irina talked about wasn't any of my business."

"So what did you think about me then?"

"I do admit I thought you were beautiful... but only an idiot wouldn't think that." Sark grins

Sydney turns to the next picture of Sark asleep on the couch with baby Alexa on his chest. "You two were so cute together." She laughs at the next picture of baby Alexa with cake smeared all over her laughing face. "First birthday?"

"Mmm."

Sydney smiles at a picture of Sark with Alexa on his knee. "What about this?"

"That was the day she said her first word."

"Let me guess... Daddy?"

Sark nods "After that she just kept going. She was two when she said her first bad word."

"Sark"

"She just picked it up." Sark says sheepishly.

"And what was that?"

"Bloody hell"

Sydney laughs, "Go figure"

"It was pretty funny. Eva was furious when she heard that. She said that since Lexa picked it up from me I was in charge of punishing her when she used it. After explaining to her she wasn't old enough to say that I had to put her in the corner for five minutes."

"Let me guess she didn't learn her lesson."

"She's half me." Sark points out "After a while she just lost interest in saying it."

Sydney stops at the last picture of Eva and Alexa both grinning. "She does look like her Mother." Sydney looks at Sark to see he is staring at the floor. "You OK?"

"I took that the day we had taken Alexa shopping for her first day of school. She was so excited to be going to school. I don't know who was more excited Eva or Alexa. I think Eva was more excited because she never had the chance to go to school with other children. Alexa had gone to daycare and such for a few hours a week but she had never been away from us for long periods of time. Hell we even took her with us on our anniversary." Sark takes a deep breath, "Three days later my life was destroyed. Everything I had worked so hard to keep for myself... was gone." He looks at the rings "And back to the life she wanted me to walk away from. I was ten times worse than I was before Eva. No one had a chance of surviving... because I no longer wanted too."

"Sark"

"I'm fine." He takes a deep breath. "At least I have Alexa."

Sydney kisses his cheek, "She is a great kid."

"Yes she is." Sark smiles faintly. "She's going to be 18 soon."

"Sark you have two years." Sydney points out.

"True but still... she's 16." Sark winces "Bloody hell... she's 16. Her Mum was pregnant with her at 16."

"Sark not something you need to worry about with Alexa. Besides the fact she's really not around anyone of the opposite sex..."

"Still its a thought that does occur."

"She is on birth control so her becoming pregnant not much of an issue." Sydney points out, "Though we did hit the 1 category twice."

"Not helping here Sydney." Sark groans

"Sorry. But what I mean is I think Alexa knows she's not ready for anything like that... and after what happened... I don't think she's going to let anyone that close for a while."

"Still"

"She needs to figure things out for herself Sark. If you are worried about this... then talk to her."

"When I need too I will."

Sydney kisses his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too." Sark takes a deep breath as he returns the items to the box and closes it. 'That is another part of my life that is closed.' He looks at Sydney, 'Now I really can move on.'

TBC…


	22. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

MONTH LATER: HOUSE

"Alright. Lex, are you ready to go?" Sydney asks the girl as she picks up Niko.

Alexa nods picking up her backpack and some books.

"Are you going to the Center after school?" Sydney inquires

"Um actually... I was going to ask you if it was alright if I went over to Rath's."

"Did you ask your father?"

"Um"

Sydney sighs "Alright. I like Rath."

"You do?" Alexa says surprised.

"Unlike your father I'm not inclined to believe the worst of people." Sydney says as they walk out of the house. "Is he picking you up from school?"

"Yes."

"Just not the motorcycle... your father would kill me if you were hurt on one." Sydney says as she opens the back passenger door for Niko.

"What are you going to tell Dad?"

"I will deal with your father." Sydney assures as she starts the car. "You and Rath have been spending a lot of time together."

"We're friends." Alexa shrugs

"I know."

3PM: SCHOOL

Alexa stops on the grass at the edge of the school's property to find Rath leaning against his car waiting for her. When she hears the girls whispering behind her she remains still listening to their conversation.

"Mmm he is hot." One remarks with a purr.

"I wouldn't mind crossing the tracks for that one."

"Who do you think is slumming?"

"Probably Georgia. You know she has a thing for bad boys from the other side of the tracks."

"He's hot. I should go talk to him... introduce him to our world."

Alexa makes her way over to the car.

"Hey" Rath greets gruffly. "Ready?"

Alexa nods "Let's get out of here."

Rath opens the car door for her and once she is in the car he closes it going around to the driver's side. He gets in to see Alexa removing a pair of jeans from her backpack. "How was school?" He asks as he starts the car.

"Pretty much the same as always."

"Getting along with the girls?"

"Still the same." She answers as she kicks her shoes off pulling the jeans on under her skirt. "How was your day?"

"Same as always." Rath shrugs

The two are silent the rest of the drive to Rath's apartment.

WHILE LATER: RATH'S APARTMENT

"How'd your Pop take hearing you're here?" Rath asks as they walk into his apartment.

"Well" Alexa hedges as she drops her backpack on the floor.

Rath looks at her, "He does know doesn't he?"

"No... Daddy's out of the country. Sydney knows where I am." Alexa assures

"And what happens when your father finds out you came to my place?"

"Sydney can calm Dad down." Alexa shrugs "Besides she likes you. She thinks you are good for me. Dad knows we spend time together outside of the Center." Alexa shrugs "Besides we're friends." She looks at the engine in the middle of his apartment.

Seeing her curiosity Rath answers, "I've been rebuilding this one since I moved in. It's been taking me a while."

"You really like working on cars."

"It helps me relax."

Alexa nods

"Want to help me?"

"Sure."

HOUR LATER

"OW" Alexa yelps

Rath looks at her, "Cut yourself?"

Alexa nods

"Let's get it cleaned up." Rath leads her into the kitchen turning on the sink he guides her hand under the water. "Don't want you to get an infection... give your Pop a good reason not to like me."

"Dad doesn't not like you" Alexa states "He just... he doesn't like most people." She watches as Rath gently cleans the wound with soap and water.

Rath turns off the water grabbing a paper towel he dries the wound before examining it, "It's not too deep. Don't need stitches." He looks at Alexa who is staring at him. "Are you OK?"

Alexa nods

Rath reaches out gently brushing her hair back silently groaning he leans in kissing her lightly before pulling back. When she smiles at him, Rath kisses her again slowly deepening the kiss. They stand in the middle of his kitchen making out then breaks the kiss when they need to breath. "I think your Pop would probably string me up if he found out about this."

"Think I'm going to tell him?"

Rath chuckles before kissing her again.

LATE EVENING: HOUSE

Sydney notices Alexa pass the kitchen her clothes streaked with dirt and oil, "Helping Rath again?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go shower." Alexa calls hurrying up the stairs not wanting to see Sydney yet. She enters her bedroom dropping her bag as she heads into her bathroom.

WHILE LATER

Sydney looks up as Alexa bounds into the living room, "If you're hungry dinners in the refrigerator."

"I ate at Rath's." Alexa settles on the couch crossing her legs she watches Niko play. "When is Dad going to be back?"

"He should be back late tonight." Sydney answers

"He's not going to be happy about me spending the afternoon at Rath's is he?"

"I think Sark understands that Rath's one of the few people you're comfortable with. Besides he seems like a good guy."

"He is." Alexa assures

"Alexa... what have you told him?" Sydney asks

"I know no telling people what you and Dad do. I didn't and I won't."

Sydney opens her mouth about to say something when her phone rings. She grabs it flipping it open, "Hello? Oh hi." She walks out of the room as Alexa joins Niko on the floor. "I'm surprised you called me."

"Is Sark around?" Irina inquires

"No he won't be until late. Why?"

Irina sighs, "I guess I should warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what Mom?"

"Tomorrow is their wedding anniversary."

Sydney looks at Alexa, "He never told me the date."

"I'm not entirely surprised. He's always been closed-mouthed about things like that."

"Yeah." Sydney agrees. "Why are you telling me?"

"He tends to be... out of character for himself around the dates involving Eva. Her birthday... their anniversary... the day he lost them... and until this last year Alexa's birthday... he's short tempered... silent."

"Why tell me?"

"He will do anything to push you away Sydney. I know him well enough that he could pick a fight with you. Have fun dealing with him." Irina hangs up.

Sydney sighs closing her phone. After a few minutes of staring at the phone she returns to the living room.

MIDNIGHT

Sydney walks into the living room where she finds Sark sitting on the couch his clothes in disarray. She notices the bottle of vodka beside him as he stares at a photo album open on his lap. She sits on the arm of the couch, "Sark"

"How was Lexa while I was gone?"

"Fine. She slept through the night." Sydney answers. "Mom called"

"I figured she would tell you. Normally she'd show up... keep an eye on me." He laughs "Derevko playing babysitter for her drunk lap dog."

Sydney winces when he uses the term lap dog knowing she has said it to him many times. "She was worried."

"It's different now."

"Because you have Alexa."

Sark nods smiling faintly at the picture of Eva holding baby Alexa both giggling. "I still miss her."

"After last month... I don't expect you not too. Actually if you didn't... I'd probably be pretty upset." Sydney states

"Oh you mean the fact I pulled the plug." Sark says with a laugh.

"You know I don't mean that. I know this has been hard on you."

"She was something else." Sark muses as he takes a drink of vodka. "She'd probably be pretty disappointed in me."

"How so?"

"Going back to this work. She wanted me to retire... never return." He takes a deep breath, "How was everything while I was gone?"

"Niko drew some new pictures... I put them on the refrigerator. He was pretty good while you were gone."

Sark nods "And Lex?"

"She's good."

"No calls from the school?"

"None."

Sark looks at her, "What aren't you telling me Sydney?"

"Well... promise not to have a freak out?"

"Sydney"

"She spent the afternoon with Rath."

"At the Center? The Park?"

"Um... his place."

"WHAT!" Sark yells

"Shh you'll wake them." Sydney says quickly. "She's fine. Apparently she helped him work on an engine."

"Syd"

"She's fine. He is good for her Sark. After she spends time with him... she's relaxed... sleeps well."

"I guess. But if he breaks her heart... I break his kneecaps."

Sydney kisses his head, "I'm going back to bed."

"Sydney... thank you" he says uncomfortably.

Sydney nods

Sark returns to staring at the photo album, 'God I miss you.'

EARLY NEXT MORNING

Sark opens his eyes as he feels Sydney crawl into bed beside him, "You OK?" Sark asks pulling her close.

"You know you are pretty cuddly when you want to be."

"Just don't ruin my bad ass rep."

"Sark... I think that was ruined at least for me the first time I saw you with Niko." Sydney laughs

Sark smiles as he remembers holding Niko for the first time.

/3 YEARS EARLIER: HOSPITAL

Sark smiles at the baby in his arms, "He's incredible." He says awed watching as his newborn son squeezes his finger./

"You two were cute together." Sydney sighs. "I just want to see that again."

Sark winces in realization, 'She's not pregnant.' "Syd" he shifts to look at her.

"I'm fine." She gives him a small smile. She leans up kissing him.

LATE NEXT MORNING

Alexa walks into the living room to find her Dad sitting on the couch looking at the photo album. "Dad" she says happily as she drops beside him.

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine. Why are you looking at that?"

"I was just thinking about your Mum."

"Why aren't you at work?"

"They gave me the day off."

"Sydney at work?"

Sark nods "Niko is at daycare. Do you have plans for the day?"

"No."

"No plans with Rath?"

"No." Alexa snuggles against her Dad.

Sark kisses her head, "Your Mum loved you more than anything."

"Do you miss her?"

"Every day." Sark answers as he turns to the next picture. "How did everything go while I was gone?"

"Good. I helped Rath work on an engine." She shows her Dad her hand with the cut along the side.

"How did that happen?"

"I was holding something and my hand slipped." Alexa shrugs

"Just be careful."

"I will. Rath doesn't let me touch anything dangerous or anything I can hurt myself on."

"Good." Sark nods "I'm glad he's looking out for you." They continue through the photo album Sark telling Alexa some stories about her Mother and their relationship.

MIDAFTERNOON: GARAGE

Rath silently groans as he sees the familiar blond man leaning against his car, "What can I do for you Mr. Thompson?"

Sark winces at the alias, "You can call me Sark."

"What do you want... Sark?"

Sark lifts his brow at the younger man's tone, "I wanted to discuss my daughter."

Rath shrugs "We're friends."

"My daughter is a very... sheltered teenager."

"I'm not going to hurt her. We're friends."

"She's comfortable around you... and that doesn't extend to many people. Don't take advantage of that fact." Sark warns

"I'm not going too." Rath assures "I like Alexa."

"Keep in mind she's only 16... and not as social as most of the women you might know."

"I won't."

Sark stares at him then nods "As long as you don't... I won't protest this friendship. But if it becomes more and you hurt her... I will bury you. Men have hurt my daughter enough... and I won't let anyone else hurt her."

"Either would I." Rath assures "And I won't hurt her."

"Good." Sark walks away

Rath sighs

EVENING

"Alexa want are you planning to do for summer vacation?" Sydney asks

Alexa looks up from her book surprised at the question, "I don't know. I have never had a summer vacation. Tutoring was always year round."

"What would you like to do?" Sydney questions

"I don't know." Alexa says thoughtfully.

"Well I do know the school has a summer school program." Sark remarks

"Sark summer is for fun." Sydney sighs "Let her have fun."

"Bristow let me remind you she's half me..."

"Sark she has your brains not your criminal mind."

"Hey" Sark protests

Alexa snickers seeing her father's expression knowing the two are going to bicker.

"Unlike you Sark... she's not going to cause trouble to have fun."

"Fortunately she has her mother's common sense." Sark says relieved.

"Alexa can you go help Niko get cleaned up for dinner?" Sydney asks

Alexa nods walking away from the counter.

Once Alexa's out of distance Sydney speaks, "You still haven't told her."

"Her knowing won't make this date any easier for me." Sark says coolly.

"Don't you think she deserves to know?"

"Sydney don't." Sark warns, "This is my decision."

Sydney nods

"I know you don't agree with my decision... but its mine to make Sydney."

"You said you wanted to know when you make bad decisions... this is one."

"I made my decision."

"Fine. Your choice."

A few minutes later the kids enter the kitchen, "All clean" Niko announces

"Good." Sark nods

LATE THAT NIGHT

Sark looks into Alexa's room relieved to see the teen is fast asleep curled up in a ball. He makes his way to the bedroom where he finds Sydney reading in bed, "Still mad?"

"I wasn't mad. I'm annoyed."

"Why?"

Sydney closes her book, "She is curious about her mother. To keep this information from her... isn't fair." She watches as he unbuttons his dress shirt.

"She was happy today. I didn't want to ruin her good mood." Sark removes his watch setting it on the dresser, "And that would."

"Sark"

"I couldn't Sydney. I can't."

"You need to tell her."

"I will... I just can't right now." He walks into the bathroom closing the door.

TBC…


	23. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey everyone,

I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I've had a few annoyances in my life. First I went back to school and that cut down on my free time to write and post. Then I had to do an externship for school which cut down on more writing time. In June my laptop crashed and I lost a lot of my work... luckily I had sent some to work on at school so I didn't lose all of my fics just some chapters. Then my laptop went out to be fixed which was supposed to take only 14 days and ended up being a month... only to find out that the idiots who fixed my laptop put an earlier version of Windows on when they were supposed to put Windows XP. Which shows how dumb these guys are because it said on the laptop Windows XP. So the next day after getting my laptop back they sent it out giving me a loaner... that was July... now we are approaching October and these idiots still haven't fixed my laptop or contacted me. First they ordered the wrong part. Then the part they ordered was defective. They were supposed to get the part over a week ago and send it back to me immediately... I've heard nothing from them since that phone call. Luckily Circuit City gave me a loaner to use. But since its a loaner I don't want to do much to it so the trial Word I have is ending soon and I wasn't able to do much work on my fics.

When I get my laptop back I'm hoping to post some chapters of my fics and get back into writing more chapters as well as post whatever fics I happen to finish by then. So I am going back to my old promise after I get my laptop back no more posting until I finish a fic. I'll continue to post the ones I've already worked on but new stuff won't be up until I finish writing them.

Thanks. Sorry its taking me so long to work on all of these stories.

Inquisitive 1 


End file.
